The Reunion
by nadene-seddiefan
Summary: Everything seems normal for the iCarly gang. That's until Sam recieves a letter that changes her life forever. Sam and Freddie soon realise their love for one another through the help of Sam's Dad so follow their relationship as Sam goes through the twists and turns of trying to pull her family back together. Please read, review and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**The Reunion **

**Chapter 1: iRecieve The Letter**

**Normal pov**

It seemed to be a normal day for the iCarly trio. Carly, Sam and Freddie had just finished another week of school and it was officially the weekend. They were heading to Carly's apartment and were planning on brainstorming some ideas for next week's iCarly and helping Spencer out with the start of his latest sculpture, apparently he needed a few pairs of extra hands to help out.

"So what is Spencer sculpturing this time?" Sam asked Carly.

"I don't actually know, but I think were about to find out" Carly answered.

"Yeh as long as I'm back in time before my Mom gets back from work I'm good to help" Freddie said as the three of them opened the door and stepped in to Carly's apartment.

There was art materials scattered everywhere around the first floor of the apartment. You couldn't even see the floor. As Carly and Freddie just stood near the door not sure whether it was safe to move, Sam struggled to move as she made her way other to the fridge.

"Were back" Cary yelled for Spencer to hear. When she usually comes home from school Spencer is usually already in the living room. For all Carly knew Spencer could already be in the living room as you couldn't see past the mess he had made.

"I'm coming, just getting my drill" Spencer replied as he walked out of his bedroom and in to the living room.

"So what are we working on?" Carly asked.

"A gigantic purple dinosaur, for the museum down town" Spencer replied.

"Awesome!" Freddie said.

"Oh but before we start, where's Sam?" Spencer asked.

"Here" Sam called as she pulled her head out of the fridge and joined everyone in the living room.

"This came for you in the mail today, I'm not sure why it got sent here but here you go" Spencer said passing same an envelope.

**Sam's pov **

The day had been going pretty well until Spencer handed me a letter. It wasn't Spencer's fault though I recognised the person's hand writing straight away. It was my Dad's I hadn't heard from him in seven years, so why has he written to me now I thought. A tear started to run down my cheek and that's when I decided I needed to be alone. "I have to go" I quickly mumbled then ran out of Carly's door and up to the fire escape. By then I was crying, I couldn't figure out if I was happy that he had finally got in touch or if I was annoyed that it had taken him so long. I decided to read the letter and find out.

Dear Sam,

You're probably wondering why it's taken me all these years to get in touch and the real reason is that I haven't been able to. I think you will know by now that we Puckett's always end up in prison and after you and your Mom split up when you were younger I did something stupid and now I've been locked up in a cell for all these years. I didn't know where you were until a man that knows some of your friends got put in the same cell as me and gave me the address to your friend's house. I would love to see you Sam; I've missed you so much, please would you come visit me? Or at least write back. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get in touch; I hope you're not mad.

Love always, Dad xx

I couldn't believe it after all these years I thought he didn't want anything to do with me and then I receive a letter explaining things. I was crying my eyes out at this point I was annoyed that he had got himself in prison but I was also happy that he cared about me and had got in touch. Even though Puckett's aren't suppose to cry, I didn't care that I was, after all these years I had finally found out where my dad was, he could have died for all I knew.

**Normal pov**

Freddie had left Carly's a little while ago. He was on his way up to the fire escape where he went every evening just to think and have some time to himself. He stepped on to the fire escape when he saw Sam there with her face in her hands and was crying her eyes out. He immediately walked up to her and pulled her in to a tight hug. Sam knew it was Freddie hugged him back and continued to cry in his arms. She felt alright about doing this. Over the past year Sam and Freddie had actually become really good friends. They still argue, but not very often and they had learned to trust each other.

"Are you okay?" Freddie asked her, he had never seen her cry before.

"Never been better" Sam replied smiling. She wiped her face and gave Freddie the letter to read. She then hugged him even tighter not wanting to let go.

**Author's note**

**Theres the first chapter, i hope you enjoyed it. The next few chapters will lead to more Seddie. Please leave a review, thankyou for reading it!:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- iComfort Sam**

**Freddie's pov**

I had left Carly's apartment to get home in time for my Mom to get home from work. I stepped in to our apartment and that's when my phone beeped and I had received a text message from my Mom. It said 'Freddie bear I won't be home for a few more hours, there's a problem at the hospital and I have to do some over time.' I then decided that I would go up to the fire escape, it was the place I go every evening just to have some time to myself. I arrived there and saw Sam crying to herself, it was a shock at first this was the first time I had ever seen her cry. I quickly walked over to her and pulled her in to a hug. She seemed to know it was me and hugged me back, still crying. "Are you okay?" I asked her and she simply replied "Never been better" as she handed me a letter and started to hug me tighter.

I began to read the letter and when I found out it was from her Dad I was so happy for her. After all these years of her thinking someone else in her life didn't want anything to do with her she had found out the truth and that her father really wanted to see her. She must feel wanted and that she is worth something to someone other than me. I placed the letter down on the ground and wrapped my other arm around Sam, pulling her in to an even tighter hug.

"Sam I'm so happy for you" I said to her.

"Thank you" She replied, I could tell that she was smiling.

"Are you going to visit him?" I asked her.

"Eventually" She replied. "I want to write to him and ask him something first" She explained and I just nodded as I ran my hand through her hair.

"But if he says yes, will you come with me to visit him?" She asked. "It's just that I'm a little nervous and would really appreciate it if you came with me" She explained.

"Yeh of course, if that's what you want" I replied.

**Sam's Pov**

I had asked Freddie to come with me and he agreed, I was so happy. "Thank you" I cheered and wrapped my arms around him again giving him another hug. I even kissed him on the cheek, I don't know why I did this but it just felt like the right thing to do, even though it did make him blush a little. "You're welcome Princess Puckett" He replied and I just smiled remembering the time he called me 'Princess Puckett' when locker 239 was up for grabs.

"Freddie" I said as I decided I needed to ask him something else.

"Yes" He replied as he looked at me.

"Erm can we not tell anyone about this letter yet please?" I asked him. "Not even Carly" I added.

"Of course, it can be our little secret" He replied. "But I thought you would be happy to let everyone know that your Dad had got in touch" He added.

"I am but with my parents history if my Mom finds out Dads got in touch she will do everything she can to stop me from seeing him, even telling the police not to let me in the station to visit him." I explained.

"I see" Freddie replied. "And I'm guessing you don't want Carly to know yet because she can be a bit of a blabber mouth" He added.

"You got that right." I said. "And I know I can trust you" I added. He just smiled and patted his hand on my knee a few times.

"So when are you going to write to him?" Freddie asked me.

"As soon as I get home ill start writing." I replied. That was when we heard Mrs. Benson calling Freddie's name, she must have just gotten home from work. I stood up and told Freddie I'd see him tomorrow, even though it was now the weekend and I usually don't like spending time with him, lately I enjoy his company. He then hugged me goodbye and I set off for my walk home.

I was walking home when my phone beeped; it was a text from Carly saying 'So where did you disappear to today?" That was when I remembered I had to make something up to tell her, so I just replied "I forgot I had to pick Frothy up from the vets." I hoped that would keep avoid her from asking anymore questions, but I was wrong. As I walked in to my house my phone went off again, it was another text from Carly saying 'So it had nothing to do with the letter then?' by then I knew she was suspicious so I just replied 'Oh the letter, that was from Melanie, I get them all the time there pretty pointless' I then turned my phone off and began to write a reply to my Dad, but all I could think about was Freddie…

**Authors note**

**So what did you think? Did you like, love or hate it? Please review and let me know, thankyou for reading and thankyou to everyone who reviewed the last chapter or put this story on story alert or favourited it, it means a lot!:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- iWrite Back**

**Sam's pov **

It was getting pretty late and I had been writing a letter back to my Dad all night. I had to restart it loads of times. I didn't really know how to put everything I wanted to say to him in just one letter and I didn't want to put everything in the letter because I wanted to save things for when I visit him. It was exactly 1:36am when I finished writing the letter. I decided before I head to bed, for some rest I'd read the letter through one more time. It read;

**Dear Dad,**

**You have no idea how many times I've had to restart this letter, trying to put everything I'm thinking and feeling in to words is pretty hard for me cause you know that us Puckett's aren't always the best when it comes to feelings, right? Anyway I'm so happy that you've wrote to me, over the years my mind has been coming up with all sorts of idea's of why you lost contact, I even thought you were dead at one point. I'm so relieved you're not. As soon as I received your letter I recognised your hand writing straight away, I still remember those little squiggles you do on your A's that nobody else can do, no matter how hard they try. Answering your question whether ill comes visit you or not, the answer is yes I'd love too. I also have a question for you though, would you mind if I brought a friend along? I'm quite nervous about seeing you again after seven almost eight years and would feel a lot better bringing a friend along. I've missed you too Dad so much and I look forward to seeing you pretty soon and by the way I'm not mad at you, not even close.**

**Love you, Sam x**

After reading the letter over again I headed to bed and decided I'd post the letter tomorrow morning before I met Carly and Freddie. I quickly hid my letter from my Dad under my bed because I didn't want my Mom to find it. I drifted off to sleep thinking about my Dad. I also thought about when he meets Freddie whether they will get along. I then started to become incredibly nervous that they wouldn't get along; I couldn't understand why I was so nervous about it though. Would it be the most important thing if they didn't?

I woke up at 9:30am the next day, which was early for me to wake up on a Saturday. I got up straight away though and had some breakfast then I got dressed and ready for the day that was ahead. I left the house then remembered I forgot to feed Frothy, I went back in the house, fed him and then left again to go and post the letter to my Dad before I was due to meet Carly and Freddie.

**Freddie's pov **

I went to sleep pretty late last night and then woke up seriously early the next day especially for a Saturday. My Mom got home late last night and wouldn't stop being the over protective Mother that she is. I have no idea what time it was when I finally escaped her and managed to go to bed and get some sleep. I didn't want to stay in my apartment once I woke up the next day, once I was dressed, washed and had eaten breakfast I headed over to Carly's apartment and surprisingly Sam was already there. I knew Carly wanted us there early so we could get iCarly stuff sorted out as we never got round to doing any of it last night, but I never expected Sam to be there so early. Sam Puckett certainly is unpredictable.

"Morning" I called as I seen her and walked over to join her.

"Hey" She cheered back smiling; she seemed pretty pleased to see me. "Carly's gone to the junk yard with Spencer she should be back soon" She added. I was about to reply to her but then I had Sam Puckett wrapped around me hugging me tight, I hugged her back and as doing so I carefully sat us down on the couch.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yes" She replied smiling at me. "I just…thank you for yesterday" She said.

"Hey, you don't have to keep thanking me for it" I told her and I squeezed her shoulder ever so gently for comfort.

"I know" She replied. "It's just, have you ever seen me this happy?" She asked.

"No" I answered. "But I'll tell you one thing" I said to her.

"What's that?" She asked looking a little confused.

"I love seeing you like this" I answered, she then had the biggest and brightest smile on her face. "Come here" I said to her and gave her another big hug.

"So have you written back to your Dad" I asked her.

"Yeh, I stayed up real late last night to write it and then I got up really early this morning to post" She answered.

"Wait wait" I said. "Are you telling me you've had hardly any sleep and you're not going to kill me for it" I joked.

"No that's probably what I would of done if I wasn't so happy, but right now I don't think anything can put me in a bad mood" She replied.

"Well that's great, I'm really happy for you" I told her. She just smiled back at me and that's when I got lost in her eyes, I've never noticed how beautiful they are before. She seemed to be just smiling and staring at me as well. Then I couldn't help but noticed we had got incredibly closer to each other are foreheads were almost touching, we were just inches apart.

I then heard the door open and Spencer was walking in backwards dragging something in the apartment and Carly was trying to push it in. They were yelling at each other and I had no idea what it was they were trying to get in to the apartment. By then me and Sam had moved away from each other. If Carly and Spencer never came in would I of kissed Sam? Was I glad that Carly and Spencer came in? I had so many questions running through my head but the main one was; Do I now have feelings for Sam Puckett? I wonder how Sam was feeling….

**Authors note **

**There's the third chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review. Thank you for all the reviews so far. Answering Lisa Daniela's review/question I will be updating every day. Thank you again, please keep reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- iWait for my reply**

**Normal pov**

Over the past three days Sam had been waiting for a reply from her Dad and she was getting pretty impatient. Every morning she was getting up early and then walking all the way to Bushwell plaza to check Carly and Spencer's mail box for when the mail arrived. She didn't want Carly and Spencer to see that another letter had arrived for her because she was afraid that they both might get suspicious. She couldn't tell her Dad to send the letter to her own house because she was afraid that if her Mom seen it she would stop her from being in contact with her Dad. She also didn't feel like asking Freddie if it was okay for the letter to be delivered to his mail box because she felt like he was doing too much for her already and she really did appreciate this. So she decided that checking Carly's mail box everyday was the best option, even though she didn't have a key to it that meant she had to pick the lock everyday which was one of her best features. Today was the fourth day that Sam was checking the mail box as she carefully picked the lock making sure that Lewburt didn't hear or see her letter had finally arrived.

Sam grabbed her letter and ran up to Carly's apartment, she entered quietly and sat down on the couch because she knew Carly and Spencer would still be asleep because it was still too early to get up even for a school day. She opened her letter straight away there was also a picture her dad had drawn on the back of it, the ones he used to draw for her when she was younger, he had got a lot better at drawing though she then began to read her letter, it read;

**Dear Sam,**

**I'm so happy that you wrote back, when the police officer told me I've got mail I was shocked, it's the first time I've got mail in seven nearly eight years. You agreeing to come and visit me is the best thing ever, nobody's ever visited me before and of course you can bring a friend along. I need to make up for seven years Sam and part of that is going to be meeting the people that mean something to you because they will mean something to me, they've been there for you when I wasn't able to. I'm glad I'm here now though. You probably noticed that on the back of this letter I've drawn you one of those cartoon drawings that you used to love when you were a little girl, I don't know if you still like them but I enjoy drawing them. I've even got better at them, that's all down to a young gentleman that came in and taught a few of us art last year. He taught me how to draw and then we made a gigantic pair of pants, strange huh? I never did catch his name; he probably doesn't know mine either. He was a weird man he had a great personality though. Anyway I can't wait to see you again Sam.**

**Love Dad x **

**Sam's pov**

I couldn't believe it I finished reading my letter from my Dad and I found out that he and Spencer had met before and they had no clue that they had. What a small world it is I thought. The picture my dad drew was so cute I loved it, it can now go with the collection I have at home of his drawings. I've kept them all these years as a memory of him. He can draw better now which is good that's all down to Spencer though. This letter was worth the four day wait I thought; now I can go visit my Dad in the next few days as well and he's more than happy to meet Freddie as well, which is a bit of a huge relief. I sat on the Shay's couch deep in my own thoughts, I must have been thinking for a while because Spencer came out all dressed and ready for the day.

"Hey kiddo, your here early" He said cheerfully.

"Hello, I hope you don't mind" I replied.

"No its fine, I'm off to meet Socko anyway, Carly should be down in about 45 minutes" He explained as he walked out the door.

It felt strange talking to Spencer knowing he's met my Dad. I soon shook that feeling off and Freddie walked in to Carly's apartment.

"Morning Puckett, how are you on this Wednesday morning?" He asked me.

"I'm actually really good." I answered as I waved my letter up in the air.

"You got a reply?" He whispered looking happy for me.

"Yes, why are you whispering?" I asked whispering back and walking over to him.

"Cause Carly's upstairs" he answered and pointed to the ceiling.

"Oh yeh, let's get out of here, I want to be able to talk to you properly" I explained.

**Freddie's pov**

I had gone over to Carly's apartment quite earlier than usually I was planning on fixing something on the iCarly website before school. Sam was already there and my plans soon changed, I found out that she had received another letter from her Dad. Carly was upstairs so we decided to head out of the apartment so we could talk properly and not have to be careful that Carly or anybody else would hear us. We headed up to the fire escape.

"So I think you should read it" Sam said to me and passed me the letter.

"Okay then" I replied as I took the letter and began to read it.

She stared at me smiling as I read it, halfway through reading it I asked her "What are you staring at?" She answered with "That little thrown you get when you concentrate on something" I just smiled at her and finished reading the letter. When I got to the part about the gigantic pants I clicked straight away that her Dad must have been on about Spencer and they both had no clue that they met each other.

"Ahh Sam this is great news" I said to her when I finished reading and pulled her up in to a hug and I span her around a few times in the air. I don't know why I did this it just felt like the right thing to do. "Benson put me down" She called at me whilst laughing. "You're going to make me dizzy" She explained, still laughing. I put her back down on the ground and continued the conversation.

"Wait this must mean you're Dad and Spencer have met" I said to her.

"I know right and they don't know that they have met" She replied.

"Small world huh" I added.

"That's exactly what I thought" She told me. That was when I got lost in her eyes again and realised she had a really pretty smile, it's a good job she continued talking.

"So are you still up for coming with me to visit him?" She asked me.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be" I answered cheekily and making her smile.

"Is Friday after school okay for you?" She asked.

"Yeh it's great, were both going to have to make some excuse up though to tell Carly why we can't go to hers after school" I said to her.

"Oh yeh so what mother and son activity are you doing with your Mom" She joked.

"I don't know yet, will have to see" I replied. "Anyway speaking of school we better be on our way" I added as I took her by the hand and dragged her down off of the fire escape, when we were walking back to Carly's apartment to get her so we could all walk to school together, I realised I still had her hand hold. So I very carefully removed my hand from hers making it look like I didn't realise a thing. As much as I wanted to hold on to her hand forever I knew I just couldn't.

**Authors note**

**Thankyou for reading again, please review it means a lot and helps me to write the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, Sam and Freddie will be meeting Sam's Dad very soon. Thankyou again, please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- iSee My Dad.**

**Normal pov**

It was Friday, the day that Sam and Freddie were going to visit Sam's Dad in prison. Sam was feeling a little nervous and Freddie had noticed this. Carly had also noticed something was wrong with Sam but she didn't say anything to her, but she was trying to figure out what was wrong. Carly had noticed something different between Sam and Freddie over the past week. They seemed to be closer than they ever have before and when they both thought nobody was looking they would sneak a quick glance at each other. They were both wrong though because Carly always spotted this. Today though something else was going on Carly had never seen Sam act all nervous, she was wondering whether it had anything to do with Freddie and if Freddie knew why she was acting like this, and of course the answer was that he did.

There were only a few hours of the school day left, Sam and Freddie had English together, they were away from Carly as she had Maths, so Freddie decided he'd use this hour to talk to Sam and to see how she was feeling.

"Are you alright?" Freddie asked her. "You seem a little nervous today" he added.

"Oh is it really that obvious that I'm freaking out a little about today?" Sam asked.

"Yeh, but it's probably because I know why" Freddie explained.

"Oh that's okay then, I really don't know what I'd be like if you weren't coming with me" Sam said.

This made Freddie smile "It's going to be fine Sam, you know your Dad can't wait to see you" Freddie reassured her.

"I'm not too worried about that" Sam replied.

"So what are you worried about then?" Freddie asked her looking a little confused.

"Him not liking you" Sam answered trying to hide her face by looking down at her hands. She was blushing a little and felt a little embarrassed. She had never really felt this way before; she didn't know what it meant and why she was feeling like this.

Freddie smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder, he was about to reply but Mrs. Briggs interrupted them and told them to stop talking. Before they knew it an hour had past and class was over. Sam had her last lesson of the day with Carly.

"I'll meet you after school outside the library then" Freddie confirmed as him and Sam walked out of the classroom.

"Yeh, I'll see you later" Sam replied as she started walking to her next lesson which was history.

**Sam's pov**

It was the end of the school day and I was on my way to meet Freddie outside the library. It took a while to get Carly off of my back but in the end I just told her that me and my mum are starting to have therapy sessions and the first one is today. She bought it and went home to do our history homework. I don't know what Freddie told her but she seemed quite upset that we both couldn't make it, I'm just glad she wasn't suspicious of anything. Well at least I don't think she is, but she could just be hiding it like I'm hiding that I'm off to visit my Dad.

As I was walking to the library I was deep in thought. I was mainly thinking about what has been going on between me and Freddie recently. Like today for instance when we were in Mrs. Briggs lesson he was comforting me and settling my nerves for today and then I went and told him I was worried because I want my dad to like him. I still don't understand why I want my Dad to like Freddie so much. If it was Carly that was meeting him I wouldn't be so worried about wanting my Dad to like her. So why do I care so much about wanting my Dad to like Freddie? I don't know I've never been that great when it comes to how I feel. It must have confused Freddie as well when I told him I was nervous about my Dad liking him. Another example is the other day when we were alone at Carly's apartment I felt like we were going to kiss we didn't though because Carly and Spencer came home. I haven't stopped wondering though what would of happened if they didn't come home. Would we of kissed? I don't know. Do I want to kiss Freddie? I'm still a little unsure.

"Hello, are you ready to go" Freddie said to me as I walked over to him.

"Yes, let's get out of here" I said as we walked through the school's main doors, hoping Carly was nowhere to be seen. I was feeling a little less nervous now Freddie had managed to calm me down a bit earlier in English class and we had a normal conversation going when we were on our way to the police station. I did still have a little worry inside me though but I just pushed it to the back of my mind and got excited that in a few minutes I was seeing my Dad for the first time in seven years and even one of my best friends was coming along with me.

We arrived at the police station and we were waiting in a queue for around ten minutes. The doors to the room that we were waiting to go in to slowly started to open, me and Freddie were right at the front of the queue. So when the doors opened I spotted my Dad straight away, he had hardly changed all that was different is that he had a few grey hairs. I couldn't contain my excitement and then ran the length of the room and jumped in to my Dads arms. He held me tightly and smoothed my hair and I felt like I was a little girl all over again.

"Oh Sam you've grown up so much" He said to me as he continued to hold me in his arms. It was great to hear his voice again.

"That's strange you haven't changed a bit" I replied, he just chuckled.

"It's great to see you and hear your voice again kiddo" He told me.

"I was thinking the exact same thing" I replied as he put me down and we took our seats.

"This is Freddie" I told my Dad and smiled at Freddie.

"Oh and would this be your boyfriend?" My Dad asked as they shook hands.

**Authors Note **

**Thank you for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and let me know what you thought, it helps me to write the next chapter. Thank you also for all the great reviews that have already been written. :]**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- iGet Confused With Feelings.**

**Sam's pov**

I wasn't too sure of what I should do; my Dad had assumed that Freddie was my boyfriend. After everything that had been going on between us, like the little moments we had lately, he may have just made things a little worse, but it wasn't his fault he didn't know.

"Eh no were just friends" I said as I answered my Dad but also trying to avoid Freddie's eyes. I will admit that I felt a little embarrassed. I'm not sure why though because when someone usually thinks me and Freddie are a couple I usually just insult them or Freddie. I had noticed from the corner of my eyes that Freddie was blushing a little though. It was quite cute if I'm honest. Wait did I just think was cute, I thought. I really don't know what's happening to me lately.

"Aww I'm sorry, my mistake" My dad replied as he reached out to me and took my hand and held it tight. "So what have I missed through the years then" He asked.

I didn't really know where to start so me and Freddie told him all about Carly. My Dad thought she sounded like a very nice girl and a great friend for me to have. Following on with the conversation we then started to tell him all about iCarly and how we entertain people on the web and get loads of people viewing our show each week and the number of viewers always rises. He seemed really interested in it especially when I told him about our famous segment 'Messing with Lewburt'. He was quite proud of me that I had managed to do something achievable so early on in my life. He thought Freddie was quite a clever boy as well with all the tech stuff he does for the show. Yes my Dad must like Freddie I thought, that's a huge relief, now I'm not even nervous.

He then surprisingly asked about Mom and how she is so I just told him that she has a new boyfriend every week and I don't know where she is right now, so I'm staying at Carly's. He didn't seem very surprised that she had turned out that way but he did seem really sorry for me. She was probably in Vegas or off in some over country having laser hair removal.

We continued talking when Melanie was brought up, he wanted to know how she was and why she never came with me to visit him. I then figured out that he wouldn't know that Melanie is in boarding school. I told him all about it and how I hardly ever see her. Freddie interrupted the conversation though saying "Wait Melanie's real" he seemed really shocked and out of it. "Yes Freddie she is, see I wasn't playing some prank on you to make you look gullible" I replied to him. He just sat there looking quite shocked and sort of relieved, me and my Dad just sat there and laughed at him, his reaction was hilarious. It seemed to take Freddie a while to come round to the idea that my twin was actually real.

I then thought I'd tell my Dad about Spencer and how they've met. "Dad, you know that art lesson you had." I said to him.

"Yes, what about it?" He asked.

"I actually know the man that taught you" I replied. "Me and Freddie see him every day, he's Carly's older brother" I explained.

"Oh really, it's such a small world" My dad replied and he really did look surprised.

"Yeh it is, but if Spencer actually knew you were here we could have seen each other a long time ago" I said sounding a little annoyed.

"Aww I know Sam, don't get made though, I guess things happen for a reason right" He said to me as he placed his hand on my cheek

"Yeh I suppose" I replied with a small smile.

"Those gigantic pants you made are actually still in Carly and Spencer's apartment" Freddie mentioned.

"Oh yeh, we used them on iCarly once" I added and my Dad chuckled.

With that the bell rang, which meant that visiting time was up and we had to leave.

"Oh that went quick" I said a little disappointed.

"Yes it did and we still have so much to talk about" My Dad sighed. "Will you come again?" He asked.

"Of course" I replied as I hugged him good bye.

"And you two, you really are made for each other, you should consider dating" My Dad said to me and Freddie.

I just smiled and said "Bye Dad" then Freddie turned around to open the door, whilst my Dad took the moment to wink at me and point towards Freddie, I just giggled and walked through the door.

**Freddie's pov**

Sam's Dad seemed like a great man. Sam had certainly taken after him, they looked alike and they had the same personality. They were both funny and I could see that they had this Father and daughter bond between them as soon as we walked in and Sam ran up to hug her Dad. I think it's amazing that they haven't seen each other for almost eight years and there bond was never broken. I realised from visiting Sam's Dad today that Sam is nothing like her mother she is exceptionally like her Father. Sam is different to other girls which is a great thing. I think she was a little embarrassed when her Dad thought that I was her boyfriend. I could tell because she avoided looking at me which is probably a good thing because hopefully she didn't notice me blushing. But when her Dad said that we should consider dating she just giggled quietly to herself, I have no idea what she was thinking.

**Sam's pov**

Me and Freddie had just stepped out of the police station and I was so happy that I had seen my Dad for the first time in nearly eight years. It was great to see him again and I can't wait to go and visit him again, the time I had with him seemed to go so quickly.

Me and Freddie were walking through the park on our way back to Bushwell, I don't know why I did it but out of nowhere I grabbed his hand and pulled him in to a hug. "Thank you for coming with me" I said to him. "You're welcome Puckett" He replied as he hugged me back. As much as I didn't want to break the hug I decided I needed to before someone saw us and got suspicious. So I broke the hug and continued to walk.

"Your Dad's a great man" He said to me, making me smile. "You take after him" He added which made me smile even more. I was about to reply to him when I tripped up, Freddie went to catch me but he ended up landing on top of me. We were both laughing.

"Are you okay?" He asked, still laughing.

"Yeh I'm fine, are you?" I replied.

"Yeh I'm good" He said. We then both went silent and were just staring in to each other's eyes.

"Eh Freddie you can get off me now" I said nervously.

"No I can't yet" He replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked silently confused.

"I have to do this first" He replied and that was when he leaned towards me and his lips connected to mine…

**Authors note**

**So what do you think? Please leave a review, it means a lot. Thank you for all the reviews so far, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- iThink Were Official.**

**Freddie's pov**

I couldn't believe it I had just kissed Sam and she was kissing me back. It felt amazing, I was practically lying on top of her in the middle of the park and she had her arms around my neck. I actually thought that for once that I had complete control over Sam Puckett and that felt incredible. It all happened so fast as well, we were walking along when Sam tripped, I tried to catch her but we both ended up falling over. That was when I got lost in her beautiful blue eyes again. Sam told me I could get off of her now but I just couldn't. I couldn't contain my feelings for her any longer. So instead I leaned down towards Sam and began to kiss her. We continued to kiss when Sam started to giggle in between kisses.

"What's so funny?" I asked her. I was actually nervous to find out about what she was laughing at.

"I think my Dad was right about us." She answered still giggling.

"Aww so does that mean you want to date me" I teased her

"Yes it does Nub" She replied. "Do you think I'd be layed here practically making out with you if I didn't? She explained and with that she wrapped her arms around my neck again and pulled me towards her. We started to kiss again and I couldn't help but smile.

What Sam had just said got me thinking. So she agrees with what her Dad thought about us. Her Dad even said that we were perfect for each other. So did she think the same I wondered? I decided I'd use that later on to tease her with. I agreed with what her Dad and I'm so glad Sam did too. Sam's Dad was a very clever man. He had noticed everything between me and Sam and realised that we were meant to be together within two minutes of seeing us and it had taken me and Sam six years to see it. They do say love is blind….

But it sure is an amazing thing….

**Sam's pov**

I couldn't believe it Freddie had kissed me. That's when I had finally come to terms with my feelings towards him that I'd been having lately. I was instantly kissing him back and it felt like the best thing ever. We were kissing for…I actually don't know how long, but I thought about something and started to giggle in between kisses. I tried to giggle quietly but Freddie soon realised. He asked what was wrong and I thought I'd better tell him what I was thinking. I told him that I thought my Dad was right about us. I actually find it really funny that my Dad thought straight away that me and Freddie should date and that we are perfect for each other and I can tell you now he was right.

I continued to kiss Freddie when I wondered if me and Freddie really were meant for each other. I also wondered if this is what love is meant to feel like. If it is it sure is amazing. Some people do say love is the closest thing we have to magic. Even though I'd love to have a magic wand and live the life of Harry Potter, what I had right now with Freddie was more than close enough.

"So do you still want me to get up?" Freddie asked.

"No not just yet" I replied smiling. "You can have an extra few minutes" I teased.

"An extra few minutes doing what?" Freddie asked, I could tell he was trying to tease me.

"Oh if you don't want to stay here we can always go" I joked as I was about to push him off me and get up.

"Yeh okay I get it, I won't tease you" He said pushing me back down.

"Good boy" I simply replied and smiled.

"How long have we been here?" He asked.

"No idea, why are you getting bored of me already?" I asked. This time I was going to be teasing him.

"Eh no, never" He said looking a little offended.

"All right, I was only teasing you" I said.

"Good" Freddie replied and before I knew it we were kissing again. His phone soon went off though.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Oh, do you actually want me to have a look?" He asked.

"Yes please" I replied and kissed him on the cheek.

He pulled his phone out of the pocket; I watched his cute face of concentration as he read his phone. I love the way his little eyebrows move I thought.

"Erm Puckett" He said nervously.

"Hmmmm" I replied still staring at him.

"It's time to stop staring at me and begin to panic because Carly and my Mum are on to us" He replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked and he began to read the text;

**To Freddie**

**Where are you? I thought you had an AV Club meeting, but you seem to be extremely later home than usual. So I went over to Carly's thinking you had gone there but she seems to think me and you were at a Mum and Son pottery session. I don't know where you are but you better have your story straight. Oh and pottery sounds like fun, maybe we should try it out.**

**Mum x**

Okay we were going to have to explain everything now so we got up off the grass and began walking back to Bushwell Plaza, hand in hand.

"Freddie I've just noticed something?" I said.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Well, we've gone from enemies to frenimies to friends to best friends to boyfriend and girlfriend" I answered. "What's next?" I added.

"Are you telling me you want to be my wife already?" Freddie asked.

"No not yet" I replied whilst thinking one day that question will definitely be a yes…

**Author's note**

**So what did you think? Like Love or hate? Please review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you for all the reviews so far.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8- iWell We Tell Carly.**

**Sam's pov**

I was walking along, holding Freddie's hand tight not wanting to let go. We were walking along in silence just enjoying each other's company. I was thinking about how amazing today had been, I had finally seen my Dad after almost eight years and now Freddie Benson is now all mine. But now also we were both about to be killed by Carly, I wonder how she will take the news about me seeing my Dad and the fact that me and Freddie are now dating. I came out of that thought because I knew I would be finding out the answer to those thoughts quite soon. I turned to look at Freddie and wondered what he was thinking about. Out of nowhere he let go of my hand, grabbed my waist and span me around in the air.

"Freddie" I laughed.

"Yes" He replied raising his left eyebrow, he looked so cute.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Don't know just felt like it" He replied then pulled me towards him and started to kiss me. I was kissing him back and was extremely enjoying it. I then noticed that it was starting to get dark. What an earth was the time I thought. Either me or Freddie was kissing on the grass for a very long time, even though it only felt like five minutes or we were walking back to Bushwell Plaza really slow.

"It's getting dark" I said to Freddie.

"Oh it is as well" He replied

"What's the time?" I asked him.

"8:30pm" He laughed. "Wow, time sure does fly when you're having fun" he added. I smiled.

"Are you saying you have fun kissing me?" I teased.

"Yes, loads" He replied then kissing me on the cheek.

I knew winter was heading but it never usually gets dark this early, I just hope there's no storm heading towards Seattle.

"Do you think we better hurry up and get to Carly's" I asked.

"Yeh and I know the quickest way" Freddie replied. With that he picked me up bridal style and began to walk in the direction of Bushwell Plaza. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I then placed my head on his shoulders and whispered in his ears "You don't have to carry me you know"

"I want to" He replied. "And why are you whispering?" He asked.

"I actually don't know" I shouted, Freddie just laughed.

"So do you want to go up to the fire escape after we've faced Carly?" He asked me.

"Yes sure, but aren't your lips a little sore?" I asked.

"Yes they are" He answered. "But kissing you is worth it" He added.

My face lit up with smiles I tried to hide it, but now I couldn't wait to explain things to Carly and have some proper alone time with Freddie, where nobody could see us and we wouldn't be seen or heard.

**Freddie's pov**

I was walking along with Sam, just holding her hand felt amazing. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful, soft and smooth her skin was. She really was a beautiful girl and I couldn't believe it had taken me this long to realise. We were walking along in silence; I think we were both thinking about today. I was mainly thinking of when I asked Sam if she wanted to be my wife already and she replied "No not yet" It got me thinking whether she wanted to marry me one day. The idea of me and Sam getting married actually didn't freak me out, it made me smile. I could actually picture it really well. I turned to look at Sam and thought one day ill marry you.

I then out of nowhere grabbed Sam and span her around in the air; I don't know why I did this it just sort of felt right. It lead to me kissing her again anyway and I will tell you now this girl is a brilliant kisser. We really must have been kissing on the grass in the park for quite a while because we noticed how late it was getting and decided we better hurry up back to Bushwell Plaza to face Carly Shay. I picked her up bridal style and decided I was going to carry her all the way to Carly's apartment. I would also be perfect practice carrying her back to Carly's apartment bridal style for when we were older I thought secretly to myself.

We then decided that we would go to the fire escape after we had told Carly everything. I was really looking forward to it and I couldn't wait to get some alone time with her.

We soon arrived at Bushwell Plaza and were stood outside Carly's apartment, staring at the door. We looked at each other and nodded slowly. I slowly turned the door handle, opening the door and we both stepped right in. it was there we saw Carly sat on her couch with her arms and legs crossed glaring at the floor looking furious. Oh no we were really in for trouble I thought to myself.

**Carly's pov **

I was so angry with Sam and Freddie; they had lied to me again when we had promised no more secrets. I felt hurt and betrayed by my two best friends. I was sat alone in my apartment thinking of as many reasons as I could to why they would have lied to me again. Did they think they were going to get away with it? I wondered. I was deep in thought when I heard the door open and Sam and Freddie walked in.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on?" I asked trying to stay calm.

**Authors note**

**Sorry this chapter shorter than the others, school started again today after half term and I had an important exam. The next chapter will be better and longer though. Please review. Thank you for all the great reviews on the last chapter, they seemed to be the best yet.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9- iTell Carly.**

**Sam's pov**

Me and Freddie had decided to tell Carly everything because she would have to find out eventually. We were even planning on telling her that we are now boyfriend and girlfriend if the news about my Dad went well. Let's just hope it did, I thought. We stepped in to Carly's apartment she was there just sat on the couch with her legs and arms crossed. I had never seen her look so annoyed in all the time I've known her. She turned to face us, stood up and said "So are you going to tell me what's going on" I took a deep breath and was about to reply until Carly butted in again.

"I mean you to have lied to me again, why?" She asked, looking hurt.

"Sit down Carls were going to tell you everything" I replied.

"It's about time" I heard her mutter under her breath as we all took a seat at the kitchen table. I was sat next to Freddie and Carly was sat directly opposite us. As soon as I sat down Freddie place his hand on my knee and squeezed it tight for comfort. I took a deep breath before I spoke and once again Carly got impatient and spoke before me. "Are you going to tell me what's going on or what?" She asked.

"Yes I will if you let me speak before interrupting" I snapped, but only slightly.

"Oh right, sorry" She replied looking a little embarrassed.

"Right anyway, you know that letter that was for me that got sent here?" I asked her.

"Ehh yeh, the one that was from Melanie" She replied.

"Yes that letter, but it wasn't from Melanie" I said.

"Then who was it from?" She asked looking straight at me. She looked as puzzled as a jigsaw.

"My Dad" I simply replied. Carly's face just dropped her mouth was wide open, she looked so shocked. She didn't say anything so I decided to carry on. "He didn't mean to lose contact with me, when he and my Mom split up he got involved with something and got sent to prison. He didn't know how to contact me until recently when someone that knew us got put in his cell and gave him your address and that's where we were tonight, visiting my Dad" I explained.

It was then the biggest smile formed across Carly's face, she jumped up from the table and ran around to hug me.

"Aww Sam I'm so happy for you" She cheered. "I'm sorry I was angry with you earlier" She said.

"It's alright Carls, I probably should have told you straight away" I replied. "But" I continued as I turned around to look at Freddie and smiled.

"But what?" Carly asked looking puzzled again.

"Me and Sam probably wouldn't have gotten together if you had known" Freddie answered as we pulled our linked hands out from underneath the table.

"You too are now dating?" Carly asked.

"Yes" Me and Freddie both replied smiling at each other.

"Prove it" Carly said.

**Freddie's pov **

"Prove it" Carly said to me and Sam.

I didn't have a clue why she wanted us to prove that we were now dating but anyway it gives me another excuse to kiss Sam even though I'm hardly going to need any excuses to kiss her. I smiled to myself before placing my hand on Sam's cheek and then kissing her softly on the lips. It didn't take Sam long to deepen the kiss and place her arms around my neck.

Carly soon started screaming like a little girl, causing me and Sam to stop kissing. I guess that proved things to her I thought. Me and Sam both looked up at Carly. I think we were both thinking the same thing, is that a good or a bad scream? We soon found out the answer to that as Carly came running back over to us. She threw her arms over both of our shoulders and pulled us in to a big hug. She then started jumping up and down, she sort of reminded me of Nora which is kind of freaky. But anyway she then said "Aww I'm so happy for you too, I always knew this would happen"

"Thanks Carls" Sam answered as I kissed Sam on the cheek.

"So what are you going to do with the rest of the evening?" Carly asked us both.

"We have to go face my Mother" I replied.

"Oh okay, I'll let you go do that, good luck" Carly said. I grabbed Sam's hand and we headed for the door.

"Oh Sam" Carly called as we were about to head out of the door. Sam and I turned to look at Carly. "Girls night, tomorrow?" Carly asked.

"Of course" Sam replied smiling as we left Carly's apartment.

**Carly's pov**

Aww I was so happy for Sam and Freddie. They were both finally together. Me and Spencer always knew they would get together and that it would take some time. I think pretty much everyone else knew as well we just all had to play the waiting game for when it would happen. I'm so happy that I was right about them as well; I just wanted to shout from the roof tops "SEDDIE HAS HAPPENED!" I couldn't wait to tell Spencer everything as well; I wonder what he would say?

I was also thinking about how great it was that Sam had seen her Dad. I was so happy for her, I haven't ever really heard a lot about Sam's Dad but I knew she really missed him. Hopefully I can find out more about her Dad and why he's in prison tomorrow when we have our girl's night. I know I'll find out how she and Freddie got together even if I have to drag it out of her…

**Sam's pov**

So me and Freddie had just walked out of Carly's apartment and we were about to face his Mother, she was going to kill me I thought.

"Let's get this over with" I huffed and walked across to Freddie's door.

"What do you mean? We're going to the fire escape" Freddie said.

"Your Mom doesn't know where you are" I told him.

"Yeh true but she's on night shift at work, I'll tell her everything tomorrow" He explained. "Now get up to that fire escape" He told me.

I smiled and replied "Since when did you get so demanding?"

"Since I fell in love with the most beautiful girl" He replied. I smiled and ran all the way up to the fire escape; I could hear Freddie's footsteps following me. As soon as we got to the top I turned around, jumped in to his arms and started to kiss him. "I love you too" I murmured in between kisses. He then picked me up and sat me down on to his lap and continued to kiss me. There was nowhere else I'd rather be…

**Authors note**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review. There's been some lovely reviews so far thank you so much for following the story, I'm glad everyone is enjoying it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10- iWake Up Early.**

**Sam's pov**

I woke up pretty early today, especially for a Saturday morning and it wasn't like me. I'm also usually really grumpy when I wake up to early but not today. I woke up in a really happy mood I layed in my bed staring up at the ceiling smiling quietly to myself thinking about the dream I had had and how good it was. I really wish it had been weird. I had soon come out of my thoughts when my phone went off. It was a text from Carly saying;

**To Sam**

**Don't forget were having a girl's night tonight; be ready to spill the beans about you and Freddie. I'm so happy that you too are finally together, Spencer is too, just wait to you see him.**

**Love Carl's xx**

That's when I clicked that it wasn't just a dream I had last night, me and Freddie were actually dating, I had seen my Dad and Carly was more than fine with everything. That made me even happier. I decided I better text Carly back so I put a simple reply. It said;

**To Carly**

**I know I remember; now you reminded me ;)**

**Love Sam x **

I then decided that I wanted to see Freddie straight away. It may have only been 7am in the morning but I'm sure he will be delighted to see me. I popped on a pair of my shoes and headed out of the door. It took me a while to walk to Bushwell Plaza but I enjoyed the fresh air and thinking back to last night especially when we were on the fire escape. Just knowing that it was real and not a dream makes it more special. I was walking along the streets smiling when I noticed that a lot of people were staring oddly at me. Okay I think I'm smiling too much, that's a little embarrassing but who cares I thought.

I soon arrived outside Bushwell plaza it was just coming up to 7:30 and I was making my way up to the fire escape, where I'd be able to see Freddie's bedroom window. I climbed up to the fire escape and turned to face Freddie's window and there he was, my Freddie Benson all tucked up in bed fast asleep. He looked so cute, but I just had to wake him up. I knocked on the window a few times and he didn't move. I then knocked on the window a little louder and he just rolled over. He was such a deep sleeper or maybe I just made him really tired last night I thought and grinned a little. I then did one big final bang on the window and he jumped up looking frightened and dopey at the same time. He turned towards the window and smiled when he saw me. He got up and opened the window so I could climb in.

"Morning Puckett" He greeted me, still half asleep as I climbed through the window.

"Hey Benson, time to rise and shine" I replied.

"You're here rather early, what's up?" He asked.

"What are you not happy to see me?" I asked looking a little offended.

"No, I'm always happy to see you, I'm just half asleep" He replied pulling me in to a hug. I hugged him back and replied with "I can see that, you're so cute when you're all dopey" He just laughed and said "Come lay with me while I wake up" he dragged me over to his bed and we cuddled there for a while.

"What time does your Mom get home?" I asked Freddie.

"9:30am" He answered.

"I better get out of your bed by the time she gets home then but I'll be here when you tell her where we were yesterday if you want me too" I told him.

"No it's okay I'll tell her by myself after she's caught up on sleep, I'm not sure how she's going to take it" He said. "But I can tell you one thing I like cuddling with you just as much as I love kissing you" He told me but with that he pressed his lips to mine and we were kissing again.

**Freddie's pov**

I woke up to a loud bang and it was Sam at my window, I was really dopey when she woke me up, she thought it was cute and I was really happy to see her. We layed in my bed having a cuddle for a while, which was really nice but it soon ended up with me kissing her. I couldn't help it, my temptation over powered me, I love kissing her, last night on the fire escape was a pretty amazing night as well I thought. My phone went off interrupting mine and Sam's little moment.

"Your phone goes off a lot when were kissing" Sam mentioned.

"I know, remind me to turn it off next time please" I asked her, she just nodded.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Erm oh it's my Mom saying that she's going to be back in ten minutes" I told her.

"Aww I'll go over to Carly's then, see you later" She replied.

"Hey wait" I called after her, she turned around and looked at me. "I haven't had my good bye kiss" I told her. I kissed her goodbye and she headed out the window, I was missing her already. A few minutes later I heard my Mom come home. I pretended that I was still asleep so she then headed off to bed which gave me a few hours to prepare myself for one of her talks.

**Sam's pov**

I missed Freddie pretty much as soon as I left him, we had quite a sweet morning together cuddling and kissing in his bed but then his Mom had to come home. I'm sure there will be a lot more time for things like that later though I thought. I then headed over to Carly's in order to kill some time before I could go see Freddie again.

"Hey" I called as I entered. Spencer was already in the living room and seen quite happy to see me.

"Hey Sam" He replied "Carly's taking a shower she should be out soon" He added.

"That's alright, I actually want to talk to you about something" I told him.

"It's not relationship advice is it between you and Freddie?" He asked. "I'm not good with stuff like that" He told me.

"Erm no it's about my Dad actually" I answered.

"Oh okay, go on then talk to me" He said.

"You've met him, you just didn't know" I told him. He looked pretty shocked. "When you went and made those gigantic pants he was in your lesson" I continued.

"Oh Sam I'm sorry, if I had learnt all their names you probably would off seen him a lot sooner" He replied feeling a little guilty.

"No its fine" I replied with that Carly came running down the stairs with wet hair and full of smiles.

"Aww do I get to hear Sam and Freddie stories now?" She asked.

"No you have to wait until tonight" I replied, she pulled a face but I thought it was fun to make her wait.

**Freddie's pov**

I had been up for a while doing some of the chores that needed to be done and waiting for my Mom to get up. After a while of waiting she finally exited her room.

"Hey Mom" I called.

"Hello Freddie, I think you need to tell me where you were last night" She told me.

"Yeh of course" I replied putting down the dishes and joining her in the living room.

"I went with Sam to visit her Dad" I blurted out.

"Please explain" She said.

"Well about a week ago Sam got a letter from her Dad explaining where he was and why he lost contact. He wanted her to visit him; Sam wanted to visit him to but asked me to go with her because she was a little nervous. We didn't tell you because she wanted to keep things quiet until after the visit" I explained.

"Oh Freddie your a good friend" She told me. "Is there anything else I should know" She asked.

"Yes me and Sam are dating" I said….

**Authors note**

**Please review, that's all you need to do :]**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11- iArgue With Mom**

**Freddie's pov**

My Mom's jaw dropped. She was sat in her chair frozen and silent with her mouth wide open. Oh no she wasn't taking this well I thought. She was just sat there not making a sound, not moving and most of the time it hardly looked like she was breathing but she was…I think.

"Mom, Mom" I called waving my hand in front of her face, she didn't even blink. Oh no I thought what had I done to my own Mother.

"Oh sorry Freddie bear, I thought you said you and Sam were dating" She said about twenty minutes later coming out of her freeze mode.

"I did" I replied baking away from her ever so slightly.

"WHAT!" She exclaimed. Her eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head, oh she was mad. I've never seen her looking like that I thought to myself.

"Me and Sam are dating" I told her again, thinking it would help.

"What were you thinking?" She asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked her not really sure on her question.

"Why Sam, out of all the girls out there, why Sam? She asked.

"Why not Sam" I said to her. "Sam's perfect, you just don't know her" I told my Mum.

"Oh yes I do, she's a delinquent" My Mom yelled.

"No she's not, you barley no her" I yelled back.

"I know enough that for years everyday you used to come home and she had done something to upset you" She shouted.

"Yeh well things change and people change" I snapped. "And anyway she hardly ever did anything I only got so upset because I loved her" I told my Mum.

"Where is she?" My Mom asked toning down her voice.

"Carly's why?" I asked.

"Right you're going to go over there right now and tell her its over" She demanded. I stepped out of the door and turned to look at my Mom "I'll go over there, but I'm not breaking up with her, I'm getting away from you" I told her.

I then stormed in to Carly's apartment, slamming the door behind me then I locked the door and put the chain across the door so she couldn't get in.

"Freddie you get out here right now" I heard her shout from the other side of the door.

"No, you told me to come over here, I'm staying over here" I told her.

"Yeh but your over there for the wrong reasons, now come out" She demanded.

I turned around to see Carly and Sam sat on the couch staring at me. They both looked pretty interested to know what was going on.

"Hey" I said trying to sound cheerful.

"I'll get us some ice tea then you can tell us all about it" Carly said and headed for the kitchen. I went and Sat next to Sam.

"Hey" She greeted me.

"I missed you" I told her and leaning in to kiss her.

"Spencer quickly get out here there kissing" Carly yelled from the top of her lungs. Spencer came running out of his room like there was a fire or something.

"Freddie Benson you better not be kissing her" I heard my Mom yell from outside, she must of still been at the other side of Carly's door.

"To bad I am" I yelled back and continued to kiss Sam.

"Aww you guys are so cute" I heard Spencer Shay. Carly just laughed at him as she re-entered the living room with ice tea. "So tell us what's up" She said.

"Yeh, so what's going on?" Sam asked.

"Well my crazy Mother hasn't taken it to well that you and me are dating, she wanted me to come over here and break up with you. I refused but came over here anyway to get away from her and plus I missed you" I explained.

"Aww baby, you're so sweet I can't believe you actually didn't listen to your mother for once and you did it all for me" Sam smiled and hugged me tight.

"Do you have a pen and paper?" I asked Carly whilst hugging Sam back.

"Yeh sure here" She replied and passed it to me. I began to write what I would like to say next down on a piece of paper just in case my Mom was still listening. I wrote;

**I'm going to go stay the night at Brad's that way you too can still have your girl's night and I can hide from my Mom. She'll just think I'm here. **

Sam and Carly nodded and Sam walked over with me to the elevator. "Text me when you get to Brad's so I know you're safe" Sam told me. I nodded but had already decided I'd ring her later anyway, I hadn't seen much of her today and I wanted to be able to spend more time with her. I kissed her goodbye and stepped in to the elevator. I was missing her already.

**Sam's pov**

As soon as the elevator doors closed me and Carly both looked at each other. We both had the exact same look on our faces. It was like we knew what each other were thinking and we both race up the stairs heading for Carly's bedroom.

"Aww isn't he the best; I can't believe he's actually stood up to his Mom just for me" I said to Carly.

"I know right that was so sweet of him" Carly agreed with me.

"I feel kind of bad though because he's avoiding his Mom" I told Carly.

"Yeh I'm sure she'll get over it though" Carly reassured me.

"Yeh I suppose but him going over to Brads so we can still have our girl's night is the sweetest thing ever" I said all loved up to Carly. I think she began to realise that I was in love as she was smiling as I went on and on about how great Freddie had just been. That's when it hit me I was enjoying girl talk about boys, I usually hated it but at the moment I didn't care.

"So how did you and Freddie get together anyway?" Carly asked me.

"Oh it's quite an interesting story actually" I said. "We went in to visit my Dad and he assumed that we were together I told him that we weren't but as we were leaving he said to us 'you too really are made for each other you should consider dating' We were then walking through the park where I tripped, Freddie tried to catch me but he just ended up falling over with me and then he just kissed me and now were together" I explained to Carly.

"Aww so your Dad knew straight away that you too should become a couple and he sort of helped you get together, that's so sweet" Carly replied and I smiled at her. "Your Dad sounds like a great man" She added.

"Aww thanks Carls" I replied and that's when my phone went off, it was a text from Freddie saying;

**To Sam**

**Just got to Brads, I love you.**

**Love Freddie x **

Aww I thought as I read it and smiled to. I then texted him back **I love you too xx**

**Carly's pov**

I couldn't believe how adorable Sam and Freddie were together. I could see it in their eyes when they looked at each other that it was love, I was so happy for them. I couldn't believe that Sam was getting in to all the girly gossip stuff either; I usually have to drag stuff out of her which is never easy. Freddie standing up to his Mum wasn't like him either. He usually always does what she says, but not this time. It was so sweet what he had did for Sam. I wonder if Mrs. Benson was still outside waiting for him to come out. The thoughts of her still out there waiting for Freddie to come out of my apartment was funny.

**Sam's pov**

I was done texting Freddie back when Carly spoke. "Sam can I ask you something?" She asked me.

"Yeh sure, what is it?" I replied.

"Why is your Dad in prison?" She asked me.

That was when my face dropped. Oh no I thought, I have no idea why my Dad is in prison and I began to panic….

**Authors note**

**So what did you think? Why do you think Sam's Dad is in prison? Do you think Mrs. Benson will be alright with Freddie and Sam dating? Please review and tell me what you think. I forgot to mention my username on twitter is JennetteMcHevan just ask me for a follow back. Please review, thank you for reading. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12- iMake Plans With Freddie. **

**Freddie's pov**

"Baby calm down" I told Sam. I had been on the phone to her for the last half hour trying to calm her down. She was freaking out because she had no idea why her Dad was in prison. I had no idea why Sam's Dad could be in prison, he seemed to be a great man so surely he wasn't locked up in a cell for anything to severe. On the other hand though he had been in prison for seven years. That's probably what's worrying Sam because he's been in there quite a while and the worse of thing you do the longer time you get put in prison for.

"What if he's done something really really really bad" She panicked.

"He probably hasn't he said so himself in his letter that what he did was stupid" I reassured her.

"But what if it isn't" She said again.

"Sam listen to me, your Dad seems like a great man, I don't think he would have done anything that was that bad" I told her.

"Aww you really think my Dad's a great guy?" She asked.

"Yeh I do" I answered. She went quite for a few moments I think I had cheered her up a little bit I could tell she would have been sat there smiling in her own thoughts.

"Sam, you still there?" I called.

"Oh yeh sorry baby" She soon replied.

"It's alright, I've had an idea" I said to her.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Why don't we go and visit your Dad again Tuesday after school, I'll miss an AV club meeting for it and then you can ask him why he's in prison" I explained to her.

All I heard then from Sam was "Aww you'd miss your AV club for me"

"Yeh I would, so is that a yes then?" I asked her.

"Yeh it is, thank you Freddie" She replied.

"You're welcome, I'm going to go and let you get back to your girly night" I told her.

"Okay, I love you" She replied. It made my heart melt in my chest. I could feel a big grin spread across my face, but I didn't care. She may have told me she loves me before but I said it first that time. This time she said it first, that really meant something.

"I love you too" I replied and hung up the phone. I couldn't wait to see her tomorrow.

**Sam's pov**

Aww I had the best boyfriend ever we may have only been together two days but I loved him so much. In the space of one day he had a major argument with his Mom and has sort of ran away now he's skipping his AV club so he could come with me to the police station to visit my Dad so I could find out why he was in there in the first place. Freddie had done so much for me lately; I would have to find some way to thank him for it.

**Freddie's pov**

I woke up pretty early the next morning on Brads couch. I guessed that he would still be asleep so I decided I'd leave him a note and get straight over to Carly's so I don't have to come in to contact with my Mom and so I could see Sam. I knew I would have to face my Mom at some point but I thought if I avoid her for a few days then she might realise that I'm staying with Sam whether she likes it or not and hopefully she would start to deal with it. I left Brad a simple not saying;

**Thanks Man I owe you one, see you on Monday. **

I then left Brads and headed straight towards Bushwell plaza. It seemed to be quite a long and tiring walk but I finally made it there. I felt like I could drop back to sleep, it was that tiring. I went up the elevator to get in to Carly's apartment. I didn't want to chance getting there through Carly's front door because you never know, the way my crazy Mother has been acting she could probably still be waiting outside of Carly's door. I stepped off the elevator and Carly was already up watching TV in the living room.

"Morning" I called.

"Oh Freddie you made me jump" She screamed.

"Sorry, you're up early" I replied.

"Yeh I didn't sleep that great, Sam's upstairs" She told me and I then ran all the way up the stairs and entered Carly's room. Sam was tucked up in Carly's bed fast asleep. She looked so cute and peaceful when she was sleeping. I layed down next to her, wrapping my arms around her and quickly fell back to sleep.

**Carly's pov**

Freddie had arrived about an hour ago and headed straight upstairs to see Sam. They were awfully quite I thought. So I decided to sneak upstairs and check on them. I slowly peeked an eye through the crack of my bedroom door and there they were all curled up in my bed fast asleep. It was the cutest thing ever; they really did look great together. I decided I'd take a quick sneaky picture just to use as a memory. As soon as the sound of my camera went off Sam began to stir so I left my room and went back downstairs to show Spencer the picture. This was going to be kept a secret just between me and him.

**Sam's pov**

I began to slowly wake up. I felt a pair of arms wrapped around my waist, holding me tight. As my eyes slowly began to open all I saw was Freddie. He was fast asleep and was holding me tight. This was the second time in a row now that I had seen him sleeping and he was the cutest thing ever. I kissed him gently on the nose and he opened his eyes.

"Hey" He said to me straight away.

"You're so cute when you're sleeping" I told him.

"So are you" He replied then kissed me.

"Did you sleep well at Brad's? I asked him and he shook his heads.

"No his couch is the most uncomfortable thing in the world" He told me.

"Aww I'm sorry" I said.

"It's not your fault. Do you want to do something today?" He asked me.

"Yeh sure, what shall we do" I replied.

"I don't know we could go get breakfast at the groovy smoothies and then see where the wind takes us" He suggested.

"Okay then, let's go" I said as I jumped out of bed, quickly got dressed and we both headed down stairs. Freddie took hold of my hand and we pressed the button on the elevator. The doors opened and Freddie's Mom was stood inside. How on earth did she get in there I thought?

"Freddie Benson" She shrieked. Oh no we were dead…

**Authors note **

**Hello everyone, I've been a little busy tonight and was a bit worried that I wasn't going to be able to update but I managed it and it's pretty close to midnight. Anyway it's the weekend tomorrow so I will have more time to update. Please leave a review, thank you for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13- iHad A Great Day With You.**

**Freddie's pov**

Oh great I thought me and Sam had just made plans to go out for the day and we were about to step on to the elevator and out appeared my Mother from it. I was really looking forward to spending the day with Sam and having some alone time with her but no my Mom had to ruin it.

"Freddie Benson" She shrieked. I just knew that this wasn't going to turn out good.

"What are you doing here?" I said.

"Coming to take you home and away from that thing" She replied whilst pointing at Sam, I have to admit Sam looked a little hurt.

"No I'm not going anywhere with you until you sort your head out and apologise" I told her trying not snap.

"Apologise for what?" She asked looking absolutely clueless.

"For trying to make me brake up with Sam and then you can apologise to Sam for calling her 'that thing'" I yelled at her.

"Absolutely not, I'm your Mother and ill do what I say" She told me. "And anyway I could call Sam a lot worse" She added saying it like Sam wasn't even in the room.

"Well today you won't and if you say anything I won't be forgiving you anytime soon, were out of here" I told her whilst grabbing Sam's hand and walking out of Carly's front door.

We walked for a while in silence still holding our hands tightly together as we left Bushwell Plaza and walked down the street heading towards the park and we sat down when we got there.

"I'm sorry Sam" I said to Sam.

"Don't be none of this is your fault" She replied.

"You still want to go get breakfast?" I asked her.

"That was a stupid question Nub, of course I do, come on" She replied "And plus I'm not going to let anything or anyone ruin my day with you" She added as she pulled me up and we started walking again to go get some breakfast waffles.

"So are you still nervous to see your Dad tomorrow?" I asked her as we sat down to eat our waffles.

"No I'm sure my Dad hasn't done anything that extreme" She replied. "And plus he seems to love you and I love you so I don't see where anything else can go wrong" Sam added smiling at me and I smiled back.

"Aww I love you too" I told her.

"So what do you think it's going to be like at school tomorrow?" She asked me.

"Like any normal day at school" I replied looking a little confused.

"No Freddie you don't get it" She said to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, I actually had no idea what she was talking about.

"Everyone is going to find out were a couple" She answered.

"Oh sorry sweetie, I didn't think of that" I told her as I leaned across the table and kissed her on the cheek.

"It's okay, so how are you feeling about seeing people's reactions about us?" Sam asked me.

"I actually can't wait to see them" I replied.

"Me too Carly told me last night that a lot of people have been waiting for us to get together for a while, now it has I can't wait for their reactions" She told me. "But there is just one problem" She told me.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Dating you is totally going to ruin my rep" She answered.

"Hey" I replied poking her in the belly.

"I'm just kidding I wouldn't change anything for the world" Sam told me.

**Sam's pov**

I was having a great day with Freddie; I was totally, completely, one hundred percent in love with him. Even though his Mom had said some quite horrible things about me practically to my face, Freddie stood up for me and it made me feel loads better.

"I'm just kidding I wouldn't change anything for the world" I told him and I meant it.

"Do you want to go?" He asked as we finished our food.

"Sure, where?" I asked.

"Back to the park its quite there and we can be alone" He answered.

"Isn't the fire escape the place for that?" I asked him.

"Yeh but my Mom will be around" He replied.

"Oh yeh, sorry I forgot" I told him.

"Its okay" He said as we sat back down on the grass in the park and he began to kiss me. I was kissing him back when Freddie spoke and said "I can't wait to go to school tomorrow and tell everyone you're finally all mine"

I just laughed at him and continued to kiss him.

"Freddie where are you going to stay tonight?" I asked him a few minutes later.

"Erm are you staying at Carly's again?" He asked.

"Yeh my Moms away" I replied.

"I'll stay at Carly's with you then" He answered and I just smiled. "I'm going to have to go and face my Mom though so I can get some of my things" He added.

"Okay, when are you going to do that?" I asked.

"Should do it soon to get it over with then I can have the rest of the day with you" He replied. "Shall we go now?" He asked.

"Yeh okay then" I replied as we both stood up, linking hands and heading towards Bushwell Plaza. I loved holding his hand, it was always so warm.

We were stood outside his and Carly's apartments when he said "You go and wait in Carly's apartment I don't want my Mom saying anything horrible to you again"

"Okay" I replied as I entered Carly's apartment leaving Freddie standing outside of his.

**Freddie's pov**

I slowly opened the door to my apartment and I peered in. there was no sound coming from it so maybe my Mom wasn't in. I felt like I was a little scared to enter my own home at first but I soon went in and headed straight to my room. I quickly grabbed everything I'd need for school tomorrow and then some clean clothes. I turned around to leave my room but there was my Mom stood at the door with her hands on her hips and her eyes glaring at me.

"What do you think you're doing" She asked me in a quiet tone of voice.

"I'm staying at Carly's tonight or for how long it takes you to sort out what's going on in that head of yours" I told her.

"You're not going anywhere" She told me.

"Just watch me" I replied.

"Can you not see what Sam's turned you in to?" She yelled at me.

"She's done nothing but help me realise I need to stand up to you" I yelled back.

"Where's Sam now?" She asked. "Is she over at Carly's?" She asked.

"Yeh but why do you want to know?" I asked her. Before I even finished what I was going to say my Mom had already began storming out of the house and in to Carly's apartment.

"SAM" I heard her yell and I knew this wasn't going to end well…

**Authors Note**

**Please review!:D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14- iHave Another Fight.**

**Sam's pov**

Freddie sent me in to Carly's just in case his Mom was home as he didn't want her saying anything else that is horrible to me again. To be honest neither did I. I had just had a perfect few hours with Freddie and I didn't want her to ruin it. I had only just sat down at Carly's and I could already hear Freddie and his Mom arguing. I did feel that this was my fault a little bit because I've sort of ruined Freddie's relationship with his Mom but I'm sure they will work things out eventually because it's just been Freddie and his Mom for so long that I don't think they'd want their relationship to go away like mine with my Mom did, even though we've never really had one. I was sat in my own thoughts when I realised Mrs. Benson's shouting was getting louder. That was when Carly's apartment door flung open and Mrs. Benson came storming in she just glared at me and yelled "SAM" This was not going to be good, I just knew it.

"Hi" I said cheerfully trying to brighten up the mood, but it only made matters worse.

"Don't hi me" She replied. I just stared at her for a moment not really sure what to say. I'm not going to admit this out loud but she sure can be a scary woman.

"Say something" She yelled at me looking slightly frustrated.

"What do you want me to say?" I asked her. What an earth was she expecting from me I wondered?

"I want you to apologise for what you've turned my sweet, precious, innocent boy in too" she answered. From where I was seeing things I hadn't turned Freddie in to anything. To me he's just grown up a lot in the past year getting more handsome by the day and we've finally found a way to connect to each other.

"I'm not apologising to you, I've done nothing wrong, and you're the one that's supposed to be a grown woman here" I told her she was acting ridiculous if you ask me. That was when Freddie stormed in with his things; he must have heard us shouting.

"Mum get out" He said.

"That is no way to talk to your mother" Mrs. Benson yelled. "In fact nobody should talk to anybody like that" She clarified.

"Well that's exactly how you're talking to Sam" He replied. "I obviously learned it from you" He added.

"I'm going home and when you come to your senses and get rid of THAT ROTTEN GIRL you can come and apologise to me" She yelled and left Carly's apartment.

**Mrs. Benson's pov**

I felt like the worse person ever. I didn't mean to make things bad between me and Freddie. It's not that I don't like Sam, that's not the reason I don't want my son dating her. I don't think she's rotten and I don't think she's turned him in to anything horrible. It's just…well…the reason I don't want him dating her is because to me she seems like the type of girl that would be the perfect daughter that I never had. I felt like a really bad person. Sam was right when she told me I was the adult in this situation so I decided I'd try my best to apologise to them both tomorrow and tell them the real reason why I was acting the way I am. I just hope they'd both forgive me.

**Freddie's pov**

Wow I thought. It wasn't a good 'wow' it was a bad 'wow'. Things were getting even worse with my Mum by the minute. I didn't really know how to resolve the situation I was staying with Sam whether she liked it or not so if my Mom wanted to sort things out she would have to deal with this and accept that things have changed. I looked at Sam and she looked like she was going to burst in to tears.

"Come here baby" I said to her and pulled her directly towards me in to a tight hug. She immediately began to cry in my arms, I was used to this now because of the situation on the fire escape. I just had to let her cry whilst holding her in my arms letting her know I was here and then when she's ready to talk about what has happened she would. She cried in my arms for about fifteen minutes before she spoke.

"I'm sorry Freddie" I heard her say.

"Hey don't apologise you have nothing to say sorry for" I told her.

"Yeh but I should be the one comforting you, she's your Mom" She told me.

"Yeh but she's taking everything out on you, I just choose not to accept it" I explained to her.

"Thank you Freddie" She said.

"What for?" I asked.

"Not breaking up with me" She answered, I just smiled and said "How could I break up with you"

"Any other person would" She replied.

"Who says I'm anything like any other person? I asked. She chuckled and before I knew it Sam was kissing me. I was kissing her back, still holding her in my arms. Things started of slow but soon sped up. It was an amazing feeling. The rest of the night was a magical blur; we were up kissing for hours. I then remember telling her I loved her then falling asleep with her still tightly in my arms.

**Sam's pov**

I woke up the next morning wrapped up in Freddie's arms. He must have held me like that all night long I thought. Right from when I started to cry to when we were kissing following through to when we fell asleep and to right now. Last night was pretty crazy I thought. Our fight with Mrs. Benson was bad but me and Freddie kissing was amazing. So last night did have its ups and downs. I leaned towards Freddie and kissed him gently on the nose. I then whispered "Baby wake up" He opened his eyes and smiled at me straight away at the sound of my voice.

"Hey" Freddie said.

"Sleep well?" I asked him.

"Perfect, you?" He replied.

"Never better" I answered smiling.

Carly then came skipping down the stairs all ready for school. "Morning you to love birds" She called. "You better get ready we have to leave for school in twenty minutes" She added making me and Freddie jump up off of the couch to go and get ready. I was actually quite looking forward to today. I was going to see people's reactions to me and Freddie being a couple and I was also going to visit my Dad and ask him why he's in prison. Bring on the day ahead I thought…..

**Authors note**

**So what did you think? Please review your reviews mean so much at the moment. This story is close to 50 reviews which is pretty amazing it inspires me to keep writing and update each day for you. Please review and tell me what you thought, thank you for reading. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 – iSee Everyone's Reaction's.**

**Sam's pov**

I had got dressed and ready for school. Me and Carly were all reading to go just waiting for Freddie to come out of the bathroom so we could get going to school. I usually hate school but I was looking forward to it today.

"Carly have you got any lip balm I could use?" I asked her.

"Eh yeh, looks like you've been kissing Freddie a lot" She replied whilst taking the lip balm out of her bag and handed it to me.

"Yes I have" I instantly replied smiling.

"So are you not going to kiss as much today so you can give your lips time to heal?" Carly asked.

"No having sore lips is totally worth it when you've got Freddie to kiss" I replied not actually meaning to say it out loud.

"Aww Sam that's so cute" Carly replied.

"What's so cute?" Freddie asked as he walked back in to the room.

"Nothing, are you ready to go to school?" I asked him changing the conversation.

"Yeh lets go" He replied whilst taking my hand as we left the apartment, Carly walked slightly behind us but still joined in during our conversations. She mainly walked behind us so she didn't have to walk on the road. It didn't take us long to walk to school we were standing outside the main doors when Carly said "I'll meet you too at the lockers in ten minutes, I need to return this to the library" She said holding up some girly relationship book. Me and Freddie just nodded and watched her head inside.

"You ready?" Freddie asked.

"Yes" I replied smiling. We then entered the school through the main entrance and began to walk down the main corridor hand in hand. School was pretty busy and we had to push through a few people to stay together and get to mine and Carly's lockers.

"Nobody's realised" I whispered to Freddie as we reached the lockers.

"I know, which gives me more of an excuse to do this" He replied as he pulled me towards him, wrapped his arms around my waist and began to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and began to kiss him back. I could feel many pairs of eyes watching us now. We pulled apart smiling but we were still holding each other and our foreheads were touching.

"Think everyone's realised now" Freddie whispered.

"Yeh me too" I replied letting out a giggle.

"Want to kiss again?" He asked.

"Of course" I replied, with that we both leaned in and starting kissing each other again.

Loads of people around us starting whistling and yelling "It's about time" or "Seddie" It was quite funny during our kiss I realised Carly came to join us at the lockers. She noticed we were in the middle of something so she just turned to her locker and began to get out the things she needs for today from it. The bell went and me and Freddie needed to stop kissing and head to class.

**Freddie's pov **

Okay I have to admit watching people's reactions to me and Sam dating was fun. Every time we kissed someone knew would see we were a couple. It made me want to kiss Sam even more. Throughout the day I just kept walking over to Sam and giving her a quick kiss before I went to my classes and when she was in the middle of doing things. I even interrupted her a few times just to kiss her quickly when she was in the middle of speaking to some people. I wouldn't have thought it would matter though because half of the people we were both speaking too today were because everyone wanted to know about us dating, why we got together and why it took us so long to get together. I think Sam was getting suspicious to why I kept randomly kissing her but she wasn't complaining and seemed to look like she was enjoying herself when I did. I wasn't just kissing her to see people's reactions it was also because I love her.

**Carly's pov**

Sam and Freddie just kept getting cuter and cuter. They were adorable every time they kissed I just wanted to go 'Aww' Lots of people began to feel that way to as the school day went on. Quite a few times I seen them throughout the day they would be sharing a sneaky kiss or when I was just with Sam and Freddie was passing by he would stop to give Sam a quick kiss and a cuddle. It was so sweet and I was really happy for them both.

Lots of people had been talking to me all day about them dating. I didn't mind at all it was really fun getting to tell people what I knew about Sam and Freddie being a couple and because it was Sam and Freddie that's what made it fun.

**Sam's pov**

The school day had been really interesting and by far the best yet. I had Freddie kissing me every time he got the chance to, which believe me was quite often. I couldn't complain though it was fun and it was like I had set up my own little science project. Throughout the day people were asking questions about how we got together. I didn't mind telling people and repeating the story over and over because the story makes me happy. It was getting quite close to the end of the school day. I was meeting Freddie at the lockers. He snuck up behind me, span me around and began to kiss me...again and I loved it. I began to kiss him back and mumbled in between kisses "You can't get enough of kissing me today can you"

"Nope not at all" He replied and I just laughed. That's when the bell rang and it was the end of the school day.

"Are you ready to go see your Dad?" Freddie asked.

"Yeh lets go" I replied as I grabbed Freddie's hand and we walked out of school heading towards the police station. We were off to see my Dad and I was going to ask him why he's in prison because I completely forgot to last time. We were almost there when Freddie asked "So how do you think your Dad's going to take it when he finds out were dating?"

"He'll be happy, he's the one that wanted us to get together after all" I replied and we both smiled at each other.

Me and Freddie entered the police station and we were soon let in to see my Dad. I did the Sam thing as last time; I ran up towards my Dad and hugged him. He put me down and me Freddie and my Dad all took our seats. Time for the important conversation I thought….

**Authors Note **

**Next chapter is the chapter lots of you have been waiting for. This chapter didn't have a big story line to it but I wanted to set the scene. Thank you for reading please review and let me know what you think Sam's Dad did? I would love to see if any of you guess right. Thank you **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16- iHear The Best News Ever. **

**Freddie's pov **

Me and Sam had only just sat down in the police station. Sam's Dad seemed really happy to see us; it was also nice to see him again as well. Our conversation took off straight away it didn't start by asking why he was in prison. I think Sam thought she shouldn't start off with it because it might look like that's all she wants to see him for and he might feel hurt. Even though it is one of the reasons why we've came to see him but were also here because Sam loves her Father.

"So has anything interesting happened since I've seen you three days ago?" He asked. "Because I'm sure I seen you both holding hands just then" He added with a little cheesy smile.

"Yes we were holding hands" Sam clarified. Me and Sam both looked at each other smiling, knowing her Dad would be happy. We then looked at her Dad to see his reaction. He was sat there smiling to himself for a few seconds.

"Oh so my little girl listened to her Daddy" He teased. I couldn't help but laugh at the point and Sam seemed to have blushed a little.

"Yes I may have listened to you" Sam replied.

"Well I'm glad" He replied holding on to Sam's hand for a little bit of comfort. He then turned towards me and began to speak. He said

"I don't know why I'm saying this because I know you will, but you best look after her"

"I will, I promise, I'm not going to take her for granted" I reassured him.

"You're a good lad you are" He replied whilst patting me on the shoulder. "Make sure you keep this one" He told Sam and she just smiled and nodded.

**Sam's pov**

So my Dad had found out that me and Freddie were dating and he was a little over the moon. My Dad and Freddie had a little protective Dad over Daughter's boyfriend type talk. I didn't last long though and it wasn't really protective at all which I was kind of glad about. It was actually quite cute. I was left in my own thoughts for a while when I then decided after a while of my Dad and Freddie talking about over things it would be best to talk to my Dad about what I wanted to ask him before we run out of time and it was too late.

"Dad" I said to him.

"Yes Sammy" he replied. Oh I hate being called Sammy but I'll let it pass just this one time I thought.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked him nervously.

"Of course poppet what is it?" He answered.

"Why are you in prison?" I asked him.

"Erm…well..." he muttered trying to find the right words to use.

"You don't have to tell me if you're uncomfortable with it" I reassured him even though I really did want to know.

"No Sam I'm fine to tell you. You're my daughter of course I was going to tell you at some point and I think now is the right time because I have something important to ask you afterwards" He replied.

"Okay" I said taking a deep breath and preparing myself for what I was about to hear.

"So the business I was working for went under and I was forced to find myself a new job. I was finding it hard to get a job when I was out one day. I came across a man who was looking for someone to take over his ice cream business. He said his name was Mr. Woodman I can't remember his first name. So anyway I took it. I was doing quite well selling ice cream each day and making money to keep my apartment. Well that was until when I was driving along a busy road one day and a police car pulled me over. The police men told me that this van had been reported stolen by the owner Mr. Woodman. So I was already going to prison for stealing a car but after the police searched the van they found a big amount of money that was stolen from someone earlier on in the week so I then got the blame for the money he stole as well. But now I come to think of it after sitting in my cell all these years there was something off about that man the day he gave me his van and I was stupid enough to get set up by him because I was looking for work so badly" He explained.

After hearing that story I immediately got up and walked over to my Dad and hugged him so tight. He was a good man he hadn't done anything wrong and for years he's just sat in his cell putting up with the punishment of something he never did or never would do.

"You're a good man Dad, you shouldn't be in here" I told him.

"I know, but sometimes that's just how life works" He replied.

"But you've done nothing wrong, people should know the truth" I said.

"The only people I care about knowing the truth is me and you Sam, nobody else really matters now" He told me and I nodded.

**Freddie's pov **

Sam's Dad was completely innocent. He had done nothing wrong and for all those years sat in an empty, lonely prison cell he just sat there with no one there for him. At least were here for him now. After hearing his story I now found him an even better person then I did before. He was wise, down to earth and simply just a great man. I admire his courage, his strength and the power he has within his heart to carry on like he has been day after day for years of his life.

**Sam's pov **

"I have something important to talk to you about now" My Dad told me.

"Okay, what is it?" I asked.

"Well, where to begin" He said. "If things go well within the next 9 days I'm aloud to be released" He told me. "And what I'm going to ask you is when I've found a place to live and I've earned enough money, will you come and live with me"

**Authors note**

**So what do you think? Please review I would like to say a big thank you to everyone that has been reviewing or writing to me on twitter to let me know what you think. Your reviews make me smile and I'm really happy that this story has reached 50 reviews. Please keep reviewing or tweet me on twitter my username is JennetteMcHevan thankyou.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17- iLove My Life**

**Sam's pov**

"Will you come and live with me" "Will you come and live with me" "Will you come and live with me" "Will you come and live with me" That sentence just kept replaying over and over in my head. I didn't really know what to do, how to act or what to think. My face wasn't showing any emotion. I could feel my cheeks turning pale but I just couldn't bring myself to speak, I didn't know what to say. Freddie and my Dad were watching me and they both started to look a bit concerned about me. I wasn't really paying any attention it was like I had lost the ability to see or think clearly. All I heard was my Dad's voice say to Freddie "Is she okay?"

"Honestly I don't know" I heard Freddie say. "I've never seen her act like this before" He added.

"Sam, Sam" My Dad called waving his hand in front of my face. I still didn't move, I wasn't even blinking. That was when Freddie placed his hand on my shoulder and said "Sam baby are you alright" I jumped out of my freeze mode. I blinked, smiled and took a deep breath. I was still in a great deal of shock. Knowing my Dad wanted me to live with him. Wow it was a lot to take in.

"Are you okay? Do you need a moment?" My Dad asked me.

"I think I just had a moment" I joked and all three of us gave out a small giggle. "So, you really want me to live with you" I continued.

"Yes I really do, I've missed out on so much in your life and it's important for me to get what was best in my life before I ended up in here back. Sam you are the most important thing in my life. You're my daughter and look at you, my little girls growing up. I want to make the most of everything I've got left" He explained. "You don't have to make a decision yet, I'm just giving you the option. There's still plenty of time to think about it. I need to get out of here and find a place to live" He told me.

I smiled at him and gave him a great big hug. "I do want to come and live with you" I told him.

"Aw Sam that's great news" He replied hugging me back.

"Can we stay in Seattle though?" I asked him.

"Of course, I can't take you away from everything else in your life" He replied. "Especially now you've got this one over here in your life" He added looking over at Freddie. I looked over at Freddie and we both smiled at each other. I loved his smile and I could tell he was happy for me. That was when the bell went off letting us know that it was time to leave.

"Bye Dad" I said as me and Freddie held on to each other's hands and began to leave the police station.

**Freddie's pov**

Me and Sam had just left the police station and we were walking down the street. Sam was holding on to my hand tightly and was smiling to herself. We sat down on a patch of grass in the middle of the park and began to talk.

"Tell me three words to describe how you're feeling" I said to her.

"Emotional, happy and relieved." She answered.

"I'm happy for you" I told her as I kissed her on the cheek. That was when same dived on me scooping me in to a big hug and started to cry a little.

"These better be happy tears" I told her and she nodded.

"They are" She replied. "I mean my Dad is totally innocent, I'm moving in with my Dad and I've got you" She explained. The last part made me melt a little inside. "I couldn't ask for anything better" She said.

"I love you" She told me.

"I love you too" I replied leaning down to kiss her gently on the lips, she kissed me back and all I could think about was how much I love this girl. How happy I am for her that her life is finally turning around in to something better. She deserves the best in life and I'm glad that I'm apart of it.

**Sam's pov**

"You want to go get a smoothie?" Freddie asked me.

"Yes defiantly" I replied as we both stood up and held on to each other's hands again. "But afterwards we have to go and tell Carly the good news and then we can have some alone time on the fire escape" I added.

"Of course Princess" Freddie said agreeing with me as we walked along the path and he kissed me on the cheek.

The fire escape was sort of mine and Freddie's place. It was a place where we would just hang out and enjoy each other's company. It was a place that we would go to when we wanted to be alone and wanted nobody to find us. It was our secret hiding spot. I couldn't wait to tell Carly the news about me moving in with my Dad but I didn't want too many people knowing just yet just in case anything fails to go through. Because you know all these good things can't happen to a Puckett for too long, something always goes wrong. At the moment I didn't want to think about anything bad happening because that's when I was thinking that my life couldn't possibly get any better and plus I was really craving a smoothie. Blueberry blitz or strawberry splat I thought?

**Authors note**

**Quite a short chapter tonight but I wanted to set the scene and sometimes short is sweet right? Anyway please review and tell me what you thought. Do you think anything is going to go wrong for Sam? Thank you for reading, please review. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 – iGet An Apology. **

**Sam's pov**

Me and Freddie were walking back from the Groovie smoothies to Carly's apartment. We were a little later then we said we were going to be so I had a large blueberry blitz for her but I'm sure when I told her everything about my Dad she would be really happy just like last time when we went and visited him. Freddie still wasn't talking to his Mom and we both hadn't heard from her since she called me a rotten child yesterday.

"Are you staying at Carly's again tonight?" I asked him.

"Yep I'm not staying at mine until my Mom apologises to you" He answered. "I do need to go and pick up a few things later though" he added. "Are you staying at Carly's tonight to?" He asked.

"Yeh I still don't know where my Mother is" I replied.

"Do you ever get worried when she goes off for a long period of time?" He asked.

"Only if it's longer than four weeks, but soon I won't have to worry because I'll be living with my Dad" I replied smiling at the thought of finally living back with my Dad.

We then stepped in to Carly's apartment and she was sat down typing away on her laptop.

"Hey" I called. "We brought you a smoothie" I said.

"Aww thanks" She replied. "You too are back later than you said you would be" She told us whilst looking like she wanted answers.

"Eh yeh we went to get smoothies to celebrate" I told her.

"To celebrate what?" She asked.

"Well..." I said as I started to speak but I was interrupted be Spencer.

"FREDDIE!" He called running out of his bedroom. "I need your help" He shouted and dragged Freddie out the door. Me and Carly didn't know where Spencer was taking him and I had a feeling Freddie didn't either.

"So you were saying" Carly said.

"Oh yeh…my Dad is being released out of prison in nine days and he's asked me to live with him and I said yes" I told her.

"Really, Sam that's great news. I'm so happy for you" She replied pulling me in to a hug.

"Thanks Carls" I replied whilst hugging her back.

**Carly's pov**

I was so happy for Sam. She's finally getting the life she deserves. Her dads coming out of prison and she was going to live with him and her and Freddie seemed to be getting on great with their relationship, even though they had only been dating for three days.

"Should we be worried where Spencer's gone with Freddie?" Sam asked me.

"Probably not" I replied. "But look at you all concerned for your boyfriend, it's so cute" I told her. With that I saw her smile slightly.

"It's not cute and I'm not concerned it's just Spencer can be up to anything" She told me. I knew she was lying she was either worried about him or missing him already. I just shook my head and told her I needed to get my history text book so I went upstairs to get it.

**Sam's pov**

Carly had just ran upstairs to get some text book and I was sat on the couch all alone. There was a knock at the door and for once I actually got up to get the door. I opened the door and it was someone I really didn't want to see. It was Mrs. Benson. I had a perfect day and she was probably coming over to ruin it.

"What do you want?" I asked her.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked me. She looked a little desperate so I let her in and we sat down on the couch.

"Oh Samantha" She said to me smoothing my hair.

"Don't touch my hair" I told her baking away a little, Freddie was the only person that could touch my hair I thought. I even missed the fact that she had called me Samantha.

"I'm so sorry" she told me. "For everything" She added.

"Did Freddie just send you over here?" I asked her.

"No he doesn't know I'm here and I'm glad he's not with us right now because I need to explain to you why I've acted like this" She replied me.

"Okay, what is it?" I asked and I will admit that I was a little nervous.

"Well I didn't want you dating Freddie because when I look at you, you seem like the type of girl that I would want for my own daughter. You're like the daughter I never had Sam" She told me. "And now I realise that if things go well for you and Freddie, which I really hope they do by the way, then one day you might become my Daughter in-law and that's as close as you will be to being my daughter" She explained.

"You would really want me as your daughter?" I asked her. I was in real shock.

"Yes, I would" She replied and that's when I hugged her.

"Thanks Mrs. Benson" I said. What she said had really meant a lot to me.

"You're welcome" She replied and started smoothing my hair again. "Oh sorry I touched your hair again" She said.

"It's okay, I'm sure I can let it pass just this once" I replied and she just laughed.

That's when Freddie walked back in and he seemed a little shocked to see me and his mom hugging.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I'm going to head out; I'm working the night shift. I think you too should talk" She told us as she got up and left the apartment.

**Freddie's pov **

Okay Spencer had just literally dragged me out of the apartment to show me what he thought was a weird shaped tree in the parking lot. Which was pointless because it was a bush. After convincing him that it wasn't a tree I walked back up to Carly's apartment. I was gone for ten minutes and I walked in to find Sam and my Mom hugging which was strange.

"What's going on" I asked and my Mom left straight away telling us she was working the night shift at work.

"What just happened?" I asked Sam.

"Let's just go up to the fire escape and I'll tell you all about it" She said.

"Okay" I replied, still a little confused. "So is this our thing going up to the fire escape after we've visited your Dad?" I asked her.

She smiled and replied with "Yeh it kind of looks like it but soon my Dad will be out of prison, but I bet will keep coming up here" As we got to the fire escape.

"So tell me what's going on then" I said to her as we sat down.

"Well your Mom apologised to me and the whole reason she didn't want us dating is because I'm the daughter she has always wanted but never had the chance to have" She told me. I just sat there looking a little shocked. "But she's now fine with us dating because she's figured out that if things go well for me and you then one day I might become her daughter in-law and then I'll be the closest I can be to her daughter" she added.

"Wow" I managed to get out and Sam just laughed at me. "That's amazing, see everything turns out great eventually" I told her as I began to kiss her and she kissed me back. It truly was an amazing feeling…

**Authors note**

**Please review and let me know what you think, it means a lot. Is anyone else having problems with twitter today? Or is it just me? Thank you for reading.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19- iFind My Mom Is Back**

**Sam's pov**

It was an early Tuesday morning me and Freddie both slept and cuddled up on Carly's couch for the night. It really did feel great to be wrapped up in his arms. Even though Freddie's Mom had apologised to me last night Freddie had decided he was going to stay at Carly's again anyway because his Mom was on night shift and he wanted to spend some extra time with me. Any way I was running low on clothes at Carly's so since I woke up early I decided I'd go back to my house before school and get some. I kissed Freddie on the cheek and said "Baby wake up" Even though I didn't want to wake him up because he's so cute when he's sleeping I didn't want to leave without saying good bye. He stirred a little and eventually woke up. He was all dopey when he said "Morning sunshine" He's so cute when he's dopey as well.

"I need to go back to mine and get a few things so I'll see you at school" I told him.

"Okay, I need to go back to mine anyway and sort things out with my Mom" He replied.

"Everything will be fine" I reassured him.

"Yeh I know, I'll miss you" He replied.

"I'll miss you too" I said as I kissed him good bye as we walked out of Carly's apartment together. We kissed again just before he walked in to his own apartment.

It took me a while to walk to my own house, but when I got there I found my Mom asleep on the couch. She was back, she wasn't gone for long. I wonder when she got back I thought. I quietly crept up to my room and got changed also grabbing a few things that I would need. I went back down stairs and luckily my Mom was still asleep. I was about to leave the house when a letter on the kitchen side caught my eye…

**Carly's pov**

I woke up and got dressed pretty much straight away. I then went down stairs expecting to find Sam and Freddie all cuddled up and fast asleep on my couch but they weren't. They were so cute together when they were sleeping. Even though there a very cute couple anyway. I wondered where they could be, I wasn't sure whether they definitely stayed the night anyway so I decided the probably didn't and carried on getting ready for school. Things seemed a whole lot quieter than usual, I don't think Spencer was here either, unless he was still asleep.

**Freddie's pov **

I stepped in to my apartment after saying good bye to Sam hoping that my Mom would soon be home. While I was waiting I got dressed and got all my things ready for school. Not long after I was ready my Mom walked in. She looked really tired.

"Hey Mom" I said to her nervously as she walked in. First of all she looked a little surprised to see me but soon said "Freddie" I smiled at her and she just hugged me.

"I'm sorry Freddie" She said. "Really I am, I don't know what came over me" She explained.

"It's okay Mom. Sam explained everything" I told her. "And I forgive you. We both do" I added.

"Aw thank you Freddie, I'm so happy your home" She told me.

"Yeh so am I" I replied.

After that my Mom thought it is best if she went to bed and got some sleep. I agreed with her it sounded like she had had a busy night and she did look really tired. Not after she left I grabbed my back pack and decided I'd head straight to school because I had to return some books to the library. It was a lovely day I thought as I was walking to school…

**Sam's pov**

Out of all the post that was on the side my Mom had only chosen to open one. But why I thought when I first saw it. But as I saw who and where the letter was from I thought she must of thought that the letter had something to do with me because I wasn't in the house. It was a letter from the police station and I began to read it. It said;

**Dear Mrs. Puckett. **

**You may be aware from our previous letters that your husband was sent in to prison on the 25****th**** of June seven years ago. After taking a very careful look of his case again we have decided to release him on the 29****th**** of June. We hope you and your family look forward to seeing him. **

**Yours sincerely **

**Seattle police station **

I couldn't believe it if my Mom knew he was coming out of jail then she must of knew that he was in jail. This felt awful. I felt betrayed and lied to by my own Mother. For seven years I've wanted to know where my Father was and she would always say she didn't know when actually she didn't. I felt a tear run down my cheek when I realised I wanted to talk to Freddie about this. So I stuffed the letter in my back pocket and started to run all the way to school hoping I'd find him before first class…

**Authors note**

**Sorry for the shortness of the chapter tonight I didn't have a lot of time to write because I had an extra two hour dance lesson and had to get my braces tightened after school. I still wanted to update for you though. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20- iMake A Decision About Mother. **

**Sam's pov **

"Freddie" I yelled as a ran in to the school building and starting searching down the corridors. "Freddie where an earth are you!" I yelled even louder as I changed my direction and ran the opposite way. I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks. They were falling faster and more people were starting to arrive at school. That made it even harder for me to find him. Pretty much everyone noticed me and saw that I was in a hurry and got straight out of my way as soon as I got close to them. I turned to run down another corridor when I crashed right in to Freddie. He noticed straight away and looked quite concerned.

"Hey what's a matter?" He asked me.

"She knows Freddie, she knows" I replied, starting too cry even harder.

"Come on let's get out of here" He said whilst holding on to my hand and heading for the exit of school.

"But Freddie you will miss school" I told him. I knew his Mom would go crazy if she found out he missed a day. She would probably blame me for it as well and I had only just got back in her good books.

"I don't care about that, you're more important than school to me" He replied and continued to walk out of the school grounds. What he had just said to me made me smile and already he had made me feel a little bit better. We walked all the way back to Bushwell plaza and straight up to Freddie's apartment in silence. I was still crying and I think he wanted to get me some where so we could talk things through. Freddie's Mom wasn't home; we had the whole apartment to ourselves. He sat me down on his couch, hugged me tightly and let me cry in his arms for a while.

"She lied to me Freddie, for all these years she's lied to me" I managed to get out.

"Who's lied to you? He asked.

"My Mom" I answered. "She's home and she knew about my Dad all this time" I added whilst pulling the letter that was sent to my Mom out of my pocket and passing it to him so he could read it. I watched him as he concentrated whilst he read it. I love the face Freddie gets when he concentrates, his eye brows curl in and his tongue very slowly peaks out of his mouth. It's so cute and the best thing is he doesn't even realise that he is doing it.

"Oh baby come here" He said to me as he finished reading the letter. He pulled me up into a big hug and kissed be gently on the fore head.

"Why does she have to ruin everything" I said to him, crying still very slightly. "Everything was going so good" I added.

"I know, I know. But no matter what happens you will always have me" He told me.

"I don't know what I'd do without you" I replied.

"Does she know you've seen this letter?" Freddie asked me.

"No not yet, I'm going to confront her about it" I told him. "I want to know why she lied to me" I added. Freddie just nodded and we decided we would curl up for a snuggle on the couch for a while before I went to visit my Mother…

**Freddie's pov**

I had finished returning the books to the library and I decided I'd go to Carly and Sam's lockers because they would probably be there by now. I was walking along the corridor when someone crashed in to me. It was Sam and she was crying. "She knows Freddie, she knows" She said to me. I decided we would both be skipping school today. Sam was upset about something, I cared about her much more then school so I wanted to comfort her about it and find out what was wrong. We went back to my apartment.

I let her cry in my arms for a while, until she was ready to talk. I had found out that her Mom had knew all along that her Dad was in prison and that he was soon to be released. I felt sorry for Sam everything was going so well for her and her Mom had to ruin things. She would always have me though and her Dad for that matter.

**Carly's Pov**

I was waiting at the lockers for Freddie and Sam to arrive. We usually meet there every morning before class. It was getting later and the school bell was due to go off any minute and Sam and Freddie were still nowhere to be seen. I just assumed that they were late. Even though it was nothing like Freddie to be late for school. The bell for first class went off so I made my way to art. I didn't share this lesson with Sam or Freddie so when my next lesson came up which they are both usually in and they weren't I knew something was going on. I sent them both many texts but received no replies.

**Sam's pov**

I was enjoying my snuggle with Freddie on his couch. It was quite relaxing but I decided that I better go pay my Mother a visit and get things over and done with. That way I could be free from her lies and could get back to spending my time with Freddie. Freddie walked me all the way to my house, holding my hand tightly. He decided he'd stay outside so I could have a one to one proper chat with her, even though I knew it was going to lead to an argument.

"Just remember whatever happens in there, I'm here for you and I'll always love you" He reassured me.

I nodded my head gently and said "I love you too, so much" He smiled and kissed me gently on the lips.

I entered my house and came face to face with my Mother. I glared at her and thought time to get some answers…

**Authors Note**

**So what do you think? Please review. Thank you for reading and for leaving all the great reviews, it really means a lot.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21- iFight It Out.**

**Sam's pov**

As soon as a caught eyes on my Mother and she saw me my heart started to beat a lot faster than usual. It felt like it was trying to jump out of my chest. I wonder if anybody could hear it I thought.

"Hey kid" She said. "Haven't seen you in the two days that I've been home, where have you been?" She asked.

"I think I can ask you the same question" I replied trying to sound as calm as I possibly could. "Ten days you've been gone" I added.

"I'm your Mother, I'm the person that looks after you so I should always know where you are" She replied.

"Yeh well you're not a very good one" I yelled at her, I could no longer hold my anger in and just let it out.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" She asked me whilst frowning and looking annoyed.

"Why didn't you tell me Dad was in prison?" I blurted out.

Her face froze, her jaw dropped and she looked absolutely horrified that I knew. "How do you know" She asked me.

I carefully took the letter I found out of my pocket. "This" I said as I held it out to show her.

"You stole from me" She yelled.

"If that's what you want to call it then yes I did" I admitted. "But if I didn't take it I would of seen it anyway because you just left it on the side" I told her. She just stood there staring at me. It got me really frustrated. "Don't just stand there and do nothing, say something" I yelled at her.

"What do you want me to say?" She spat at me.

"I want you to tell me why you kept this from me" I told her.

"You want to know why I didn't tell you." She asked me.

"Eh yeh that's the whole point of this conversation" I told her.

"Well I told you because you didn't deserve to know" She yelled at me.

"I didn't deserve to know" I repeated. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked her. "I was a little girl" I shouted at her.

"I didn't want you to know" She yelled. "You always preferred your Dad over me and he always preferred you over me" She explained.

"He loved me more than you did" I yelled back. "You've always preferred Melanie over me" I shouted at her.

"That's not true" she replied. "You knew I only favoured Melanie because you and your Father never loved me, Melanie was all I had." She yelled.

"You know that's not true" I told her. "And even if it was that gives you know reason to not tell me about my own Dad, you're an adult, my Mother and you should have told me. Not let me find out for myself years later" I yelled at her.

"Well I didn't want you to know and I don't see any problem with that." She replied.

"Well I certainly do" I yelled. "For all these years I thought he was dead or he just left because he didn't care about me anymore" I shouted.

"Like that would have made a difference you haven't seen him anyway" She spat.

"Wouldn't have made a difference" I repeated. "How can you say that, at least I now know that he's still out there, still alive and still cares about me" I yelled. "At least he cares about me because I know you don't" I added.

"Don't say that of course I care, I kept you away from the heart break of knowing that your Daddy is locked up in a police cell" She said.

"Heart break" I questioned. "The heart break did not know where he was" I told her. "If I knew where he was I would have known that he's safe and well" I added.

"Oh Sam give it a rest would you, I've heard enough" She asked.

"No I won't" I yelled. "You just don't have a good enough reason why you didn't tell me so now you want to stop talking about it" I told her.

"I didn't tell you because I wanted us to have a chance at having a proper Mother and Daughter relationship" She yelled.

"Well just look at us now, you really succeeded there" I told her sarcastically. "You never even attempted to make our relationship better once Dad was gone" I yelled. "Things didn't get you anywhere" I added.

"Well forgive me for thinking once your Dad was out of the picture things would instantly be better" She yelled.

"Well you thought wrong and" I replied.

"And what" She spat.

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed and ran straight out of the house and fell in to Freddie's arms crying my eyes out.

**Freddie's pov**

When Sam first entered her house all I could hear was silence. Maybe her Mom wasn't home I thought. I was wrong though a little while later I could hear all sorts of yelling, screaming and shouting. As time went on I could hear things getting worse. I was wondering whether I should go inside or not to calm things down or to see if everything was okay. Even though I knew things were not okay. I walked back up to Sam's front door. I was stood on the door step about to turn the door handle when Sam came running out and immediately fell into my arms crying her eyes out.

"Hey it's going to be okay, let's just get you back to mine" I told her. She just nodded and let me walk her all the way back to Bushwell Plaza. We got back and layed on my bed where she did nothing but cried in my arms for hours…

**Authors note. **

**So what did you think? What do you think is going to happen next? What do you want to happen next? Please review and let me know. Thank you for reading. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22- iPay A Visit**

**Sam's pov**

I woke up the next morning in Freddie's room, lying on his bed, wrapped up in his arms. I must have cried myself to sleep last night I thought and Freddie must of just layed there with me holding me tight whilst I just let my emotions poor out of me. I wonder how long I was crying for. Freddie was still asleep when I woke up and he looked so cute but as I stretched my arms out he began to stir. He soon woke up and looked up straight at me. Before he could say anything I leaned towards him and started to kiss him, he kissed me back and wrapped his arms around me. I love morning kisses.

"Morning" Freddie murmured in between kisses. I could feel him smiling in between kisses, it was nice.

"I love you" I told him.

"I love you too" He replied. "So much" He added and I smiled.

"Oh no Freddie" I said as I suddenly jumped up and froze.

"What?" He asked looking concerned.

"If your Mom comes in and finds me in here she is going to go crazy" I told him.

"Oh relax" He replied. "She already knows you're in here" he told me. I looked at him with a look of panic flowing through my face. "She's fine with you being in here" he said once he saw my face.

"Oh" I said as I layed back down in to his arms. "Since when?" I asked him.

"Since she came home last night and thought I was crying but came in to find you crying in my arms" he replied.

"Well that's embarrassing" I murmured but he didn't hear.

"So listen we can stay home from school again today if you don't feel like going. Yesterday was hard for you Sam" He told me.

"No were going in" I replied to him. "You already missed one day of school because of me and you're not missing another" I told him.

"Okay, but don't moan that you're bored at school because I did give you the option for us to both stay at home" He told me.

"Yeh I know but if I get bored I can just do this" I told him as I leaned forward to kiss him and before I knew it we were making out, well that's until his Mom walked in…

**Freddie's pov**

So me and Sam decided that we were going to go to school today. As we walked to school together she took the time to tell me what her Mom said to her last night and if you ask me for my opinion what she said was pretty harsh. When I was listening to what happened I wasn't sure whether I was over thinking things but something about her whole Dad being in prison situation didn't quite add up. Something wasn't right about it. I didn't say anything to her though. I didn't want to just yet though; I didn't want to make her even more upset. I decided I'd leave it until I actually figured out what it was even though I did have a pretty good idea what was wrong with the situation.

We arrived in school and Sam headed towards the canteen because it was pancake breakfast Thursday and she wanted to grab one before first class. That then left me to go to the lockers and face Carly. We didn't see her yesterday and me and Sam both ignored her texts and didn't return her calls. She was going to be mad I just knew it. As I walked towards Carly's locker it didn't take her long to notice me. She slammed her locker shot and said "Where an earth have you been"

"Okay before you get mad, Sam found something out about her Mom and she's finding it hard to deal with it" I told her.

"Is she alright?" Carly asked looking a little concerned.

**Carly's pov**

I entered the school building wondering whether Sam and Freddie would show up today. If I'm honest I was a little mad at them both. Neither of them had answered my texts or returned my calls. I lost count on how many times I texted and called them yesterday. I was sorting everything out in my locker when I spotted Freddie coming my way. "Where an earth have you been" I said to him.

"Okay before you get mad, Sam found something out about her Mom and she's finding it hard to deal with it" he told me.

"Is she alright?" I asked suddenly feeling a little concerned.

"Right if I tell you will you promise not to tell anyone or bring it up to Sam, you got to let her tell you in her own time" He said to me. I just nodded and replied "Of course"

"Right well Sam went home yesterday and found a letter addressed to her Mom saying that her Dad is going to be released from jail, Sam's Mom has always known that her Dad was in prison and never told her" he explained to me.

"Wait as horrible as that sounds Freddie part of it doesn't make any sense" I told him.

"Carly I've been thinking the exact same thing" He told me.

"Has Sam realised that things don't add up" I asked him.

"No, well if she has she hasn't said anything to me and I don't want to say anything to her until I figure out what is actually going on because I don't want to upset her anymore" he explained.

"So how are you going to figure this out?" I asked him.

"I'm going to pay Mrs. Puckett a small visit" He answered. "Will you cover for me and not tell Sam where I've gone?" He asked.

"Freddie you're going to miss school again?" I asked him, it was hard to believe that he would skip school.

"No just first lesson and trust me Sam is more than worth skipping school, just please cover for me" He replied.

"Yeh okay" I said and with that he ran towards the exit of the school shouting back "Thank you" as he left. That boy was crazy I thought as the bell rang and I headed off to first class.

**Freddie's pov**

So I was going to pay Mrs. Puckett a visit I wonder how this was going to work out I thought. I knew one thing though; I wasn't leaving until she gave me an answer. The whole situation with Sam's Dad being in prison didn't make sense. I mean in Sam's letter her Dad had said he had never been able to get in to touch because he didn't know where she was so how did the police station know where they lived and why had they been writing Mrs. Puckett letters. I arrived outside Sam's house. Time for some answers I thought as I knocked on the door and Mrs. Puckett answered…

**Authors note**

**So what do you think? Please leave a review on the last to chapters there has only been 1 review so I'm not sure if people are still reading the story. If you are I hope your enjoying it. Thank you for reading, please review. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23- iFind Out Mrs. Puckett's Secret**

**Freddie's pov**

Mrs. Puckett opened the door and glared down at me. She didn't look that happy to see me. "Sam's not here" She said to me.

"I haven't come to see her" I replied. "I've come to talk to you" I told her.

"Okay, you better come in then" she replied looking a little confused whilst letting me in to the house.

"Thanks" I said as I walked in.

"Does Sam know you're here?" She asked me.

"No" I replied. Things were a bit awkward to start with but the conversation soon developed.

"So why are you here?" she asked.

"I want to ask you something about the whole situation of Sam's Dad being in prison" I told her.

"Why do you want to get involved with all this?" She asked. "With Sam for that matter" she added.

"Because I care about her" I told her.

"Why do you care about her so much?" She asked. "The last time Sam talked about you she was saying how much she likes to make your life a misery" She told me.

I laughed and then said "Yeh but that was a long time ago." "Before we started dating" I told her.

"So what do you want to ask me?" She asked me not even making a comment or showing any emotion to how she felt about me and Sam dating.

"Something doesn't make sense about the situation with Sam's Dad" I told her.

"And what's that?" She asked looking a little frustrated.

"Does Sam's Dad know where you and Sam are?" I asked her.

"No" She replied whilst shaking her head.

"So how have you been getting letters all this time?" I asked her.

"Sit down Freddie" She told me. "I'm just going to be honest for once in my life" She added and I just sat down. "You're a clever boy" She told me. "I mean being able to figure this out" She explained.

"Can you just get to the point?" I asked her, trying not to sound rude and she nodded.

"Right so I knew Sam's Dad didn't love me; I knew all he cared about was Sam. His perfect daughter" She said. "I was jealous of the relationship him and Sam had together so I thought what would hurt them both the most. I thought taking them away from each other so they didn't know where they would be would work. I let my jealousy get the best of me and I hired a man… I hired a man that takes people down, gets them put in prison. Totally sets people up making them look like they did something that they didn't do. So that's what happened" She explained.

I sat there shocked how could she do that to Sam. Her own daughter. Both of her daughters in fact because I'm sure Melanie have no idea that her Father is in prison. I didn't know what to say I was disgusted with her. Surely what she did was highly illegal. Well if it wasn't it was most defiantly really wrong and extremely out of order.

"I mean it's not like I killed the man or my child" She added. "At first I didn't care about what I had done. I thought finally I'll be able to make a mother and daughter relationship with Sam. But things never worked out like they thought they did. She became even more distant then she was. She started hating everybody. All she wanted was to come home to find her Daddy. She's even always counted the number of days that he's been gone. When I received the letter I felt so guilty and I finally get it now though I'm a really bad Mother and I can't fix things. It's too late to apologise, there's nothing I can to about it" She told me and even started to cry a little.

I couldn't talk to her, I wasn't going to talk to her and I most certainly wasn't going to comfort her. Instead I just got up and left. I was going back to school and I was going to be there for Sam. I couldn't process it in my head what Sam's Mum had just told me.

**Carly's pov**

So first period was over and I just told the teacher that Freddie was at a doctor's appointment. It was then time for second period and I was getting my next book out of my locker and I seen Freddie coming my way he looked a little freaked out.

"Did you cover for me?" He asked.

"Yeh" I replied whilst nodded.

"Thanks" He replied.

"Did you find anything out?" I asked him.

"Yeh and Sam's Mom is pretty messes up" He replied. "I'll tell you everything later though, we need to get to class first" He told me and we went off to Spanish.

**Sam's pov**

The first two lessons of school had passed and they were so boring. Mainly because Freddie wasn't in them. Just staring at him passes my boredom. It actually keeps me pretty occupied. Oh man I could stare at that boy for hours. I walked over to the lockers where Carly and Freddie were waiting for me. "Hey you two" I said to them cheerfully.

"Hey Blondie" Carly replied.

"Hello" Freddie said as he placed a few kisses on my lips. "I missed you" He said.

"I missed you too" I told him as I kissed him back.

"Okay why you too have your little moment I'm going to go talk to Wendy" Carly told us and walked over to Wendy. I just continued to kiss Freddie.

"Sam I need to talk to you about something later" Freddie told me.

"Okay" I replied nervously.

"Don't worry about it everything is going to be fine" He told me. With that the bell rang and we both went our separate ways to third period. Even though Freddie told me not too I spent the rest of the day worrying…

**Authors note**

**So what do you think? I'm glad to know that everyone is still reading and enjoying the story. There were some great reviews last night and I really appreciate it. Please review again now, thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24- iFind Out My Mothers Secret. **

**Sam's pov**

Me, Freddie and Carly were walking home from school to Bushwell plaza. I was holding Freddie's hand and walking along the path way with him. Carly was walking next to me. There was a conversation flowing between us but I was struggling to pay attention to it. It was something to do with Gibby's rabbit being on iCarly. Weird I know. I was too busy being lost in my own thoughts about what Freddie had said to me early. He said "Sam I need to talk to you about something later" which made me nervous so I just simply replied "okay" I think he caught on quickly that I was nervous so he tried to make things better by saying "Don't worry about it everything is going to be fine" which made me worry even more.

After worrying for the rest of the school day I then had a list of reasons in my head why Freddie needed to talk to me. I was just hoping that the reason that was on the top of my list wasn't the actual reason why he wanted to talk to me. Was Freddie going to break up with me I thought? I was really hoping that he wasn't going to. The idea of him breaking up with me made me want to cry, it was so upsetting. If he was going to break up with me it would break my heart.

I came out of my thoughts for a second when I noticed we were at Bushwell plaza and standing outside of Carly's and Freddie's apartments. "Are you too coming over later?" Carly asked. "Maybe later, will see" Freddie replied. "Oh okay, well buy you too" She said smiling as she entered her apartment and closed the door. That left me and Freddie standing outside his apartment as he was unlocking his apartment door. As he was unlocking the door we were silent and I felt a pain of panic wash over me. I felt like my heart was aching and it wanted to jump up and out of my chest. We then walked in to Freddie's apartment and I really didn't want him to break up with me. I just don't know how I would cope.

"You've been very quiet today" Freddie mentioned. "Especially walking home" He added.

"Yeh I know, just been thinking, that's all" I told him.

"Do you want anything to drink?" He asked as he walked over to the fridge.

"Freddie please don't break up with me" I blurted out and he immediately turned around to face me…

**Freddie's pov**

"Freddie please don't break up with me" I heard her say and I turned around to face her. I immediately walked over to her and scooped her up and in to my arms, holding her as tight as I possibly could. She began to weep and cry a little in my arms. I felt like such a bad boyfriend. I must have made her feel like this when I spoke to her earlier. It must have been eating away inside her all day. Even though I told her not to worry it must have made her worry even more.

"Please Freddie, please don't break up with me" She whispered in my ear very quietly.

"Sam I'm not going to break up with you" I told her. "Why would I, there's no way I'm ever going to let an amazing girl like you go" I said.

She smiled and replied with "Thank you, thank you, thank you"

"Did I really make you feel like I was going to break up with you?" I asked her.

"Yes" She replied. "I mean when you said you needed to talk to me it made me worry about what you wanted to talk to me about. So I spent the rest of the school day coming up with a list of reasons why you wanted to talk to me about. You breaking up with me were one of the reason's I managed to think of and then it just got stuck in my head and I couldn't stop thinking about how much it would hurt me if you did. Then I panicked that that was the reason." She explained. "I'm sorry I thought of it I just love you so much" She apologised.

"I love you too" I told her. "Come here" I said to her and pulled her in to a big cuddle. I kissed her gently on the lips for comfort and she began to kiss me back. She soon pulled away hesitating slightly.

"Wait Freddie" She said, stopping me from kissing her. "If you're not breaking up with me then what do you want to talk to me about?" She asked. I then pulled her over to the couch and sat her down next to me. I then linked her hands within mine and starred right in to your eyes.

"I don't want you to be mad with me but I went to see your Mom today" I told her. Sam didn't say anything she just stared at me waiting for me to explain myself so I continued. "I didn't want to say anything to you until I found out whether I felt right or not. I was thinking about what you were telling me about what happened between you and your Mom and what she told you and something didn't make sense to me so I went to ask her about it" I told her.

"And what did you find out?" She asked.

"That I was right" I told her.

"What do you mean you were right?" She asked looking nervous and confused.

"I found out that your Mom paid a man to set your Dad up so he would go to prison" I told her.

"What!" Sam shouted. "Why would she do that?" She asked.

"Because she wanted to take your Dad away from you" I told her and she then just burst in to tears before I could even tell her the rest…

**Authors note**

**So what did you think? What did you think of Sam? Please leave a review; I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading…**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25- iDont Want Her To Visit Now.**

**Sam's pov **

"Because she wanted to take your Dad away from you" I heard Freddie tell me. At first the news was extremely hard to process and to get my head around it. But after a while of crying in his arms and him holding me tight I have to admit that I'm not actually that surprised that she would do something like that to me. Even though I don't like crying I love the way Freddie holds me in his arms for comfort. He wraps his arms around me tightly, as I bury my head in to his chest and listen to the sound of his heartbeat. He has such a warm, caring and open heart. Oh I love him….so much.

After a while of crying I lifted my head up out of Freddie's chest and stared right in to his eyes. Our foreheads were touching. He was still holding me tightly in his arms and was staring straight back at me. He really does have the most beautiful eyes; it's so easy to get lost in them. They turn you in to dream world. Some people say though when you get lost in someone's eyes it's a sign of true love that will last forever. Knowing that little fact made me smile inside.

"Are you okay baby?" Freddie asked me.

"Yeh, I'll be fine" I told him as I came out of my own little day dream.

"I'm sorry I went behind your back" He apologised to me.

"No don't be sorry" I told him. "I'm glad you did it and you did it because you care about me" I explained. "And the fact that you figured out something wasn't right it makes you a very clever nub" I told him.

"Well thank you I think" He replied looking a little confused but he still had a smile on his face.

"No don't thank me, I should be thanking you after everything you've done for me lately" I told him as I kissed him gently on the lips and he started to kiss me back. "Can I stay here tonight?" I asked him.

"Yeh I was planning on making you stay here anyway, I'm not letting you go back to your Mom's" He told me.

"Hmm thank you, you're the best boyfriend ever" I replied. "I love you" I told him.

"I love you too baby" He replied. "Do you want to go over to Carly's tonight?" Freddie asked.

"No" I replied whilst shaking my head.

"Yeh neither did I" He replied as he pulled me towards him and started to kiss me and that was pretty much us for the rest of the night. It was amazing…

**Freddie's pov**

It was quite early the next morning and I woke up with Sam lying next to me wrapped up in my arms with her head snuggled in to my chest. We fitted together so well. She was so beautiful when she was awake and asleep. I loved to watch her sleeping she was just so peaceful and cute. After a few minutes of me staring at her she began to wake up. She opened her eyes and looked straight up at me and smiled.

"Morning beautiful" I told her.

"Hey" She replied.

"Hey" I replied smiling, leaning down to kiss her. She kissed me back and then my Mom knocked on the door. She must have got back from work early I thought.

"Freddie, do you want some breakfast?" my Mom asked whilst waiting outside the door.

"Eh yeh I'll be right out" I told her.

"Okay does Sam want some too?" She asked.

I turned to look at Sam we were both a little shocked. "What?" I questioned.

"Morning Sam" My Mom said to Sam.

"Morning Mrs. Benson" Sam replied cheerfully.

"I've left pancakes on the side for both of you. I'm going to go and catch up on my sleep now. I hope you too behaved yourselves last night" She told us.

Me and Sam then turned to look at each other and we both laughed a little. I kissed her again gentle on the lips before saying "Wow I thought she was going to go crazy"

"Yeh so did I" Sam replied. "But your Mom does seem to love me and I am great daughter in law material" She told me as she jumped out of my bed, opened my bedroom door and headed out towards the kitchen for pancakes. She left me laying there smiling for a few moments, but it didn't take me long to join her in the kitchen to enjoy what was left of breakfast. It then wasn't long before we had to go to school.

"So are we both going to have a full day at school today?" She asked me.

"Yes" I replied to her as I picked up my school bag and we headed out the door. I linked my hands with hers when she said;

"Good because I just want today to be a normal day for both of us. Well what's normal for us anyway"

"Yeh me too" I told her as I kissed her on the forehead and we continued to walk all the way to school.

**Sam's pov**

So I was sat in my geography lesson, completely bored. Even though Carly was right next to me she wanted to get a good grade in this class so she was paying attention and doing her work, like she always does. I was sat in the lesson trying not to fall asleep when my phone beeped. It must be Freddie I thought. The thought of him texting me made me smile.

"Whoever's phone that was turn it off immediately" Mr. Buttburn called.

So I took my phone out of pocket, pretending to turn it off when secretly I was reading the text message that I thought would be from Freddie. It wasn't though. It read;

**Hey Sis, **

**How have you been? Hope you've been good. I'll soon find out though as I'm coming to visit in two days. See you then. I miss you. **

**Love Melanie xx **

Great I thought my Sister who I don't like is coming to visit. That just made things even worse. To think of it I wanted today to be a normal day as well. With that the school bell went and I grabbed my books and ran out of the class room, leaving Carly. I was off to find Freddie…

**Author's note**

**So what do you think? Please review and tell me what you thought about Melanie and Freddie's Mom. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review, thank you for reading. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26- iThink She's Arrived EARLY. **

**Freddie's pov**

So my technology teacher wasn't in today and we had a substitute teacher. I didn't quite catch his name but whatever his name was he didn't really know what he was doing. Anyway as he didn't know we all convinced him that the lesson was over when we actually had another fifteen minutes to go. So got out of a lesson early and I decided to take up that time to be a sappy boyfriend and write Sam a love letter to try and cheer her up a bit. I was planning on posting it through her locker and I knew that when she found it she would probably try and kill me but she would secretly love it and thank me for it when no one else was around. So I wrote;

**Dear Samantha, **

**I care about you so much even though you have only been mine for a little while and the only place I want to be is in your arms, for you I am willing to walk a mile.****I love you, you love me. I'm as happy as I've ever been, now come over here and please kiss me…**

I smiled as I wrote it and quickly slipped it in to her locker as I figured out she would be walking this way pretty soon. I then leaned on the locker in between Sam's and Carly's whilst waiting for them to come back from class. It didn't take long for me to spot Sam. I saw her come around the corner of the corridor and she didn't actually look to happy.

"Are you okay baby?" I asked her as she stormed over to me.

"No I'm not" She replied.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. She then handed me her phone and I looked down at the screen to find a text from her sister. It was weird now knowing that Sam actually had a sister and she was her twin. I read the text and looked at Sam and for once I actually didn't know what she was thinking.

"I don't want her to come" Sam moaned.

"Why not, you haven't seen her for a while and just look at it this way you can warn her about your Mom" I replied.

"No she won't believe me about all that; I've always lied to her in the past." Sam replied.

"But I'll be there with you and we can tell her together, I'm sure she will believe you then" I told her.

"Yeh I know that" She said. "But I still don't want her to come" Sam told me.

"Why not?" I asked her.

"Because she has a crush on you and thinks your adorable" Sam blurted out then covered her face with her hands, I think she was a little embarrassed.

"Aww Sam, come here" I told her pulling her in to my arms. "Don't worry, I'm not going to let your sister take me away from you, you know I love you" I told her. "And plus I'm actually really flattered that your worried about your sister coming because of me" I added as I kissed her on the forehead.

**Sam's pov**

So I had just completely embarrassed myself in front of Freddie by basically telling him that I was worried about my sister coming because she has a major crush on him. I decided to distract myself from my embarrassing moment by getting my books out of my locker for my next lesson. I opened up my locker to find a white folded up piece of paper. I was about to open it up when my phone beeped so I placed it back on to my locker as I took my phone out of my pocket and began to read my text. It read;

**To Sam, **

**Thanks for leaving the lesson without me anyway it doesn't matter I've had to go to the library to study last minute for my biology test, see you later. **

**Love Carly x **

"Carly's gone to study, she will see us later" I told Freddie.

"Okay" He replied. "Looks like it's just you and me" He said as he fiddled with a lock of my hair as I placed my phone back into my pocket and picked up the piece of paper that I found in my locker. I then unfolded it and began to read it.

I smiled whilst reading it and once I did I turned to look at Freddie who was just stood there leaning on someone else's locker smiling at me.

"You're such a dork" I told him whilst smiling.

"Yeh but…I'm your dork" Freddie replied as he placed his hands around my waist.

"Well yes indeed you are" I chuckled as I threw my arms around his neck and began to kiss him and he started to kiss me back.

"Mmm" he said. "You listened to my letter" He cheered.

"Well I do enjoy kissing you" I replied and he laughed.

**Freddie's pov **

It was the end of the school day and me and Sam had just walked back to my apartment and were planning on watching a movie. It didn't take us as long as it usually does to walk back to Bushwell Plaza mainly because Carly wasn't walking back with us. I don't know why she wasn't but I didn't really mind that much because it gave me extra time alone with Sam. We seemed to be having lots of alone time in my apartment lately because my Mom had seemed to be working a lot more. I couldn't complain though. We had both had sat cuddled up on my couch with a peppy cola each and a bowl of popcorn. We were about twenty minutes in to the movie when there was a knock at the door.

"Are you expecting someone?" Sam asked.

"No not that I know of" I replied and then we both got up to answer the door. Sam opened the door to reveal a blonde haired and blue eyed girl that looked a lot like Sam but now I'm dating Sam I could tell the difference between the two of them. Sam was defiantly more attractive, had a slightly curvier figure and had a small mole on her face which was hardly noticeable.

"Hey Sis, I thought I'd come early to surprise you" She cheered. Yes it was Melanie…

**Authors note**

**What did you think? Please review, hope you enjoyed the chapter. **


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27- iDont Want Her Here. **

**Sam's pov**

I was having a lovely afternoon or evening whatever you want to call it with Freddie. We were curled up on his couch, having a cuddle and watching movies when there was a knock at his front door. I opened up the door and it revealed someone that looked just like me. Yes it was my sister.

"Hey Sis, I thought I'd come early to surprise you" She cheered being all perfect, girly and extremely annoying like she always is every time I see her. Even though I hardly ever see her I feel like I see her too much. She makes me feel very ill, I could be sick, how could she be related to me.

"Melanie" I managed to get here. "What a surprise" I said but it certainly wasn't a nice one.

"Yes I went straight over to Carly's as soon as my plane got in thinking you will be there but she told me you would be here, which I thought was strange because last time I was here you seemed to hate Freddie" She explained. "I haven't even seen Mom yet, I thought I'd just go over when you go home tonight" She told me.

"That's great" I told her trying my best to force out a smile. "Will you go wait for me over at Carly's me and Freddie will be over in a minute" I asked her.

"Of course, see you in a minute" She replied. "It's lovely to see you again Freddie" She said to Freddie whilst sending him a wink and then turning around to enter Carly's apartment. She was after him I thought. She was after Freddie and Freddie is mine. If she touches him or even looks at him in a way that I don't like I will kill her I thought. I shut the door to Freddie's apartment as soon as she turned around.

"Did you see the way she just looked at you?" I asked Freddie looking and sounding annoyed.

"Yeh I did, but don't worry about it" He told me. "She's going to find out were together anyway" He added.

"Even if we tell her were together she will still go after you" I told him. "That's what she's like" I added.

"Yes but that won't matter because I don't want her, I want you" He told me.

"Really?" I asked him whilst smiling.

"Really" He reassured me and then leaned forward to kiss me gently on the lips quickly. "Come on then, we better get over there" Freddie said after. I knew he was right so we walked over there. I opened the and immediately Melanie ran over to hug me. She squeezed me and it just seemed like forever before you let go.

"Aw Sam" She gushed. "You never said you and Freddie were dating" She said. I then looked over at Carly who just sat there smiling innocently at me but I was sort of glad Carly told her. It saved me from doing it.

"You better look after my sister" Melanie warned Freddie. I must admit it was a little funny but it didn't make me any happier that she is here. "So when are we going to go home?" She asked me.

"Oh I'm not going back there" I told her. "Never again" I added.

"Oh Sam you always say this and you always go back eventually" She replied.

"Well I mean it this time" I told her.

"Why what's she done?" She asked.

"Oh I don't know, get our Father sent to jail for something he didn't do" I told her.

"What" She shouted. "Mum had nothing to do with Dad going to prison, it's not her fault he killed an innocent man" She yelled at me.

"What, you knew he was in prison and you didn't think to tell me" I replied. "And Dad never killed a man, Mom set him up to take him away from me" I yelled at her.

"I never told you because me and Mom thought it would be best not to" She answered. "And out of all the bad things Mom has done she would never do anything as bad as that, how could you think of such a stupid lie" Melanie yelled. Her sweet girl act was nowhere to be seen now I thought; she was just like us Puckett's I thought.

"No it's not a lie Mom did do that" I told her.

"Then prove it" She snapped at me and shooting a glare at me.

"Fine go ask Mom yourself" I told her. "But don't be too surprised when you hear the truth" I warned her.

"One day you will learn Sam" She told me as she walked out of the door and slammed it shut. I had no idea what she meant.

**Freddie's pov**

Okay I had only seen and met Melanie for five minutes well knowing that she was actually Melanie. And I can tell you I don't like her. Sam was right, Melanie was hardly anything like Sam and I don't know why I never figured that out when Melanie came to visit last time. Sam and Melanie were having a fully blown argument and I was quite surprised to find out that Melanie knew that Sam's Dad was in prison, but she thought it was for a different reason. Before I knew it the argument had stopped, Melanie was storming out of the apartment and Sam was following her.

"I want to know what she meant by that" Sam said storming after her.

"Oh baby just come back and calm down for a moment please" I asked her as I went after Sam….

**Authors note**

**So what did you think about Melanie knowing her Dad was in prison? Please review, Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28- iMake Up But Also Break Up.**

**Freddie's pov**

So I had managed to stop Sam from going after Melanie. We were sat in my apartment and I was trying my best to calm her down but so far nothing was working.

"Sam, come on baby sit down and relax" I told her. She was walking up and down, back and forth throughout the whole of my apartment.

"I can't calm down Freddie" She told me. "If my Mom told Melanie that my Dad is already in prison but gave her a totally different reason why then how do we know my Mom won't lie to her again" She explained to me. She was really starting to panic.

I was about to answer her but there was a knock at the door. Who could that be I thought? I was about to get up to answer it when Sam said "I'll get it" "I was about to walk over there anyway" She added so I just sat back and stayed on the couch.

"What do you want" I heard Sam say so I thought I better get up and see what was going on. Melanie was at the door. She had tears streaming down her face and looked pretty upset but Sam didn't really care and if I'm honest I can't blame her.

"I'm so sorry I didn't believe you Sam" Melanie told her. "I'm really sorry" She added.

**Sam's pov**

So after Freddie had managed to get me back in to his apartment and I was beginning to calm down slightly there was a knock at the door. I answered the door and it was my sister. Well it was Melanie I didn't really accept her as my sister anymore, even though we look exactly alike.

"I'm so sorry I didn't believe you Sam" Melanie cried at me. "I'm really sorry" She added. I actually did feel a little sorry for her; she must have found out that her Mom had lied to her. I wasn't going to react to her tears though because they didn't compare to what has been going on with me lately.

"Why are you here?" I asked her bluntly.

"I want you to forgive me Sam, I really am sorry" She replied with more tears rolling down her cheeks. I don't think she cared though.

Before I could even reply to Melanie I heard the sound of footsteps coming along the floor of Freddie's building. They were getting closer to where me, Melanie and Freddie were standing.

"Sam Puckett" I heard a voice shout. Yes it was my Mother and she just walked right up to where we were all stood. "Why do you always have to ruin everything" She screamed.

"What have I supposedly done this time?" I asked her.

"You've taken the only family I had left away from me" She replied. "You take everything away from me" She screamed.

"I haven't done anything!" I yelled at her. "All I've done is told Melanie the truth" I told her.

"Some things are better off not knowing" She answered.

"Yes but this wasn't" I told her. "And at least I actually told the truth because you and Melanie certainly didn't tell me the truth, not even close" I exclaimed.

"Come on Melanie, your coming home with me" My Mom demanded.

"No way" Melanie replied. "I'm not coming home with you, anywhere's better than staying with you, I'd rather stay here with Sam even if she doesn't forgive me" She told her. With that my Mom turned around and started to leave.

"Yes that's it leave while you still have less than an inch of dignity left" I told her.

"You two will regret this "She told us. It actually made me nervous because now I know what my Mom was capable of she frightened me. I think I have to start watching my own back a bit more I thought. My Mom was out of our sight and Melanie turned to face me.

"Sam" She said sympathetically.

"What!" I moaned at her.

"Will you please forgive me?" She asked.

"Ughhh" I moaned. "Fine, but I still don't trust you" I told her.

She smiled and then said "Thanks Sam, that actually means a lot to me" She then placed her arms out and said "Hug"

I really didn't want to hug her but I hugged her gently by just patting her arms, she tried to hang on to me but I soon broke free.

"So do you want to go visit Dad at some point why I'm here?" Melanie asked.

"Actually I've been visiting him a lot lately" I told her.

"Oh really, how is he?" She asked looking a little surprised.

"He's doing well actually, he misses you" I told her. "We can both go and visit him together tomorrow after school if you want" I added.

"I'd really like that" She replied.

"Okay, well you go over and spend the night at Carly's she won't mind" I told her.

"Okay, good night Sam" She said.

"Night Mel" I replied.

I then watched her enter Carly's as she was doing so I was thinking that I might just finally form a good relationship with my Sister. I then went back in to Freddie's apartment and fell asleep in his arms and I was really happy…

**Author's Note**

**Sorry for the shortness of tonight's chapter I wanted to end it on a bit of a happy note, hope you enjoyed it, please review. **


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: iVisit With Mel.**

**Sam's pov**

It was the next morning and for the second time in a row I had woken up wrapped in Freddie's arms, in Freddie's bed and the best thing was his Mom didn't mind at all. I felt safe in his arms, like nothing could ever go wrong or like nothing could ever happen to me.

"Freddie, Sam" I heard Mrs. Benson call and she began to knock on the door. Freddie immediately woke up then and looked straight up at me. It's quite strange that I'm the lazy one but I'm always awake before him. You would have thought Freddie would have to wake me up and drag me out of bed every morning.

"I've made you both breakfast" Mrs. Benson told us.

"Will be out in a minute Mom" Freddie told her.

"Okay, I'm going to work I have the early shift" She told us. "I hope you to are behaving in there" She added and with that I heard the front door close. Is she going to tell us that she hopes were behaving every morning, I thought. As the front door close Freddie suddenly grabbed me and started to kiss me, it really was out of nowhere. "Good morning" He murmured in between kisses. "Mmm this is a good morning" I replied as I started to kiss him back. After a while of kissing we both got up for breakfast. Mrs. Benson had made us both breakfast waffles. We also had strawberries and grapes. As I was eating my breakfast I noticed Freddie watching me with a huge smile on my face and I began to feel a little self conscious.

"What are you staring at?" I asked him. That was when he walked over to me, kissed me on the cheek and said "I love you" My heart then melted. "I love you too" I told him and gave him a quick sneaky kiss before we set off to school.

**Freddie's pov**

I was sat in my geography class, which was the last lesson of the day. I wasn't really paying attention though I was just sat watching Sam for the lesson. She was so beautiful and I love watching her. It's actually really fascinating. I think after a while Sam began to notice that I was staring at her. She looked up at me and smiled back. I then grabbed her hand and began to hold it and then kissed it gently. I just wanted to be a little closer to her and I think today of all days I'm more in love with her than ever. We were both staring at each other for a while. I actually got lost in her eyes and I think the same thing might have happened to Sam.

"Benson, Puckett, the board is over here" The teacher called getting both of ours attention. This forced me to stop staring at Sam, but I never did let go of her hand. I wish I could hold on to it forever.

**Sam's pov**

So I sort of just got told off by the teacher for having Freddie stare at me. Nice I thought. Quite soon after that I felt my phone beep in my pocket; it was a text from Melanie. It said;

**Hey Sam, **

**Where are we meeting after school?**

**Love Mel x**

I was quick to send her a reply, which said;

**Mel, **

**Meet me by the school entrance, make sure your there, we don't want to be late**

**From Sam**

Soon after I sent the text to Melanie, the school bell went off, letting everyone know that it was the end of the school day. But for me it was letting me know that it was time for me and Melanie to go visit my Dad. I wonder how he will react to seeing Melanie because he hasn't seen her for years and he probably thinks it's me and Freddie going.

I grabbed my books and began to walk out of the class room when I felt a pair of strong warm muscle arms wrap around me and spin me around in the air.

"Freddie put me down, I have to go meet Melanie and see Dad" I told him. He did what he was told and put me down.

"Okay, will I see you later?" He asked.

"Of course, where else am I going to sleep" I replied.

He just smiled and said "Yeh true, I'll see you later, love you"

"I love you too" I replied as I kissed him quickly and began to walk towards the school entrance with a huge grin on my face. I then spotted Melanie she was stood on top of a wall whilst waving, she was probably stood there so she could find me.

"What are you smiling at?" She asked me.

"Oh nothing" I replied.

"You've just been with Freddie" she said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked.

"That's an 'I'm in love' look" she told me as she pointed to my face.

"It is not it's just a normal look" I replied, I really didn't want to admit to my sister that I was in love, I hadn't even told Carly yet.

"Okay you can think of it like that" She told me. "But I know you're in love Puckett" She added. Was it really that obvious I thought?

So me and Melanie had finally arrived at the police station. I think she was a little nervous about seeing our Dad for the first time in ages but she didn't want to admit it.

"It's okay to be nervous" I told her. "I was too" I added.

She just smiled at me and grabbed on to my hand and held it tight. The doors then started to open letting us know we could go in.

"Are you ready?" I asked her.

She took a deep breath, nodded then said "Ready"

We then stepped in to the room that our Dad was in and began to walk over to him. My Dad immediately stood up and said "Would that be my Melanie"

"It would be" I replied to him. That's when I noticed that Melanie had never let go of my hand the entire time…

**Author's Note**

**Aw this story has hit 100 reviews, thank you so much everyone. It really means a lot to me. please review this chapter, thank you for reading.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30- iVisit Continues. **

**Sam's pov**

So me and Melanie had just walked right up to our Dad, she seemed really nervous. My Dad seemed really happy to see her, he wasn't mad with her at all, I knew he wouldn't be. He hugged Melanie tightly and said "you've grown so much as well" She sobbed a little in his arms, but it wasn't anything like I did. I think it was the sound of his voice and seeing him again after all these years that got to her.

"I'm sorry" Melanie told him.

"It's okay, you're here now" My Dad replied as he placed her back down in to a chair and then hugged me.

"Hello Sam" my Dad welcomed me and kissed me on the cheek gently.

"Hey Dad" I replied smiling as I hugged him back and took my seat and he took his.

"So is Freddie not joining us today?" My Dad asked. I immediately smiled at Freddie's name. I tried to hide it but I just couldn't help it.

"No not today" I replied.

"I know that face" My Dad said as he pointed to me. "She's in love" my Dad said to Melanie.

"That's what I said" Melanie cheered. "But she refused to admit it" She added.

They both turned to look at me and I began to blush a little. I tried my best to hide it but I just couldn't.

"What are you guy's staring at?" I asked them.

"Admit you're in love" They both said to me.

"No I'm not admitting it because I'm not in love with him yet" I replied, lying to them both as I knew that I was completely head over heels in love with Freddie.

"Oh yet" My Dad repeated me.

"Sam it's written all over your face" Melanie said, I think she was getting a little frustrated with me.

"Now now Melanie, she just hasn't realised she's in love with him yet" My Dad told her. "We just need to give her some more time" He added.

"Time, I don't need any more time, I think I know that I'm in love with Freddie" I blurted out. Uh oh I thought, they had tricked me big time.

"Yes!" Melanie shouted. My Dad just smiled at me and then high fived Melanie.

"Oh right you got it out of me, let's leave it there" I told them.

"I'm so glad you admitted it" Melanie told me.

"So Melanie how's school, Sam told me a little bit about you going to boarding school" Dad asked Melanie. As Melanie started to blabber on about school my Dad winked at me. I smiled back at him. I was guessing that he was letting me know that he had changed the conversation just for me. I was grateful for that as well because I've never really been great with my feelings and I've only just started to be able to handle a few emotions after everything that has happened. I knew that I wasn't ready to handle the feeling of love though in front of anyone else except from Freddie.

After a while of Melanie blabbering on to Dad about school and how her life has been Dad decided to change the conversation again. I was quite glad as well because Melanie was boring me a bit. I was sat day dreaming for most of the conversation, mainly thinking about Freddie of course, you see what love does to you.

"Right I need to talk to you both about something quite serious now" Dad told us.

"Okay" We both replied at the same time. I was a little nervous about what he was going to say.

"Twin connection" Melanie cheered because we said the same thing at the same time. I just thought it was fate and she was being stupid.

"What's your relationship like with your Mother?" He asked.

"Terribly" I told him.

"Sam's living with Freddie; I slept at Carly's last night" Melanie told him.

"Oh your staying at Freddie's huh" My dad asked. "That's very couple like" He added.

"Are you too trying to make me uncomfortable?" I asked them. "Because if you want me to I can leave right now" I told them.

"Oh Sam were only teasing you" My Dad said and Melanie just smiled at me.

"So anyway, is there any way you could possibly sort things out with your Mother?" He asked.

"Erm Melanie probably has a better chance than I do" I told him.

"I'm not sure Sam I said some pretty rotten stuff to her when I went over there after arguing with you" Melanie told me.

"So are you too not getting along then either?" Dad asked.

"Erm let's just say were having a fresh start" Melanie told him. "Right?" She asked looking at me.

"Right" I clarified nodding at her and she smiled at me.

"So why do you want to know about our relationship with Mom?" I asked him.

"Well you know I'm being released in five days?" He asked.

"Yes" I replied.

"Well you see" My Dad said as he took a piece of paper out of his pocket. "It turns out that I'm not allowed to be released until your Mother signs these forms" He told us as he placed them on the table. "I was wondering if you would get her to sign them for me" he said.

"Don't worry we will" Melanie told him.

"Yeh we will" I confirmed.

"It may take some time though" She told him.

"That's fine girls I'm sure I can wait in here a little longer" He reassured us. With that the bell went telling us we had to leave. So my Dad stood up and hugged us both goodbye.

"Melanie will you come and visit again before you leave?" He asked her.

"Of course, I'm not leaving until we get you out of here" She told him and he just smiled at her.

"Bye Sam" My Dad said to me. "Bye Dad" I replied as I gave him one last hug.

"Say hello to Freddie for me" He told me and sent me a little wink. I just laughed and said "I will" as me and Melanie walked out the door.

**Authors note**

**So do you think Sam's Mom will sign the forms? Did you see that little twist coming in to the story? Please review, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31- iMake A Plan**

**Sam's pov**

Me and Melanie had just walked out of the police station and I was actually really worried about how we were going to get Mom to sign Dad's release papers.

"So how do you feel now you've seen Dad?" I asked Melanie. I was trying to take my mind of getting Mum's release papers and I didn't really know what else to talk to her about.

"I feel great, I can't really describe it" She replied. "Thank you for taking me to see him" She added.

"You're welcome" I replied.

"Sam, what are we going to do about Mom signing the release papers for Dad?" She asked.

"I actually have no idea" I replied. "But I'm sure will think of something" I reassured her, hoping it would reassure me.

"So how do you feel that you're in love with Freddie?" She asked me.

"Ahh did you have to bring that up?" I asked her.

"Yes, now come on how do you feel" She replied.

"A little better" I replied. "But I would of rather told you in my own time" I told her.

"Why don't you like talking about this?" She asked.

"Because I'm not good with my feelings and especially this one" I replied.

"Which feeling?" She asked.

"You know which feeling" I told her.

"Yeh but just say it" she said.

"No" I replied.

"Say it" she told me.

"Fine its love" I told her whilst shooting her a glare.

She saw it and said "alright I just wanted to hear you say it"

"Well that's good because now you know that Freddie is mine" I told her.

"I know" she replied. "And I'm not going to go after Freddie now" She told me.

"Thanks Mel" I said smiling at her.

"That's okay" She replied. "Plus I'm your sister and we need to build up trust again" She added as we walked through the door to Carly's apartment. Freddie was there, typing away on the computer and Carly was making something in the kitchen.

"Hey" I called.

**Freddie's pov**

I was over at Carly's apartment typing away on her computer, updating the iCarly website. I hadn't done much to it the last couple of days because I had been busy with Sam, but I have to say I can't complain because that girl is incredible. I was missing her actually while she was away visiting her Dad with her sister. That's when I heard Carly's apartment door open and a voice call "Hey" It was Sam, I could tell straight away. I didn't even have to think twice whether it was Sam or Melanie, I just knew it was Sam. I span around on my chair to see her.

"Freddie Sam's in love with you" Melanie blurted out the second she walked through the door.

"Melanie!" Sam moaned at her.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help myself" Melanie explained.

"I think I'm aware that she's in love me" I told Melanie. "And I'm in love with her" I added as Sam walked over to me.

"Wait you too have told each other that you love one another?" Carly asked from the kitchen. I think we had all forgotten that she was there.

"Yes" Me and Sam both answered, at the same time. Like we always do, but this time she didn't hit me.

"Sam" I said.

"Yeh" She replied as she faced me.

"I love you" I told her.

"I love you too" She replied, smiling at me and I smiled back. I then kissed her gently on the lips and she started to kiss me back. Well that was until we heard the voices of to screaming girls. This was Carly and Melanie. Sam then pulled away.

"That's it were out of here" Sam said as she pulled me up out of my chair, out of Carly's apartment and in to mine. I was then dragged all the way in to my bedroom where we both dropped down on to my bed.

**Sam's pov**

"So did you have fun talking about me?" Freddie asked as soon as we entered his room.

"It was my Dad and Melanie" I told him. "My Dad asked how you were and the conversation about me and you took off from there" I explained.

"It's fine, honestly" Freddie told me.

"My Dad says hello" I told him.

"Well hello to your Dad" he replied and I just laughed.

"How was visiting your Dad then?" Freddie asked.

"Most of it went well" I replied. "But we did find out one thing, which is worrying me actually" I told him.

"And what's that?" He asked.

"Well my Dad's suppose to be being released from prison in four days time and he's just found out that in order for him to be released my Mom has to sign these release forms" I explained as I pulled the release forms out of my pocket and showed them to him. "He's asked for me and Melanie to get her to sign them but at the moment I actually have no idea how we're going to do it" I told him.

"I'm sure will think of something together" he reassured me.

I smiled at him and then said "Yeh I hope so but for now I just want to get a good night's sleep" I then layed down in the one place I felt safe, Freddie's arms. We drifted off to sleep together, curled up in to a ball.

It was the middle of the night and I had woken up so many times during the night. It was 1:54am and I had pretty much given up hope on sleeping. I layed still in Freddie's arms as I watched him sleep peacefully. I wish I could be him right now I thought. I couldn't seem to take my mind off of how exactly were going to get my Mom to sign Dad's release papers. I layed awake in bed for a little while longer. I was feeling hopeless, bored and I didn't really have any ideas that were sensibly enough to work. So I simple got up out of Freddie's bed, picked up Dad's release papers and was now going for a walk. Yes I'm going to pay my Mother a visit and if she didn't agree to sign Dad's release papers I'll be more than ready with my butter sock I thought…

**Authors Note**

**Hello everyone, there's tonight's chapter for you. I hope you enjoyed it, please leave a review. Anyway sadly I won't be able to update tomorrow because it's my dance show. Even though I have dance shows on Friday and Saturday as well I'm hoping I will be able to update. Thank you. **


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32- iSee My Mom**

**Sam's pov**

I was walking along my road coming up to my house. Well in guessing that it is no longer my road or house any more seems I'm refusing not to live with my Mother. It was a cold, wet and windy night and I just knew that when I got to my old house it wouldn't be warm inside because Mom hardly ever pays any of the bills. I soon got to Mom's house and I didn't even have to pick the lock to the front door because the door was unlocked, where's the fun in that I thought? I entered my old horrible home and it was exactly as I thought it would be cold, dark, damp, smelly and a complete mess. Even though I couldn't see I knew it was a mess because I kept tripping over things. It was hard to keep quiet but I succeeded with my break in plan and managed to get all the way to my Mom's room without waking her up.

I entered her room and it stank even more than the rest of the house did. I crept up to her bed and she was fast asleep, I then leaned down towards her face and yelled "WAKE UP" From the top of my lungs. She did exactly what I wanted her to do. Yes she woke up but she also screamed and fell out of bed.

"Sam, what the hell do you think you're doing" She yelled.

"Sign this" I told her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Just sign it" I replied.

"I'm not signing anything that I don't know what it is" she told me.

"Its Dad's release papers, he can't leave prison without you signing them" I told her.

"Well I'm defiantly not signing them then, the old man can rot in hell" She replied.

I was then angry, there was no way my Dad was going to stay in prison and 'rot in hell' I wouldn't let him, he shouldn't be in there in the first place I thought. By then I was very angry so I released my butter sock and slammed it against Mom's wardrobe. It made her jump.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Just warming it up because if you don't sign this you will be being beaten with this butter sock" I told her.

"Oh come on Sam it's not like you can scare me with that stupid thing" she replied. I then whipped my butter sock around and slammed it in to her wardrobe again. I hit it so hard that the wardrobe door came flying off. She screamed and Freddie ran in.

**Freddie's pov**

I was asleep when I woke up to the sound of the wind and a knocking on the window. I wasn't sure what it was though. I turned over to notice that Sam wasn't in bed asleep with me. I got up and searched my whole apartment. She wasn't there I searched the whole apartment again before panicking. I knew where she would be though. She had gone to see her Mom. Well not see her Mom, probably threaten her. So I quickly shoved my shoes on, left my apartment and ran all the way to Sam's old house.

I entered her house and it smelt. I don't mean just mean any normal house hold smell, it was stinking. It was also dark and the only way I made it to Sam and her Mom was to follow the sound of their yelling. I was pretty sure I heard the butter sock as well.

"What are you two doing?" I asked as I entered Sam's Mom's room, which smelt a lot worse than the rest of the house.

"Oh thank God you arrived Freddie" Sam's Mom said. "If you hadn't arrived she would have probably killed me" she added.

"I wouldn't have killed you" Sam told her. "I would have just hurt you a lot for you to be in enough pain to die slowly, that's the best way" Sam explained.

"Sam what are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Trying to get her to sign this" She replied.

"Why now?" I asked her.

"Couldn't sleep, I just want my Dad out of that place" She told me, looking upset.

"It's going to be okay baby" I reassured her, whilst wrapping my arm around her. "Let's just get out of here" I told her and she just nodded.

"See you later Mrs. Puckett" I said on our way out. I was making it clear that we were not gone for good and even if I wasn't with Sam, I was coming back to pay her a visit or two.

Me and Sam were walking home. Sam was silent and I could see that she was deep in thought. We were walking for quite a while when Sam suddenly said "hey Freddie"

"Yeh" I replied, looking down towards her.

"Why don't I just forge my Mother's signature" She suggested. "I've done it plenty of times before" She told me.

"No you can't do that Sam" I told her. "You're dealing with the police here" I reminded her.

"So what are we going to do?" She asked.

"I don't know baby. We will think of something, tonight is just not the night" I replied as we walked back in to my apartment and kissed her on the forehead before we drifted back off to sleep…

**Authors Note**

**So I'm hoping you all read the authors note on the last chapter explaining why there was no update yesterday. I hope you enjoyed this chapter please leave a review.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33- iLie To Sam.**

**Freddie's pov**

It was a bright and very early morning. I turned over to find Sam layed out in bed just staring up at the ceiling in to space. "Morning" I said to her and she just snuggled right up in to me.

"Are you alright?" I asked her as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Why couldn't she just sign it Freddie?" Sam questioned. "You would think just once in her life she would want to be a decent Mother and make her two daughters happy" She explained.

"I know baby" I said. "But I promise you I will get her to sign it" I told her. I think she was about to reply but there was a sudden sound of my Mom banging on my bedroom door just like she had been doing every morning lately.

"You two can I come in?" She asked. "I need to talk to you" she told us. That was different I thought, she never usually came in to talk to me and Sam. I looked down at Sam and she just nodded. I quickly pulled our quilt cover over us a little bit more so we were both fully covered before calling "Yes you can come in Mom" and she entered as soon as the first word entered my mouth.

"Thank you" She replied. "Right I need to leave you children for a few days. My friend Felicity has some sort of rash running down her body from head to toe" She explained. "So I'm trusting you two too stay here together, so please behave" she told us and walked straight out of the house and I heard the door shut.

I rolled over to Sam and said "Aw whole place to ourselves" "What do you want to do?" I asked her.

"Lay here and cuddle here with you" She replied.

"You going to see Carly later? I asked.

"Yeh I better do, I haven't spent a lot of time with her lately" She replied. "I don't want to see her right now though, I want to be here with you" She explained.

"Yeh me too" I replied as I kissed her gently and cuddled in to her closer.

**Sam's pov**

Okay so me and Freddie had just got the apartment to ourselves and after a while of cuddling we were going over to Carly's apartment to see her and my sister. Even though I wanted to stay with Freddie and have him completely to myself for a day, I knew I better go over and see Carly because I hadn't really spent a lot of time with her recently. I'm not sure whether me and Carly were drifting apart or whether I was just going through this lovey dovey phase where all I wanted to be was in Freddie's arms.

"Hey" I called as me and Freddie entered the apartment.

"Hey you two, long time no see" Carly replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked her. "You saw us both yesterday" I told her.

"Yeh but for like five minutes" She replied. "I miss you both" She told me and Freddie.

"I've missed you too" I told her, but I was actually lying I hadn't actually missed her a lot when I've been away from her. It's probably because I've been distracted a lot lately with my Dad, Mom, Melanie coming to visit and Freddie, the wonderful Freddie of course. It's not like me and Carly could be drifting apart, we've been best friends for years. So there's no way we could be drifting apart or could there?

"Hey you two" Melanie called as she walked down the stairs.

"Hello" Freddie replied as she hugged him. She held on a little too long if you ask me, but she did say she wasn't going to go after him so I was going to have to do my best to trust her. It's one of the things we were having to build up all over again.

"Sammy" she called as she ran over to me and hugged me. I wasn't expecting that, she squeezed on to me a little bit too tight and if you ask me her hugs are nowhere near as good as Freddie's hugs.

So what do you want to do today? Carly asked.

"We need to sort some things out for the next iCarly" Freddie answered. "It's two days away" he told us.

"Oh were usually so prepared, so let's do that first" Carly said. I nodded and Melanie even agreed to help us out.

**Freddie's pov**

So we were upstairs in the iCarly studio brainstorming ideas for the upcoming iCarly. We had thought of quite a few so far. Scince my Mum was out of town, we were even planning to film a little something in my apartment tomorrow. We were in the middle of brainstorming when I looked down at my phone it was 4oclock.

"Oh no" I said. "What time does the library close on Saturdays?" I asked.

"5oclock why?" Carly replied.

"I need to go return a book to the library "I told them as I stood up.

"You want me to come with you baby?" Sam asked.

"No it's alright, I'll be as quick as I can" I told her as I gave her a kiss. "I love you" I told her.

"I love you too" She replied as I kissed her gently again and again. "Freddie" She said stopping me.

"Yeh" I replied.

"You need to go" She told me.

"Oh right yeh" I replied as I stood up and left the room.

"Oh my Sam, you are so loved up" I heard Carly say as I left the room.

"And so am I" I yelled to them, they all just laughed.

So I had just lied to Carly, Sam and Melanie. I didn't really enjoy lying especially when it was to Sam. I wasn't really going to return a book to the library. I was going to pay Mrs Puckett another visit. I did say I would be back…

**Authors note**

**Sorry I didn't post this chapter last night, I had it written but it was very late when I got back from my dance show. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you for reading, please review.**


	34. Chapter 34

**PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END.**

**Chapter 34- iHave Girl Talk**

**Sam's pov**

So Freddie had left like five minutes ago to return a book to the library and I was already missing him like crazy. Me, Carly and Melanie were still sat up in the iCarly studio brainstorming ideas for the next iCarly which was only two days away. We had discussed getting Gibby on and make him look stupid. Then we discussed having a new messing with Lewburt. But I had then come up with the best idea ever.

"I've got it" I said.

"Got what?" Melanie asked looking really confused.

"The best idea ever" I told her.

"What is it?" Carly asked.

"How do you feel about fooling our fans?" I asked her.

"What do you mean?" Carly asked. That girl was full of questions.

"None of our fans know that I have a twin sister" I told them. "Well actually they don't even know I have a sister" I corrected myself.

"So why don't we have Melanie on the show and trick the fans" Carly said basically finishing my sentence.

"Yes that's exactly what I was thinking" I replied.

"You want to be on the show?" Carly asked Melanie.

"You really want me to be on your show? Melanie asked us both. I think she was particularly looking at me though because she was looking straight at me.

"Yeh of course" Me and Carly both replied.

"Aw thanks guys, I'd love to be on your show" Melanie told us.

"Awesome" I cheered and Carly just smiled.

"Enough talking about iCarly for now, I want some girl talk" Carly said facing towards me.

"Yes me too" Melanie said. "What's new with you and lover boy" She asked. Oh great I thought.

"You mean Freddie" I corrected her, he was not lover boy.

"Yes you know what I mean" Melanie replied.

"That depends, what do you want to know?" I asked them.

"How many times do you kiss a day?" Carly asked.

"I lose count" I answered blushing a little. All I heard was Carly and Melanie letting out a girlish scream of excitement. Man I hate that sound.

"When was the first time you told each other you loved one another?" Melanie asked.

"The first time we visited Dad in jail" I answered.

"That was the first day you started going out" Carly said.

"Yeh I know" I replied.

"Who said it first?" Carly asked.

"Who said what first?" I asked.

"Who said I love you first?" She said.

"Oh Freddie" I replied smiling.

"Aww" Carly and Melanie let out. Then carried on with hundreds of questions. It got extremely annoying.

**Freddie's pov**

It didn't take me long to walk to Sam's Mom's house. I rushed to get there because I knew I'd be on a time limit due to the closing time of the library. I walked up to the front door and knocked loudly. It didn't take long for Mrs. Puckett to answer the door.

"Sam's not here" she told me.

"Yeh I know, Sam's at Carly's" I replied. "Can I come in, I would like to talk to you?" I asked.

"Do you have a butter sock with you?" She asked. I actually think she is afraid of them.

"No their Sam's weapon" I told her.

"You can come in then" She said and led me in to the living room.

"Thanks" I replied and the house smelt even worse than it did yesterday, I didn't even think that it was possible.

"What do you want then?" She asked.

"Please sign Sam's Dad's release papers?" I asked her.

"Why should I?" She asked.

"Because you have two daughters that need their father in their life" I explained.

"No" she answered.

"Why not?" I asked her.

"Because their Father will come out of jail and they will never want to see me again" She explained.

"What makes you think they will want to see you if you don't sign them?" I asked her.

"Sam can't stay at Carly's forever and Melanie will come running back eventually" She told me.

"Sam's not staying at Carly's" I told her.

"Then where is she staying" She asked me.

"At my house" I answered.

"Well your Mother won't want to have her staying there forever" She said.

"Now you're just making up excuses" I told her. "My Mom is more than happy to have Sam stay in our apartment; she's even said she wishes Sam was her own daughter" I told her. "You're missing out on having a great child here" I added.

"Melanie doesn't have a good relationship with her Father, I'll have one daughter back" She said changing the conversation away from Sam.

"Melanie and her Dad seemed to get on great when she visited him yesterday" I told her.

"Melanie went to visit him?" She asked.

"Yes and her and Sam will be visiting again soon" I replied.

"I'll tell you what" she said…

**Authors note**

**Okay I'm leaving it on a cliff hanger. You will have to wait a while to find out what happens as well because I'm off on holiday with my school in a few hours. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I'll be back on Friday. Please review. **


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35- iHate Sam's Mom. **

**Freddie's pov**

"I'll tell you what" Mrs. Puckett said to me whilst giving me a confusing evil glare. "I'll sign it" she told me.

I smiled immediately I wanted to cheer for joy. "Oh thank you, thank you so much, you don't know how much this will mean to me, Sam, Melanie and their Dad" I said instantly, barley giving her a chance to finish what she was saying.

"If" she said afterwards.

"Ugh if what?" I asked her feeling slightly nervous; I thought I had convinced her to sign it. I thought I had been a genius and worked my Freddie magic, but obviously I must have thought wrong. How could I have been so stupid to believe that she'd agree to sign it without being so uncooperative?

"If you break up with Sam" She answered bluntly.

My face fell I couldn't believe what she just said to me. She wanted me to break up with Sam. Why would she want me to break up with her though, I just couldn't figure out why. I don't want to break up with Sam, I love her so much. If Sam really wanted her Father out of prison and back in her life for good, which she defiantly did, I knew I was going to have to break up with her. Only because I love and care for her so much though, but before I broke up with her I was going to put up a fight.

"What!" I yelled at Mrs. Puckett once I came out of shock.

"I'll sign the release papers if you break up with Sam" she said, making things clear.

"Why do you want me to break up with Sam?" I asked Mrs. Puckett.

"You're too good for her" She replied. What kind of answer is that I thought?

"What do you mean I'm too good for her? I asked starting to get worked up.

"I know my daughter" she told me. "And I know that she doesn't deserve two good things in her life at once so it's either you or her father" she explained.

"You're a bad mother, did you know that?" I yelled.

"I'm not a bad mother Freddie, I just have a sense of discipline" she snapped.

"Discipline, why would she need discipline?" I asked her. This woman hardly made any sense.

"Just look at her Freddie, she's made my life hell" She replied.

"When I look at her I see the most beautiful girl I've ever seen who has caused trouble as she's growing up probably so she could just get some attention from you" I yelled. "Because I'm pretty sure you never spent any time with her and causing trouble was the only way she could even get you to look at her, can you not even imagine how she must of felt" I continued. "She must have felt unwanted and unloved" I said answering my own question for her.

"Why are you always right?" She asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked. She had confused me I had no idea what Mrs. Puckett was talking about. I had also just then realised that the library closed twenty minutes ago so I would have a lot of explaining to do when I got back to Carly's apartment. That's if I ever did I thought to myself.

"You're a very smart boy" she told me.

"And what's your point?" I asked her. She was making me even more nervous and confused then I already was.

"Pass me the papers before I change my mind" She told me as you put her hand up and out towards me, wanting me to pass them to her. I smiled slightly and then handed her the release papers.

As she was filling them in she said to me "You don't need to break up with Sam"

"Thank you" I said.

"But you best look after her, you are right I am a bad Mother and that girl deserves royal treatment" she told me.

"I will look after her, I promise" I replied.

"I know you will" She told me. "You've been doing well looking after her lately haven't you" she added.

"I do try my best" I replied and she just laughed.

Mrs. Puckett was coming to the end of the forms; she was half way down the last page of the forms when I asked "What made you change your mind?"

"You're a very convincing and persuasive boy" she told me. "And plus I want what is best for my daughters and that's certainly not me. I also want them to forgive me and me not letting them have their Father back or taking you away from Sam certainly also isn't going to do it" she explained and I nodded.

"Right before I sign the dotted line can you at least get my two daughters to come and visit me every so often?" She asked. "Even though they both do hate me I want to try and make things better and turn my life around" she explained. "Better late than never" she added.

"Course I will" I answered as she signed the dotted line, confirming that it was her that filled in the forms, and then she handed them to me. "Thank you" I said to her.

"Hope to see you again someday" she told me. I smiled and turned around to walk towards the door. Before I reached the door handle the door opened and in walked Melanie and Sam. Uh oh I thought…

**Authors note**

**Hope you guys didn't mind having to wait a few days, I had a great time away with my school. Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, thank you for reading. Please leave a review. **


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36- iHave My Sister. **

**Sam's pov**

So it was getting hard to shut Carly and Melanie up with all the girl talk, there's only so much me Sam Puckett can take. It was getting harder for Carly and Melanie to get answers from me. I could tell Carly was getting frustrated and I think Melanie had figured out that she would find out everything she wanted to from me sooner or later. I told Carly that if she went downstairs and made me some bacon I'd answer five more of her questions, with reasonable answers. So off she went to make me bacon, there better be a lot of it I thought.

"Are you really going to answer Carly's questions?" Melanie asked me as soon as Carly left the room.

"No" I answered. "Which is why me and you are going to sneak out of here" I told her.

"No were not, I want to see you answer these questions" She replied.

"Come on Mel, do you not want to be a good sister?" I said. Yes I was basically blackmailing her, but who cares? Not me!

"Oh fine, but do you not want your bacon" She replied agreeing to sneak out but she was still trying to convince me to stay.

"We can go out and get bacon, now come on were leaving now" I told her.

"What happens if Freddie comes back?" She asked.

"Then he will have to wait a little bit longer before he sees me again" I replied as we got out of Carly's apartment successfully.

"So where are we going?" Melanie asked.

"Let's go to Mom's" I replied. "Try and blackmail her in to signing the release forms" I suggested as we started walking down the street.

"Okay, but we haven't got the release forms" Melanie said.

"We can pretend we do" I said. "Or will just improvise, like I nearly always do" I added.

The rest of the walk was very silent. We both seemed to be deep in thought. I had no clue what Melanie was thinking about but I was thinking about what we were going to do about our Mother. I then realised that me and Melanie seemed to be getting on really well the past couple of days. Maybe, just maybe we would become sisters once again, but if we did I know she would soon leave again to go back to school, so I don't want us to get to close and I don't want to get used to having her being here I thought.

We soon were walking along my street. Each step we took we got closer to our Mothers house.

"You ready?" I asked Melanie when we were about fifth teen steps away from Mom's house.

"Of course" she replied and with that I opened the door and it swayed open. I stormed straight in and Melanie soon followed in after me. I looked forwards and Freddie was stood right in front of me. What was he doing here I thought?

**Freddie's pov**

"Freddie what are you doing here?" Sam asked me as our eyes met to each others. She looked nervous and confused. I couldn't blame her though I would be to if I was her. I was thinking about what I should say when I realised the room was silent and I was taking ages to answer.

"Ugh" I mumbled, not realising I did it.

"Well answer me please" Sam said as she placed her hands on her hips and continued to stare at me. She looked even more confused at this point and was even starting to look a little hurt. I didn't know what to say so I just held the release papers up in the air and pointed to them with my spare hand. Sam then noticed that they were signed and her hands dropped off of her hips and down to her side. Her eyes went wide. I think she was a little shocked, surprised and relieved.

"Are they signed?" she asked me.

"Yeh, there signed" I answered. Sam then let out a huge smile and started to run up towards me. She then jumped up in to my arms. Her legs were wrapped around my waist and her arms were wrapped around my neck. She began to kiss me and I wrapped my arms around her waist, holding her tightly so she didn't fall then I started to kiss her back. I think Sam forgot her Mom and Melanie were in the room because I certainly did. It wasn't until I heard Sam's Mom fake cough loudly that I remembered. I and Sam then broke the kiss at the same time and we were both gasping for air.

"Sorry" Sam said, panting rather loudly. Wow she was actually apologising to her Mother I thought.

"Not in here please you two" Mrs Puckett demanded.

"We understand" Sam said, basically answering for both of us. She then slid herself down and off of me and said "Come on you have some explaining to do Mr." to me. She grabbed my hand and ran straight out of her Mom's house, heading towards Bushwell Plaza and she was pulling me along with her. We were coming towards my apartment when I realised that we had left Melanie alone with Mrs. Puckett. I wonder how that will go I thought? I pushed it to the back of my mind though as I knew I would find out later. I unlocked the door to my apartment and I stepped right in but before I could do anything Sam's lips crashed to mine…

**Authors note**

**So what did you all think of this chapter? Now you've read it all you need to do is leave a review. Please do I really appreciate your reviews. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you for reading.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37- iHave The Best Boyfriend Ever.**

**Sam's pov**

So me and Melanie had walked all the way to our Mother's house and as soon as we had walked through her front door I spotted Freddie stood there. I then got really suspicious. I wanted to know why he was here. I then realised that he must have lied to me when he said he was going to the library and I wanted to know why. I asked him why he was here and he didn't answer, he then made me nervous and a little annoyed. I asked him again and he then pointed to my Father's release papers. They were signed; I couldn't believe it and he had convinced my Mom to sign them. I ran up to Freddie, jumped right in to his arms and began to kiss him. He began to kiss me back but my Mother put a stop to us; she had ruined our moment. Thanks a lot Mother I thought! So I grabbed Freddie's hand and dragged him all the way back to his apartment. I ran as fast as I could. I didn't even say a word to my Mom or Melanie as we were leaving. As soon as we stepped in to Freddie's apartment I couldn't stop kissing him. It's a good job his Mom isn't home I thought. Thank you Mrs. Benson…

**Freddie's pov**

So Sam had dragged me all the way back to my apartment and I was out of breath from running so far and such a length. As soon as we stepped in to the apartment she couldn't stop smothering me in kisses. We were in the same position for a little just kissing each other. I was rather enjoying myself when I remembered that she wanted me to explain things.

"Sam" I said to her, breaking the kiss.

"What?" She replied, kissing me again.

"I thought you wanted to talk about how I got your Dad's release papers signed?" I asked her.

"Oh right, yeh" she replied as she sat down on the couch and I followed her. "Guess I just got caught up in our little moment" she explained. I just laughed and then we both blushed a little.

"So how did you get my Mom to sign the release papers?" she asked eagerly.

"Well I told her that she needs to stop making excuses and be a good mother so she then agreed to sign it but only if I broke up with you" I told her.

"What!" She yelled. "Please don't tell me your braking up with me, I don't want you too, I love you too much. I wont let you we will give those release papers back to my Mother" she told me.

"Hey, Sam calm down, I'm not breaking up with you" I told her.

"Oh okay then" she said sounding relieved as she took a deep breath. "So what are you doing then?" She asked looking confused.

"Being with the girl I'm head over heels in love with" I replied.

"I love you too" She said. "But if you refused to break up with me then how did you get her to sign them?" She asked.

"Oh I told her that me breaking up with you wouldn't fix yours and hers relationship with each other and she would hate you even more" I explained.

"Well there your right" Sam replied. "So would you of broke up with me?" she asked.

"Only if you would of wanted me too" I answered.

"I never want you to break up with me" She told me.

"Good because I never want to break up with you either" I told her.

She smiled and jumped up on to my lap, she seemed to have a habit of doing that today I thought. "Freddie I may want my Dad home and out of prison for good but there's no way I would of let you break up with me to get him out of there. I've lived with my Dad not in my life for many years and even though it's amazing to have him back in my life I can live without him. But you I won't be able to live without you. Without you I'd be nothing" Sam told me.

She then began to kiss me again and I started to kiss her back. I must say that her little speech then was very heart warming and it actually brought a tear to my eye. "I love you so much" I told her.

"I love you too" she told me.

I could see that Sam was getting tired and I was tired to. So as I continued to kiss her I picked her up gently and carried her in to my bedroom. We layed down on my bed where we fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Sam's pov**

Okay so I officially had the best boyfriend ever, I couldn't ask for a better one. Freddie may well be a totally nerd, but he's my nerd and he's perfect for me. He was willing to break up with me, just so my Dad could be released from prison and he was only willing because he loves and cares about me so much. I love him so much. Freddie has done so much for me lately and I really need to make things up to him or do something special for him as a thank you. I don't know what to do though, I need suggestions…

**Author's note**

**You read it and Sam needs your suggestions. What should she do? Anyone got any idea's to help her out? Please leave a review and let me know your ideas. It would mean a lot, thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review. **


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38: iStart To Plan A Surprise For Freddie. **

**Sam's pov**

So it was around 7:30am in the morning when I woke up and it was a really rainy day, nothing like the lovely sunny days we had been getting lately though. I was kind of glad it was raining though because then I had an excuse to stay in with Freddie all day. Speaking of Freddie he was amazing yesterday, getting my Dads release papers signed and everything. I thought it was impossible for me to fall anymore in love with him but every time I look at him I fall in love with him a little bit more. Freddie didn't wake up to long after me and we were then soon cuddling in each other's arms. I loved it.

"Morning" Freddie said smiling and looking all dopey once he had woken up.

"Morning, you're so cute when your dopey" I told him.

"And that's one reason why you love me" he replied cheekily.

"Yes indeed that's true" I told him.

"Hmm come here" He told me. I leaned more towards him and he started to kiss me. I started to kiss him back slowly. It wasn't until he pulled me more towards him that we started to kiss quickly. I was quite close to him by then, I was quite surprised that I didn't suffocate him, but you know he moved me there and I was enjoying myself quite a bit…

**Freddie's pov**

I was having a perfect morning lying around in my bed with Sam, we were just kissing each other and I was actually finding it hard to not kiss her. I think she was feeling the same way towards me so I figured that it didn't really matter that much. We were getting quite close when suddenly I heard movement and someone barged right in through my bedroom door. At first I thought it was my Mother but she wouldn't of just barged right it, she always knocks and plus she should still be at work.

"Ew break it up quick, please" I heard a voice of a young girl say. Me and Sam soon pulled apart from each other to find that it was Melanie that had barged in to my room, my house in fact, how did she get in I thought? I then realised that I was layed out in my boxer shorts so I quickly covered myself over with the duvet. Sam just sat there and looked a little embarrassed.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked bluntly, sounding annoyed.

"I want to go visit Dad" Melanie told her.

"Well you can't it's not a visiting day" Sam told her.

"I'm his daughter I should be able to go and visit whenever I want to" Melanie replied.

"That's not how it works" Sam said.

"Well when can I go visit him?" Melanie asked.

"Tomorrow" Sam answered.

"Will you come with me?" Melanie asked her.

"Only if you get out of here" Sam snapped.

"Okay fine ill leave" Melanie said. "I'll let you two finishes it is whatever you were doing" She told us and with that she ran out of the door. I then turned over to well in the words of Melanie 'finish whatever we were doing' but she had already got out of bed.

"Hey why did you get up?" I asked her. "I wasn't finished with you" I told her.

"Yeh well Melanie ruined it for us" She replied.

"No she just walked in on us" I said.

"I have to ask Carly something anyway" She told me and walked out of my room and out of the apartment, most likely in to Carly's. Yes Melanie had put her in a bad mood I thought.

**Sam's pov**

So I was having a lovely morning in with Freddie and my sister comes in and barges in on us, why thank you so much I thought. It was incredibly annoying and she ruined everything. Anyway I needed to ask Carly something anyway so I decided to get up and go pay her a visit.

"Carly" I called as I stepped in to her apartment.

"Hey Sam, so how was your morning with Freddie" She asked me cheekily. Yes Melanie had told her she had caught us making out.

"Ha-ha, very funny" I replied. "Listen I need to ask you something" I told her.

"Oh okay, well shoot what is it?" She replied.

"What's the most romantic thing you've ever done for a guy that you love?" I asked her.

"Eh nothing" she replied.

"What, what do you mean nothing?" I asked her. "You're Carly Shay" I added.

"I've never done anything" She told me.

"But you've dated loads of guys" I told her.

"Yeh but I've never loved any of them" She replied.

"Oh okay then" I sighed, she couldn't help me. "Where's Melanie?" I asked her.

"Upstairs, why can I not help you?" She asked.

"unfortunately not" I replied and ran up the stairs to find Melanie.

"Melanie" I called as I found her in the iCarly studio.

"Oh hey Sam, you finally left Freddie for five minutes then" She joked.

"Ha-ha so funny" I replied. "Listen I need to ask you something" I told her.

"Okay, what is it?" She asked sounding eager to know.

"What's the most romantic thing you've ever done for a guy you love?" I asked her.

"Nothing" She replied.

"Don't tell me you've never been in love either" I replied.

"No I have" she told me.

"Then why haven't you ever done anything romantic?" I asked her.

"Because its always the boys that should do the romantic things for the girls not the other way around silly" She told me.

"No that's not true, you obviously don't know what love is" I told her. I was annoyed at her actually.

So Carly or Melanie couldn't help me. It was weird to think I know more about loving someone then to utter girly girls do. I didn't really need their help anyway, I had a little idea about what I was going to do, I just wanted help expanding on it, looks like I'm on my own…

**Authors note**

**Whenever I write the word 'release papers' in this story I think of in ILMM where Spencer pretends to be Sam's Mom to sign her out. Anyway I did have my idea to what Sam was going to do for Freddie but after reading your reviews I think I prefer a certain one to my own so I haven't actually decided yet. If you have any more idea's please tell them to me and review, thank you.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39- iHave A Day Of Suprises.**

**Freddie's pov**

So Sam had got out of bed a few hours ago to go and ask Carly a question, I thought she was going to come back straight away but I was still waiting for her three hours later and she still had not come back yet. I figured that she would be hanging out with Carly and I had some iCarly work to do anyway so I decided to head over to Carly's apartment to get it done and plus I was missing Sam. I wanted to see her. It was only three hours Scince I last saw her. I was wondering when she left mine to go live with her dad how I was going to cope. I was going to miss her so much, I was getting used to waking up to her every morning. I was getting used to seeing her beautiful face where ever I turned. I was getting used to everything about her and I'm going to miss her so much. I love everything about Sam.

So I walked across the hall and knocked on Carly's apartment door before I entered.

"Hello" I called as I walked in.

"Hey Freddie, I was wondering how long it would take you to come over here" Carly said.

"Yeh I've got to upload a few things to the iCarly site" I told her.

"Oh okay, is Sam not coming over?" She asked.

"What is she not already here?" I asked her.

"No she left about two hours ago" She told me.

"Oh I don't know where she is then, she hasn't come back to mine." I replied. I then started to wonder where she could be and I actually had no idea. I didn't want to be a worried, controlled boy friend so I decided to work on the iCarly website for an hour, then go back to mine and if Sam wasn't there I'd give her a call.

"I'm going to go upstairs" I told Carly.

"Okay but before you go, what was going on with you Sam this morning when Melanie walked in on you?" She asked eagerly hoping that I'd tell her something.

"Carly that's girl talk, I'm not a girl and anyway we were just kissing" I told her then started to run up the stairs wondering where Sam could be…

**Sam's pov**

So I had left Carly's apartment a few hours ago. Carly probably thought I was going back to Freddie's apartment and Freddie probably thought I was still over at Carly's. When really I was off out preparing things for Freddie's surprise. I was planning on making a romantic picnic on the fire escape underneath the stars for us both filled with all his favourite foods. So far I had coconut cream pie, cashew nuts and perfectly made pizza. I also had a present for him which should mean something to me and him if my plan goes how its suppose to, let's just hope it does I thought.

After a while of shopping I decided to head up to the fire escape and get everything ready. Even though I would have to sneak all the stuff I've brought through Freddie's apartment I knew it was going to be easy because about ten minutes before I arrived home I got a text from saying;

**To Sam, **

**Where are you? Freddie's at mine doing some stuff to the iCarly site and we both don't know where you are?**

**Love Carly xxx**

I didn't even bother replying, I just popped my phone back in my pocket and entered Freddie's apartment. I went straight in to Freddie's room and started getting changed in to my new outfit I had brought just for tonight. It was a cute little summer's dress that flowed down my body and emphasised my curves just fine. For a girl that never wears dresses I must admit I looked pretty good. Maybe I should wear dresses more often. Wait! I'm Sam Puckett I thought, I never wear dresses I'm not my sister, not even close. I then brushed my hair and it puffed out a little more, really showing my curls which I really didn't mind because I loved my curls and I'm sure Freddie did to. I then quickly applied a small amount of eye liner and lip gloss before heading up to the fire escape to set up the picnic and the rest of my surprise…

**Freddie's pov**

So it was coming up to an hour that I had been at Carly's and there was still no sign or no word from Sam. I was just about finished with what I was doing anyway and it was getting late so I was going to head back to my apartment and see if Sam was back yet. As I was logging off of the iCarly site I heard the iCarly studio door open and footsteps of someone enter.

"Hey baby" the voice said. I was quite confused the voice sounded slightly different to Sam's so I turned around to see who it was.

"Melanie" I answered sounding confused, why did she call me 'baby' I thought.

"Oh how did you know it was me?" Melanie asked.

"You're and Sam's voices are actually slightly different" I told her.

"Oh well I'm going to have to practice Sam's then if I'm going to steal you off of her" She replied and walked back out of the studio.

What was that suppose to mean I thought. She was probably just teasing me I thought and hoped. There was no way she was going to take me away from Sam. Anyway I was off home. I arrived home and searched the apartment for Sam but she was nowhere to be seen, so I decided to call her. It was strange I even heard her phone ring.

"Hello" She said as she answered it.

"Hey, where are you?" I asked her.

"On the fire escape, come join me" She replied. So I hung up the phone and started making my way to the fire escape.

Before I even climbed through the window I had spotted Sam sat down looking beautiful, in a gorgeous summer's dress. Wow I thought, man she looked so pretty. Try not to drool Freddie I thought to myself. I then realised that the fire escape had been lit up with all sorts of fairy lights. It even had a few candles lit up on the side and there was a bunch of my favourite foods all layed out on a picnic blanket. Is that coconut cream pie I thought? My eyes then turned immediately back to Sam as I stepped on to the fire escape. She really did look amazing. "What's all this?" I asked her…

**Authors note**

**So you know part of Sam's surprise and you will have to wait for the next part. What do you think about Melanie now then? Please review, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you for reading.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40- iHave A Present For You.**

**Sam's pov**

I had everything set up for me and Freddie. I had fairy lights lighting up the fire escape with a few candles safely arranged on the edges of the fire escape. The food, which I couldn't wait to eat, was all neatly arranged on the picnic blanket. It was like the food was staring at me and saying 'eat me, eat Me.' and for once I didn't eat it and it was a struggle. I just carefully sat down on the fire escape, so I didn't ruin my dress and stared up towards the stars as I waited for Freddie. I didn't actually have to wait that long as my phone started to ring and it was Freddie.

"Hello" I said as I answered it.

"Hey, where are you?" He asked me.

"On the fire escape, come join me" I told him and with that I put my phone down and sat quietly waiting for Freddie.

He must have been nearby when he rang me because within thirty seconds he had joined me on the fire escape.

"What's all this?" I heard him say as he entered the fire escape. I turned around to look at him as he said it; he was so cute I thought. How did he belong to me?

"It's to say thank you for everything you've done for me" I told him. "I mean we haven't even been dating that long and you've already let me stay at your house. You've been there for me through this whole situation and you even convinced my Mom to sign my Dad's release papers. I just wanted to do something nice for you" I explained.

"Sam you didn't have to do all this, but thank you" He replied smiling at me. "I'm your boyfriend I'm supposed to look after you" He told me.

"Yeh and I'm your girlfriend and I need to look after you" I replied.

"And one day I will need you just as much as you've needed me" He reassured me. "Wow you look amazing" He blurted out quickly. I then suddenly started staring down to the floor trying to hide my blush.

"Are you blushing?" Freddie asked me.

"Yes it's what you do to me alright" I replied looking really embarrassed.

He just laughed and then said "You really do look beautiful though"

I smiled and then replied to him with "Do you want some coconut cream pie?"

"I know that you've just changed the conversation but yes I do want some coconut cream pie please" He replied.

"Alrighty then" I cheered as we both sat down on the blanket.

"So why this?" Freddie asked me after a while of munching on coconut cream pie.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Why a picnic on the fire escape?" He asked me.

"Because I didn't want to go over the top and the fire escape is a very meaningful place for us" I answered. "Plus tonight is not finished yet" I told him.

"Really, so what else is there to come?" he asked me.

"Two presents, do you want present A or B first?" I asked him as I shuffled myself closer to Freddie and taking the two presents with me as I took them out of my bag. One of them was just in an envelope and the other was in a box.

"Erm present B first" Freddie answered. Present B was the envelope so I handed it to Freddie and watched him as he opened it. It was a bunch of forms and he looked very confused to why I had given them to him. Well that was until he started reading them of course. He must have got half way through reading the papers when he realised what they were and his face brightened up.

"Is this the apartment downstairs?" Freddie asked me.

"Yeh, my Dad said we can pretty much live where I want and I want to live as close to you as possibly" I told him.

"Aw" He said, I don't think he realised he said it out loud though.

"Plus because this apartment is directly underneath your apartment, I can meet you up here every night and do this" I told him as I started to kiss him.

"Man I love your Dad" He murmured gently against my lips.

"What?" I asked.

"I love your Dad because he gave me you" He explained. "But I don't love him as much as I love you" He told me.

"Good" I replied. "I'm going to show my Dad these papers for the apartment tomorrow when I and Melanie go to visit him and hopefully he will say yes" I told him.

"Are you ready for your second present?" I asked and Freddie nodded.

**Freddie's pov**

What an amazing night this is I thought to myself. I was on the fire escape with Sam, we were all alone and she seemed to be spoiling me a little. We were munching on coconut cream pie when she told me that she had some presents for me. I opened up the first one and it was a bunch of forms of some apartment. I was a little confused at first; did she want me and her to get her own place I thought? A bit soon isn't it were both still kids. But that was when I realised it was the apartment underneath mine and she was planning on moving in with her Dad when he was out of prison. That was when she told me that she wanted to live there because she was closest to me as possible. I was actually really glad that she didn't want to move to far away from me because I would really miss her and I loved the fact that she wanted to be near me.

"Are you ready for your second present?" Sam asked and I just nodded wondering what it could be. Sam then handed me a box that had neatly been wrapped up. I unwrapped the box and opened it up carefully. As I looked inside the box it revealed to have a heart made out of glass with the name 'Sam' engraved in the centre of it…

**Author's note**

**I'm so happy Jennette McCurdy followed me on twitter last night, I can't believe it it's so exciting. It was by far the best day of my life. Also before writing tonights chapter I made instagram so please follow me my username is JennetteMcHevan the same as my twitter one. I hope you enjoyed tonights chapter, please leave a review, thank you for reading.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41- iThought My Mom Had Let Me Go.**

**Freddie's pov**

I carefully took this beautiful sparkling glass heart, which I think may have been named Sam, out of the box. I looked up at Sam with a confused look on my face. "What's this?" I asked her.

"Ha-ha, I knew you would ask me that" Sam replied smiling. Her smile is beautiful, I thought.

"So what is it?" I asked her again.

"Oh yeh sorry I didn't answer" Sam said. "It is a glass heart with my name of it symbolising that I'm giving you my dedicated heart and you have to take care of it, just like you take care of Me." she explained. "If you break it your break my heart" she added as she took my hand and placed it on her chest to where her heart is.

"I won't break it" I told her. "As long as you don't break my heart" I added.

"I'll never break your heart, promise" She replied and with that I started to kiss her.

Sam immediately started to kiss me back and all I could think about is that I wanted to love and protect this girl forever. I am never going to break her heart and I hope she will never break mine. By then our kisses had deepened and this is probably the best alone, one to one time, I have ever spent with Sam. As her hands wrapped around my neck, I felt closer to Sam as I had ever did before. I slowly removed one of my hands from around her waist and traced it up to the top of her back, until I found the zip of her dress. That's when I heard someone calling "FREDDIE, SAM, where are you too?" It was my Mother, why did she have to ruin our moment? Me and Sam broke apart and I could tell that she was disappointed, I was too. "We better go see what she wants" I told her and with that we both got up and walked back in to my apartment to go and find my Mother.

**Sam's pov**

So I was having a perfect night on the fire escape with Freddie and me and Freddie seemed to have got closer than we ever had before. Things between us were about to get even better but before we both knew it all we heard was Mrs. Benson yelling "FREDDIE, SAM, where are you too?" me and Freddie immediately pulled apart from each other I was annoyed that we had to stop what we were doing and I was actually a little embarrassed.

"We better go see what she wants" Freddie said and we both then got up and headed in towards Freddie's apartment to see what she wanted.

We walked in to find Mrs. Benson with two police officers, what an earth could have happened now I thought to myself? As we walked towards them Mrs. Benson turned towards us and said "Oh there you two are, I've been looking for you everywhere" "Sam you look very pretty" She added to me.

"Oh I know" Freddie said as he wrapped his arm around me.

"Thanks" I answered nervously.

"So what's going on?" Freddie asked. I wanted to know the exact same thing.

"I'm Officer Carl" One of the policemen said. I thought I recognised him he's the 'pee on Carl' man that arrested Spencer a few years back. "And this is my deputy" He added.

"Hello" Me and Freddie replied at the same time as we shook their hands.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news for you Sam" I heard Officer Carl say. I froze a little in horror as I wondered what an earth could of happened in my life now.

"Please continue" I said nervously, wondering if I really wanted to hear what Officer Carl was about to tell me.

"You see, a woman broke in to Seattle police station earlier this evening on the hunt for your Father Mr. Puckett" He told me. "She seemed rather eager to find him and after a while of threatening police officers with what she called a 'butter sock' and searching through all the cells, causing some prisoners to escape, she found your Father and abused him with this 'butter sock' blaming him for everything that has gone wrong in her life. Your father is now on the Seattle police station hospital ward and we managed to lock this woman up in a cell after using a tazer on her a few times. Your Father has a few injuries and seems to think that this woman is your Mother but can't be sure as he hasn't seen her for a few years, could you please come down to the station with us to identify her" Officer Carl explained.

Wow that was a lot to take in I thought. I stood there for a few moments just staring in to space. I really did hate my Mother now. I knew already that it was her because who else would think of making a butter sock. It was my creation after all.

"Yeh I'll come down to the station with you" I replied. "Can I see my Dad as well please?" I asked.

"As soon as you've identified this woman" He replied.

"Okay then" I said as I turned to look at Freddie.

"Me and Mom will follow you in our car" He said.

"Okay" is all I could reply, I was so shocked. I thought my Mom had finally left us alone but I was obviously wrong. I didn't even bother going to get Melanie. I just followed the police officers out of the apartment.

"I love you" I heard Freddie call.

"I love you too" I called back as I got in to the back of the police car, deep in my own thoughts.

**Authors Note**

**Sorry for the shortness of chapter, I wanted to leave it where you would have to wait to know what happens next. Please leave a review, only one person reviewed last night, so its made me think that nobody enjoyed last nights chapter ****L**** I hope you did though, thank you for reading.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42- iIdentify My Mother. **

**Sam's pov**

The police car that I was in had just pulled up in to the police station and for the first time ever in my life I was so nervous that I felt sick to my stomach. The drive there was silent, me and the police officers didn't say a word and I was just left to gather up my thoughts. We got out of the police car and Officer Carl guided me to an almost empty plain room. It had a table desk, with three chairs and a small table lamp. It was an interview room, something else must have happened else I wouldn't of been brought in here I thought.

"Take a seat please Sam, I need to tell you something" Officer Carl told me. Without answering back I just did what he said and sat down.

"You see Sam whilst this woman broke in earlier and attacked your father she admitted to doing something" He told me.

"What did she admit to?" I asked. Those were the first words I had actually said for a little while.

"She admitted to setting your Dad up to get him sent to prison" He answered.

"Oh if this is my Mother, which I'm pretty sure it is then she did do that, she admitted it a few days ago" I told him.

"Okay, well if this woman is your Mother then we need you to help gather up some evidence that she did do what she is saying she did" he told me. "Can you do that for us?" He asked.

I nodded in agreement and then said "Yeh I can."

"Okay I'm going to bring this woman in now and I need you to tell me whether this is your Mother or not" He told me. It was then that I felt myself tense up. I was so nervous I didn't even want to look at my Mother of whoever butter socked my Father. I think I've learnt one thing though; I'm never using the butter sock again. Only to get back at my Mother or this other woman. But of course the woman was going to be my Mother, because who else would think of the butter sock. The butter sock was and still is my invention.

As Officer Carl had his hand on the door handle he looked back at me and said "Are you ready?" I just nodded when really I wasn't ready at all. I don't think I'll ever be ready for this moment if I'm honest, but I'm going to have to face it sometime I suppose. It felt like the longest three seconds of my life when Officer Carl was opening door. But the door soon opened to reveal a woman that looked like she had been crying for hours and yes this woman was indeed my Mother. She slowly turned her face to look at me and as cheerfully as she possibly could she said "Hey Sammy, I've fixed everything, soon we will be a proper family again"

"Don't talk to me" I spat at her. "We will never be a proper family, you don't deserve to be a part of my family, and I don't want you there" I told her. It may have sounded a little harsh but I was honestly speaking from my heart.

"Now Sam don't say things you're going to regret" She replied.

"I won't regret it" I replied. "What I'm saying now is things I've been thinking and feeling for weeks" I told her.

"Sam, is this woman you're Mother?" Officer Carl asked me. I had forgotten he was in the room actually.

"Yes she is" I replied as I felt my eyes well up a little bit and I became a little teary. "Can I see my Dad now please?" I asked then turned to face my Mom and I said "because I can't stand the sight of her"

"Yeh of course" he replied. "Just wait outside why I take your Mom back to her cell then I'll take you straight to see your Father" he told me.

"Thank you" I said as I ran out of the interview room and literally ran in to the arms of Freddie…

**Freddie's pov**

Me and my Mom arrived at the police station to find out that Sam was in an interview room. Why was she in there I wondered? Something else must of happened but I actually had no idea what could of. I was just too focused on making sure that Sam was okay. Anyway the lady at the desk told us to take a seat and wait outside of the interview room. So that's exactly what me and my Mom did.

It felt like ages before something happened. I spotted a woman that looked like she had been crying in her cell for hours being walked up towards us. She had handcuffs on and was stopped by the police officer when she reached the room that Sam was in. she didn't enter, she just waited outside. Oh and I almost forgot to mention that it was Sam's Mom. Sam is going to be devastated I thought. I was really going to have to be there for her now and I wasn't going to let her go.

Once Mrs. Puckett had entered the interview room, it felt like forever before something else happened. I could quietly and ever so slightly hear tears coming from the interview room. They weren't just any old tears, they were Sam's tears. The tears that belonged to the girl that I should be protecting. I just wanted to storm right in to the interview room and hold her but I knew I couldn't because there was a police woman guarding the door. It wasn't long though before the door to the interview room opened and Sam came running out. She had tears running down her face and she just fell straight in to my arms.

"It's going to be okay" I reassured her as I held her tightly. She cried and wept in to my arms until we heard the voice of Officer Carl say "Sam, you can see your Father now"

**Author's note**

**Not much to say today apart from thank you for reading and please review.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Please read the authors note at the end of today's chapter.**

**Chapter 43- iSee My Dad On The Prison Hospital Ward. **

**Sam's pov**

"Sam you can see your Father now" I heard Officer Carl say to me as I cried in to Freddie's arms. I looked up out of Freddie's arms to face him. I could feel my fresh tears still running down my cheeks and my nose was a little snotty from all my crying. "Will you come with me?" I asked Freddie.

"Of course baby" He replied, whilst nodding his head. "I'm not leaving you, I'm here for you" He told me as he carefully used his thumb to wipe my tears off of my face. As he rubbed them off more seemed to keep falling though.

"I'll wait for you two here" Mrs. Benson told me and Freddie. I actually hadn't realised that she was there and I probably wouldn't of realised that she was there is she never said anything.

"Thank you Mom" Freddie said to her.

"It's no problem dear" She replied and with that Freddie wrapped one arm around my shoulder and we slowly both started to follow Officer Carl down the corridor towards the hospital wing.

The corridor seemed to take forever to walk along. It was long, dark, cold and silent. All you could hear was me sniffling from all my crying and the sound of footsteps which came from Me, Freddie and Officer Carl.

When we arrived at the hospital wing it was exactly the same as the corridor. It was dark, cold, silent and even smelt a bit. I started to shiver a little and that was when Freddie wrapped his other arm around me and tightened his grip on me. He made me feel safe, protected and yes warmer. There was a lady at a desk of the hospital wing. She looked middle aged and rather tired. She had long brown hair and dark hazel eyes. She didn't even notice that we had arrived she was just sat down typing away at her computer. She must have been filling in some paperwork or something. I wonder if any of it was about my Dad I thought. Officer Carl motioned for me and Freddie to stay where we were. So we did what he basically had told us whilst he walked up to the desk. The lady then looked up from her computer screen as she had noticed there were no people here.

"The daughter of Mr. Puckett has arrived to see him" I heard Officer Carl say to her.

"But its past visiting hours" She replied.

"I know that, but she has been told that she can see him now" He told her. "Even if it's only for five minutes. That possibly can't hurt" He added.

She then turned her head slightly and took a quick glance at me and then she turned back to Officer Carl. "Very well then, five minutes only though" She replied. "I'll take her there now" She told him.

"Thank you" He replied to her before he walked back over to me and Freddie.

"Okay Sharon is the lady at the desk" He told me and Freddie. "She will be with you in a few moments to take you to see your Dad but it can only be for a few minutes because it's past visiting hours" He explained. "But once you're done if you come and see me at the front desk I'll give you a slip that will give you permission to come back again tomorrow and you will be able to see him again" he told us.

"Okay thank you" I replied, still a little teary. He then proceeded to walk back down the same corridor that we all walked down to get here.

Things were silent once Officer Carl had left. I was staring in to space deep in my own thoughts for a few moments. I stopped when I felt a pair of eyes on me. They were Freddie's I could feel the heat of his beautiful deep brown eyes watching me. I turned to look up at him slowly and pulled a nervous look upon my face.

"Even though you've been crying you still look like the most beautiful girl in the world" Freddie said to me. It was then a huge smile appeared on my face. I then started to blush a little and buried my head in to Freddie's chest trying to hide the fact that I was blushing.

"Are you blushing?" Freddie asked me.

"Yes I am, it's what you to me and it's so embarrassing" I replied, still burying my head in to Freddie's chest.

"I think it's cute" Freddie told me.

"Really?" I asked looking up out of Freddie's chest, only slightly though.

"Yeh" He replied whilst nodding. I smiled deeply at him and said "I'm sorry tonight didn't end up just me and you alone on the fire escape all night" "It didn't really turn out like I thought it would" I added.

"Hey, it's not your fault and at least we had some time together" He replied. "And don't forget there will be plenty of other nights" He added.

"Yeh I suppose your right" I replied as Sharon, the lady at the hospital desk walked over to join us carrying a blue folder.

"Hello I'm Sharon" she said to us.

"Hi I'm Sam and this is Freddie" I replied.

"I understand that you're here to see your Father Mr. Puckett, is that correct?" She asked and I nodded.

"Okay you can only see him for five minutes anyway because it's obviously past visiting hours. At the moment your Dad is unconscious due to being hit around the head a few times with this 'butter sock' he also has a broken arm and a few bruises which shouldn't cause him any harm. The doctors think your Father should wake up in the morning and he will be fine, he's just sleeping most of the pain off" She explained. "Are you ready to see him?" She asked and once again I just nodded. "Follow me then" She said. So me and Freddie started to follow her down a shorter corridor which lead us to a room which the door had my Dads name on it.

"Here you are, you may go in when you are ready, I'll be at my desk and remember five minutes only" She told us before she began walking back to her desk to get on with her work.

"Are you ready?" Freddie asked me and I nodded.

I then opened up the door that I had my Dads name in and walked on inside. Freddie followed me in. I saw my dad immediately and felt my eyes water slightly. Why did my Mother have to do this to him? He was fast asleep, knocked out, with an ice pack on his head. He had a broken arm and his face was covered in bruises. I walked over to his bed and grabbed hold of his hand. I rubbed it gently and turned to look at Freddie.

"What an earth has happened to her?" I asked him.

"Her? Don't you mean him?" Freddie questioned.

"No I know what's happened to Dad but I think my Mother has turned in to a crazy person" I told him. "She's worse than your Mom" I commented. "And your Mom isn't even that bad" I told him as I began to cry a little.

"Hey, hey. It's going to be okay. I'm here, I'm here" He told me reassuringly as he walked over to where I was standing and wrapped his arms around me, holding me tightly.

Before I knew it my time to visit my Dad was over and it was time for me and Freddie to go home and get some rest…

**Author's note**

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was out all day with my family and had no time to update. Once again I'm sorry. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, thank you for reading, please review :]**


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44- iTell Melanie.**

**Freddie's pov**

I woke up the next morning to the sun shining brightly in to my bedroom. It wasn't until I opened my eyes that my thoughts traced back to the events that took place last night. Good and bad things happened. I had an amazing, unforgettable evening with Sam on the fire escape but as soon as the night got later things didn't end up as good as both me and Sam thought they would. I must admit what happened last night was a lot to take in. I mean I wasn't expecting to police officers to arrive at my door telling us that Sam's Mom had broken in to the police station and had beaten up and abused Sam's Father with a butter sock. I wonder how Sam would be feeling this morning I thought as I rolled over to see if she was awake and she was.

"Good morning" I said to her.

"It's not really a good one" She replied in a very grumpy and blunt tone. Yes she wasn't in a very good mood and to be honest I couldn't blame her.

"Come on Sam, things are going to get better" I told her.

"I thought things were getting better and then our lovely evening we were having went and got ruined" Sam replied. "So when are things going to get better?" She then asked.

"Ever heard of the saying 'things get worse before they get better'?" I asked her and she nodded. "I think that's what has happened with this situation" I told her.

"So when are things going to get better?" She asked again.

"Pretty soon I think because your Mom is going to end up going to prison and your Dad will be being released from prison pretty soon. Once he's out of there your life will be better again" I told her.

"Hmm I suppose your right" she replied.

"So my brains have come in handy" I said.

"You nerd" She joked. I just laughed and then kissed her gently.

"Uh I suppose I better go and tell Melanie the news" Sam said. "Are you coming over?" She asked.

"No I better stay here and get that biology assignment sorted" I told her. "Speaking of biology assignments shouldn't you be doing it as well?" I asked her.

"Like I'm going to do home work" She replied. "I never do it and if I did I have too much on my mind right now" She told me as she left the room, heading across the hall to see Melanie…

**Sam's pov**

I had woken up less than twenty minutes ago and I already didn't like this day. I wanted it to be over already or for it to have never of come. As I layed in bed and let my thoughts drained back to the events of last night I was trying to tell myself that my Mom really didn't break in to the prison and attack my Dad, putting him in to hospital. But I obviously it did happen and I did believe it. I had seen enough evidence and was told by police Officers what had happened. I felt like my Dad being in hospital was my fault because I invented the butter sock. It was me who thought of it. Even though I never really used it to hurt people only to threaten them, my Mom took things to a whole new level and completely out of proportion. Now I know how much damage a butter sock can do to someone, especially to someone I love and care about, I can promise you and myself that I am never going to use it again. The butter sock is gone for good.

So here I am on my way over to Carly's to let my sister know what happened because of course she hasn't got a clue. She thinks everything is fine. Let's hope she doesn't blame me for it I thought as I walked through the door to Carly's apartment.

"Morning" I called as I stepped in.

"Wow you're up early for a Sam Puckett" Carly joked.

"Am I what time is it?" I asked her. I hadn't actually looked at the clock Scince…yeh I don't know when I last looked at the clock.

"It's 6:45am" Carly told me.

"What! Why did I get up so early? It's still practically night time for me" I replied and Carly just laughed at me.

"Anyway is Melanie up?" I asked her.

"Yeh she's in the studio" she told me.

"Okay thank you, I'll be back in a jiffy" I told her as I ran up the stairs, heading for the iCarly studio.

I walked straight in to the iCarly studio to find Melanie all dressed ready for the day and she was sat on the beanbag that I always sit on reading a book. As soon as she heard the sound of the studio door close she took her head out of her book and faced me.

"Hey Sis, is everything okay, you're up seriously early for you" She greeted me all smiley. I wonder how long this was going to last for I thought.

"Actually everything's not okay, I need to tell you something" I told her as I sat down next to her on the spare beanbag. Which is nowhere near as comfy as the one I usually sit on.

"Oh okay, what's happened?" She asked sounding concerned.

"There's no easy way to tell you this so I'm just going to come right out and say it" I told her.

"Okay, just hurry up and tell me your starting to scare me" she replied.

"Okay so last night Mom broke in to the prison to find Dad. Once she found him she blamed him for everything and started to beat him with a butter sock. She knocked him out, broke his arm and gave him loads of bruises. She's even admitted to setting Dad up so he went to jail and their now trying to send her to jail for doing it" I blurted out.

"OMG" Melanie yelled…

**Author's note**

**There we go chapter 44 complete! Please leave a review, hope you enjoyed tonight's chapter.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45- iArgue With You And Spend The Day With You.**

**Sam's pov**

"What do you mean there trying to send her to jail? Why can't they just send her to jail straight away because she has admitted to it?" Melanie asked me.

"I don't know Melanie but the way I look at it is Mom's life if so messed up at the moment she could have tried anything to try and get a place to sleep, eat and drink where she doesn't have to look after herself, someone else looks after her for her. Even though she would be in prison she would still have shelter" I explained to her.

"That's your theory?" Melanie questioned.

"Yes that is my theory, why do you have something better?" I replied.

"I don't know Sam maybe she just feels incredibly guilty. Maybe she doesn't want us to be mad at her forever" Melanie explained with her arms crossed.

"Mad" I repeated. "You think I'm mad?" I questioned her. "Mad doesn't even come close to how I'm feeling right now" I told her. "I mean she didn't tell me that my Dad was in prison; she didn't tell me that she set Dad up putting him in to prison. She then refused to sign his release papers" I said being cut off by Melanie.

"Well she's signed them now Sam" Melanie snapped as she cut me off.

"Yeh but when she finally had she broke in to a police station and started beating Dad up with a butter sock putting him in to the hospital" I yelled.

"That's strange Sam because isn't the butter sock your invention?" She asked me.

"Don't get cocky with me Melanie, I know it's my invention and I never used it to hurt people but if you don't be careful I could easily whip one up right now and knock you with one" I told her. "Then hopefully it would knock some sense in to you" I added.

"Maybe we should go visit Dad and ask him what he thinks of this, what hospital is he staying at?" She asked me, changing the subject of conversation.

"He's at the hospital that's in the police station and you can only visit him if you have one of these" I told her showing her my visitors slip. "Oh and it looks like you haven't got one and I'm certainly not taking you with me to visit him" I told her as I was about to walk out of the studio door.

"That's not fair Sam, were family" She said stopping me from leaving.

"It's a shame Melanie. You can choose your friends but you can't choose your family" I replied. "I hope you and Mom are very happy together" I added as I walked out of the studio door, leaving Melanie to gather up her thoughts.

After walking out of the studio door I walked down each set of stairs until I came to the bottom floor of Carly's apartment. Carly was stood at the bottom of the stairs like she knew I was going to be coming down them at any moment.

"Hey what's all the shouting up there?" She asked me.

"Me and Melanie had an argument but don't worry there won't be any more shouting because I'm never talking to her again" I told Carly.

"Oh I'm sure you will sort things out, what did you argue over? She asked me.

"Well last night our Mom broke in to the police station wanting to find our Dad. She eventually found him and when she did she started to beat him up with a butter sock and he's now in hospital. She also confessed to setting my Dad up so he went to prison. There now trying to send Mom to prison and Melanie thinks she doesn't deserve to go" I explained.

"What, well of course your Mom deserves to go to prison" Carly said.

"I know, I just have to work out how to get her there" I replied.

"So how is your Dad?" Carly asked.

"He could be worse he just got knocked out and now has a few bruises and a broken arm" I replied. "I'm just on my way to go visit him now actually, you want to come with me?" I asked her.

"You really want me to meet your Dad?" She asked sounding a little surprised.

"Of course, your my best friend after all and plus we can have a real catch up on the way" I replied.

"Yeh okay, aw this is so exciting" she answered. "SPENCER I'M GOING OUT" she yelled as we walked out of her apartment door.

"It sure is and when were done visiting him you want to go to the place I used to call home and see if we can find any evidence on my Mom?" I asked her.

"Yeh sure, I've always wanted to have a go at being a detective" She replied. We both laughed and chatted as we walked to the police station. Carly was about to meet my Dad, I wonder what he was going to think of her I thought?

**Carly's pov**

I was downstairs making some breakfast in the kitchen when I heard the voices of Sam and Melanie shouting upstairs in the iCarly studio. I then soon heard the footsteps coming down the stairs and I knew it would be Sam so I walked to the bottom of the stairs to meet her.

"Hey, what's all the shouting up there?" I asked her.

Sam then explained that she and Melanie had just had an argument and what it was about. I must admit that I felt sorry for her. Her Mom was really getting out of hand. Sam then said to me that she was on her way to visit her Dad and asked if I wanted to go with her. I couldn't believe she asked me and I obviously said yes. It was exciting that I was going to meet her Dad and I was actually honoured that she had asked me. Me and Sam hadn't really seen a lot of each other over the past few weeks and I've been missing her. It looks like I will be spending the day with her as I'll be meeting her Dad and then searching her Mom's house for evidence. I can't wait to have a proper catch up and spend time with my best friend which is starting now…

**Author's note**

**I'm sorry I didn't update this story again yesterday, it is now the summer holidays in England so I've been busy and making the most of the lovely whether while we have it. You never know how long it's going to last for in England. **

**Anyway a few of you have been asking what's happened to Frothy. Frothy hasn't left the story he will be coming back in to it pretty soon, there's no need to worry I haven't forgotten about him he just hasn't been in the latest chapters of the story. **

**Some people have also been asking where I got the idea for this story. I didn't really get the idea all at once. I originally was only going to have around a 15 chapter story where Sam got a letter from her Dad in prison and when she visits him he manages to get Sam and Freddie together. But as I write I've been coming up with new ideas as I write each chapter and I just add them in. I still haven't decided how this story will end and when it will I will think of it when I write it. I still don't know what will happen in tomorrow's chapter I will just start writing and see where it goes like I do with every chapter. At the start of the story Mrs. Benson and Melanie wasn't going to be in the story and many of the events that have happened I've thought of as writing and managed to add them in. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry for a very long Author's note, please review:]**


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46- iSpend Time With My Best Friend.**

**Sam's pov**

It took me and Carly absolutely ages to walk to Seattle Prison hospital. It usually takes me and Freddie around twenty minutes and it almost took me and Carly an hour. I think that was mainly down to our constant yapping and girly giggles that came out of us every few seconds. We really did have a great time walking to the hospital, even though it did take a long time and my feet were killing it only felt like ten minutes had past and I was having a wonderful time with my best friend. I had forgotten about all my current problems in my life while we walked and just enjoyed the time I had with Carly. They do say time fly's when you're having fun and it really does!

It wasn't until me and Carly had arrived at the prison hospital that I remembered where we were actually going. I had began to get a little nervous because I was going to have to explain to my Dad what had happened between me and Melanie earlier and I wasn't entirely sure whether he would be disappointed with me because me and Melanie were only just starting to build up our trust in each other again, but now it is completely gone. Me and Carly walked through the main corridors of the police station until we arrived at the hospital where I handed the lady at the front desk my visiting slip. It was a different lady this time and her name was Debra. Me and Carly then walked further down the corridor to the outside of my Dads room.

"Are you ready?" I asked her. I'm not sure why though; I think I was preparing myself for the visit.

"Of course" She replied being her bubbly self. I then proceeded to walk through the door where my Dad was layed out resting; he was awake though looking extremely bored. I'm actually surprised you're allowed to visit prisoners so often when there in hospital, even though my Dad is due to be released in two days time.

"Hey Dad" I called as I went in running towards his bedside to give him a hug. Once he saw me he smiled and was in a better mood already. Yay I've made his day better I thought.

"Hello princess, it's good to see you" he replied as he hugged me back.

I soon pulled away and said "Dad this is my best friend Carly"

"Oh so this is the other iCarly web show host I've been hearing so much about from you and Freddie. It's great to finally meet you" He told her as he shook her hand.

"It's great to meet you too" She replied.

"Take a seat girls" He told us and we did. I sat on the edge of Dads bed just like I did when I was little every morning and Carly took the visitors seat beside Dads bed.

"So how are you both?" He asked.

"Don't you think we should be asking you that question?" I asked.

"Sam I'm fine it's not like a knock around the head and a broken arm is going to do much damage to me" he answered.

"Yeh but she hit you with a butter sock" I replied. I think Dad could see through my emotions that I felt guilty because he said "Sam don't worry about it" Do you remember why we invented one of those together when you were little?" He asked.

"Yes" I told him.

"And what did we make it for?" He asked.

"To fight the monsters away" I answered nervously. I was a little embarrassed especially because Carly was in the room so I held my head down trying to hide the fact that I was blushing.

"So why hasn't Melanie joined us?" Dad asked. "Has she gone back to school already?" he asked.

"No me and Melanie have fallen out?" I told him.

"But you've only just started sorting out your differences" He replied. "Does she know I'm here?"

"Yeh, that's sort of the reason why we have fallen out" I replied.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well I went to see her this morning and I told her everything that has happened and she seems to think that Mom deserves to get away with everything that she has done through the years and she thinks I'm to blame for you being in hospital because I invented the butter sock" I explained.

"Aw come here Sam" He told me as he scooped me up in to a great bog old bear hug. It was nice. "Don't worry about it none of this was your fault and this is probably just Melanie's way of coping with this situation. We will all get through this together like a proper family when I'm out of here" He told me. "So how's Freddie, my future son in-law I hope, haven't seen him in a while" Dad asked, changing the conversation. "He better still be looking after you and behaving himself" he told me.

"Yeh he's great" I replied. "Pretty amazing actually" I added with a huge grin on my face. I didn't mean to though and I felt a little embarrassed. Especially when I heard the 'awes' from Carly.

So mine and Carly's visit continued we had a great time talking with my Dad, we each shared a few laughs as well. Time soon went on and the lady at the front desk Debra knocked on the door said that visiting time was over but we could come back tomorrow and see how my Dad was doing. I then got up to say good bye to him.

"Bye Dad" I said as I hugged him tightly.

"Bye sweet heart, it was great to see you" he replied as he hugged me back.

"Bye Mr. Puckett, it was great to meet you" Carly told him cheerfully.

"It was great to meet you too" Dad replied as he also hugged Carly good bye.

"It's a nice friend you got there Sam" My Dad called as we were leaving.

"Thanks" I replied smiling as me and Carly walked through the door out of his room…

**Carly's pov**

Okay Mr. Puckett was a great man. He was nothing like I thought he would be. I mean when I first met Sam's Mom and I pictured what her Dad would be like I thought he would be so much worse than Mrs. Puckett. He was the complete opposite to what I thought he would be. He was kind, considerate and I could tell he really valued what he had and didn't take any notice in what he doesn't have. I could tell that he loved Sam and really cared about his daughter and he was working on mending the Father and Daughter bond but I already knew that it was already there. They seemed really close.

Once we had left Mr. Puckett's room and we walked back down the corridor a little bit I said to Sam "Your Dad is a lovely man" but before she could reply the lady at the front desk interrupted her. "Sam Officer Carl needs to talk to you in his office" she told her.

"Okay" Sam replied. I wonder what that will be about I wondered.

**Freddie's pov**

A few hours had past and I had finally finished my biology assignment. I then had nothing to do and I was bored. This really made me miss Sam even more than I already did. I'm not sure how I'm going to cope when she moves out to live with her Dad but I know I'll see her all the time anyway and in a way I'm happy that she will be moving out because it means she will be building up her family again, which is something she has always wanted in life. I didn't want to rush her to come home either so I just decided to text her real quick. So I typed;

**To Sam, **

**Love you and miss you beautiful, can't wait to see you properly tonight, no need to rush home though. **

**Love Freddie xxx**

**Authors note**

**Okay I think this is my longest chapter yet. Any way in my last authors note I answered a few of everyone's questions. If anybody has anymore please leave them in your reviews and I'll answer them in my next authors note. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47- iJust Want My Dad To Be Home. **

**Sam's pov**

So me and Carly were about to leave the prison hospital after visiting my Dad but as we were leaving the lady at the front desk Debra told me that Officer Carl wanted to see me in his office. I wonder what he wants to talk to me about I thought. Anyway I didn't bother with asking her what he wanted because I knew she wouldn't know as he wanted to talk to me in his office which meant that it was serious police business which is also private. So I started walking down the corridor with Carly and back in to the actual police station building.

"So what does Officer Carl want to talk to you about?" Carly asked me as we walked along.

"I honestly don't know but let's just hope its good news I've had enough bad things happen lately" I replied.

"Oh come on Sam, things get worse before it gets better and just think of it this way I'm sure the situation could be worse than it is" She told me.

"How could the situation be any worse?" I asked her.

"Eh let's see" She said thinking. "Not having Freddie as your boyfriend" She suggested.

"Oh yeh I suppose your right" I told her. "I don't want Freddie to not be my boyfriend" I added. When I thought about Freddie not being my boyfriend I could feel my eyes water a little. Carly was right and she knew it because if I didn't have Freddie in my life as my amazing boyfriend there would be no way that I would have been able to cope with this situation. The thought of Freddie not being my boyfriend actually upsets me, I never plan to break up with him, and he is the love of my life.

I soon shook my thoughts of Freddie out of my head once we arrived outside of Officer Carl's office. I told Carly to wait for me outside. She just nodded and sat in one of the seats that were placed outside the office for people. I then knocked on his door. A few seconds later I heard someone call "Come in" So I entered.

"Hello Sam" Officer Carl greeted me as I walked in to his office.

"Hello sir" I replied politely.

"Take a seat" He told me, he was already sat in his. So I just nodded and did what I was told.

"So how are you feeling today?" He asked.

"A lot better than yesterday" I replied.

"That's good, now do you want me to tell you why I have asked to speak to you?" He asked me.

"Yes please, that would be great" I told him.

"Well basically we can't take your Mom to court until we have gathered up enough evidence and so far we haven't got any that she set your Father up to get him sent to jail. This also means that we can't keep her in a cell for any longer than forty eight hours. In the mean time because your Mom and Father are going to be released from jail your Father might get put under risk of your Mom finding him again" He explained.

"So what are you going to do about it?" I asked.

"Were going to have to put your Dad in to a safe house for a while, it's our only option" He replied. "But as he will be in a safe house this will mean that you won't be able to visit him as your Mother may follow you and for obvious reasons your Dad won't be allowed out" He told me.

"So when is my Mom being released?" I asked trying to ignore the fact that I'm not going to be allowed contact with my Dad when he first gets out of prison. It was so unfair to me and Dad. Dad especially because he has been being punished for everything Mom has done and it really is about time that it got put to an end.

"Tomorrow at 3pm" He answered. Okay that gives me the rest of the day and most of tomorrow to search Mom's house from top to bottom for some evidence I thought and Carly you will be helping.

"How long will it take you to gather up the evidence?" I asked.

"It could take months Sam" He replied.

"Oh okay, can I go now?" I asked him and he just nodded. "I'll keep you posted on how things go" he told me. I then stood up to a started to head towards the door to the office, there was no way I was letting my Dad live in a safe house for a day let alone a month. If he had to I would be totally gutted. I would stay up all night if I had to and I wouldn't stop searching that woman's mess of a house until I found a single piece of evidence. There must be something hidden away in the mess. The mess that belonged to my Mother. I walked out of the door and spotted Carly straight away. She was still in the same seat.

"Hey, what was that about?" She asked sounding really eager to know.

"Just start walking, I'll explain on the way" I told her as I pulled my phone out of my pocket to call Freddie…

**Authors note**

**Slightly shorter chapter tonight but I hope you still enjoyed it. I wasn't sure whether to update tonight or not because only one person reviewed last night's chapter ****L**** Please leave a review for tonight's, your reviews mean a lot.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48- iSearch My Mother's House For Evidence. **

**Freddie's pov**

So I was sat at home in my bedroom, bored out of my mind, with absolutely nothing to do. I was just layed out on my bed with my laptop flicking through old iCarly videos. I was watching the clip of a previous iCarly when Carly and Sam shown the video of me going to school as a clown. I then realised that it was around the time when I was first told about Melanie and I didn't believe Sam or Carly. Now I think of it I don't understand why I didn't believe them. It was probably because it was around the time that me and Sam didn't get along very well, but now that me and Sam are together, I wouldn't change our relationship for anything.

My phone then soon started to ring, knocking me out of my thoughts. I looked down at my phone to see who was calling and it was Sam, so I answered straight away.

"Hey beautiful" I answered cheerfully.

"Hello nub" She replied, giggling a little. I could tell that she had a smirk on her face and I didn't care that she had called me a nub it was just great to hear her voice. I hadn't heard it for a few hours.

"How's everything going?" I asked her.

"Not that great, me and Carly could do with your help, have you finished your biology assignment?" She asked.

"Yeh I finished it a while ago" I replied.

"Can you meet us at my Mom's house then?" She asked.

"Yeh of course I'll be right there." I replied.

"Okay, thank you, I love you" Sam said.

"I love you too" I replied as I hung up the phone and walked out of the door…

**Sam's pov **

Me and Carly arrived at my Mom's house pretty much as soon as I got off the phone with Freddie. The house was dark and smelt badly. There wasn't even a way of adding lighting to the house because the woman I call my Mother never pays the bills, I'm surprised she hasn't had the house taken away from her yet. I knew one day the house would be taken away from her and I also knew that it was going to be a challenge finding some evidence on my Mom whilst the house was like this. The pressure was on I thought.

"So what are we doing here?" Carly asked.

"Well we need to find some evidence on my Mom before 3pm tomorrow else they have to release her and when the release my Dad he will have to go to a safe house for his own safety" I explained.

"Oh okay, so what exactly are we looking for?" She asked.

"Anything that tells us that my Mom set my Dad up so he would go to prison" I told her.

"Okay where should we start?" She asked. Wow she's got a lot of questions I thought, I didn't mind though.

"Okay why don't you start off by searching my Mom's study and I'll start off by looking in her room" I suggested.

"Yeh okay, sounds like a plan" She replied and started walking towards the study.

"Freddie will be here soon to help us" I told her as I walked towards my Moms bedroom. It was the messiest room in the house and knew it would take me a while to sort through. The sooner I start the sooner I finish I thought so I grabbed a random box and started digging…

**Freddie's pov **

It didn't take me long to walk to Sam's Mom's house as soon as I walked in to the house though o realised that it smelt a lot worse but it was a little tidier, not by much though. It was dark so I tried turning on some of the lights, none of them were working and that was when I realised that Sam's Mom wouldn't have paid any of the bills. I began searching some of the rooms of the house trying to find Carly and Sam. Neither of them were in the bathroom, kitchen or living room. I didn't nowhere any of the other rooms in the house were so I just started opening random doors trying to find them. It was then I opened a door finding Carly in a small room which looked like a study.

"Hello" I said.

"Hey Freddie" She said back smiling as she turned around to look at me. She had a bunch of papers in her hands and seemed to be sorting through them.

"Is Sam in here?" I asked her.

"No she's upstairs in her Mom's room" She told me.

"Okay thanks, see you in a bit" I told her as I ran straight up the stairs to find Sam. I opened the first door that I came to that was upstairs and there she was sat on her Moms bed digging through one of her boxes.

"Hey you" I said as I walked through the door. She looked up to see me smiling and jumped up off the bed to hug me.

"So what are we doing here?" I asked her as I hugged her back, holding her tightly.

"we need to get some evidence on my Mom by tomorrow at 3pm else she will have to be released from prison and when my Dad gets released he will have to get put in a safe house" she explained.

"Oh okay, where do you want me to look?" I asked her.

"I was thinking you could check out the attic, there is not much up there but there is a bunch of boxes and I don't know what's up there" She told me.

"Okay I'll start looking up there straight away" I replied. I started to walk out of the door when I felt Sam grab my arm and pull me back. "I'm not finished with you yet" She told me. She then placed her arms around my neck and began to kiss me. I immediately placed my hands around her waist and began to kiss her back. I love kissing this girl, her kisses are like heaven, and I just melt on to her lips. Our kisses started to get more and more passionate by the minute, we were completely off task but I didn't really care at that moment. Sam's hands were now in my hair and as I began to run mine up towards her back the door opened and Carly walked in on us.

"Oh God" She shrieked. Me and Sam immediately pulled apart. Is it really that hard for me to have some time alone with my girlfriend that doesn't get interrupted lately I thought? Sam began to blush slightly and I just stood there with one arm wrapped around her waist.

"I found something you might want to take a look at" Carly told us.

"Aw what is it?" Sam asked.

"Well it's not much but you know when your Mom always goes away telling us she's in Vegas?" Carly asked.

"Yes" Sam replied eager to know where Carly's going with this and I just nodded.

"Well I don't think she has been going to Vegas because she's been going to Sweden to visit a man that owns an ice-cream factory" Carly explained as she shown us loads of plane tickets and letters. Sam took them from Carly and asked me if I could check this ice-cream factory out online later and I agreed to of course.

"Okay I'm going to leave you two to carry on with whatever it was you were doing and I'm going to go look for some more evidence" Carly told us as she walked out of the door.

"Okay but Freddie is actually going to do some work now" Sam replied.

"Oh I am, am I?" I asked Sam.

"Yes you are now go" She replied, slapping me on the butt playfully as I ran out of the door and up to the attic to search the place for evidence.

A few more hours had passed and I was still up in the attic and I had found nothing. It was starting to get dark outside making it impossible to see anything in the house, especially in the attic. As I couldn't see I decided to go and find the girls. I walked back in to Mrs. Puckett's bedroom to find Sam still searching.

"Hey you found anything?" I asked her.

"No nothing, how about you?" She asked.

"No it's too dark I can't see up there" I told her. "Seems we can't see were not going to find anything so we might as well go home for a good night's sleep and come back first thing tomorrow morning" I suggested.

"Yeh I suppose your right" Sam replied, so the three of us set home back to Bushwell Plaza for a restful night's sleep…

**Authors note**

**Okay so I didn't update yesterday and I'm sorry, I was writing the chapter when Jennette McCurdy did a Q&A session and I got distracted with that and many other things. So as an apology I made this chapter a little longer by around 300 words. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review. **


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49- iFind A New Part To The House.**

**Sam's pov**

It was getting dark outside making it almost impossible to see inside my Mom's house because she hasn't paid any bills giving us no lighting. Me Freddie and Carly then decided to head back home to Bushwell plaza because there really was no point in sticking around in a smelly house to try and find some evidence when you can barely see what you're looking at. We made our way home and I just flopped out on Freddie's bed, which was sort of mine too Scince I had been living at Freddie's apartment and sleeping in the same bed as him. I was in such a bad mood, in less than twenty four hours my Mother was going to be released from jail and my Dad would have to be taken in to a safe house. I hardly talked when we got home, I just went to sleep.

I woke up in the middle of a strange dream. I turned to look at the clock on the bedside table and it was 3:04am. Oh great I thought in less than twelve hours my Mom is going to be released from jail and my Dad will be dragged in to a safe house. It was then when I rolled over to look at Freddie when I thought of something and instantly started to wake Freddie up, which was a struggle.

"Freddie, Freddie" I whispered as I started to pat him. He didn't even stir slightly let alone move. "Freddie" I said a little louder. I kept calling his name, getting louder each time and patting his shoulders, but not too hard. It was no use Freddie wouldn't wake up, and I really needed him to. So I just decided to kiss him. If that wouldn't wake him up, nothing was going to. As soon as I placed my lips on to his Freddie's eyes shot open.

"Hey baby, is it morning already?" Freddie asked.

"If by morning you mean 3:08am then yes it is" I replied.

"What why have you woke me up so early?" He asked.

"Because we need to go to my Mom's house" I told him.

"What's the point its dark and you won't be able to see" He replied.

"Yeh but I forgot about the squeaky floor board earlier and now I remember I've got to check it out" I explained.

"Sam I'm sure you will remember to check it out when it's a normal time to get up and I have no idea why a squeaky floor board is going to help you" Freddie replied.

"Because when I was little the floor board always used to squeak, Mom told me that hidden under it is where she keeps all her secrets" I explained.

"Well we can check it out in the morning" Freddie told me. I could tell he had only just woke up.

"Fine if you're not coming, I'll go on my own" I told him as I started to get up and out of bed, looking for my shoes.

"No you're not going anywhere by yourself at this time, it's dangerous out there" He ordered.

"Then you will have to come with me then" I replied.

"Ugh" he moaned. "Just give me a few minutes to get sorted and then we can go" He told me.

"Why do you need to get sorted, it's not like you're going out to impress anybody" I replied, I was going to wined him up a bit. "What do you have eyes on another girl?" I asked teasingly.

"No of course not baby, you know there's only one girl I've got my eyes set on and that girl is you" He replied.

"Oh good, so why can't you just go out like that?" I asked. "You already impress me" I added.

"Really?" Freddie questioned looking a little shocked and I just smiled at this and nodded. "Well let's get out of here then" Freddie said as he dragged me out of the door and out of his apartment.

"About time" I said sarcastically and he just laughed…

**Freddie's pov**

So I woke up to having a pair of beautiful lips on mine. They have become rather familiar lately and I loved it. Sam had woke me up by kissing me, which is probably by far the best way to be woken up but what does she want I thought? I was dopey and not really all there when I first woke up it felt like I had Sam moaning to me and I couldn't really tell what she wanted or what she was saying because all I wanted to do was go back to sleep. Sam soon got her way though, she had me up and out of bed and we were going to her Moms house at something past three in the morning to find a squeaky floor board. Oh man I'm tired I thought as we walked there.

We arrived there and Sam ran straight in and headed towards the bathroom. I just followed her carefully, trying not to trip over anything.

"Oh man its dark" She said as we walked in to the bathroom.

"I did say it would be" I replied as I took the torch I brought with me out of my pocket and I turned it on.

"Frothy there you are kitty" Sam cheered sounding relieved as she found him in the bathroom. "Momma's missed you" She told him as she picked him up to give him a snuggle. "I'm going to take you home today" She added,

"Eh Sam, what makes you think my Mom is going to let you bring him in to my house?" I asked her.

"Your Mom looks at me like I'm her daughter, she'll agree" Sam replied.

"My Mom is allergic to cats" I told her.

"Oh well Carly will have to look after him for a while" She replied. "Anyway let's get this floor board up" She said as she pulled up the bathroom rug.

"Eh Sam that's not a floor board, it's a trap door" I told her…

**Authors note**

**Okay so what do you guys think is going to be under the trap door? I would love to hear your ideas. I hope the people that have been asking about frothy here you go; he's now come back in to it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review. **


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50- iFind Out What's Underneath The Trap Door.**

**Sam's pov**

Okay I was so confused and surprised. I lifted up the old bathroom floor rug that had been sat there for years, ever scince I was born in fact. Once I lifted it up, it revealed a very big floor board. I stared at it for a little while when I noticed that there was a handle on it. I held the handle tight when I realised that this wasn't a floor board and that was when Freddie said; "Em Sam that's not a floor board, it's a trap door" I must admit I felt a little stupid, how could I not know that there's a trap door in my child hood home.

"Freddie, how could I not know that this has been here all this time?" I asked him.

"I don't know, maybe because it had a giant rug hiding it" he replied. He was looking a little shocked himself.

"Well let's go find out what's down there" I said.

"Wait, you want to go down there?" He asked.

"Yes if there's anything in this house that can be used as evidence then it's going to be down there" I replied.

"It might not be safe" Freddie said out of nowhere. I think he was a little scared about going down there, but he didn't want to admit it.

"It will be worth the risk" I told him as I pulled up the trap door. "Are you coming?" I asked as I turned on my torch. It was very dark down there.

"Yeh fine I'll come" he told me and I smiled. "Only because I'm not letting you go down there on your own" he added. This made me smile even more.

"Well let's go then" I said as I started to walk down the stairs and Freddie followed soon after me. There were a lot of steps it took a while for us to get to the bottom of them. They were really steep and me and Freddie could hardly see where we were going. As we were heading down them I couldn't help but get a little nervous because honestly I had no idea of what I was going to find down here. I had no idea what to expect either, because lately I had found out a thing or two about my Mother and that was she's a liar, she likes to hurt people, especially her loved ones and most importantly she's capable of anything.

We got to the bottom of the stairs and two small lights automatically came on. They didn't light up the whole room but it was enough light for a guide to move around the place. It was weird though, how can all the lights not work upstairs, but down here the lights come on automatically, strange right?

Me and Freddie both went to a different part of the room and started looking for some evidence. I was looking at the book shelf, which seemed to have normal day to day reading books on it. One particular book then caught my eye though it was called 'The Secrets Of Witch Craft' that's a weird book I thought. I was about to pull it out to take a look at it when Freddie called me.

"Sam, you might want to take a look at this" I heard him say. So I carefully made my way over to where he was.

"What is it?" I asked him. He then pointed to a table that was placed in the corner of the room. The table was filled with all kinds of things. It had herbs, dead flowers and all kinds of different potion ingredients. I stepped closer to the table when some filled potion jars caught my eye. I began to read the labels on them, one of them said 'Health potion - A potion that replenishes health' If my Mom is taking that it is certainly not making her look any younger or better for her age I thought. I then skimmed across the rest of the jars when I noticed on one in particular.

"Is that..." I said pointing to it, not able to finish my sentence.

"A poison potion yes" Freddie said, finishing my sentence for me. That was when I finished reading the label for it. It said 'Poison potion –The silent killer'

"And this is a ball gag" I replied to Freddie as I picked it up and studied it carefully.

"What's a ball gag?" Freddie asked. Aw I know something factual Freddie doesn't know, that's actually quite surprising.

"It's a ball that gets put in to someone's mouth and then tied around someone's head so it becomes impossible for them to scream, speak or even make a sound" I explained. "She even has a steel chair over there" I added and pointed over to it. Freddie turned around to see it.

I think Freddie was a bit shocked that he had found all this down here but I wasn't. Lately I had been following that quote 'expect the unexpected' and it seemed to be happening. I went back over to the bookcase again and carried on looking through the books. Another book then caught my eye it was called 'How To Ruin Your Family's Life' I'm guessing my Mom had been following this over the years then. Next to that book though was a book with no name, so I pulled it out. It was hand written book and on the cover it said 'How I ruined My Family's Life' I then knew if I was going to find any evidence on my Mom then it was going to be in this book. So I opened it up and I flicked through the pages carefully until I find what I was looking for and what I so desperately needed.

"Freddie listen to this" I said.

"What is it?" he asked and I began to read;

**Pretty much as soon as my two daughters were born I have hated my life. I thought I had a loving husband and a family like I always wanted, but I was wrong. One of my daughters Sam Puckett seemed to love her Dad a lot more than she loved me. As the days went on she seemed to spend less time with me and her sister Melanie. She paid less attention to us and more to her Father. She spent most of her time with him, causing her Father to pay no attention to me his wife and hardly any with his other daughter. As time went on I met a man, who had his own ice-cream business. I confided in him and he gave me all his time and sympathy. He made me feel special and after spending so much time with him we both decided that Sam and her Father deserved to be punished. **

**So one day after making an excuse for Sam's Dad to leave the house the man I met drove up in his ice cream van to where we knew he would be. The man I met was called Charlie Woodman. After them starting a conversation Charlie told him that he was looking for someone to take over his business. I can tell you Mr. Puckett isn't as clever as he looks because just like we hoped he agreed to take over the business. He didn't know though that we had stashed a load of stolen money in the van and Charlie soon reported the van stolen to the police. A few days later he was arrested and taken to prison for stealing the van and all the money. He was taken away from his precious daughter and Sam was left thinking that her Daddy didn't love her. **

**My plan still didn't turn out right though because instead of Sam becoming closer to me, she and her sister became the best of friends. I needed a new plan to split them apart then but that came on its own because one day Melanie found the trap door down to my hiding place where I hide my deepest and darkest secrets. She thought her and Sam could use it as her den. I told Melanie that she had to keep this place a secret, she didn't listen though. I caught her trying to tell her sister but before she could I whisked her off to boarding school, leaving me alone with Sam… **

"Wow, I think we've found our evidence" Freddie said once I finished reading.

"Look like it, do you want to get out of here?" I asked him.

"Yeh this place is creepy" He replied….

**Author's note**

**So here we go chapter 50. I can't believe this story has hit 50 chapters especially because I was only planning to make it a 15 chapter story. This story is less than 10 reviews away from hitting 200 reviews. I think it would be amazing and I'd really appreciate it if everyone leaves a review for the 50****th**** chapter making the story hit 200 reviews. **

**Anyway many of you have asked if I've been watching the Olympics. Yes I have been watching the Olympics and I love it. Especially because they are in London and I live in England so it makes it extra special. Me, my Mum and little brother have really been enjoying watching it. What's everyone's favourite event? **

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you for reading, please review. **


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51- iHand In The Evidence**

**Sam's pov**

So me and Freddie started walking back to Bushwell plaza as soon as we found the evidence that proved my Mom was guilty. We took the evidence and Frothy with us. I was planning on convincing Carly to take care of Frothy for a few days or at least until I was living with my Dad. It didn't take us long to walk back to Bushwell plaza and instead of going back to Freddie's apartment we went straight to Carly's. I think me and Freddie were both glad to get out of my Mom's house, especially her hidden part of it, it was really creepy.

"Hey morning" I called as we walked in. Melanie was sat on the sofa, she looked up at me and I just walked right past her in to the kitchen where Carly was.

"Hello Melanie" Freddie said to her as we walked past.

"Hi" She managed to get out before she carried on with whatever she was doing. I couldn't care less.

"Wow you too are up early and you have your cat" Carly said as we joined her in the kitchen.

"Yeh we've been at my Mom's house scince 4am and we finally found the evidence we need to send her to prison" I told her extra loudly so Melanie could hear and I could tell that she was listening in.

"Aw that's great" Carly beamed. "Where was it?" she asked.

"Well it turns out my Mom has a little secret missing part of the house, it's like a trap door that leads down to a basement" I told her.

"There's some weird stuff down there" Freddie added and I nodded.

"Nobody's supposed to know about that" Melanie suddenly said as she stood up and walked over to the kitchen counter.

"You mean nobody except you and Mom" I questioned.

"Sam I tried to tell you" She replied.

"Yeh but you didn't" I snapped.

"I was scared Sam, I was six years old and I thought I'd found a new place for us to play. Then Mom found out I knew about it and when she caught me trying to tell you about it she sent me off to boarding school" She explained.

"You could have told me when you came home for visits" I told her.

"Being sent to boarding school scared me even more Sam I had no idea what she would have done to me if I had actually told you. I mean come on the woman is capable of anything" she explained.

I was about to reply when Carly interrupted us "Will you to stop" She called. "Freddie tell them" She told him.

"No I'm not getting involved with this one" Freddie told her.

"I didn't come here to argue anyway" I told them. "Carly can you look after Frothy for me please?" I asked her.

"Of course but I'm just warning you cats have never seemed to be that fond of Spencer" She replied.

"Yeh I know, Frothy should be okay and thanks" I told her.

"Em Sam I was thinking when your Dad gets out of prison where is he going to stay while you find your own place?" Carly asked.

"Oh no I haven't thought about that" I replied and started to panic.

"It's okay, he can stay here" Carly told me.

"Oh really, thank you so much Carly" I replied hugging her tightly. "Anyway we better go and hand this in to the police station" I told her.

"Okay I'll see you later" She said as me and Freddie walked out of the apartment door…

**Melanie's pov**

I didn't mean for me and Sam to keep fighting. I don't want to argue with her all the time. We have both been brought up different ways and see the different points of view in things. I had my reasons not to tell her about the trap door. I had to beg my Mom to let me come home and visit. I only came home to visit Sam, even though our relationship turned bad once I was sent away to boarding school I couldn't just give up on her. She's not just my sister, she's my twin. I felt like going home to visit Sam would make me feel like there was something to go back to. Every time I went back to visit I wasn't to tell Sam about the trap door. I was afraid of what my Mom threatened to do to me. It was worse knowing what she was going to do to me though. She told me if I told anyone that she would kill me. I didn't tell Sam this because it would only make her feel guilty when it was hardly her fault. I just hope one day, when this situation is sorted we can resolve our differences and become the best of sisters again. I don't know if it will ever happen but I still have a tiny bit of hope left inside me…and I'm sure Sam does too, I can feel it…

**Sam's pov**

Once me and Freddie arrived at the police station I asked to see Officer Carl. They let me see him straight away and he took me in to his office where we could talk privately. Freddie waited patiently outside for me.

"So how can I help you?" Officer Carl asked me.

"I've got the evidence" I told him.

"Okay, what is it?" he asked. I then got the book out of my bag and turned the pages until I found the right one. I passed him the book and watched him as he carefully read my Mom's words. It took him a while to read it. I figured he read it a few times to make sure he read it properly and took in all the facts.

"Okay, you got your evidence" he told me. I smiled; it was such a huge relief.

"Your Mom won't be leaving today; your Dad can be released tomorrow without being taken to a safe house and the court date for your Mom will be in three days time at 2pm" he explained.

"Thank you" I said as I walked out of his office with a huge smile on my face.

"We did it Freddie, we did it, and Mom is going to court in three days time" I told him.

"Aw that's great news" he replied hugging me and kissing me gently. "Scince were here do you want to visit your Dad?" he asked.

"Yeh of course" I replied.

"Good because I've brought my laptop" He told me.

"Why have you brought it with you?" I asked.

"You'll see" he replied smiling as he took my hand and we began walking down the corridor….

**Author's note**

**So I'm decided to add Melanie's pov in to this chapter and I'm quite interested to find out what you all think about how Melanie is feeling at the moment and why do you think Freddie has brought his laptop with him… **

**I'd like to say a massive thank you to everybody who has left reviews to this story. Its hit 200 reviews which I'm really happy about and I actually feel like I've achieved something. I hope you enjoyed this chapter please leave a review. **

**I'm going to give you all a few SPOILER ALERTS. These are that Sam's Mom is not done yet she still has a trick up her sleeve. I've thought of one while writing today's chapter, I might think of more though, you never know. I also haven't decided yet whether Sam and Melanie will make up and sort out their differences. We will all have to wait and see, do you want them too?**


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52- iVisit My Dad One Last Time Before He Comes Home. **

**Freddie's pov**

So Sam and I began walking down the corridor that leads to the police station for one last time. Sam had just come out of Officer Carl's office and was so relieved to tell me that it was official; her Dad was coming home tomorrow. I was happy and excited for her. I had my laptop in my bag, well one of them anyway and I had a little treat or surprise in store for Sam's Dad. I still actually don't know his name.

"Hey Dad" Sam cheered as she ran in to his room.

"Hello poppet, what brings you here?" He asked her.

"Just thought I'd tell my Dad that he's definitely coming home tomorrow" She told him smiling.

"Aw really that's great news" He replied smiling.

"Yeh your going to stay at Carly's until we get our own place, but I kind of already found a place I like the look of" She told him.

"Oh that's so nice of Carly and go get the place then" He replied.

"What really?" Sam questioned sounding surprised.

"Yeh I told you we could live where ever we want, as long as I get my life back I don't care where it is" He told her.

"Aw thank you" Sam said as she hugged her Dad.

I thought watching this just stood in the door way was actually really sweet. I am going to really miss Sam but I know where they're going to be living and I know that Sam is planning on visiting me secretly every night on the fire escape so I still will be seeing a lot of her. As Sam's Dad hugged her back, he turned his head slightly and noticed me standing in the door way.

"Hey Freddie" He called smiling. "Come over here and get in the hug" He said as him and Sam pulled an arm each up for me to squeeze in.

"Alright" I replied and joined in with their little moment. I soon pulled away though and decided to show Mr. Puckett his surprise.

"Hey I have a surprise for you" I told him and he looked intrigued. I then pulled out my laptop and said 'I thought you would like to watch an iCarly episode'

**Sam's pov **

"I thought you would like to watch an iCarly episode' I heard Freddie say to my Dad.

"Oh no Freddie, that's so embarrassing" I told him. I didn't actually find it embarrassing though I was just pretending. I thought it was an incredibly sweet and thoughtful thing; I just didn't want to admit it. I think Freddie knew what I really thought of it though because he just looked up and smiled at me. Plus usually if I didn't want him to do something and it involved using something I'd just take it away from him and today I hadn't.

"Aw no come on Sam I would love to see this" my Dad said.

"Aw fine" I fake moaned back, when really I was so happy that my Dad was taking an interest in what I've been doing with my life and I knew he really meant it. Freddie then pressed the play button on the iCarly episode that got us the most views we have ever got on any of the iCarly episodes we have done.

Freddie then walked over and sat in the visitor's chair. I soon went over and joined him sitting myself on to his lap. Freddie wrapped his arms around my waist and I cuddled in to his chest. Together we sat quietly watching my Dad laugh away at iCarly. It then crossed my mind that this is the first thing he has watched for seven years. I then turned my head to face Freddie; he faced me at the same time as well. Our fore heads were touching and I said;

"Everything is going to be okay now isn't it?"

"Yeh everything is going to be great" he reassured me whilst he gave me one of his lovely, heart warming smiles. I then kissed him gently on the lips, sort of forgetting my Dad was in the room. I felt Freddie smile as our lips melted as the touch.

"I love you" I told him.

"I love you too" he told me. I was about to kiss him again but I heard my Dad laugh at iCarly again and he made me jump slightly. He was totally glued to it, I'm glad he was enjoying it. Me and Freddie just smiled at each other before I cuddled in to him once more and we fell asleep in each other's arms. Getting up at like 3am must have really got to Freddie; I know it got to me, I was so tired…

**Freddie's pov**

I suddenly opened my eyes to the sound of Sam's Dad's laughter. I must have fallen asleep I thought to myself, Sam has to because she's still fast asleep in my arms. She's cute when she's asleep. I looked up at the clock and it was almost four o'clock. I wonder how long I've been asleep. I was soon drifted out of my thoughts though when I heard the voice of Mr. Puckett.

"Hello, did you have a nice sleep Freddie?" he asked me.

"Yeh I needed it" I replied and he just laughed. "Are you still watching iCarly?" I asked him.

"Yeh this show is great, once I finish watching one I'm just clicking on the next one" he replied. "Isn't technology great now" he added.

"Yeh it's insane" I said.

"So do you do all the filming and special effects stuff all by yourself?" he asked me.

"Yeh pretty much" I replied.

"That's amazing, you're a very clever boy" he told me. I was about to say thank you but Sam woke up and sort of distracted us.

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" she asked us.

"Technology" I told her.

"Ughhh" she moaned loudly.

"Shh were bonding" I whispered in her ear and she just smiled then kissed me on the cheek.

After a while of talking as the three of us and watching some more iCarly the lady at the front desk came in and told us that visiting time was over and that was our queue to leave.

"Do you want to leave the laptop here tonight?" I asked Mr. Puckett.

"If you don't mind, it will keep me occupied" he replied.

"No its fine" I replied.

"Thanks buddy, I'll see you tomorrow" he said as he shook my hand.

"Hey Dad, how are we suppose to pay for the apartment?" Sam asked. I think she panicked a little.

"I still have money left over from my old camera business before the ice-cream situation" he told her.

"Oh okay, see you tomorrow" she replied.

"Bye poppet" he said as we walked out of the door….

**Author's note**

**Okay I know it's been two days scince I updated last but if you follow this story you should have received a private message from me yesterday explaining why I haven't been able to update. I'm sorry if I missed any of you out, there are quite a lot of you and it took me a while to get through you all. I got my laptop back late last night and got up extra early this morning so I could update. **

**This chapter is setting the next part of the story up. I think it's quite sweet as you have a Seddie moment and a bonding moment between Freddie and Sam's Dad. Does anyone have an idea of what Sam's Dad's name is going to be? It will be coming out in one of the upcoming chapters. **

**Because I haven't had the chance to update for a few days I am going to start writing another chapter today and hopefully I will upload it tonight. Thank you for reading and understanding my little problem I had with updating. You guys are they best, please leave a review. **


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53- iThink About My Sister.**

**Sam's pov**

I woke up to a beautiful glowing summer's day; I rolled over to look up at the clock on the bedside table next to me. It was 8:30am. That's the latest time I've woken up at for a while. I needed that sleep though. I've been having lots of late nights followed by early morning wake ups lately. I then turned back over to see that Freddie was still sleeping, I was going to let him sleep but I soon remembered what day it was and that my Dad was coming home. I got so excited after everything we had been through this day had finally come. I couldn't just let Freddie sleep now; I had to get him up.

"Freddie, Freddie" I called, shaking him gently and for once he actually woke up straight away, he must be getting used to me waking him up.

"Morning" He said to me as he woke up.

"Morning now we need to get up, we need to make sure everything's ready for Dad to come home today" I told him as I dragged him up and out of bed. "Go and get dressed" I added in a really happy and cheery mood.

It took Freddie way longer to get ready then it took for me to get ready. So whilst I was waiting for Freddie to get ready I went on one of his personal laptop and signed on to my emails. I did this because I needed to check them because when me and Freddie got home from visiting my Dad last night I sent an email to the estate agency telling them that I was wanting to buy the apartment below Freddie's. I didn't yet have a reply from them though; it was probably a bit too soon. I hope I get a reply soon though. Soon after I checked my emails Freddie was finally ready and we headed over to Carly's.

"Hey, who's ready to bring their Dad home from prison today?" I asked as me and Freddie walked in to Carly's apartment. "I am" I answered quickly before no one else could reply. Carly and Melanie were sat on the couch watching girly cow.

"So Dad's really coming home?" Melanie asked.

"That's what I just said isn't it" I replied but not in my cheery mood I had been in scince I woke up. Melanie then immediately stood up off of the couch and ran straight up the stairs. I must admit I felt a little guilty but she basically brought it on herself in my opinion. I did want to sort things out with Melanie but whenever we sort out one thing something else always happens so I don't really seem the point in sorting things out with her. It's not like I've given up hope with having a good relationship with my sister, I just almost have and I do find it upsetting that things have turned out the way they have. I just think too much has happened in the past and we both have different views on things. I didn't really have any time right now to sort things out with her and I wasn't going to let the situation bother me right now because my Dad was being released from prison and I couldn't wait for him to walk out of those police station doors today and be a free man again…

**Melanie's pov**

"So Dad's really coming home" I said to Sam.

"That's what I just said isn't it" She snapped back.

I just jumped up off of the couch and ran straight up the stairs in to the iCarly studio. I sat myself down on to one of the bean bags and began to cry my eyes out. I was only trying to be friendly, make a conversation and maybe try and sort things out with her for once and for all.

I'm at the point where I would do anything for me and Sam to have a good sister relationship. I've even been thinking about leaving boarding school and coming home but I don't think it would help. It would just make Sam hate me even more. I mean she doesn't even want me here now, so why would she want me to leave school and be around constantly. I should just go back now but I promised my Dad I wouldn't go back to school until he was out of prison. All I want to do is sit and talk things through but I can see that Sam doesn't want to. She's such a stronger person than me and always has a way of getting through things. She has an amazing boyfriend and best friend behind her helping her through this and I feel like I have nothing. I have nobody there for me and it feels like there's nothing left for me except my education, but what's the point in just having that in life… what's the point of me even living…

**Sam's pov**

After hours of having great fun and hanging out at Carly's it was time for me and Freddie to leave and go and pick my Dad up. So we started walking to the police station. I was still really excited but I was also feeling a little down. It didn't have anything to do with the fact that my Dad was coming home it was to do with the whole Melanie situation. Whilst I was sat in Carly's apartment I had the urge to just run up the stairs and hug her. I wanted to tell her that I was sorry and I wanted us to go back to how we used to be. I couldn't understand why I wanted to apologise though because I'm not the one that started the current argument between us this time, she was and when Melanie is ready to admit that she is wrong and apologise to me I will apologise to her for everything I have done to make the situation worse. That will probably never happen though because let's face it, she's Melanie and she never likes to admit that she is in the wrong. At the end of the day though I need to remember that she is my sister and I will always love her…

Me and Freddie soon arrived at the police station and we didn't have to wait long until we spotted my Dad walk through some doors and in to the main entrance with his arms up in the air saying "At last, I'm a free man" And he really is…

**Author's note**

**Okay this chapter is really more focused on Melanie and Sam with where the relationship is at. I still don't know what is going to happen myself with their relationship because as you've read today with the way Melanie is feeling I think anything can happen now. What do you guys think of it? Please let me know in a review so I can make my decision on what to do with it. Thank you for reading. **


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54- iTake My Dad Back To Carly's.**

**Sam's pov**

"Hey Dad" I called as he walked towards me and Freddie.

"Hello you too, I say we get straight out of here straight away, I want to be able to smell and breath the fresh air" he told us as he pulled me and Freddie in to a hug.

"Smell the fresh air?" I repeated. "Scince when did the air have a smell?" I asked.

"Scince always. It's like water smelling like aqua" He replied.

"Isn't water and aqua the same thing?" Freddie asked him, looking really confused but it was so cute.

"Yay. You got it" he replied high fiving Freddie. "Now come on let's get out of here" he cheered and ran outside. Freddie turned to look at me. I could see he didn't understand why my Dad was acting the way he was. He did actually remind me a little bit of Spencer. Maybe that's what Spencer will be like when he's my Dad's age I thought.

"I think he's just excited to be out of here" I told Freddie. "Or he's still got concussion from that hit to the head the other day" I added. Freddie just laughed and together, hand in hand we walked outside to chase after my Dad, but surprisingly he was waiting for us. Only because he didn't know where he was going.

"So is it left or right?" Dad asked once we joined him outside.

"Left" I replied and we all began to walk to Bushwell plaza.

It didn't take us long to walk back to Bushwell plaza, Dad was in a really happy mood and was a fast walker. Just like me and Freddie. Whilst we were walking he asked how things were between me and Melanie. I explained that we can no longer say a few words to each other before the other one of us starts snapping. I also told him that I don't think things between us will ever be okay with us again but Dad disagreed. I think he was planning something. He even asked Freddie what he thought of it and surprisingly Freddie agreed with me.

"Where here" I called as we arrived at Carly's apartment.

"Sam you really should knock" My Dad told me.

"No it's okay, I practically live hear" I replied and he just laughed.

"Hey Mr. Puckett" Carly greeted him as she walked over and gave him a welcoming hug. She then started yelling "Spencer get out here, everyone has arrived" Spencer then came running out.

"Mr Puckett" Spencer said straight away like he recognised him.

"Hello Spencer" he replied as they high fived.

"It's good to see you" Spencer told him and my Dad nodded.

"Erm where's Melanie?" Dad asked.

"Oh she's up in the iCarly studio; I can't get a word out of her, let alone for her to come down here. She won't move and the only sounds she's making is her crying" Carly explained. "Sam I really think you should go and sort things out with her" Carly said to me.

"No way!" I exclaimed. "She's probably not even crying over me. It's most probably because Mom isn't home" I explained. Any way even if I wanted to go upstairs and make up with Melanie I couldn't because Freddie's phone went off. It was a text from Mrs. Benson telling us that she wanted us both home for dinner. Dad didn't mind that we had to leave though because he wanted to go and have a word with Melanie. Hopefully he will be able to knock some sense in to her I thought…

**Melanie's pov**

I was sat up in the iCarly studio, in the same spot, on the same bean bag. I hadn't moved scince I ran up in to the studio this morning. I was still crying my eyes out and gathering my thoughts up in my head. I had been by myself pretty much all day. Although Carly did come up here a few hours ago to try and figure out why I was crying and she wanted me to go downstairs for when my Dad arrives. I just ignored her the best I could though. I didn't even say a word. She soon left me though, I think she had given up on me, I could see why though; everyone else has, so she should as well I guess.

About an hour later I heard footsteps come in to the iCarly studio, I was hoping that they would be Sam's and that she had come to sort things out. But I knew they weren't going to be because I know Sam and I know she would never do that. I didn't even bother turning around to see who it was, I thought it would just be Carly again, but it wasn't. I then felt a pair of arms pull me up in to a tight hug.

"It's going to be okay boo" I heard a voice whisper in my ear. I instantly knew it was my Dad. He called me boo I thought. That's what he has always called me scince I was a baby girl.

"I just want my sister back" I managed to say as I cried again.

"I know you do, don't worry you two will sort things out in time" he tried to reassure me.

"She hates me though" I replied.

"Know, Sam feels many things right now but she doesn't hate you" he told me. "You're both so different from each other but there's one thing you both have and it's your both stubborn. You both want to sort things out Melanie but you're both waiting for the other one of you to make the first move" he explained.

"I just want my sister back" I told him. "She's not just my sister, she's my twin and without her I feel like there's a part of me missing" I told him as I began to cry my eyes out again.

"Just give it some time, that's all you need" he told me.

"Dad I'm sorry" I said.

"For what?" he asked.

"I know I said that I'll stay until everything is sorted out but I have to go back to school tomorrow to do my exams" I told him.

"It's alright Melanie exams are important. As long as you come back everything will be fine" he replied. I just nodded…

**Sam's pov**

After dinner I went in the shower. I needed some space so I thought I'd go in the shower. I sat on the floor of the shower and I felt really down. At first I couldn't understand why but it soon figured it out. It was to do with the whole situation with Melanie. So I just sat in the shower for a while trying to gather up my thoughts.

Once I was finished in the shower I walked in to Freddie's room and he was layed out on his bed, so I joined him. I cuddled in to him closely, trying to be myself but I think he knew something was up.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked as he wrapped an arm around me.

"Never better" I lied.

"I have a present for you" he told me.

"Aw what is it?" I asked. I got really excited, hoping it would take my mind off of everything. Freddie then passed me a box and I opened it up. It was a mirror.

"A mirror?" I questioned. I was a bit confused and didn't really get it.

"Yes and in that mirror you will see the most beautiful girl in the world" he told me.

At first I smiled but once I looked in to the mirror I began to cry.

"I look so much like my sister" I said as I cried.

"What?" Freddie said.

"I miss her Freddie, I just want my sister back" I told him.

He then pulled me in to a hug and whispered in to my ear "it's going to be okay"

"I miss her Freddie, she isn't just my sister, she's my twin and without her I feel like there's a part of me missing" I told him as I cried.

"Sam you can go and sort things out with her. I'll go with you; we can go over tomorrow and sort things out. Don't be the stubborn one out of the two of you and sort things out with her" he told me.

"Okay, I'll go tomorrow" I replied, hoping that things wouldn't be to late…

**Author's note**

**Okay I actually found it quite emotional writing this chapter. I felt small tears in my eyes. I don't know how you will how find it when you've read it but I hope it brings across some emotion. Do you think Sam will get to Melanie in time? You will have to wait and see. Please leave a review. **


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55- iWant To Make Up With Melanie. **

**Freddie's pov**

I woke up quite early this morning. Well if I'm honest I don't think I've had any sleep at all. If I have I've had hardly any. I was up for most of the night comforting Sam; she had completely broken down in to tears right in front of me over the whole situation with her sister. I could tell from the way she's been acting over the past few days that the situation was bothering her. I didn't really want to push her feelings out of her though because she has already gone through enough already lately and I knew she would come to me in her own time. I was right with that but I don't think she meant too. I think she was trying to hide her feelings but they were eating away at her inside that she couldn't take things any longer and she just broke down without meaning to do so right in front of me.

Anyway it was getting pretty close to 9am and I was hoping that Sam would wake up soon so she could go over and talk to Melanie. I think the sooner they sort things out the better. That way if they sort things out today something else would have finally gotten better for Sam and then Sam, Melanie and Mr. Puckett can all go to Mrs. Puckett's court case tomorrow as a proper family. I decided to let Sam sleep in though because the more sleep Sam gets the better the mood she will be in when she wakes up and that way if she's in a good mood it will make it much easier for her and Melanie to sort things out between them. Sam was up crying most of the night as well so she hasn't had much sleep at all. It's defiantly the right idea to let her sleep in I thought.

Just over an hour later Sam woke up and she was actually in a much better mood to what I thought she was going to be in. She had a smile on her face when she woke up but I could still see that she was upset and you could see from the bags under her eyes that she was tired and had been crying. She still looked absolutely beautiful to me though.

"Hey" She said softly as she turned to look at me.

"Morning" I replied.

"I'm sorry about last night" She said immediately.

"Sam, you really don't need to apologise" I told her.

"Yeh I do" She replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"You tried to be all romantic and sappy with the whole mirror thing and instead of appreciating it and telling you that I love you I just broke down in to tears and started going on about my sister" she explained.

"It's okay Sam honestly, you needed to get everything to do with your sister out of your system and don't worry I know you love me" I told her.

"Oh Freddie, why are you so good to me?" She asked.

"Because I love you" I replied.

She smiled at me before saying "I love you too" she then leaned down and kissed me gently on the lips. She then pulled away though before saying "I need to get over to Carly's and talk to Melanie"

"You want me to come with you?" I asked her. She just shook her head before kissing me on the cheek and running out the door.

"Good luck" I called after her but I got no reply. Maybe I could get some more sleep I thought, so I layed back down on the bed, shutting my eyes…

**Sam's pov**

So last night was an emotional one for me. Freddie tried to do something really romantic but incredibly sappy for me. It was sweet but instead of having a loveable evening with him I just broke down in to tears and had a night of crying over my sister. I wasn't even planning on crying and I wasn't even aware that I was going to cry until it happened. I don't regret it though because it got a lot off of my chest. Freddie was completely there for me as well and I really do love him.

It was around 10am this morning when I woke up this morning and now I'm heading over to Carly's at 10:21am. I'm still in my over night clothes and I haven't even looked at myself this morning I just want to sort things out with my sister as fast as I could. I think I will feel much better after we have.

"Hello" I said as I walked in to Carly's apartment. I tried my best to act like everything was okay but for some reason I don't think I achieved it. Carly was in the kitchen as usual but Melanie wasn't sat on the couch. So I thought she must still be upstairs in the iCarly studio from yesterday.

"Morning Sam" Carly greeted me. She then looked away from whatever she was doing in the kitchen and she looked up towards me. A certain look appeared across her face. "Sam have you been crying?" She asked me looking slightly concerned.

I then put my hand to my face before saying "No of course not, that's so not like me" she looks at me strangely though; I don't think she brought it. So I simply just said "I'm still tired" before running up the stairs towards the iCarly studio. I looked around the studio but Melanie was nowhere to be seen, so I went back down stairs.

"Where's Melanie?" I asked Carly.

"Oh she's gone back to school" Carly replied.

"What?" I questioned.

"She has some exams so she's had to go back to school, she left like ten minutes ago, and your Dad's taken her to the airport" Carly explained. With that I felt the tears well up in my eyes again. I was too late. Sam why do you always have to be so stubborn and argumentative I asked myself and with that I ran out of Carly's apartment and back in to Freddie's crying my eyes out knowing that my sister would hate me forever…

**Authors note**

**So the last few chapters have only been getting around two or three reviews. So I am slightly worried whether people are still reading or enjoying the story. I'm not sure if I could be that I update to quick either not giving everyone enough time to read and review each chapter. Please can everyone review this chapter and let me know whether you enjoyed it or not and what you thought of it. It would mean a lot to me. thank you.**


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56- iFeel Like The Worst Sister Ever. **

**Freddie's pov**

As far as I am aware I was fast asleep on my bed until Sam came running in crying. She stormed in to my room, well our room and just slammed the door shut. It woke me up as I jumped out of my sleep and fell off of my bed. I hit my head as well and it hurt, but you probably don't want to know about that. Anyway I got up off from my little falling spot on the floor and began to find out what was wrong with Sam.

"What's a matter?" I asked her.

"She hates me Freddie" Sam weeped as she dropped on to the bed.

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you" I replied, trying to reassure her that everything was going to be okay.

"She does Freddie and I know she does" She replied as she started crying even more.

"Why do you say that?" I asked her as I got myself back on to my bed and pulled Sam in to a tight, warm and comforting hug.

"Because she's gone Freddie, she's gone back to school" She told me as she cried in my arms.

"Oh Sam, I'm sorry baby" I said sympathetically. "I'm sure things will work out though" I said but before I could continue Sam interrupted me.

"No she's running away from me Freddie, she's gone back to school and she either won't come back for another year or won't come back at all" She said, starting to cry even more. "She hates me and I'm such a horrible person. I'm not even a person I'm her sister, I'm her horrible twin" she added in between tears.

"Sam it is going to be alright, maybe Melanie just needs some time away to think about things" I replied.

"You said Maybe Freddie" Sam immediately pointed out. "You're not sure yourself" She added.

"I am sure Sam" I replied, hoping she will see past that small lie. "I promise you everything is going to be okay." I told her hoping myself that it would be…

**Carly's pov**

Sam had come over this morning and as soon as she stepped through my door I knew something was up with her. Something wasn't right. It looked like she had been crying but when I questioned her about it she denied it but the thing was I knew that she was lying. The fact that I knew she was lying really made me realise that there was something wrong with her because Sam Puckett is usually such a good liar and you can never usually see past her lies. She then ran up the stairs and I thought it was to get away from me at first but she soon came running back down the stairs.

"Where's Melanie?" She asked me.

"She's gone back to school" I replied and as soon as those five words jumped out of my mouth I knew that it was the wrong way to brake it to her. She had obviously come over here to sort things out with Melanie and she was upset about the situation. I knew that I was right when Sam began to run out of the apartment and I saw some tears escape out of her eyes and run down her cheeks.

I knew that Melanie should have stayed around. I knew she wanted to sort things out with Sam as much as Sam wanted to sort things out with Melanie. I knew that Melanie could have stayed around as well because it's not like it's the exam season, everyone knows that. Is it only me that didn't fall for Melanie's lie?

**Melanie's pov**

It was the next day and I had got up early for two reasons. One was that I hardly slept and I didn't see the point in falling to sleep at six am and I probably wouldn't be able to anyway. The other reason was that I wanted to be up, dressed and put of the house before I could see Sam, Freddie or Carly.

I didn't want to see Sam for obvious reasons, she hates me and I love her. She's my sister why wouldn't I. I think seeing someone that hates me that I love and care about so much would really break my heart so I just think it will be best to leave now I have the chance.

I didn't want to see Freddie because he's Sam's boyfriend and they are totally head over heels in love with each other. That's all I'm going to reveal there because if I'm honest I don't know what I think about it.

I didn't want to see Carly because she is Sam's best friend and the past few days she hasn't stopped trying to get me to go and talk to Sam about my feelings and sort everything out. I knew if I saw her before I left she would of tried to of stopped me and even would of got Sam over in to her apartment to make me and Sam make up when I knew Sam really didn't want too.

Anyway my Dad got up early with me as well, he wanted to walk me too the airport and spend all the time he can with me before I went. When we got to the airport I refused to let my Dad walk me inside because I wanted a few moments to myself before I decided whether or not I was actually going to get on a plane back to school. I mean come on I don't really need to go back to school for exams, it's not the exam season. I just said that to run away from the current situation between me and Sam. But was running away really the right thing to do I asked myself, especially now. Would leaving prevent me and Sam from sorting the situation out? Or did we need some time away from each other? Should I get on the plane or not? So many questions' need to be answered I thought as I made my final decision and moved along…

**Sam's pov**

I had been crying for most of the day in Freddie's arms. As much as I hate crying the fact that I was crying in Freddie's arms made it better. His arms were warm, had muscles and most importantly for the time being they were comforting. They made me feel better but I still feel rubbish knowing that my sister hates me and I actually don't know what I can do about it mainly because I don't know where she is and I want to sort things out with her face to face. I think things are always much better that way.

Anyway scince Freddie was asleep I decided I'd take my mind off things and check my emails. I had an email back from the people that were selling the apartment that I wanted to buy. Well my Dad to buy. So I decided to read it;

**Dear Sam, **

**Thank you for making an offer on our apartment that is located in Bushwell plaza. We have had nobody else interested in buying it and would love you too. It may take a few weeks for the sale to flow through, but hopefully the apartment will be with you as soon as possible. **

So the apartment was mine I thought, that was nice to know and it was easy to get. I must remember to tell everyone tomorrow, especially my Dad, at my Mum's court case…

**Authors note**

**Thank you very much for all your reviews to last night's chapter. They all gave me the inspiration to write tonight's chapter. Everyone wants me to keep on writing and I will don't worry. But some people think I update too quickly and others like the daily updates. So I don't know what to do with when I update. Please review this chapter it will give me the inspiration to right the court scene, where I am about to add another twist. I don't know when I will be updating again it depends when everyone wants me to update again. Please let me know. **

**I also want to say a big thank you to Ceiling- Lover- Crazy- Poppy because I've noticed that she updates every single chapter and she writes some really nice reviews and I can tell she's enjoying the story. I want to thank all of you as well though that have taken the time to read and review, it means a lot to me. **


	57. Chapter 57

**A/N: Okay I'm just warning you all that I have no idea how to write a court scene. **

**Chapter 57- iGo To Court. **

**Sam's pov**

I woke up the next morning and I felt horrible. I really didn't want my Mums court case to be today. I knew it would be better to get it over and done with. The sooner she was locked up and put away the better. Although after everything that has happened between me and Melanie I felt like the court case should be postponed until a later date. Melanie was supposed to be a witness today as well as me but now she's left leaving me to be the only one. We may not be civil with each other right now but everyone needed her today, including me… Anyway me and Freddie got up and dressed early in time to go and fetch my Dad, Carly, Spencer and Gibby and then we had to get to court.

A few hours later I was sat outside in the waiting room as I yet had not been called in to the court room to give evidence. As far as I was aware the court had already begun and Freddie, Carly, Spencer, Gibby and my Dad were spectating and sitting in the seats to support me. I was a little nervous about going out there knowing that what I was about to say would affect whether my Mom is going to be locked away and sent to prison and how long she would be in prison for. I couldn't help think that I wish Melanie was here with me. It's not just so I could make up with her or so she could help get Mom sent to prison it was also so I could have the comfort of my Sister here with me and I think it would also be an experience that we would need to share together…

**Freddie's pov**

I had to get up quite earlier than usual to get to court in time for the start. Especially because Sam was a witness. I could see in her eyes from when she woke up this morning that she was feeling a different range of emotions. I think she was nervous about how today was going to turn out. I think she was also nervous about having to stand up in front of many people, being the only witness. I could tell that she was also upset about the whole situation with her sister. I mean why wouldn't she be? She has every reason to. Anyway though at least she knew that I'm behind her every step of the way and that I love her very, very much.

I was sat in the spectator's seats, quite close to the front and next to Gibby. I was listening well to what was going on in the court room until they brought Sam out and placed her in the witness box. The room seemed to get a whole lot brighter when she arrived. I smiled when I saw her and I think she noticed this. She looked at me when she entered the room as well; she smiled back at me nervously but beautifully…

**Sam's pov**

I was soon taken out to court and placed in the witness box. I was planning on watching Freddie all throughout court. I was thinking that just staring in to his eyes would calm my nerves but what happens if I get lost in them and lose track of what is going on I thought. Anyway it was too late for that because my job as a witness was about to start.

A freakish blonde man walked up to me and practically pushed a book in my face and said "please put your hand on this book and state your full name repeating the words **I promise to state the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth" **

"I Samantha Puckett promise to state the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth" I said as I placed my hand on the bible that was shoved right in front of my face.

"Very well you may begin with the questions" The judge told the man that was in front of me.

"Miss Puckett where were you the day your Dad left?" He asked me.

"At school" I replied thinking that was an easy question.

"What were you told by your Mother the day your Dad left?" He asked.

"That he no longer loved me and that it was my fault that he had left" I answered.

"What did you think of this?" he asked.

"That nobody loved me" I replied.

"How did you get back in touch with your Father?" he asked me.

"I received a letter telling me from my Dad, he told me that he didn't know how to contact me because he didn't know where I was until a man that knew my best friend Carly got put in the same cell as him gave my Dad Carly's address" I explained.

"And who was this man?" he asked me.

"Erm I don't know actually, I never asked" I replied as I thought about it, who was this man?

With that the man turned to the judge and said "I would like to ask Mrs. Puckett a few questions if that's alright" the judge nodded and he started to ask Mom questions.

"Why did you tell Sam that her Father didn't love her?" he asked her.

"Because that's what I wanted to believe so I made her think it" she replied.

"What about Sam's sister why did she go away to boarding school?" He asked. Why was he bringing Melanie up already I thought.

"She's a clever girl" she replied and of course it was a lie.

"So it doesn't have anything to do with the trapped door she found in your house?" he asked her.

My Mom's eyes instantly shot open and went wide. The lawyer was about to catch her out I thought, I would love to know what is going through my Mom's head right now.

"No there's no trapped door in my house" she denied.

"Mrs Puckett have you seen this book before?" he asked her as he held up her notebook.

"Where did you get that?" she instantly asked.

"Oh so you've seen this before?" he clarified.

"Yes I've seen it before, but it's not mine" she replied.

"Mrs Puckett I never asked you if it was yours" he pointed out.

Aw this was great I thought, just seeing the look on my Mother's face was good. She was going down. I knew it, she knew it and practically everyone else knew it. I loved knowing it. The lawyer then turned back to me and asked me another question.

"Is Melanie here? Can we ask her some questions?" He asked.

"No she's had to go back to school" I replied.

"Okay is there any one we can interview that relates to Melanie's side of the story?" he asked.

"There's always me" I heard a voice yell from the back of the room. I turned around to see who it was and I couldn't believe it…

**Author's note**

**So many of you have said that you like having the daily updates so I decided to update today. I've decided that the quicker people review, the quicker I will update. I will admit though that I'm not best pleased with this chapter though as I had no clue how to write a court scene. I tried my best though. **

**So who do you think is the person at the back of the room? Just to let you know another twist is about to be added. Please review, thanks for reading ****J**


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58- ICan't Believe You're Here**

**Sam's pov**

I couldn't believe who was standing there, right in front of me, just a few feet away. The court doors must have flew open and there the person was standing in between them. I was wondering how long the person must have been standing at the back of the court room before they knew that they were going to be needed.

"There's always me" the voice yelled and everyone in the court turned to see who it was.

"Who are you?" The judge asked.

"Well I'm Melanie Puckett of course" She replied. Yes the person was Melanie…

"Great, let's get ready to question her" said the man that was asking me and my Mom all of the questions that were asked. He then signalled Melanie with his hands to come to the front of the court room. Melanie did has he ordered and started dragging her pull along suitcase along with her.

I just stayed in the same position not sure what to do, she never got on the plane, but why? I asked myself. I couldn't move for some reason I was confused and nervous. I quickly glanced around the room where I caught Freddie's eye. "Now's your chance" he mouthed at me and I instantly knew that he was right. Now is my chance. I smiled back at him and carefully come out of the stand that I was stood in; I was then stood face to face with Melanie.

"Hi Sam" She greeted me nervously.

"Hey" I said back, just as nervously as Melanie was. "What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I couldn't get on the plane" She replied.

"Oh" I replied. I knew that was the wrong answer.

"Oh?" She questioned. "Is that all you have to say?" she asked.

"Erm yeh, I mean I don't know, actually no" I replied stuttering quite a lot and getting really nervous. At this point I had no eye contact with Melanie, I was just staring at the floor and I was fiddling with the buttons on my jacket ever so slightly. Everything went quite for a minute, Melanie wasn't talking, I wasn't talking and I wasn't looking at her. I then had the sudden urge to just wrap my arms around her and just hug her. I think Melanie felt the same thing because a few seconds later we both had our arms wrapped around each other and we both burst in to tears.

"Oh I missed you Sam" Melanie told me as she cried.

"I missed you too" I replied as we cried in each other's arms.

"I'm so sorry" she said. "I just dealt with the whole situation in completely the wrong way and took everything out on you" She explained.

"It's okay Melanie, I made the situation worse so I'm partly to blame" I told her. "So I'm sorry too" I said.

"Its okay" Melanie replied. "I think we both didn't know how to deal with the situation and instead of being here for one another we took everything out on each other" She explained.

I was about to reply but some man came over and interrupted us.

"Excuse me" he said and me and Melanie looked up at him without letting go of each other. "Are you ready?" He asked Melanie. Melanie just nodded before turning to look at me.

"Will you stay with me?" She asked.

"Of course I will" I replied before we held our hands together, in a lovingly sister way and made our way towards the stand. I stood next to Melanie and I squeezed her hand tightly letting her know that I was here for her this time and everything was going to be alright. That was when the same man as before walked up to us and said to Melanie "Please put your hand on this book and state your full name repeating the words **I promise to state the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth"**

Melanie straight away did as she was told. She placed her hand on the book and said the words "I Melanie Puckett promise to state the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth" And that was when the questions began.

"Miss Puckett can you please explain to us what happened that made you be sent away to boarding school?" The man asked her.

"Of course I was walking in to the bathroom one day when I tripped on the rug and it slid across the floor with me. I then saw the door and I thought I'd open it up. The door then led me to stairs and I was a little girl so I thought I'd investigate. After a while of exploring I came back up thinking I had found a new den for me and Sam to play in but when I came up Mom was stood there waiting for me. Before I could say or do anything she grabbed me and warned me that I wasn't allowed to tell anyone about the hidden door and what it leads too" She explained. "But I was only little and I thought she was just going to tell me off if I told someone but when I was caught trying to tell Sam I was sent off to boarding school" She told everyone.

"You came home to visit though, so why didn't you tell Sam about it when you came home?" He asked her.

"I didn't get to come home often and when I did it was only because I used to sit on the phone for hours and beg my Mom to let me come home. I never wanted to come home to see Mom I just wanted to see Sam to make sure was alright. I was planning on telling Sam about the trapped door but before I came to each visit Mom threatened me every time by saying that if I told anyone especially Sam that she would kill me" Melanie revealed and started to cry. I then wrapped my free arm around her and whispered in her ear "It's going to be alright, I'm here now, I'm here"

"Do you have any evidence to back that up?" Melanie was asked.

"Erm page 12 of that book" She told him as she wiped her eyes.

"You've read this book?" he asked her.

"Yeh it was part of my punishment and there's some horrible stuff in there" She replied.

"THAT IS ENOUGH" My Mom then yelled and everyone turned to look at her. "You girls can't do this to me" She snapped.

"Yes we can" I snapped back.

"But you two need me in your life" She told us.

"No we don't, we have Dad now" Melanie replied.

"But you really do need me" Mom said.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked her.

"HE'S NOT YOUR REAL FATHER" She yelled…

**Authors note**

**And there is the next twist. So what do you think of it? I did say Sam's Mom wasn't done yet. Aw and what do you think about Melanie coming back?**

**I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday I got distracted by fangirling over Tom Daley on the Olympics. I also may not be able to update tomorrow because I'm sleeping at my Aunties, but I hope I can. Anyway please leave a review. **


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59: iWant Him To Be My Father. **

**Sam's pov**

"HE'S NOT YOUR REAL FATHER" "HE'S NOT YOUR REAL FATHER" "HE'S NOT YOUR REAL FATHER" "HE'S NOT YOUR REAL FATHER" "HE'S NOT YOUR REAL FATHER" Those exact words kept repeating over and over inside my mind. I was just stood there, in the same spot, frozen in total shock and horror. I completely forgot that I had my twin sister stood next to me, and that we still had our hands held together. I forgot that my boyfriend, my best friend and the man that could or could not be my father was sitting right in front of me and my Mother was standing right to the side of me. I didn't quite know who to look at so I just froze staring down at the floor.

"HE'S NOT YOUR REAL FATHER" went through my mind again, how can he not be my real father, I thought to myself. He just has to be, I need him to be Dad. He's the one that has always been there for me even when he was in prison and we didn't know where each other were I have realised that he gave me the strength I needed that got me through different stages in my life, I always had the hope that I would find my Dad again and I thought I did. Have I or haven't I, I asked myself.

Just when I thought things were finally going well my Mother has ruined them once stepped further, like she always does. I really hope she's lying this time though but usually when she messes things up she is always telling the truth. That's one thing about her though, I've only seen her lie once and that was about my bunny. I came out of my thoughts slightly when I wondered what everyone else would be thinking and that was also when I heard the yelling begin.

"WHAT!" Melanie shouted.

"I said he's not your real father" Mom repeated, snapping back at Melanie slightly.

That's when my Dad or the man I think is my Dad stood up out of his seat. I turned to look at him; this was probably the first move I had made. He just smiled at me. It was a friendly or happy smile; I think it was meant to be a comforting smile, trying to tell me that everything was going to be alright. It didn't work on me though because I'll be honest I was now having doubts about him being my Father. I mean it's not that I believed my Mom it was just why would a person like me get such a great Father?

"How can these two girls not be my daughters?" He asked calmly.

My Mom then turned to look at him and just stared at him blankly before she snapped "Are you really that stupid that you're not able to work out for yourself how" at him. She then turned to look at the lawyer that was sat in front of me "Read page nine" she ordered as she pointed to that horrible book of hers. He did what he was told and began to read.

**So I was still young and I wanted to have a bit of fun in my life. I was married to a loyal man and I knew that he loved me dearly. I was starting to live the life that all women want to live but for me I wanted more and in fact something a lot different. I just love men you see, so I chose to live two lives without anyone knowing. So with my husband busy working most of the time as he built up and ran his own camera business I spent most of my time having 'private time' with many men. Some I knew, others I didn't and some of them were even my husband's customers. I was having them over while my husband was at work. I was also getting paid as well so it was sort of my own secret business, meaning I was bringing in money to pay for the bills. I was also still doing the household chores and things as well, just in between my shifts. I had a busy schedule. Then things soon took a turn for the worst as I fell pregnant. I didn't just get one screaming little brat I ended up with two of them. I didn't even know who the Father was but I ended up having to say good bye to my secret life and telling my husband that we were going to become parents. He was thrilled but I wasn't. Being a Mother was never something I wanted to do in my life or if I did I wasn't ready to at this moment in time. So I was saying goodbye to the life I loved and saying hello to one I knew I wouldn't enjoy. Each day I had to look after the two daughters I ended up with. The only thing I enjoyed about my life was that I was still with the man I loved. To this day I'm still not sure on who the girls real Father is and I can honestly say I don't think I will ever know. There are about forty men it could be and it will forever be a mystery that is left unsolved…**

I couldn't believe what I just heard. My Mother had been cheating on her husband, even before me and Melanie was born, with a number of different men. Plus he didn't have any idea about it. She didn't even want me or Melanie. That made me feel really unloved and of course unwanted because I was. I wonder what Melanie thought about her Mom not wanting her. There was a silence in the room once the lawyer had finished reading what Mom told him too. I don't think anyone knew what to do about the situation.

"Were going to have to have to take a paternity test" the judge told us all quite suddenly and out of nowhere…

**Freddie's pov **

Okay so sometimes a court case doesn't turn out like people expect them to and I can tell you this one certainly didn't turn out the way I thought it would. I think everyone here would think the same. As soon as Sam's Mom revealed that Mr. Puckett wasn't her real Father I expected things to kick off between Sam and her Mom straight away. But I was wrong Sam went quite and I couldn't actually tell what she was thinking or feeling about the situation. Melanie was actually the first to speak and even more information came out once Mrs. Puckett told one of the lawyers to read a specific page of her book. I turned to face him once he started reading, taking my eyes off of Sam.

"Were going to have to take a paternity test" the judge told us but as I went to look back at Sam I noticed her and Melanie had completely disappeared… where had they gone? I could see how people got out of the court room because all the security people got distracted when Mrs. Puckett's book was being read aloud. That's not the point though where had they gone...

**Author's note**

**I have quite a bit to write in the author's note today so please bear with me. **

**Firstly I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday I slept round my Auntie's house and unfortunately wasn't' able to update, but at least I updated earlier today though I suppose. **

**So where do you think Sam and Melanie have gone? I haven't even decided myself yet though I have made up two options and I haven't fully decided yet which one I'm going with. You never know, I might even change my mind yet. I keep adding new ideas in to the story as I get them all the time. Also what do you think of Sam's Mom?**

**I have also been wondering whether I need to change the rating of this story. I don't actually know what the letters stand for because I am used to having numbers. So if anyone knows what letter this story should be could you please let me know? **

**Anyway please review this chapter and thank you for reading. Also feel free to follow me on twitter my username is JennetteMcHevan and I follow back when people ask me too. **


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60- iDont Know How I Got Here. **

**Mrs. Puckett's pov**

So I had my next evil plan in action. This was probably my most dangerous plan yet and it was very likely that it could go wrong. Hopefully it won't though, all my other plans have succeeded so I don't understand why there's a reason that this one wont. Through the years I have managed to get more clever and sneaky with my evil plotting. I mean why I wouldn't, I am a Puckett after all. This next plan was a plan that was going to ruin a few people's lives for good. This is basically my life long dream and plan. It is a plan that needed lots of other small plans for it to succeed and I think it is soon about to be complete.

This plan had already started. It started as soon as that lawyer started reading page nine of my book. You see everyone was distracted even the security guard that was making sure that I stayed locked up in this see-through room that I could see and hear out of. Everyone could see and hear me as well but like I said they were now distracted. I had a bobby pin in my hair and a spare butter sock stuffed awkwardly down my top. The security guard wasn't facing me when I pulled the bobby pin out of my hair. I then started picking the lock to the door. I succeeded of course; nearly every Puckett can pick a lock. Before I opened the door I got the butter sock out, swinging it around a few times before BAM! The security guard was down; knocked out…my aim was getting good.

Luckily never noticed as I snuck up behind my two girls. I grabbed one of their shoulders each and did the Vulcan squeeze thing. They were both passed out within ten seconds. Luckily I caught them both before they dropped to the floor. The fire exit was just a few steps behind me. I struggled to drag both the girls quietly out the door but I managed to do it. I was then finally out of the court room and nobody noticed that I had escaped, taking my two daughters with me. Behind the fire exit door there was a man waiting for me. He's my long distant lover but I was going to leave to live with him and I was taking my two daughters with me. His name is Charlie Woodman and he's the man that helped me send the girl's Father like figure to prison. We were going to go live in a country that I've always wanted to go to, a place where nobody would find us. I knew the girls would hate there new life and this was just the start of the punishment. I was going to make the rest of their life a misery. Me and Charlie will. Charlie carried Melanie out in to the back of his ice cream truck. I made sure I carried Sam because if she was to wake up she was going to be the one to try and pull a stupid trick to get away…

**Freddie's pov**

I didn't have a clue where Sam and Melanie had got to. I thought that maybe they had just ran outside to get some fresh air or clue there head. I mean why wouldn't they? They had just found out that the man they thought was there Dad might not be there Dad and they were going to have to take a paternity test. Anyway I figured that they would come back in, in a few minutes they probably need a few minutes alone together as well so I went back to listening to the conversation.

"When will we be taking the paternity test?" Mr Puckett asked.

"We can take it this afternoon and the results will take three to five days to come in" The judge explained.

"Okay, thank you" He replied as he sat back down.

"Wait, why is the security guard passed out on the floor?" Carly asked suddenly. Everyone then turned to see what she had noticed. "Mrs. Puckett has gone too" she added.

"Sam and Melanie aren't here either" I called as I began to panic.

"Okay we need to back up and someone to check the CTV cameras" The judge called out straight away and immediately police men started run about everywhere. Everyone else was ordered to stay seated but all I wanted to do was get out of here to go find the girl I love and her sister. What's happened to them? I asked myself and I started to get really worried.

**Melanie's pov**

I woke up with blurry vision, I wasn't even aware that I went to sleep. As I tried to figure out where I was I heard the laughter of my Mother and another man.

"That's me out of prison" I heard her cheer.

That was when I clicked that that I never fell to sleep because I was at Mom's court case. I had made up with my sister and everything was looking like it was going to go good again. Well that was until my Mom revealed that the man I thought was my Dad isn't my Dad and I'm completely gutted about that. But who my Dad is or isn't not the most important situation. How I got here was. I then noticed that Sam was completely passed out next to me. It then clicked inside me that my Mom must has knocked me and Sam out somehow and basically kid napped us. I thought it would be best to try and wake Sam up, she would know what to do.

"Sam, Sam" I whispered, making sure my Mother wouldn't hear me. I then noticed that we were inside an ice-cream truck and I knew the perfect way to wake her up.

"Free ice-cream" I whispered and her eyes shot open…what are we going to do I asked myself?...

**Authors note**

**Okay so some people think I shouldn't change the rating but others think I should change it to T so I think I'll change it to T just to be on the safe side. Anyway thanks for reading this chapter, please review. **


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61- iWant To Get Back To You. **

**Sam's pov**

"Free ice-cream" I heard Melanie whisper and my eyes shot open. I was a little out of it but it didn't take me long to realise that I was at the back of an ice-cream truck. Wasn't I supposed to be in a court room I asked myself? I then carefully sat up and looked around towards Melanie. That was when I heard laughter coming from the front of the truck. I recognised the persons laughing straight away. It was my Mothers. I then basically knew what had happened and my mouth dropped open. I was about to say something but luckily Melanie quickly put her hand over my mouth. "Shh, we have to be quiet" She whispered. "How are we going to get out of here?" She asked very quietly and I actually had no idea.

"Were going to have to wait until we stop" I whispered back.

"But by the time we stop it might be too late, I heard her say were being taken abroad" Melanie whispered as she started to panic.

"Don't worry Melanie, we've coped with everything before, I'm sure will manage this. It's just like a new challenge for us to conker together" I told her trying to sound optimistic but I wasn't sure myself. I didn't know what to do about the situation and I didn't know whether we were going to be able to get away, but all I could think about was that I just wanted to get back to Freddie. I was going to fight to be with him.

Suddenly the ice cream truck stopped and my Mom and who ever she was went quiet. So did me and Melanie.

"Let's go get us a drink, we've earned it" I heard my Mom say. Two car doors then slammed shut. I then thought that we were in a car park to some pub.

"I think they've gone" I said to Melanie. She then stood up and carefully, trying not to make a sound she then glanced out of the window.

"Sam" She said.

"Yeh" I replied as I stood up as well.

"Were on a drive on Ferry" She shouted…

**Freddie's pov**

I had no idea what was going on. The police weren't giving us any information about what was going on. Mainly because they didn't know themselves what was going on. The court room was really busy. It was filled with policemen, detectives and many other important people asking everyone questions on what had happened and if anyone saw anything suspicious or them leaving. Nobody had any answers or help though. I asked them when we were going to find out some information but all they could say was that they would tell us some information when they knew some themselves.

I just wanted to know that Sam was safe. I just wanted to know where she was. I just wanted to know that she was going to be okay. I wanted to be able to hold her tightly in my arms and never let her go. I just wanted to know that she was alive. I just wanted her to get back to me because without her I don't think I'm going to be able to cope. Actually I know that I won't be able to cope, Sam means everything to me. I just love her so much…

**Melanie's pov**

"Were on a drive ferry" I shouted as I started to panic.

"Okay we really need to get out of here" Sam replied. I could tell that she was trying not to panic or get nervous but I could tell that she was really freaking out. Just like I was.

"Pick the lock on this door" I told her.

"Melanie I can't the lock is on the outside" Sam replied. I then felt stupid that I didn't realise the lock was outside, you would of thought I would but anyway that wasn't the point of the situation right now.

"Well what are we going to do then?" I asked her.

"I don't know" Sam replied whilst looking around the ice cream truck.

"HELP HELP SOMEONE HELP US" I started yelling. Sam just stared at me.

"Melanie do you really think that's going to work?" She asked looking at me like I was stupid.

"Well what do you suggest?" I asked her.

Sam then started climbing up on to the serving hatch of the ice cream truck. I looked up to see what she was doing when I realised there was a sun roof that needed to be pulled open. She struggled to open it as she had to reach across but she got there.

"Well come on then" She said as she climbed through. My sister is clever I thought as I followed her through. We stepped out on to the floor of the boat. We both started to look around to see which way was going to get us off of the boat. I then heard the boat engines start up and then suddenly we were moving. Me and Sam then looked at each other in panic; we both knew we had to get off the boat fast.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING OUT OF THE TRUCK" I heard someone yell. Sam did to and we turned around to see my Mom and some man with ice-creams in their hands. Why would they buy ice cream when there was plenty in the van I thought? I then realised that we had to get away. I felt Sam grab hold of my hand and say "Melanie run" We then started running the opposite way to where my Mom and some man was standing. I heard the movement of them chasing after us and yelling at us to come back else we would regret it. We just kept running though until we had to stop. We had hit a dead end, there was nowhere to run or hide. I could hear Mom getting closer. I started to panic.

"Were going to have to jump in the water" Sam told me.

"Okay after three" I said.

"One, Two, Three" We both called as we held each other's hands even tighter and jumping in to the water on three. We both went under the water. I came back up instantly, but I had let go of Sam's hand. After a few moments of looking for her, Sam was still nowhere to be seen. Where was she? She hadn't yet come up from underneath the water…

**Author's note**

**So last night's chapter got mixed reviews. A few people thought it was unrealistic but some thought it was amazing. I understand all of the reviews and thank you for giving me your honest opinion. I thought the chapter was alright because anything can happen if you just believe. Anyway please review tonight's chapter**


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62- iDont Want To Lose You. **

**Freddie's pov**

About two hours after everyone realised that Sam, Melanie and Mrs. Puckett were missing everyone in the court room were finally allowed to go home. Everyone's address's and contact details like phone numbers were taken just in case anyone had to be contacted for further information. I didn't see the point in them doing this as they didn't get any information or details to what had happened from anybody that was there. They got everything they needed to know for the mean time from the CTV cameras.

"Okay everyone you may go" the head detective announced. As soon as he said it I shot up right out of my seat and ran straight out of the court room. I then ran straight outside and started speed walking along the pathway. That was until I heard a voice of a young girl calling my name.

"Freddie, Freddie, wait up" she called. I soon turned around as I got fed up of listening to someone's voice calling me. It was Carly.

"What do you want?" I asked her, snapping slightly. I didn't mean to snap at her I was just worried about my girlfriend and Melanie for that matter. Anything could have happened to them by now they had been missing for a few hours. I certainly didn't want to lose the girl I love. I don't want to lose Sam.

"Where are you going?" Carly asked, thankfully not taking any noticed that I had snapped at her.

"To figure out where Sam has gone" I answered.

"How is storming off going to do that? We need to work together here Freddie" Carly replied.

"Well you can come with me then, come on" I told her.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"To Sam's Mom's house of course. There's bound to be something in that house that will help us figure out where they've gone." I replied. Where else would we be going I thought?

"Oh no I don't want to go there Freddie" She told me basically refusing to help.

"What come on Carly you just told me that we have to work as a team? Are you not bothered that your best friend, the girl I love and her sister have been taken away by their Mother that is capable of doing anything. You need to help them Carly, if you really cared about Sam and Melanie for that matter you would come and help find out where they have gone. The attention doesn't" I told her in a harsh tone, trying to convince her that she needed to do something that doesn't revolve around her for a change.

Carly then went silent she looked a little shocked that I actually said what I said to her. I could have said much worse if you think about it though. Anyway I wasn't going to wait around for her to answer me because like I said the world doesn't revolve around her so I just carried on walking down the street towards Sam's Mom's house…

**Carly's pov**

I couldn't believe Sam, my best friend and her twin sister had been taken away by their Mother in the middle of a caught room and Mrs. Puckett had basically got away with it. It was a lot to take in. After hours of been questioned by all sorts of policemen and detectives everyone was finally allowed to go home. Once the main detective announced this I noticed Freddie immediately run out of the court room.

I decided to follow him and after attempts and attempts of calling him as he ran along the street, he finally stopped and turned around to notice me. I asked him where he was going and told Freddie that we needed to work as a team. Freddie then told me where he was going and he was going to Sam's Mom's house to try and figure out where they had gone. I refused to go.

Freddie then started having ago at me telling me all sorts like I need to do something for someone else for a change and not everything has to have something to do with me. I stood there a little shocked at first; I couldn't believe Freddie would actually have the nerve to say something like that even though it was only to me. I didn't reply to him so he just started walking off. I soon realised Freddie was right though. I should do this for Sam's sake. So I ran up to catch up with him. We walked all the way to Sam's Mom's house in silence. I think we were both thinking. I knew I had made the right decision about going with him though. I didn't want to lose my best friend.

We arrived at Sam's Mom's house and everything was the same. It was dark, smelling and a mess. The only thing that was different that there was a note on the kitchen side. So we decided to read it.

**Dear whoever is reading this, **

**You are probably here, braking in to my house because you have discovered that I have taken my two rotten daughters. Sam and Melanie. You will never find us because we are going far away to a place I have always wanted to live in. It's not like Sam and Melanie will be able to help you either. They don't know where they're going and hopefully while your reading this they will both still be passed out not knowing where they have gone let alone that I have taken them. Once they have I will make their life a misery and make them wish they were never born. They will be completely helpless and not know what to do with themselves. I bet you thought this letter was going to help you solve where to find us but tough nubs it didn't. Have a nice life whoever you are. **

**Pam Puckett.**

**Melanie's pov**

I was floating in the middle of the sea and I had no idea where Sam was. I was really worried. The boat must have sailed a mile or two away from me by now. Did she definitely jump off the boat or did my Mom or that man she was with manage to grab hold of her. I looked back and the boat looked like it was miles away. I knew I wouldn't be able to catch up with the boat so if Sam was on it, which I wish she wasn't I don't know whether I would ever see her again.

I then decided that I would check out underneath the water. I put my head under and instantly noticed Sam. Her foot was caught in between some rocks. I didn't know whether she was still breathing but I knew I had to help her. I swam underneath the water and with a bit of a struggle I pulled her up to the surface. I just hoped she was still breathing…

**Author's note**

**sorry some of the writting is out of line my microsoft word messed up and i didn't know how to fix it. Do you think Sam is okay? Hope you enjoyed this chapter please review. **


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63- iAm Coming To Get You. **

**Melanie's pov**

After a lot of struggle of trying to get Sam out from underneath the sea and up to the surface of the water I finally managed it. It was quite hard to get her up because I'm not that much of a strong swimmer myself. Having that extra weight to pull along with me really increased the pressure. So I got Sam up to the surface of the water. She began coughing and hacking up tons and tons of water. She was struggling to breath but she was alive and still with me. I held her up in my arms because she was still not strong enough to float in the water by herself yet. She would kill me for saying this but she was a little weak for obvious reasons. Sam hadn't yet said anything to me she was still coughing and spluttering. She then started breathing quite heavily but I knew then that she was going to be okay.

"Oh Sam" I cheered as I flung my arms around her even tighter whilst pulling her in to a hug. "I'm so happy you're alive" I told her.

"Erm Melanie, you're holding me a bit too tightly and it's not helping me to breathe at all" Sam told me, pausing in between a few words so she could breathe.

"Oh sorry" I said, I then loosened my grip on her. "Are you going to be able to float now if I let go of you?" I asked her.

"Yeh I'll be fine" she replied. I then let go of her slowly and carefully so she was able to regain her balance in the water slowly.

"What are we suppose to do Mel?" She asked.

"I have no idea" I told her honestly. I started looking around us for a piece of land. "You want to swim over there, it looks a few miles away but it's the closest piece of land there is" I explained whilst pointing ahead. I didn't know where it was going to lead us but it was a piece of land. Something for us to walk on and it was probably safer than being in the sea.

"Yeh I think that's going to be our only choice" she replied. "There are not even any boats out here that we could steal" she moaned. I gave her a glare, she should know by now that stealing was a bad thing to do. "Or borrow" she corrected herself when she caught my glare; I just smiled back at her.

"Come on, we can take it slow, if you need to stop just let me know" I told her. "The sooner we start swimming the sooner we stop" I added. She nodded and that's what we then did, we started swimming.

**Freddie's pov**

Me and Carly hadn't long got to Sam's Mom's house. There was a letter that had been left on the kitchen side. We read the letter and I must say it was a little odd and left us with absolutely no clues. I was hoping it would do. I just stared down at the letter, reading it over and over again hoping there was something in there that would give us a clue to where they were. I knew there wasn't though, Mrs. Puckett wouldn't be clever enough to think about putting clues in a letter let alone actually putting them in there. As I went to read the letter again Carly interrupted me.

"What are we going to do Freddie?" She asked, sounding a little panicked.

"We need to find out the place that Mrs. Puckett's has always wanted to live in" I replied.

"How exactly are we going to do that?" She asked.

"We need to go down to that little secret hiding place of hers" I told her. "There's an answer for everything down there" I added.

"Won't it be dark down there though?" Carly asked sounding a little nervous at the thought of having to go down there.

"Yeh but there's torches down there" I replied. "Come on lets go down there" I told her. "The sooner we go down there the sooner we come back up from there" I added. She just nodded and that's what we did. We went down to Mrs. Puckett's hidden room. Time to find out where you've taken my girlfriend I thought…

**Sam's pov **

I had jumped off of the ferry away from my crazy Mother and that strange man she was with. Me and Melanie had our hands held tightly together as we jumped in to the sea. As I hit the water though and went under I lost grip of her hand. There was a bunch of rocks underneath me and my left foot got caught in between them. I couldn't get it out of the rocks, I was trying to pull it out but it just wouldn't budge. I didn't know where Melanie was, we seemed to of lost each other. I was starting to struggle with my breathing and I still couldn't get my foot to move. I was starting to lose hope and I knew I was going to die. All I could think of though as I thought I was taking my last few breaths was that I loved Freddie so much. I didn't want to leave him, not now, not ever.

As I started to pass out in the water I felt someone or something pulling me up to the surface of the water. I immediately started coughing up loads of water. As I started to regain the strength to breath I opened my eyes and realised it was Melanie. Melanie had saved my life and I was so thankful for it. We then decided that it was best for us to swim to the closest part of land that we could see.

It felt like hours had passed and we were still swimming in the sea. We had to keep stopping a few times so me and Melanie could get our breath back. I knew I was feeling it especially because I had almost died. I also knew Melanie was as well but not as much as I was. After hours of swimming me and Melanie finally reached the piece of land. My legs felt like jelly and we both immediately flopped out on to a patch of grass.

"So where do you think we are?" Melanie asked. I then started looking around to see where we were. It looked like some abandoned warehouse in the middle of nowhere.

"Medina" I replied to Melanie.

"What?" She questioned.

"Medina" I said again. "There's a sign post up there" I told her as I pointed to it. We then both sat there in silence getting back our breath not knowing where an earth 'Medina' is. I then turned to look to the left of me where I noticed just the thing we needed.

"Free calls" I said to Melanie.

"What?" She asked.

"There's a phone box there that gives free calls" I told Melanie. I then stood right up and started running straight over it to dial Freddie's mobile number. Please pick up I thought as I dialled in the last few numbers and the phone started to ring.

"Hello" I heard him say. Aw it was great and such a relief to hear his voice again.

"Freddie" I replied sounding so happy to hear him.

"Sam, is that you?" He asked.

"Yeh it's me" I replied.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"I don't know some place called Medina" I told him.

"Medina I know that place its only five miles away" he told me. "Where to in Medina?" He asked.

"I don't know it looks like some old abandoned warehouse to me" I told him.

"Okay, well stay where you are I'm coming to get you" He replied.

"Okay" I replied, I was so relieved.

"Sam" he said.

"Yeh" I answered.

"I love you" I he told me.

"I love you too" I replied smiling, you can always count on Freddie…

**Authors note**

**Hey everyone, so I've been staying with some of my family that live a few hours away from my home town the past few days. So I've written tonight's chapter on my four hour car journey home. I just hope that I get home soon so I can upload it. Anyway I hope you enjoy reading tonight's chapter, please leave a review and thank you.**


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64- iKnow Your On Your Way. **

**Freddie's pov**

Me and Carly were down in Mrs. Puckett's hidden room. I didn't like being down there, I didn't feel safe and neither did Carly. I knew I had to stay down there though for Sam's sake and Melanie's for that matter.

About an hour had passed and we had found nothing. I was getting stressed out and could barley concentrate. I was worried about Sam and all I wanted was for her to come back to me safe and in good hands. Carly suggested that I'd go home, back to my apartment so I could clear my head. She told me she would stay here and ring me the second she found anything. So I did what she said and made my way home, back to my apartment to try and clear my head.

I arrived back at my apartment and walked straight in to my room, ignoring the comments that my Mother made at me as I walked through the hallway and in to my room. I just flopped on to my bed and stared at what was in front of me. I was staring in to space where the glass heart that Sam gave me caught my eye. I stood up and walked over to it. Carefully I picked it up and held it in my hands. I glanced at it, really taking the time to admire it.

"Where are you Sam?" I whispered quietly and with that my phone began to ring. I thought it was going to be Carly at first ringing to tell me she had found something. I then looked down at my phone and it was an unknown number. I then thought it was going to be the police station with some news or more pointless questions to ask me. So I decided to answer it.

"Hello" I said answering the phone.

"Freddie" I heard a voice say. Is that Sam I thought to myself? No it couldn't be but it sounds so much like her.

"Sam, is that you?" I asked.

"Yeh it's me" she replied. She sounded rather tired and relieved. I was so happy, surprised and shocked that I was hearing her voice.

"Where are you?" I asked her. She told me where she was. She was in a place called Medina by the old abandoned warehouse. I knew where that was it was only five miles away from Seattle and my Dad used to work there before he passed away. Anyway I told Sam to stay where she was, that I was coming to get her and that I loved her. I then ran out of my room and in to the kitchen to fetch my Mom so we could both go and get Sam and her sister.

"Mom come on we need to go" I told her.

"Go where?" She asked me.

"I know where Sam and Melanie is now come on we need to go now please" I replied.

"Oh okay, let me just grab my first aid they might be hurt" She replied as she ran in to the bathroom to get her first aid kit. For once my Mom may actually be right when it comes to needing her first aid kit. She was right Sam or Melanie could be hurt they had been kid napped by their Mother. Mom ran out of the bathroom dragging her pull along first aid kit with her. She ran out the door and I followed on after her. We were on our way to go rescue Sam and Melanie…

**Sam's pov**

I had just got off the phone with Freddie and I was so happy and relieved that he was coming to get me and Melanie. I was just hoping that my Mom wouldn't get to us first along with that man of hers. It was great to hear Freddie's voice, I thought I was never going to hear his voice again let alone see him again. I just couldn't wait to see him again and cuddle up in his big strong arms.

By the time I had got off of the phone with Freddie, Melanie had layed herself down on the same patch of ground that we were sat on. I was about to walk back over to her but I felt a sharp pain run through my foot. It was starting to hurt from where I had got it stuck. I couldn't feel it when I was in the water. The cold water must have done it some good, but now I was out of it my foot was getting painful. So I hopped over to Melanie, as I was struggling to walk on it and I sat myself down right next to her.

"Are you okay?"She asked me.

"My foot is starting to hurt" I told her as I moved it and felt a little pain run through it again.

"Aww Sam you're going to have to rest it, that's the best we can do" She told me as she sat up to look at it, sounding a little concerned for me. "You're going to be okay Sam" she reassured me as she layed back down.

"Yeh I know, Freddie's on his way to get us" I told her. "And I have you right now" I added.

She smiled and pulled me in to a hug straight away "Oh Sam, where going to be okay aren't we?" She asked.

"Were going to be just fine" I told her.

"Are we back to being sisters?" She asked.

"Were back to being the best of sister's" I told her as I hugged her back and fell asleep with her. We were both so tired and all we needed to do was to wait for Freddie to arrive. Knowing that me and Melanie were good again was one of the best things ever. Our bond as twins had never really been broken it was just misplaced and now that it had been reconnected I was going to make sure that it was never going anywhere again…

**Authors note**

**I would like to say thank you to everyone who has been reviewing this story I really appreciate the reviews. Thank you to KrisLovesSeddie for your review last night it really cheered me up and put a smile on my face so thank you very much. Please review tonight's chapter everyone. **


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65- iRescue You**

**Freddie's pov**

Me and my Mom had basically run as fast as we could out of our apartment then down all the stairwells of Bushwell Plaza until we hopped in to our car. By then we were both out of breath I had never ran so fast in all my life. I'm guessing my Mom had never run that fast or far in fact either.

"So where are Sam and Melanie?" My Mom asked as she started up the car.

"Medina by the old abandoned warehouse" I replied.

My Mom then froze and looked at me before saying "Freddie you do know where that is right?" Of course I did it was the place where my Dad used to work at and he died here. It wasn't pleasant the way he died but he died a hero and will always be remembered as a great man.

"Yeh of course I do but were going to have to go back there eventually and why not do it now, for Sam and Melanie's sake" I replied. "It's something we can do together" I added.

"Yeh your right Freddie, let's face our fear" She replied as she started to drive off. It wasn't going to be easy going back to the place my Dad worked and died at but like I said to my Mom it was something we could face together and if now wasn't the right time to do it, when would be? I was important for us to go back and maybe if we went back now we would be able to go back more often.

Mom had been driving for about twenty minutes. She had been driving quite fast, especially for my Mother and she was over the speed limit. That was a first. We were almost there and we had gone the whole drive in complete silent. As we were coming up to the final turning before our destination Mom decided to speak.

"Right when we get there as soon as you see Sam and Melanie jump out and I'll grab the first aid kit" She told me.

"Okay" I replied as we took the final turning and I began to look out for Sam and Melanie. I was searching across the banks and up the individual pathways until I noticed to girls layed flat out next to each other on the side of a grass bank. It was Sam and Melanie, I hope they are alright I thought. I quickly unbelted my seatbelt and jumped out of the car while it was still moving. I heard my Mom pull over and grab her first aid kit as I ran over to Sam and Melanie.

"SAM" I called as I ran over to her and she sat right up.

"Freddie" she called back. She looked and sounded tired but I could tell she was happy to see me. As I flopped down next to her Sam's arms instantly wrapped around me. "I thought I was never going to see you again" she told me.

"I would never give up on you" I told her. "I love you too much" I added.

"Aww I love you too" She replied. I kissed her gently before realising that Melanie seemed to be passed out.

"Is Melanie alright?" I asked her.

"Yeh she's fine just sleeping, it's me that's hurt" She replied.

"Oh are you okay, what's happened?" I asked, getting really concerned.

"I got my foot caught in a bunch of rocks when we jumped in the sea" she told me.

"Aww it's going to be fine my Mom's got her first aid kit" I told her.

"Oh great" I heard Sam mutter…

**Sam's pov**

I was stirring slightly whilst waking up after my little nap on the grass bank. It wasn't exactly the most comfy place to sleep but Melanie seemed to be sleeping alright. Anyway I was just about fully awake when I heard someone calling me name. I was Freddie.

"SAM" he yelled running over towards me.

"Freddie" I called back and as soon as he sat down next to me I wrapped my arms around him. It was great to see him again, I thought I was never going to see him again and I told him that. It was such a relief. Freddie then told me that he would never give up on me and that he loved me too much. Aww how sweet I thought, I love him too.

Before we knew it Mrs Benson had arrived and was busy making sure Melanie was okay. Freddie was holding me in his arms like he never wanted to let me go. I didn't want to move either. I felt safe when I was with Freddie. He went to kiss me again but Melanie interrupted him.

"You do know were soaking wet" Melanie told him.

"Yeh but I don't care" Freddie replied, holding me a little tighter.

"Why are you two so wet?" Mrs. Benson asked.

"Me and Sam had to jump off a ferry and in to the sea to get away from Mom and some man" Melanie told her.

"Melanie saved my life" I said. "I got my foot stuck in some rocks under the water and almost drowned" I explained.

"Well we best get home so we can take a good look at your foot" Mrs Benson replied. That's what we did. We all got in to Mrs. Benson's car and made our way home to a place where I felt safe…

**Author's note**

**I don't have much to say today except please review. Thanks for reading.**


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66- iThink The Plot Has Thickened. **

**Sam's pov**

Melanie had sat in the front seat of the car whilst we drove home, mainly because Freddie wanted to sit in the back seat with me and I obviously wanted him to sit with me too. I was sat cuddling in to him. He smelt so good and here I am stinking of the sea. I was also stealing all of his body heat. I was cold and I think Freddie noticed this when I began to shiver.

"Sam are you alright?" Freddie asked.

"No I'm cold" I told him as I tried to cuddle in to him even more.

He then wrapped both of his arms around me even tighter, trying to pull me even closer towards him. "You would be your sopping wet" He replied.

"That's because I've just swam the ocean to get back to you" I replied in between shivers.

"Yeh I know" he said as he kissed me on the forehead and with that Mrs. Benson pulled up outside Bushwell plaza but I barely noticed because I was so tired.

"You want me to carry you?" Freddie asked as I struggled to get out of the car.

"No it's okay I want to try and walk by myself" I told him. I managed to get myself in to Bushwell plaza and then all the way to the elevator that took us up to the floor of Freddie and Carly's apartments. I didn't really walk, I basically hobbled all the way there but I wanted to do something for myself. Before entering Freddie's apartment I stopped to have a word with Melanie.

"Thanks for saving my life" I said.

"You're welcome, I would do anything for you Sam, just like when we were little, we were a team remember" She replied.

"Yeh I remember" I replied. "And we still are one right?" I asked.

She nodded "Yeh we are and we always will be" She replied.

I smiled. "Anyway I best go get warm are you going to be okay?" I asked her.

"Yeh I'll be fine, go get some rest okay and I'll come and see you tomorrow" She told me.

"Okay" I replied before we both walked our separate ways. Well I hobbled in to Freddie's apartment and Melanie walked in to Carly's. I hobbled all the way in to Freddie's bedroom and placed myself down gently on to his bed and layed myself down. Freddie followed me in.

"I'm so tired" I said.

"You would be you've just swam an entire ocean and you need to change" Freddie replied.

"I don't want too, I'm too tired" I replied.

"Sam if you don't change you will freeze to death" he told me and I could tell he was getting serious. It was kind of cute.

"You change me" I said.

"Sam come on" He said thinking I was joking but know I was being serious.

"Change me" I ordered.

"Are you being serious?" He asked.

"Yes" I whispered as I closed my eyes and put my arms out…

**Freddie's pov**

We had just got back to my apartment. Sam and Melanie were both safe and sound, which I was very glad about. Sam was tired and needed to change before she froze to death but she just wouldn't move.

"Sam if you don't change you will freeze to death" I told her. I was kind of getting frustrated with her. I knew the quicker she got changed the quicker she will warm up, get healthy again and be able to sleep.

"You change me" She said. Now I wasn't expecting her to say that. I thought it was some kind of joke.

"Sam come on" I replied, I wasn't going to fall for it.

"Change me" she said and it was kind of like an order.

"Are you being serious?" I asked.

"Yes" She whispered closing her eyes and putting out her arms for me to take her top off. Alright then if she's not going to be the sensible one and get out of her wet clothes I'm not going to miss the opportunity to do it for her. So I slipped off her top and my jaw dropped.

"What's taking you so long?" She asked.

"You're beautiful" I told her and she really was.

I saw her smile creep up on her face. "Just get on with it" she told me, trying to hide her emotions…

**Melanie's pov**

I was unlocking the door to Carly's apartment, barley paying attention to what I was doing, my thoughts were running everywhere. I couldn't believe my sister nearly died on me. I'm so glad I managed to save her and I'm so happy that everything is good between us again. I really don't know what I would do without her. She may be all that I have left.

As I turned the door handle and walked through Carly's door the lights were off all throughout the apartment. That's strange all the lights are usually on I thought. So I turned to the wall beside the door to flick the light switch. But as I turned back Spencer and the man that I thought to be my Father were tied up on two separate chairs with tape over their mouths.

"What happened to you guys?" I asked looking nervous. I went to rush towards them but Spencer stopped me.

"Mmmmmmmm mmm hmmm" He was mumbling something but I couldn't understand him because of the tape covering his mouth. He started shaking his head so I stopped moving. He then motioned something with his head and it looked like he wanted me to turn around. So I did and there she was, it was my Mother.

"Thought you could get away from me that easily huh" She said. I didn't reply. "You come with me now" She ordered as she opened the door. I didn't move. She glared at me before saying "Your life depends on it" She sure knows how to get me moving, I went with her…

**Author's note**

**Okay I'm guessing nobody was expecting that to happen. I've been getting loads of reviews and tweets all day with people wanting to know what's going to happen next. I love it when you're excited to find out the next part of the story because it gets me excited to write it. If you don't know my twitter username its JennetteMcHevan **

**I would like to say thank you to everyone who has been reviewing and today I want to thank purpleforever personally for saying that my story should be a movie. If my story got made in to a movie I'd be so happy. **

**Anyway thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed tonight's chapter, please review and let me know what you think. **


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter 67- iGet Boogie Bear.**

**Carly's pov**

So I had stayed at Sam's Mom's house down in her Mom's secret hiding place which was basically right underneath the house. It was a really creepy place especially when you were there all by yourself. I knew I had a good reason to stay down there though. I needed to do it for Sam and Melanie. I had sent Freddie home so he could sort his head out. He was getting stressed out and being here wasn't doing him any good. I told him I would call him the second I found out any piece of information to where Mrs. Puckett could have taken Sam and Melanie. So he went home back to his apartment in Bushwell plaza.

About three hours had passed; I was filthy and tired from digging around in all the different boxes. I was starting to think that I wasn't going to find anything. A certain blue box then caught my eye. It was only small but I decided to pull it out. I got it out and placed it on the table, starting to open it up. There wasn't really anything in here that told me were Sam and Melanie had been taken. But I did find the answer to something. One of Sam and Melanie's childhood memories.

According to Sam when she was little she had a teddy called Boogie bear and she could never sleep without it and one day it went missing. Melanie had the same problem as well according to Sam her doll she loved called Pamsy went missing the same day. Apparently it then started a big argument between the two of them because they both thought that the other one had stolen each other's favourite toy. This happened around about the time Melanie left for boarding school. But it looks like that Mrs. Puckett had stolen the girl's toys to me. Inside the box were a Boogie bear and a Pamsy doll. There was also a note at the bottom of the box, so I decided to read it. It said;

**Pam Puckett here writing, I have stolen my two daughters' favourite toys. Sam's Boogie bear and Melanie's Pamsy doll. I have taken them away from them as another form of punishment. When Melanie leaves for boarding school next week both of the girls will feel more alone than ever and I think they will feel even more alone if they don't have there comfort toy, the toy that they can't live without. I also feel that when they notice that they are missing, which won't take long, that they will blame each other and end up in some sort of argument. Then when Melanie does leave for boarding school they will both hate one another leaving them both on bad terms. **

I then decided that I was going to take this box home with me just in case I ever see Sam and Melanie ever again because I'm sure they would love to have them back. I also decided that it was now my time to leave because I was never going to find anything down here. So I picked up the box making my way home back to Bushwell plaza. I also decided that I wouldn't go straight to my apartment I would make sure Freddie was alright first…

**Freddie's pov**

Sam was fast asleep in our bed all safe and sound. I was so happy and relieved to have her back. I was typing away on my laptop when I heard a knock on my door. So I got up to see who it was. It was Carly and she had a box in her hand, I wonder if she found anything I thought.

"Hey Carly" I greeted her.

"Hey, you seem to have cheered up a bit" She replied.

"Yeh Sam's back" I told her.

"She is, why didn't you tell me?" Carly asked.

"Because I was too busy saving her, she nearly died Carly" I explained.

"Oh, well is she alright now?" She asked looking and sounding a little concerned.

"Yeh she's fine, just a little shaken that's all" I replied.

"Well I think I have something to cheer her up look what I found" She said as she pulled something out of the box.

"Is that Sam's Boogie bear?" I asked her and she nodded. "You want to come in and give it to her?" I asked. Carly accepted my offer and followed me in to my room. Sam was still fast asleep on my bed and it was up to me to wake her up.

"Sam, Sam" I whispered and surprisingly she woke up straight away.

"Look what I found" Carly cheered as she passed her the box. Sam took the box and opened it up carefully. Her eyes widened straight away and the biggest smile formed on her face. It was like being a little girl all over again.

"BOOGIE BEAR, I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH" she yelled. I couldn't help but laugh. "And is this Pamsy?" She asked.

"Yeh I think so" Carly replied.

"Aww thanks Carls" Sam said.

"That's alright I'm going to head home and let you get your rest. I'm so glad your back. Do you want me to give Melanie Pamsy?" She asked.

"No thanks I really want to give Melanie Pamsy when I see her tomorrow" Sam told her as Carly walked out of the door, making her way over to her own apartment. Sam was then sat there really happy and cheerful as she held her Boogie bear in her arms once more.

"Finally something I can cuddle" Sam said out if nowhere.

"Ehh what's a matter with y cuddling?" I asked.

"Nothing absolutely nothing" She replied as she put down her Boogie bear and started to walk towards me. "I just prefer you for kissing" she replied leaning forward to kiss me.

"Aww that's alright then" I murmured in between kisses…

**Carly's pov**

I was so happy to hear that Sam was back safely and I guessed that Melanie was as well. I loved watching Sam's reaction when I gave her Boogie bear back. I couldn't wait to see Melanie get her Pamsy the doll back tomorrow. Well I'm hope I'm there to see her reaction anyway. As I opened the door to my apartment I was quite shocked with what I saw. Mr. Puckett and Spencer were tied up on two chairs in front of me. I hesitated to start with but then ran forward pulling the tape off Mr. Puckett's mouth.

"PAM'S TAKEN MELANIE" He yelled.

I didn't even begin to untie him or Spencer I just ran out of my apartment and straight in to Freddie's without even knocking. I ran straight through Freddie's apartment until I entered his room. I ignored the fact that Sam and Freddie were kissing because they soon pulled apart.

"YOUR MOM'S GOT MELANIE" I yelled…

**Author's note**

**There you go chapter 67 complete. Thank you to everyone's awesome reviews, please review this chapter. **


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter 68- iNeed To Find My Sister **

**Sam's pov**

Me and Freddie were just in his room, being a normal couple for once, sharing a few kisses. I thought we were actually going to have some alone time but I was wrong because Carly came storming in unannounced which meant that me and Freddie had to part.

"YOUR MOM'S GOT MELANIE" Carly yelled.

I froze it was like I had stopped breathing. I forgot Carly and Freddie was in the room. What did she just say; did I just hear her right? I asked myself. I couldn't think or see straight. I felt like I was going to pass out so I sat myself down on Freddie's bed.

"Sam are you alright?" I heard Freddie say to me, he sounded a little concerned. I opened my mouth to reply but no words managed to come out. I didn't know what to say. I mean why did she have to take Melanie. Why Melanie and not me? I would much rather her take me instead of Melanie. I would have been able to cope better than Melanie will.

"Sam everything is going to be alright" I heard Carly say and that's when I spoke for the first time scince I found out that my Mom had taken Melanie.

I turned to look at Carly with a confused expression on my face. "How is everything going to be okay?" I asked her. "My Mom has taken her and I may never see her again" I said.

"Sam we will find her and she may well get away again like you too did" Carly replied.

"No Carly this time is different. She only got away last time because I found the way to get away from her" I explained.

"Sam…" Carly said and went to continue but I cut her off. "

"That girl means everything to me and I've only just got her back. She's the only family I've got left" I told her.

"Sam don't say that, you have your Dad" She replied.

"Oh come on Carly we all know he's not going to be my real Dad" I said.

"What do you mean by that?" Freddie asked.

"He's too good a man to be my Father, I don't deserve a Dad like that" I answered.

"Sam don't say that, you know its note true. You may be sarcastic and aggressive but you're such a bright and beautiful girl. You're funny and I love you. You're so much like Mr. Puckett. He is defiantly your Father, you are nothing like your Mother you are so much like your Father" Freddie announced. "We are going to get through this and find Melanie; we've gotten through everything else I'm sure we can get through this, okay?" Freddie reassured me.

"Okay" I replied and Freddie pulled me in to a hug. As I hugged him back I realised that Freddie was quite a motivational and inspiring speaker. Most importantly though I realised that I was on a search to find and rescue my twin sister…

**Melanie's pov**

So I decided that it was best for me to go with my horrid Mother. Only because she said that my life depended on it. I didn't really get what she meant though. Was she going to kill me? I asked myself. I was scared, nervous and I didn't really know what to expect. My Mom had forced me in to a car and I had no idea where she was taking me. it was even more nerve racking being taken by her again this time because Sam wasn't with me and I was completely on my own. I just wanted my sister here to protect me. She probably doesn't even know I'm missing yet but I can only hope that when she does she will try her best to find me.

Anyway the car that we were in soon pulled over and I noticed that we were at her house. Well mine and Sam's old one.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"Just shut up and get out of the car" She snapped at me. So I decided I better do what she told me to do. I got out of the car and she led me in to the house and down to her secret room. Well everyone was right it certainly is creepy down here.

"Someone's been down here" She said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Because everything's been moved you silly girl" She snapped. "Have you been down here?" She asked.

"Of course not, I've been stuck with you practically all day you stupid woman" I snapped back.

"RIGHT THAT'S IT SIT DOWN IN THAT CHAIR NOW" She screamed at me, right up in my face. So I thought it was best for me to sit up before she turns in to some type of mad woman. I sat down and she stormed right over to me and started tying my wrists to the arm chairs. That's when I thought what the hell is she going to do to me?...

**Author's note **

**Slightly shorter chapter tonight, I'm sorry I like to leave it on a cliff-hanger. Anyway anyone who is reading and got there GCSE results back today I hope you got what you wanted. I got mine back and I'm very pleased. Thanks for reading, please review.**


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter 69- iFind Out How They Got Tied Up. **

**Mr. Puckett's pov**

Me and Spencer had been tied up for a few hours. At first I thought Melanie was going to be able to untie us but Pam soon took her with us. I thought she had left as soon as she made me and Spencer stuck to a chair but she hadn't. She must have hid somewhere waiting for Melanie to return home. As soon as she took Melanie I was worried, I felt sick to my stomach. Where was she taking my little girl? What was she going to do to her? Was she going to be safe? How did she get away from her the first time anyway? Where was Sam? Was she okay? Thousands of the same questions kept running through my mind. I just wanted to know where she was going and that she was going to be alright. Me and Spencer couldn't even say anything to her as she was leaving because Pam had placed tape over our mouths. I was even more worried because Melanie only went with her Mother because she told her that her life depended on it. What did she mean by that? Was she going to hurt her? There was nothing me and Spencer could have done to stop her from leaving. I wonder what Spencer was thinking anyway?

After Melanie had left, Carly entered around fifteen minutes later. I thought she was going to untie me and Spencer as well. She froze as soon as she saw us but then she soon ran forward ripping the tape off of my mouth. I think she needed a moment for her to process that me and Spencer had been tied to a chair with tape put over our mouths. When she ripped the tape off of my mouth it hurt and stung a little but I took no notice of it. I was just so concerned about Melanie and her well being that I had to say something. "PAM'S TAKEN MELANIE" I yelled off of the top of my lungs instantly and before Carly even had the chance to think about what I had just said she ran out of the apartment. Great we were still stuck here I thought.

About twenty minutes after Carly had walked out of the apartment. Well I say walked she basically ran out like there was no tomorrow. But anyway about twenty minutes later the apartment door reopened. Carly came back in along with Sam and Freddie. Phew Sam was safe; at least one of them was okay. I can only hope that Melanie will be okay. The three of them walked right up to me and Spencer and began to untie me and Spencer…

**Sam's pov**

Carly had told me and Freddie that we had to go in to her apartment because for some reason Spencer and Mr. Puckett were tied up in her apartment. Yes I called him Mr. Puckett I can't cope with calling him my Dad right now because knowing my luck he probably isn't. So if I get it in to my head that he isn't my real Dad before we take the paternity test I won't be let down too much. Well as much as I would be if I was still thinking that he was my Father. Anyway we went into Carly's apartment and began to untie them. Once they were free the five of us started to have a little chat so we could make sense if the situation and try to find out a way to get Melanie back.

"How did you two end up tied up?" Freddie asked them.

"Well Mr. Puckett was tied up before me" Spencer told us.

"So how did you get tied up?" Freddie asked them both separately and Mr. Puckett answered first. This made sense really because he got tied up first.

"Well I was sat over on the couch I couldn't really think straight I was worried about where you're Mother had taken you and Melanie" he told me.

"Just get to the point" I said. I was getting irritated we could have been losing time with the chance to find Melanie. I just wanted my sister back.

"So I was sat here and I heard a knocking at the door. I got up to answer it and it was your Mother. I was then stupid enough to let her in. I asked her where you and Melanie were and she just told me that you were safe and well. We then sat down on the two kitchen chairs and I kind of accepted that it was all I was going to find out for the moment because she started rambling on about how she was sorry for everything she has ever done to me. She then asked for my forgiveness and told me that she still loves me" He explained.

"And then what happened?" I asked. My mother is so manipulative.

"I told her that I still love her too" He replied, looking a little guilty.

What? How could he still be in love with my Mother? That just didn't make sense. My family was well and truly messed up even though he probably isn't a part of it, it's safe to say my life is messed up.

"What how can you still love her?" I asked him. I was so confused and a little disgusted.

"Well Sam if you truly love someone it's hard to see their faults let alone fall out of love with them" He replied…

**Authors note**

**So Mr. Puckett is still in love with Mrs. Puckett, what do you think about that? Strange or pretty normal? Anyway please leave a review this story is almost at 300 reviews. **


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter 70- iRescue Melanie.**

**Freddie's pov**

Okay so Mr. Puckett is still in love with Mrs. Puckett, is it just me or I don't find it that strange? Even though Mrs. Puckett has done all sorts of bad things to him Sam has also done a lot to me in the past and now I'm more in love with her then ever. I do find it a little weird though because Mrs. Puckett has done a lot worse to Mr. Puckett and to the rest of their family compared to what Sam has ever done to me. What Sam did to me was basically just banter and harmless childish pranks. I could see that Sam was a little freaked out about the situation so I decided I'd change this particular part of the situation.

"So how did all of that get you tied to a chair?" I asked Mr. Puckett.

"Well I don't know actually because we were sat on the metal chairs and I wasn't really thinking straight. She started talking about how she loved metal chairs and how she had a better one. She said it would be coming in handy very soon. I then looked down and I was tied up, with tape over my mouth. She then told me it was nice to see me. The lights went off and I thought she left but I was obviously wrong because Spencer was soon tied up" He explained.

"I got to get out of here, I can't think straight" Sam said as soon as he finished. "I'm going for a walk" She told us.

"Sam this isn't the safest time for you to go for a walk" I replied. She turned to look at me and looked a little irritated. "Your Mom could still be out there waiting to get you again and you're not fit enough to defeat her because of your foot" I explained.

"I'll be fine Freddie" She told me.

"At least let me come with you" I replied.

"No I'd rather be alone right now" She told me as she walked out of Carly's apartment door…

**Melanie's pov**

So I now had my hands tied to some metal chair and I couldn't move. I was trapped down in some creepy old basement where my Mother did all sorts of bad stuff. I was trapped down here with just her so I felt completely alone and I had no idea of what she was going to do with me. Was I nervous? Of course I was, beyond it actually.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"We need to wait for your rotten sister, she should be with us eventually" Mom replied.

"What do you mean she will be here with us eventually?" I asked.

"Oh shut up and quit asking questions, it's my turn to ask you questions" She yelled in my face. It was rather intimidating.

"So why did you and Sam run away today?" She asked.

"Why wouldn't we? You're a horrible person who's basically ruined my life and Sam's. Why would me and Sam want to be anywhere near you" I yelled at her, which was quite brave of me. I soon regretted it though because she screamed and then full on slapped me across the face. That was unexpected and it really hurt. It actually felt like it was going to bruise.

"THAT IS NO WAY TO TALK TO YOUR MOTHER" She spat at me. "Do you understand me?" She asked. I just nodded; she was starting to scare me. Stay strong Melanie I told myself.

"So where's Sam now?" She asked me.

"I'm not telling you that" I told her. She then yanked my hair up towards her which pulled my face up right in front of hers. "You tell me where she is now" She whispered in a harsh tone right in my face.

"No" I said. Well I managed to say out loud. By then I was so scared, what was she going to do to me? I asked myself and my face was hurting. She then let go of me and stepped back slightly.

"You're going to take longer to give in then I thought" She said as she carefully whipped something out of her coat pocket.

"Is that a butter sock?" I asked.

"Yeh and its Sam's invention, do you want to tell me where she is now?" She asked as she started walk around me in continuous circles, swinging the butter sock around with her.

"No" I replied again. I wasn't going to give in. She then slammed the butter sock on the table next to me. It frightened me and I jumped out of my skin.

"Why so jumpy? She asked.

"No reason" I replied, trying to shake all my fear away from me.

"Tell me where she is" She ordered.

"No, I will never tell" I told her. I think I pushed it a little overboard though because this time instead of her hitting the table with a butter sock, she hit me. Right in the stomach. I screamed in pain. It killed and I couldn't do anything about it. I shut my eyes as I winced in pain.

"Tell me where she is" She ordered.

"I can't. I don't know where she is, I lost her when we jumped in the sea" I replied, lying to her.

"You're lying" She said. I then felt in the air a swish from her butter sock. I thought she was going to hit me again but this time I heard a thump to the ground so I decided to open up my eyes…

**Sam's pov**

Being in Carly's apartment was driving me crazy. Especially scince everyone was talking about metal chairs and it gave me an idea to where Melanie might be. So I made an excuse to leave. Freddie didn't want me to leave he claimed that it wasn't safe especially with my foot and if my Mom's out there looking for me I wouldn't be able to get away from her. Him saying that annoyed me and it just made me want to go out there even more with a bad foot to save my sister.

Before I went anyway I stopped in Freddie's apartment I grabbed a small bag and placed Boogie bear, Pamsy doll and my butter sock inside it. I know I said that I wouldn't use it again but I needed to, my sister's life is in danger here. I then made my way out of there and started making my way to my Mother's house.

It took me a while to get there because I was hobbling all the way there. I had done a lot of walking and it had made my foot a lot worse. As soon as I entered the house I heard Melanie scream. That's when I knew she was here for definite and that I had to help her. I crept down the stairs of the hidden room and as soon as I got the chance I hit my Mother across the head with my butter sock. It knocked her out and she fell to the floor. I stood next to her thinking 'there you go Freddie I can defeat her with a bad food' I then realised that I had to get me and Melanie out of there before our Mom woke up. Melanie opened her eyes and was stunned to see me.

"What has she done to you?" I asked as I began to untie her hands from the chair.

"I don't know but I think she's broken my insides" She replied. I could tell she was in pain.

"We need to get you to hospital" I told her as I untied the last knot. The rope had cut in to her hands. She had rope burns and a few cuts there. Her face was bruising up and I could tell her stomach was hurting.

"What about you and your foot?" she asked.

"Don't worry about me Melanie" I replied as I helped her up off of the chair and we made our move to get out of there…

**Author's note**

**That was a very dramatic chapter. Do you think Melanie is alright? Will everything be alright between Sam and Freddie? Please review :)**


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter 71- iGet Melanie To A Hospital. **

**Sam's pov**

It was great difficulty getting Melanie up the stairs and in to the main part of the house. Once we were up there I slammed the trap door down and got a chair from the kitchen to place over the door. I hoped that my Mother wouldn't be able to get out if she woke up. I wasn't going to deal with her yet because I think Melanie is much more important. I need to get her to hospital.

"Sam what are we going to do about her?" Melanie asked.

"Were going to leave her there until we get you sorted out. You're in pain Melanie and you can hardly move, we need to get you to a hospital" I replied.

"But how are you going to get me there with your foot, it's getting worse Sam" She replied.

"Melanie my foot will be fine; I just need to rest it once we get there. Now stop worrying about me and Mom and worry about yourself for a change" I told her. She didn't reply. So I just wrapped my arm around her, supporting her as she walked. We then started making our way towards the hospital. It was a struggle because I was limping with a bad foot and Melanie could hardly move. We made it there though and it only took us an hour. When we got there we got seen straight away, I think it was because the doctors and nurses could see that Melanie was in a great deal of pain…

**Freddie's pov**

I was worried about Sam. It was gone midnight and she still wasn't back. I didn't want her to go for a walk because her Mom was still out there and Sam had a bad foot. Her Mom already had Melanie again and I was more than certain that she would be after Sam as well. I didn't want that to happen. I couldn't really stop Sam from leaving both because I had already tried and when I did she looked a little annoyed with me for some reason. I didn't want to start an argument between us, especially now.

Anyway I think I know where Sam went anyway. For some reason I don't think she just went for a walk I think she went to find her Mom and Melanie. I think she had an idea to where her Mom and Melanie were because so did I and I was heading out to check it out. I didn't care what the time was because all I wanted to know was that Sam was safe.

I had a feeling that Mrs. Puckett had taken Melanie back to her house and then down to her secret room. I don't know why but Mr. Puckett kept going on about metal chairs and how Mrs. Puckett will be using hers very soon. That then made me think that she would then be using hers on Melanie and it made me slightly nervous. So I decided I had to go and check it out so I made my way to Sam's Mom's house.

It didn't take me long to walk there and once I got there the house was in complete silence. I walked in to the bathroom because that was the room that had the trap door which lead down to the secret room. There was a chair over the trap door. It made me think that Melanie was trapped down there and if Sam came here looking for her she could be trapped down there with her as well. I carefully removed the chair off of the trapped door and then began to lift the door up. As soon as I lifted up the trapped door I came face to face with Mrs. Puckett. She was mad and she started to scream. I panicked and before she could do anything I slammed the trapped door back down. I heard it hit her head and that's when I just ran back out of the house. It was clear that Sam and Melanie were not there and I just hoped that when I got back to my apartment Sam would be there because I never put the chair back over the trapped door meaning Mrs. Puckett would probably be able to get out now and it was too late for me to turn around…

**Sam's pov**

Me and Melanie had explained everything that had happened to the doctors and nurses at the hospital. We told them the exact truth about what her Mother had done to us. We told them literally the whole story from start to finish so they could get a clear understanding of what we were going through. The lady at the main desk then got in touch with Detective Carl and told him that we were at the hospital. He then told her that he was going to come and see us when he was next on duty but that wasn't going to be until tomorrow afternoon.

As we were talking to the doctors and nurses on what has been going on, Melanie was also being checked out. She even ended up having a series of x-rays and we soon found out that the one hit with a butter sock had given Melanie internal bleeding. This was because when the butter sock hit her in the stomach it ruptured her spleen. I then became a little concerned but the doctor told us that Melanie was going to be fine but she was going to need surgery tomorrow to stop the bleeding. They gave her some pills to take over night; apparently it would control the bleeding but wouldn't do enough to stop it. It was then around 2am, Melanie's surgery was scheduled to go ahead at 10am and the hospital then gave Melanie her own private room to stay in overnight, but I'm sure that only happens when things are serious.

"So are you going to get back to Freddie now?" Melanie asked me as she layed down on to her bed.

"No I'm going to stay here tonight" I replied as I layed down next to her.

"Sam Freddie will get worried" She told me. "In fact he probably already is" She added.

"Oh let him worry" I replied.

"What's going on with you and Freddie?" Melanie asked.

"Not a lot it's just earlier I said I was going for a walk and he was all 'Sam this isn't the safest time for you to go for a walk. Your Mom could still be out there waiting to get you and your not fit enough to defeat her because of your foot'" I told Melanie as I mimicked Freddie's voice.

"Sam that's only because he cares about you" Melanie replied.

"Yeh I know that but" I said but Melanie interrupted me.

"You just hate it when someone says you won't be able to do something" She said finishing my sentence for me.

"Yeh it makes me want to do it even more" I replied. Melanie just smiled. "Anyway Carly was down in Mom's little hidden room earlier and guess what she found" I said, trying to change the conversation, I didn't want to talk about Freddie right now.

"What is it?" She asked. I then picked up my bag that was next to me and pulled out my Boogie Bear and Melanie's Pamsy doll. Her face lit up with a big smile.

"Pamsy" She cheered as she took her from me. "Wow I can't believe Carly found these after all the years" Melanie said.

"Yeh me too" I replied.

"At least they had each other" Melanie said. "They are best friends after all" She added.

"Yeh just like us" I replied…

**Authors note**

**There we go chapter 71 complete, it's up a little early too but I finished it so thought I'd upload. Anyway please review :)**


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapter 72- iHave An Argument With Freddie. **

**Sam's pov**

Me and Melanie soon fell asleep on her hospital bed last night and we were then woken up at 7am so Melanie could get ready for her surgery. I had obviously had hardly any sleep and we know I like my sleep. I was so tired and I wasn't in the best of moods but still I wasn't in my worst. The pills that Melanie had been given to take over night had worn off. Her stomach was starting to cause pain again and the bleeding was starting to become less controlled, so the quicker she was taken to surgery the better.

"So are you going to go back to Bushwell for a bit while I have my operation?" Melanie asked me.

"No way, I'm not leaving while you have you're an operation" I replied.

"Come on Sam, there's going to be nothing for you to do here while I'm having the operation so you just as well go to Carly's and get me some of my things because I'll have to stay here for a few days." She explained. "And then you can go to Freddie's to get changed and sort things out with him" She added.

"Ughhh I don't want to see Freddie yet" I moaned.

"Come on Sam the longer you leave it the worse the situation is going to get. Plus Freddie has no idea where you are so the boy must be worried sick. It's not like he knows he's done something to upset you anyway and what he's done isn't that bad anyway if you really think about. He could have done much worse" Melanie delivered. Quite a good speech I must say.

I knew she was right so I decided I would go and see Freddie. I didn't want to go and see him yet though. I knew he was going to go on and on about how I should have told him where I was and he was worried sick about me. If I'm honest though I really didn't have the energy to hear Freddie's concern. I was tired, my foot hadn't got any better while resting it and all I wanted to do was be here for Melanie when she gets out of her operation.

"Fine I'll go" I told her.

"Yay, now go put a smile on your face and make up with your boyfriend" She told me sounding a little more cheery. I just pulled a fake cheesy grin. "Much better" She giggled as I walked out of the door.

It took me longer than usual to walk to Bushwell Plaza. It was mainly because my foot was still bad but I also had a little further to walk. I did have one of the nurses check it out quickly for me last night and she just thinks I've sprained it but if I gets worse or doesn't start to get better in the next three days that I should go back for another check up. I actually think I might have to though because it is getting worse but I'm sure I can learn to put up with the pain.

Once I arrived at Bushwell Plaza I decided that I'd go to Freddie's apartment to get changed first because if things turned bad between us all I had to do was say I had to go to Carly's. That way I wouldn't be lying to him and I actually had a good reason for going over there. To get Melanie's belongings and lying to Freddie would just make the situation worse. Even though on any other occasion I wouldn't actually mind lying.

I entered Freddie's apartment, he was on the phone and barley noticed that I had walked in. So I just walked right past him and entered the bedroom. When I walked passed him I think he noticed me. I pulled out some clean clothes and removed my top when Freddie walked in.

"Oh my God I'm so relieved to see you" He told me as he wrapped his arms around me pulling me in to a hug.

"Freddie I'm getting changed here" I told him.

"Yeh I don't care, I've been so worried" He replied as he tried to kiss me. I just pushed him away though.

"Freddie I'm being serious" I told him as I put a clean top on and took of my jeans.

"What's a matter?" He asked.

"Nothing, I just haven't got time for this right now" I snapped as I put on a clean pair of jeans. "I've got to go to Carly's" I told him calmly as I walked out of the door and made my way over to Carly's. I heard him coming after me though and he then spoke as we were going through Carly's apartment door.

"No you're not going anywhere until we talk about this" He called after me. I just carried on entering into Carly's apartment. Mr. Puckett, Spencer and Carly were downstairs so they were all going to watch this following argument. All three of them looked up at us with a confused look on their faces. It was probably because this was the first time since we became a couple. I just ignored their stares though and started to run up the stairs to grab some of Melanie's things then I could leave.

"Were talking about this when you come back down here" Freddie yelled.

"Whatever" I shouted…

**Freddie's pov**

I was worried sick about Sam. I had no idea where she was and I desperately wanted to know. I was on the phone to my Auntie she wanted to come and visit but I was trying to convince her not to because now really isn't the best time for us to have visitors. I was still on the phone when I spotted Sam walk past me. I just hung up on my Auntie and went straight after Sam. I hugged her straight away and started showing her all sorts of affection. I just wanted to hold her forever and never let her go. Something was off about her though and an argument soon started between us and I really couldn't understand why. Sam even made an excuse that she needed to go to Carly's just to get away from me. So I followed her over there and she just marched up the stairs. I decided I was going to wait for her to come back down and we were going to talk whatever this is through.

"What's going on?" Carly asked me.

"I have absolutely no idea" I replied.

"What do you mean you don't know?" She asked.

"I mean I don't know" I told her.

"Freddie please explain" Spencer said.

"She's only just walked through my front door. She's been out missing all night and I don't know where she's been and she's come back in a right mood with me" I told them.

"Oh" Carly replied. Is that all she had to say I thought and with that Sam came storming back down the stairs with a bag in her hand…

**Sam's pov**

"Right were going to talk about this now" Freddie told me as I came back down the stairs. "And what's with the bag?" He asked.

"It's got Melanie's things in it" I replied, trying to stay calm.

"You know where Melanie is?" He asked.

"Yes, that's where I've been all night. She's in hospital currently having an operation because my Mother managed to give her internal bleeding in the stomach last night and I'm going back to the hospital now you nub" I explained. I hadn't called him a nub in ages.

"Oh right, you want me to get my Mom to drive you?" He asked. "You can't walk there I see your foot has gotten worse" He pointed out.

"Oh I am walking there now you told me I can't, just like last night when you told me I wouldn't be able to defeat my Mother with a bad foot. Guess what I did" I yelled.

"Sam your foot's getting worse, you need to take care of it" He told me.

"Some things are more important than my foot like Melanie so I'm leaving now before you make me any madder then I already am" I shouted as I made my way to the door but Freddie pulled me back.

"No" He snapped. "You're not going anywhere until we sort out what's going on between us" He told me.

"I don't like it when people tell me that I can't do things" I yelled. "Especially you" I pointed out.

"Sam Freddie is right about your foot" Carly interrupted.

"Yeh, do you want me to drive you to the hospital then we can see Melanie together?" Mr. Puckett asked.

"No only family is allowed on the ward" I snapped as I stormed out of the door, slamming it behind me…

**Authors note**

**Okay so things between Sam and Freddie have taken a turn for the worst. What do you think of that? Oh and what do you think of what Sam said to Mr. Puckett at the end there? We still don't know whether he's her real Dad or not. **

**I want to thank you guys for getting this story to 300 reviews as well, it means so much to me so thank you, please review this chapter. **


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapter 73- iFeel Bad While The Others Are Confused. **

**Freddie's pov **

Okay I was beyond having the feeling of confusion. I have no idea of what just happened between Sam and me. I mean she comes home after being missing all night, I try to show her some love and affection and she just pushes me away starting an argument between us. I mean does she not want us to be together anymore? Is she bored of me? I did wonder how I got myself a girlfriend like Sam but she's probably realised how lame it is for a girl like her to be dating a guy like me. If she doesn't want us to be together anymore I wish she would just tell me, unless her pushing me away is her way of telling me. I hope she doesn't want to end our relationship though because even though I dislike her right now I still love her.

"What was all that about" Carly asked as soon as Sam stormed out of her apartment.

"I thought I was a family member?" Mr. Puckett questioned and ignoring what Carly had just asked. He looked a little hurt as well.

"Erm Mr. Puckett since Mrs. Puckett announced that you weren't her and Melanie's real Dad she's seems to think her Mom's telling the truth" Carly told him. She tried her best to sound as sympathetic as she could but it didn't work for him.

"Oh okay" He replied with not much emotion. He just stood up and began to walk away.

"But Mr. Puckett I'm sure" Carly said but she was soon interrupted. I had no idea what she was going to say.

"Its fine Carly, things happen for a reason" He interrupted her. He didn't seem to be that convincing when he said it though. Everyone went quite then though. There was only me, Carly and Spencer in the room. I don't think anyone knew what to say, we were all feeling sorry for Mr. Puckett, everyone was confused about Sam and I was basically depressed.

"Right I'm out" Spencer announced as he stood up off of the couch.

"Where are you going" Carly asked.

"To the hospital, to fix this mess" He told us.

"Spence you're not family" I reminded him.

"Ahh relax I'll just say I'm there older brother" he explained as he walked out of the door leaving me alone with Carly for comfort…

**Sam's pov**

I was officially the worst girlfriend, friend and possible daughter ever. Everything has just been stressing me out so much lately that I'm starting to take all my anger and worry out on everyone around me that's trying to help. Especially Freddie. As soon as I stormed out of Carly's apartment slamming the door behind me I regretted every move I had made. I just wanted to run back in to the apartment and apologise to everyone for my actions. I also wouldn't mind a few kisses and a cuddle from Freddie as well if I'm honest. Even though I didn't deserve them. I knew I couldn't though because I had to get back to Melanie before she woke up from her operation and I knew I wouldn't make it in time if me and Freddie got in to another argument. So I decided I'd just make my way back to the hospital hoping that I could fix things with Freddie later.

When I arrived back at the hospital it was like everyone already knew who I was. The lady at the front desk even welcomed me back like I had been gone forever.

"Hello Sam" One of the nurses from last night said to me.

"Hey, is Melanie out of her operation yet?" I asked her.

"Eh yeh and she woke up about twenty minutes ago. She's going to be fine and she's just down the hall" She explained.

"Thanks" I replied as I went to walk down the hall.

"Sam" she called after me and I turned back around to look at her.

"Yeh" I answered.

"Your foots getting worse isn't it, do you want me to x-ray it?" She asked.

"Can we do it later?" I asked. "I want to go see Melanie" I told her. She just nodded at me and I made my way in to Melanie's room. I tried my best to put on a brave face as I walked in.

"Hey, how did it go?" I asked as I walked in.

"Hey, it went good, I'm all stitched up now" She replied.

"Great" I replied as I sat down next to her.

"Sam what's up?" She asked. How did she know instantly that something was up? I asked myself. I bet if we weren't twins she wouldn't know. I've always believed in those twin psychic connections.

"Things have gotten worse with Freddie" I replied. She could see that I was upset. She placed an arm on my shoulder and I turned to look at her.

"That bad huh?" She asked and I just nodded. "Come here" She said as she pulled me in to a hug. "You and Freddie will sort things out, maybe he just needs time to calm down" She reassured me and with that someone knocked on the door and walked in.

"Sam Puckett you liar, you don't have to be a family member to get on to this ward" I heard someone say.

"Hello Spencer" Melanie said. Oh great Spencer was here.

"Sam are we going to talk?" He asked. I didn't reply, I didn't look at him either. "Well if you're not going to talk you're going to have to listen" He told me. I knew that was true so I decided to actually pay attention to him.

"Sam I've known you for years now, you've basically grown up at my apartment so it's not like I don't know when something's up. You're like a little sister to me and I care about you. I know you're scared and worried and you're not used to feeling like this. Freddie and everyone else are only trying to look out for you and I'm sure you not meaning to take everything out on him" Spencer explained. He was about to continue but one of the nurse I was talking to earlier walked in.

"Oh Sam your foots starting to bruise purple, I think we need to get that x-rayed now" She suggested.

"Yeh I think so too" I replied as I started to hobble out of the door. I only agreed to it though so I could get away from Spencer…

**Freddie's pov**

Me and Carly had decided that we should cancel iCarly tonight because it was obvious that Sam wasn't going to show up. So we wrote on that we couldn't do the show tonight, but we decided that we'd make a short video to post on our website to make up for the matter. I left Carly's apartment without closing her apartment door because I knew I would be coming straight back in. I walked in to my apartment to grab my small video camera when Mrs. Puckett was stood right in front of me. I froze; I forgot I accidently gave her a way to escape.

"You are coming with me" She told me as she picked me up, threw me over her shoulders and started walking out of my apartment door…

**Author's note **

**Chapter 73 complete, I can't believe I've actually written a story with this many chapters. I don't know how long it will go on for because I keep thinking of new twists. Anyway please leave a review for tonight's chapter. Oh and for those of you who have asked how old I am, I'm 15. Anyway please review. **


	74. Chapter 74

**Chapter 74- iFind Out Freddie Needs Me. **

**Freddie's pov **

It all happened so quickly. I just walked in to my apartment to grab one of my smaller video cameras and the next minute Mrs. Puckett had me over her shoulders and was dragging me out of my apartment. The thing was I just basically let her pick me up. I didn't even put up a fight and I couldn't understand why. Where was she taking me? I asked myself, I hope she doesn't give me internal bleeding like she did with Melanie. I couldn't see where Mrs. Puckett was taking me; I was upside down and was facing the opposite way to where she was walking. I started kicking my feet as best I could hoping that she would put me down but it was no use, she just threatened me.

"Listen kid, if you don't stop kicking your feet I'm just going to drop you on your head" She told me.

I said absolutely nothing and I decided I'd better keep still because I really didn't want to be dropped on my head. I find my head very useful and I would need all my brain cells if I was going to get away from Mrs Puckett. That was if she ever put me down though. I knew I was going to get a massive head rush by the time this was up though…

**Carly's pov**

Freddie had just popped over to his apartment to grab his smaller video camera so we could film something for iCarly. He seemed to be taking his time though. What's his Mother got him doing this time? It thought to myself as I laughed a little. But that was when I remembered that Mrs. Benson was at work and even if she wasn't she seemed to be going a lot easier on Freddie now he was with Sam. Are they still together though I asked myself because after their little argument earlier I don't think anybody is sure. Including Sam and Freddie.

Anyway I was soon taken out of my thoughts when Mr. Puckett came back in to the room. He told me that he was going to the hospital because he believed that Sam and Melanie were his daughters and he wanted to see if Melanie was okay. Plus he wanted to try and talk some sense in to Sam. Once he left I went to get up to go see where Freddie had gotten too. I soon stopped though as I saw Mrs. Puckett take Freddie out of his apartment. How did she know where Freddie lived? I asked myself but more importantly, where was she taking him? I thought so I decided I'd follow her, hoping I would stay safe…

**Freddie's pov**

So Mrs. Puckett had finally put me down, I had such a head rush when she did that I couldn't even see straight. But once some of my blood had drained back to my head and I was able to open my eyes I discovered that I wasn't in a very pleasant place. I never thought I would be though. I was down in her hidden room of the house tied up on that metal chair of hers. It was rather uncomfortable, the rope on my hands was already digging in and I could feel it burning my skin already. How am I going to get out of this? I asked myself, I don't think I was going too.

I turned to look to the side of me where Mrs. Puckett was standing. She was over by her potion table, she was making something and I was curious to find out what it was.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Just brewing my latest concoctions of potions" She replied, still with her back to me. She seemed to be taking great interest and concentration in to what she was doing.

"You're not going to give it to me are you?" I asked her. Please say no, that's all I wanted to hear from her.

"No, you're just here until Sam comes and gives herself in to me, then you're free to go" She told me.

"Well I don't think she will be here any time soon" I replied. "We've had an argument, I think she hates me now" I told her honestly.

She then turned around to look at me with an expression of thought on her face before saying "You're telling the truth" I just nodded and she turned around and started to carry on adding things to her potion. She looked a little confused though she was probably thinking 'great what am I going to do now?'

I then faced myself around the opposite way when I spotted Carly hiding in the corner of the room. She spotted me looking at her and just waved at me. 'GO GET SAM' I mouthed at her, she just nodded and ran away. Hopefully if Sam actually came things would get sorted out and nobody else would get hurt.

"So what potion are you making?" I decided to ask Mrs. Puckett.

"The most fast active poison" She simply replied.

"How do you know if it really works?" I asked.

"Well when Sam gets here she will be my test subject but if she doesn't come we will just have to test it on you" She told me. "Now anymore questions?" She snapped.

"No, not at the moment" I replied. Oh no what have I done? I thought. Carly was going to try and bring Sam here and it was my entire fault. I didn't want Sam to be her test subject but then again I didn't want to be her subject either…

**Sam's pov**

I was sat on a hospital bed after just coming back from x-ray. It turned out that I had broken my foot in three different places and if I had left it the way it was for any longer it would have broken in a fourth place. So I was sat on the hospital bed and one of the nurses was getting ready to put my foot in a cast and set me up on crutches. I had Melanie next to me sat in a wheel chair because she wasn't allowed to walk around and then I had Spencer and the man that may or may not be my father stood next to me. They were both driving me crazy going on and on about my behaviour from earlier and how they were trying to 'knock some sense in to me' I was just ignoring what they had to say though I would say I was hardly listening. I didn't want either of them in the room right now. By then the nurse was ready to put my foot in to a cast and as she was about to Carly stormed in to the room. She was out of breath and looked like she had been running for miles. I took know notice though.

"Ughhh not you too, I only really want Melanie in here, have you come to moan and yell at me too" I shouted.

"No, I've come to tell you that your Mom has gone and kidnapped Freddie and you're the only person that can go over to your Mom's house and save him" She told me in a sharp tone.

"Ughhh where's my butter sock?" I asked Melanie.

"Its right here" She replied as she passed it to me and I began to get up and struggle to walk out of the door.

"Sam you can't go now, you will end up breaking your foot in a fourth place" the nurse warned me.

"Well four is a lot better than five" I snapped before slamming the door and trying to run.

I couldn't run properly so I was basically hobbling through the air all the way to my Mom's house. It killed my foot. I was quite noise as I went down the stairs, I'm surprised nobody heard me. I was quite relieved as well though. I hit behind a wall for a few moments before noticing that my Mother had her back to me. I crept up on her slowly when her arm came back trying to get hold of something that was next to me. I took the opportunity to grab her hand and flip her over. She was then well and truly out of it.

"Hey" I said to Freddie as I turned to look at him.

"Hey" he replied…

**Authors note**

**So there we go chapter 74. I did have something I was going to write here today but I've completely forgot. Hopefully I'll remember for tomorrow, anyway please review. **


	75. Chapter 75

**Chapter 75- iThink You're Breaking Up With Me. **

**Sam's pov**

I hadn't even been in the same room as Freddie for two minutes, where we both knew each other was there in the same room and you could already feel the tension between us. It was awkward and I didn't really know what to say or do. I had said 'Hey' to him and I don't really know why. I mean what else could I of said to him? He said 'hey' back and then I figured out that I would have to reply again but I couldn't think of anything. I didn't say anything so I just hobbled over to him and began to untie his left hand.

By then my foot was killing, it was the worst pain I had ever felt. I could barley let it touch the floor without feeling a certain surge of pain. I was trying not to show the pain I was in because I knew Freddie would only moan. But as I went to step around to the other side of the chair my foot couldn't take the pain anymore, I lost my balance and fell to the floor. I felt my foot click and I shrieked in pain. That was probably the fourth bone broken now I thought. I then shuffled myself back over towards the chair and began to untie Freddie's other hand. Once I untied his hand I tried to pull myself back up in to a standing position but I no longer had the strength or power. Luckily though Freddie stood straight up and scooped me up in his arms like he was going to carry.

"Put me down" I ordered. I didn't really want Freddie touching me whilst we were in an argument or in a mood with each other. I didn't really know what was going on with us. I don't think anyone did if I'm honest.

"No I'm not putting you down, you need to get back to the hospital and finally get your foot checked out" He told me as he began to walk us out of the house and towards the house.

"I've had it checked out and I've broken it in three different places" I snapped.

"Oh really, so why haven't you had it put in a cast then? You need to stop being so scared and actually accept the fact that there is a problem with your foot and then you need to face it and get it sorted out" He told me in a harsh tone.

"I don't need to face anything because I already have. The only reason I haven't got my foot in a cast because Carly came running in when I was about to have it done telling me that you had gone and got yourself taken away from my Mother and I was the only one that could save you" I yelled at him and everyone in the street nearby turned to look at us. Maybe I shouted louder than I thought I had.

"Sam you're causing a scene" Freddie mumbled at me.

"I don't care" I snapped. I then noticed that we were at the hospital already. How did we get here so quickly I asked myself? Freddie must have been walking pretty quickly because we were soon walking down the hospital hall that led to where I was originally having my foot sorted out.

"Put me down now" I ordered.

"No I'm not putting you down until you can sit down and get your foot sorted out" He told me.

"I can walk the rest of the way" I told him

"No you can't and you know you can't so just shut up for five minutes at least will you" He snapped.

"Don't tell me to shut up" I yelled at him as we walked in to the hospital room coming face to face with Spencer, Melanie, Carly and the man that may or may not be my Dad.

**Melanie's pov**

So Sam was finally starting to take care of herself by getting her foot sorted out. She found out that she had broken three bones in her foot and she was about to get her foot put in a cast until Carly stormed in interrupting everything. She told us, well Sam, that she had to go and rescue Freddie because he had managed to go and get himself kidnapped by our Mother and apparently so she was the only person that could save him. I actually think it would be safer for me to go. Then before I knew it Sam grabbed her butter sock and was up and out of the door. She left in a very bad mood as well and I knew she would be in a worse one when she came back.

Me, Carly, Spencer and my Dad, well I think he's my Dad were sat around waiting for them to come back I had a thought and something didn't make sense to me. You see I thought me and Sam put a chair over the trapped door so our Mom wouldn't be able to get out. So how did she get out? I asked myself. I was soon taken out of my thoughts though because I could hear Sam and Freddie coming our way. They were arguing like crazy. When they entered the room though I thought they had made up for a few seconds because Freddie was carrying Sam. I was wrong though because all the shouting soon started again.

"Don't tell me to shut up" Sam yelled at him.

"I wouldn't have to if you stopped blaming and taking everything out on me" Freddie yelled back.

"I'm not taking everything out on you" Sam shouted.

"Eh yeh you are" Freddie corrected her.

"Oh just put me down will you" She snapped at him.

"Fine I'll put you down but great way to change the conversation" He told her as he popped her down on the bed.

"I didn't change the conversation" Sam denied. "You were the one that changed it when you told me to shut up" She told him before lying down and facing the other way from him. The room then went silent, nobody had anything to say. So I made the decision to speak.

"Come on you three, let's give these two sometime alone to sort there mess out" I suggested to Carly, Spencer and my Dad. All three of them nodded and followed me out of the door…

**Sam's pov**

"Come on you three, let's give these two sometime alone to sort there mess out" Melanie said before everyone got up and left leaving me and Freddie alone. Why did they have to go and leave us alone? We've just been alone; can they not see what it's done? I asked myself. The room was quite me and Freddie both weren't talking and I certainly wasn't going to be the one to start off more fighting. So Freddie was.

"Sam I" He began.

"Oh just get it over with will you" I interrupted him.

"Get what over with?" He asked me.

"I know you're going to break up with me so just do it fast" I told him.

"Oh you want me to break up with you now do you because if you want me to I will" he snapped…

**Author's note**

**Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed today's chapter. What do you think is going to happen between Sam and Freddie? I'm now going to answer some people's questions. If your question doesn't get answered I do apologise, hopefully it will though. **

1. TheReunion lover- How long will this story be? **At the moment I don't know I have a few more twist ideas in my head, the police still need to catch Pam. We still need to find out whether Mr. Puckett is Sam and Melanie's Dad. We still need to find out what's going on in Sam and Freddie's relationship. It also depends how long everyone wants me to carry on with the story. By the way thanks for putting your name as my story, your awesome.**

2. Guest- Are you really only 15? **Haha! Yes I am :)**

3. KrisLovesSeddie- Thank YOU for being the best of updaters. **I know this isn't a question but thank YOU for being one of the best reviewers. **

4. Hejk12345- if you keep writing the way you are now…it most likely would be a movie…what would the name be? **Good question, I think I'd name it 'The Reunion' just like the story because it was my original idea and I quite like the name. **

5. Guest- Is Melanie going to go after Freddie? – **You will have to wait and see. **

**If anyone else has any questions don't be afraid to ask them, I'll answer them at the end of tomorrow's chapter. Anyway please review.**


	76. Chapter 76

**A/N I'm sorry there was no update yesterday, fanfiction locked me out of submission and I actually have no idea why. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 76- iCan't Believe That Just Happened. **

**Freddie's pov**

"Oh just get it over with will you" Sam said to me as she interrupted what I was about to say.

"Get what over with?" I asked her. I was so confused and didn't really have an understanding or any idea to what was going on.

"I know you're going to break up with me, so just do it fast" She told me. Did she want me to break up with her? I asked myself, she must have done.

"Oh you want me to break up with you now do you because if you want me to I will?" I snapped at her even though I really didn't want us to break up.

"I never said that" Sam replied, not even answering my question.

"But you didn't say you didn't want to" I pointed out.

Then that was it, she didn't reply. There was a few seconds of complete silence which then got the message across to me.

"Fine, I get it, where over" I told her as I walked out of the room, slamming the door behind me and storming out of the hospital. I felt a few tears run down my cheeks. I didn't even wipe them away, I just let them fall. I couldn't even remember the last time I cried but I just had my heart broken and that wasn't what I wanted to happen. I just wanted us to make up and sort things out. I just thought we were going through a bit of a rough patch, like all couples sometimes do. I can't believe that just happened…

**Melanie's pov**

Me and Carly decided that we would wait outside the room that Sam and Freddie was in, just in case there argument got worse and one of us would have to go and break it up. Spencer and my Dad went to go to the nearest café in the hospital because they were both hungry and they told us that they would be back later. I wasn't sure when later was though. Even though I might not of been able to break up their argument if it got any worse, because I had just got on of surgery I thought I better stay because lately I'm the person that understands Sam the most.

I thought that everything was going well between the two of them because even though Sam wasn't facing Freddie they seemed to be talking to each other mostly instead of yelling. They were still yelling but not as much as before. I was wrong though because a few minutes later Freddie stormed out of there and I had no idea what was going on. Me and Carly then looked at each other, we were both confused, but when we looked back at Sam through the window we noticed that she was crying her eyes out.

"Do you think we better go in and see if she's okay?" I asked Carly.

"You go in, if she's upset she won't want to talk to me right now, you're the only person she's not in a mood with" She told me. I just nodded and proceeded to go in to Sam's room on my wheel chair. She was too busy crying her eyes out to realise that someone had entered the room let alone that it was me. I moved myself over towards her bed and pushed myself up. I got myself on to her bed and I layed down next to her. I then decided I'd speak to her.

"I'm guessing things didn't go to well then" I said to her. Sam just shook her head and continued to cry. "Don't worry you will be able to sort things out later wont you" I pointed out but she shook her head again. I couldn't understand why she shook her head again so I decided I would only find out the answer by asking her. "Why not?" I asked.

"He broke up with me" She weeped as she rolled over and cried even louder and much harder in to my shoulder. I didn't see that coming. There Sam and Freddie I thought they always fight and then make up according to Carly that was the way they worked.

"Aww Sam I'm sorry, don't worry everything's going to be okay" I reassured her as I pulled her up in to a hug. "You're going to get through this and I'm sure you and Freddie will stay good friends" I told her. She didn't reply she just continued to cry in my arms…

**Sam's pov**

"Fine, I get it, where over" Freddie told me as he stormed out of the room. I didn't even try to stop him. I just watched him leave. I didn't even put try and put up a fight to save our relationship. That was when it hit me that I had just lost the person that I loved most and it was my entire fault. As soon as Freddie left the room I burst in to tears and felt like my heart was going to shatter into a million pieces. Someone had finally won my heart and then they've gone and broke it. That's actually an achievement but not a good one.

As soon as Freddie left the room it didn't take long for Melanie to come in a join me. I was quite surprised Carly didn't come in with her. I soon had my sister lying next to me trying to comfort me and I realised her comfort was probably the best I could get right now.

As soon as I told her that Freddie had broken up with me, she was there for me straight away and I really appreciated it. "Aww Sam I'm sorry, don't worry everything's going to be okay" she tried to reassure me. "You're going to get through this and I'm sure you and Freddie will stay good friends" she told me. I couldn't bring myself to say anything to her though; I didn't have the strength so I just continued to cry in her arms, pouring my heart out in to a river of tears.

There was soon an interruption though because Carly entered the room. I didn't really pay attention to her though I just continued to cry.

"Erm Melanie you have to leave the room while Sam gets a cast on her foot" Carly told her and with that a nurse came in. I didn't want Melanie to leave but I understood that she had too.

I was then left alone in a room with a nurse to get my foot put in to a cast which I no longer cared about. The nurse asked what colour I wanted my cast I didn't feel like talking so I just pointed at the purple. I got a purple cast. She then left the room so I was alone deep in my own thoughts until Carly and Spencer entered the room.

"Come on Sam, you're going to come and stay at our apartment tonight" Carly told me. Melanie must of told her that me and Freddie had broke up I thought.

I didn't want to go and stay at Carly's. I either wanted to stay with Melanie here or be alone. So I didn't move or say a word. I thought they would just go away but instead Spencer decided he would pick me up and carry me. He picked me up exactly the way Freddie used to and that's when I started to cry all over again…

**Authors note**

**Okay please don't kill me. I'm upset as well that they have broken up, but anything can happen. I got a little upset myself writing this chapter when it got to Sam's pov and she was saying about someone had finally won her heart. So I don't know how everyone else will be feeling. **

**I had two possible endings to today's chapter and I couldn't decide which on to go with so I asked a few people on twitter if I should go with 'ending 1' or 'ending 2' most people went with 'ending 2' which is this one, so I went with this one.** **They didn't know what the endings were though they just picked a number. I'm quite pleased with this ending though because it's left a space for more of a story. **

**Someone has asked a question so I am going to answer it below. **

1. TheReunion Lover- Will you still update daily when school starts? –**Well school starts on Wednesday and I'm going to be in year 11 which is quite an important year for me. I'm going to try my best to update daily, but if I do miss a day I am sorry. **

**Don't be afraid to ask any questions if you've got them, I will answer them. I'm sorry if this chapter upset anyone to much. Please review. **


	77. Chapter 77

**Chapter 77- iFeel Lifeless. **

**Carly's pov**

It was two days after Sam and Freddie's breakup and things really hadn't got any better. They were the complete opposite of better. It was obvious Sam and Freddie were still in love with each other and never wanted to break up but they were actually both to heartbroken to do something about it. The good news was that they had stopped arguing but that piece of good news just turns in to bad news as soon as you hear it. That's because neither of them were talking.

I hadn't seen Freddie in two days but when I went over to his apartment yesterday to find out how he was coping Mrs. Benson wouldn't even let me in. She told me that Freddie wouldn't be up to having visitors right now. I managed to have a pretty decent conversation with her though and I found out a thing or two to how Freddie was feeling.

According to Mrs. Benson Freddie hadn't moved out of bed since he got home from the hospital the other night. She was worried that she may have to take him to a doctor but because he's refusing to get up she can get him to a doctor. Especially now she can't get him up either. So she was considering having a home visit from a doctor but she also didn't know whether to get a physiatrist to take a look at him because Freddie hadn't talked in days and a physiatrist would be able to read his body language. My that woman is crazy, it's obvious that her son is hurting because he's heartbroken I thought.

Anyway Melanie was coming home from the hospital today and I was hoping she would be able to get Sam to talk to her. Sam wasn't talking either, me, Mr. Puckett and Spencer had kept going up to the iCarly studio each day, where Sam had been staying to see if we could get anything out of her. We never had any luck though because every time one of us went to talk to Sam she was always doing one of two different things. She was either crying her eyes out or staring in to space, not even noticing that you were in the room. She hadn't moved for two days she was just layed out on a bean bag with a quilt over her. She hadn't washed or changed. She wasn't even eating and that was seriously starting to worry me. If she was eating then I would that she was going to be okay but she's not eating and now I'm not so sure.

Melanie wasn't due to come back from the hospital for another few hours and since it was only me and Sam in the apartment I felt a little bored and lonely. Spencer had gone to the junk yard. Apparently he was for the perfect finishing piece to his purple dinosaur sculpture that he had been working on and Mr. Puckett was at the hospital with Melanie. Since I had nothing to do I thought I'd have another attempt of trying to get some form of communication from Sam. Anything would be a nice. So I started walking up the stairs making my way to the iCarly studio…

**Sam's pov**

I felt lifeless, completely lifeless and I wasn't planning on doing anything about it. If I couldn't have Freddie in my life as my boyfriend then I didn't see the point in my life anymore. I loved him and I knew he now hated me. Knowing that Freddie hated me it just broke my heart and left me feeling nothing but pain and sorrow. I wanted him back but I knew he would never forgive me. I knew that the break up was entirely my fault because let's face it if I didn't take all my problems out on Freddie then I wouldn't be single right now.

I hadn't moved, talked or even ate for two days and I wasn't planning to anytime soon. Carly, Spencer and Mr. Puckett kept coming up to the iCarly studio to check on me. They kept trying to make me talk to them, take a shower or eat something but I just wanted them to accept the fact that I wanted to be left alone.

I was deep in thought, pretty much on the verge of tears all over again when I heard the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs towards the iCarly studio. Ugh who's coming in to pester me now, I just want to be left alone I thought. That was when I heard the sound of Carly's voice.

"Hey Sam, how are you feeling? Are you going to talk today?" She asked all cheery as she came in and sat herself down on the bean bag next to me. I didn't say anything; I didn't make any form of reaction actually. I just layed there staring at the ceiling.

"Come on Sam say something, anything please" She begged. I just couldn't bring myself to talk though, if I did I just felt like I was going to explode. A few minutes passed and Carly talked again. Well she didn't just talk she started to yell.

"Sam when are you going to snap out of this I know you're upset but this is affecting me too. You and Freddie are my best friends and what about iCarly? iCarly is important to me you know" Carly yelled. There she goes she changes the situation in to something about herself I thought. She did have a point at the same time though because this was involving her. I decided I would talk for the first time in two days but the conversation wasn't going to be about her.

"Just upset" I repeated. "You think I'm just upset?" I asked her. Carly went to say something but I cut her off and sat myself up. "I'll tell you how I'm feeling; I'm heartbroken and completely devastated. I'm hurting Carly, you should know how I'm feeling you know what it's like to be in love and have your heartbroken" I exclaimed as I began to cry all over again.

"Actually I don't Sam, I've never been in love" She admitted.

"Well here's some advice from me to you" I replied. "Never fall in love because I hate it, everyone said it's meant to be an amazing thing but it just hurts to much" I shouted as my hand went to my heart and I dropped back down on the bean bag, crying my eyes out. I pulled my quilt up and over me so I wasn't seen as I began to cry even harder…

**Authors note**

**Aww Sam's hurting and it sounds like Freddie is too. Carly's never been in love. So what did you think of today's chapter? Please leave a review. I'm going to answer a question below. **

1. Purpleforever- when will Seddie comeback? – **Well I make the story up as I go along but I do hope it's soon. I miss them being together I just have to find the perfect time to write it in. When do you want them to get back together?**

**Feel free to ask your questions, please review. **


	78. Chapter 78

**A/N Okay so a few people have asked where Pam and the police are. Don't worry I haven't forgotten about them. They will be back in the story soon. **

**Chapter 78- iHear A Voice. **

**Freddie's pov**

So I had been lying in bed for two days straight doing nothing. I hadn't spoke, moved, slept or eaten a thing and I wasn't planning too. I knew I was stupid for behaving this way but I couldn't help it. I had lost the girl that I loved most. She meant everything to me and I love her so much even though she doesn't love me anymore. She made her feelings clear at the hospital the other night. She hates me now and I don't really understand why. I did wonder how an earth I got an amazing girlfriend like Sam but I didn't get to keep her for long. 'Don't be sad that it's over, be happy that it happened' my Mom said to me. I think that was her way of trying to cheer me up. I can tell you though I'm not sad that its over I'm absolutely devastated.

As I layed in bed I held on to the glass heart remembering the moment Sam gave me it to me. "It is a glass heart with my name of it symbolising that I'm giving you my dedicated heart and you have to take care of it, just like you take care of Me if you break it you break my heart" she added as she took my hand and placed it on her chest to where her heart is. Those were her exact words and actions. Break your heart; you're the one that broke mine I thought.

I was soon taken out of my thoughts though because I heard the sound of footsteps come in to my room. Two voices came along with them and at first I thought it was going to be my Mother and that Doctor she wanted me to see but when I turned around it wasn't them…

**Carly's pov **

I had tried my best to comfort Sam but I think I made her feel even worse. I was glad I got her talking but I think she only spoke because I made her annoyed with me. At least she spoke though but now she won't stop crying. I know I was a little selfish how I went on about how the situation was affecting me but I did have a point. The situation is affecting me and I don't like it. How am I supposed to get on with my life if my two best friends are just sitting around moping and doing nothing? How are we supposed to do iCarly? iCarly is one of the main and best things in my life, I don't want to say goodbye to it. I did care for how Sam and Freddie were feeling but things did have to go back to the way they were eventually and I really do hope it's soon. I knew my comfort wasn't going to make Sam feel any better so I decided I'd leave her alone. I went back downstairs and started to text Melanie.

**To Melanie**

**Hey Mel, we need to sort Sam and Freddie out later. Both of them haven't spoken, moved or eaten in days. They still love each other but think the other hates each other. **

**Love Carly xx **

I got a quick reply.

**To Carly **

**Okay, I'll be there soon xxx **

**Love Melanie xxx **

About twenty minutes later there was a knock at the door I was hoping it was going to be Melanie back from the hospital so we could sort out Sam and Freddie's relationship. I just wanted my life back to normal, plus there the best couple and I love meddling. I think Melanie enjoys it too if I'm honest. When I went and answered the door though it wasn't Melanie, it was Detective Carl.

Nobody had seen or heard of him for a few days. Me and Mr. Puckett was starting to worry he had given up on the situation. Sam probably had forgotten about anything. I let him in and we started to talk.

"Is Sam here?" He asked me.

"Erm Sam's not very well right now" I told him. I didn't really know what to tell him about Sam, but if you think about it I was telling the truth because Sam isn't very well right now, she's love sick.

"Oh okay, can you pass some news on to Sam then?" He asked me.

"Yeh, sure" I replied as he began to tell me a thing or two about the current situation…

**Sam's pov**

I had heard Carly get up and leave the iCarly studio. I was glad that she had left because I didn't want her company anyway, she was being completely selfish and I can't believe she feels that she can judge how I'm feeling right now when she's never been in love herself. I told her to never fall in love because it hurts too much and I meant it because I had never felt this kind of pain before and it was killing me. I didn't want to see her go through this.

Enough about Carly anyway I was too busy crying my eyes to think about her. If I didn't take everything out on Freddie I wouldn't be like this right now. People do say though that you take things out on the one you love the most. So maybe it did show my love for him but I wish I didn't take everything out on him because it's taken all his love for me away from him and he now hates me. I was also a little mad at Freddie because he told me he would never break my heart and what did he do? He went and broke my heart. Even though it was my entire fault.

I was layed in the iCarly studio when I heard footsteps coming my way. That better not be Carly I thought. I soon heard the person's voice though and I knew it wasn't Carly.

"Sam" the voice said to me. I looked up to see who it was and I couldn't believe it…

**Authors note**

**Sam heard a voice? People are in Freddie's room? What's Detective Carl going to tell Carly? So many questions need to be answered. What do you think is going to happen? Please leave a review and let me know. **


	79. Chapter 79

**A/N Sorry for no update yesterday I had a lot of preparing to do for going back to school today and I ran out of time to complete a chapter. I'm proud to say I got through my first day of year 11 though. **

**Chapter 79- iWill Hear It Later. **

**Melanie's pov**

I had just arrived back at Bushwell Plaza and I was ready to go and see how my sister was doing but as I was about to take the main elevator up to Carly's apartment I received a text from her. It was about Sam and Freddie's relationship so I decided I would go and pay Freddie a little visit. I knew Freddie would be home alone in his apartment because I had just seen Mrs. Benson working at the hospital. I decided I'd bring my Dad along as well. Getting in to his apartment was easy because the door was unlocked so me and my Dad just walked straight in and walked right in to his room. He didn't look too pleased to see us.

"Hey Freddie" I said to him and he just stared back at me and my Dad Blankley. "So you're not talking either then" I added. I then noticed he was holding a glass shaped heart. He was holding it with a strong grip. It must of meant a lot to him I thought. I walked forward and carefully sat on the edge of his bed, mainly so I didn't sit on his feet.

"What's that your holding?" I asked him. He then looked down towards the glass heart and he carefully stroked his thumb across it. He looked a little emotional and then carefully placed the glass heart under his pillow before looking back at me and pretending that there was nothing in his hands.

"Come on Freddie you need to talk to us" I told him. "We care about you" I added as I placed my warm firm hand on to his knee for reassurance but he only pushed me away.

"Come on Freddie talk to us" My Dad said as he stepped forward slightly. "You're going to have to talk to someone at some point" He told him. Freddie just shook his head at least that was some sort of communication. It's a start I thought.

"He's right Freddie" I replied, agreeing with my Dad. Freddie just looked down in to the sheets of his bed. He was basically staring in to space. He didn't look back up, he didn't say a word, and he didn't make a sound. A few minutes passed of me and my Dad watching him carefully. I had never seen anyone behave this way before and I was pretty sure that the boy was depressed.

I then made that the decision that if my soft talk wasn't going to work on him then it's time for some Puckett realization talking. I had enough of it stuck up inside me to last on him and Sam. So here I go I thought to myself.

"Come on Freddie, sit up straight and listen to me" I ordered, his eyes soon shot up to look at me. Wow that kind of worked I thought.

"Stop moping around in here and get yourself up to the iCarly studio to get Sam back. You to love each other and it is no good for the two of you to be like this. Sam needs you and you need Sam. I know you didn't want to break up with her just like she didn't want you to break up with her. Did you know she hasn't moved for days either? She's blaming herself for all this mess. You've broke her heart Freddie and she can't cope without you. The girl is absolutely devastated; she's never felt this way before about anything or anyone. She's not talking, she can't think straight. It's got that bad that she's not even eating. Sam loves you Freddie" I told him.

"Wait Sam still loves me" Freddie said looking a little shocked but relieved.

"Yeh and I think she always will" I told him but before I could finish what I was going to say Freddie was up on to his feet and was already running out of the door.

That was great now all Sam needs to do is not be so stubborn when he gets to her so they can actually get back together and be happy again. I hope things really do work out for them I thought as me and my Dad began to walk over to Carly's apartment…

**Sam's pov**

"Sam" a voice said to me. I looked up to see who it was and I couldn't believe it. I stood up off of the floor for the first time in days. My legs were a little shaky and I had a really num butt.

"Freddie" I managed to squeak out. I cleared my throat quickly before saying "Freddie" again in a much harsher tone.

"Yeh it's me" he replied as he walked forward standing right in front of me. I looked up at him for a split second and he looked nervous and rather tired actually.

"Melanie came to see me" he told me.

"Oh so you didn't come here because you wanted to then" I snapped slightly.

"Actually I did" he replied. There was a brief few moment of silence I don't think either of quite knew what to say to each other.

"So how are you feeling?" He asked me quite awkwardly.

"How am I feeling?" I repeated. "I'll tell you how I'm feeling" I told him. "I'm mad. I'm mad because you're stupid enough to think that I wanted us to break up. I'm mad because you broke up with me and broke my heart, but I'm mostly mad at the fact that after you've broke my heart I don't hate you, I'm not even close to hating you. I'm still in love with you." I exclaimed as I started to cry my eyes out again. I really didn't want to cry over him in front of him but I just couldn't help it, my tears kept flowing. "I love you that much that it hurts me to much inside, love is a painful feeling. I can't even decide whether I love it or hate it" I told him as I dropped down on to the floor and began to cry even harder.

I then felt two strong arms wrap around me, they were Freddie's. "I love you too" he whispered in my ear. I turned to look at him and he started to kiss my tears away. "I never wanted to break up with you either I just thought that's what you wanted" he told me before he placed a soft kiss on my lips.

Carly then walked in to the room, ruining our moment. "Sam there's something I need to tell you" She told me.

"I'll hear it later" I replied before placing another kiss on Freddie's lips…

**Authors note**

**Aww so there we go, I think everybody's happy again. For now that is because we don't know what Carly has to say. What do you think she's going to tell Sam? Are we happy Sam and Freddie are back together? Please review. **


	80. Chapter 80

**A/N Sorry that I haven't updated in three or four days, I will explain why at the end of this chapter. **

**Chapter 80- iAm Going To Go To School. **

**Sam's pov**

I had just woke up in Freddie's arms on a bright summer's day. I felt like the luckiest girl in the world to have Freddie back as my boyfriend, I can tell you now I am never ever going to take him for granted again. I still don't fully understand why I did in the first place and I probably never will. Some people do say though when there's a problem you usually take it out on the person you love the most. Freddie is the person I love most of all so that could be the reason I took everything out on him but I don't think that's a fair excuse if I'm honest.

Me and Freddie had slept in the iCarly studio last night. It seemed that over the past two days we had both been doing the same things as each other. Neither of us had gotten any sleep and we hadn't eaten a thing. Not eating yes I said it, me Sam Puckett hadn't eaten for two days and that's crazy for me. I usually can't cope an hour without eating something.

So once me and Freddie had made up we spent the rest of yesterday just talking things trough while we ordered a gigantic bucket of chicken and then eventually went to sleep in each other's warm and loveable embrace. So here I was now laying here in Freddie's arms waiting for him to wake up. I was looking forward to receiving a good morning kiss and just spending the day with Freddie in general. It didn't take long for him to start waking up and as soon as he opened his eyes I felt his lips on mine.

"Good morning" he murmured in between kisses.

"I love you and I'm never ever going to take you for granted again" I told him in between kisses.

"I love you too and I'm never breaking up with you again especially if you're going through a rough time" He told me in between more kisses. "You're going to be mine forever" he added which made me smile in to our kiss even more.

"Sam, Freddie we need to talk" I heard the voice of Carly Shay say. I pulled away from Freddie and there she was walking in to the iCarly studio and sitting herself down on one of the beanbags next to us.

"Carly you ruined our moment" I moaned as I was a little disappointed.

"Yeh I know but we need to talk" she told us.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well firstly you two haven't been to school for a few days so Freddie you are going today and Sam we will bring you some work home" She told us.

"Wait I'm going to school as well, just because I've broke my foot doesn't mean I can't go. I can walk on my crutches" I told her.

"It isn't because of your broken foot and wait you actually want t go to school?" She questioned looking a little shocked.

"Well yes I have every lesson apart from one with Freddie today and we have two days t make up for" I told her. "Plus the serve ham at lunch today" I added and Carly and Freddie just laughed at me.

"That sounds great Sam but you can't go to school today" Carly told me and I just frowned.

"Carly why are you stopping Sam from going to school? Freddie questioned her. "You usually have to drag her" he added and I laughed slightly.

"Well the thing is Detective Carl came over yesterday" She told us.

"And what about it?" I asked.

"He doesn't know where your Mom is there's no sign of her anywhere all he knows is that she's after you so he wants you to stay here where it's safe" Carly explained.

"Where it's safe?" I repeated. "I don't think it's safe here. This is where Mom took Melanie and tied up Spencer and the man who may or may not be my Dad. School is safer and I'm going" I told her.

"Freddie tell her she's being stupid" Carly said to him.

"No I agree with her" Freddie told her and that was it I was going to school.

**Freddie's pov**

I was over the moon that me and Sam were back together. The last two days had been awful, probably the worst two days of my life and now I couldn't be any happier that we were back together. Also now that we are back together things couldn't be any better. I feel amazing, I'm happy again and me and Sam seem to be more in love than ever. We kept forgetting about everyone and everything that was going on around us though because we were so busy being with one another and making our relationship even better than it already was. I think Carly and a few of the others in her apartment was getting a little agitated with me and Sam but I'm sure everything will be fine with it.

We had a bit of a problem this morning though because Carly wasn't going to let Sam go to school. It was a bit of a shock that she actually wanted to but after a bit of persuading from me and Sam she was allowed to go. Even though I knew she wasn't going to take no for an answer or listen to Carly anyway.

I was sat in my second lesson of the day and it was the one lesson that I don't have with Sam today. I was missing her but knew I would see her soon. Anyway I was sat in my lesson when I heard a voice go over on Principal Franklin's intercom. "Bring me Samantha Puckett" it said but it wasn't him…

**Authors note**

**Hello everyone. I'm sorry for the lack of updates lately I've had a stressful three days back to school. I can tell year 11 is going to be a hard one. Also a friend of my family who is like the Granddad I've never had has been taken in to hospital this week and it's quite worrying so I haven't really been able to update. I hope soon everything will be okay again and I'll be able to update more frequently but for the mean time please bare with me. Thank you for understanding, please review.**


	81. Chapter 81

**Chapter 81- iNeed To Face You.**

**Freddie's pov**

"Bring me Samantha Puckett" "Bring me Samantha Puckett" "Bring me Samantha Puckett" Those four little words kept repeating over and over in my head. In fact they were giving me a headache. I could see everyone in my class getting up out of their seats and looking around for Sam; I would have thought that everybody would have known that Sam wasn't in this class. Our teacher told everyone to take their seats and once they did I heard the intercom tune in again and the person began to speak once again.

"Samantha Puckett this is your Mother, you have one hour to come to your Principals office to come and see me so I can get back to my life desires. If you are not here within the hour I will unleash my army of evil helpers to come and find you, but on their way they will harm those who get in their way from completing my mission. I have men on every exit of the school so there is no point on trying to escape, you will just be harmed. Give yourself in Sam; you've ruined my life, now I'm going to ruin yours" Mrs Puckett announced. Yes you heard right, Mrs. Puckett was the voice.

"Oh and one more thing, Sam you must come alone" Mrs Puckett added. "I'm waiting, time's ticking" She announced.

Everyone in my class then started bickering about everything that had just happened. A few people were letting out screams and my teacher was trying to calm everyone down but I could tell that she was scared herself. I began to get nervous myself and I was worried about Sam. So I then grabbed my bag, got up from my chair and ran out of the classroom I was in and then down the corridor towards Sam's classroom.

I got to the door of the classroom and it was wide open. I peered in and I couldn't see Sam anyway. I spotter Carly sitting at her desk, tapping her foot up and down rather quickly. I knew if Sam was going to be in the room she would have sat next to Carly, but she wasn't. The desk next to Carly was completely empty. In fact Carly was sat all by herself.

"Carly" I called and she instantly turned around in her chair to look at me.

"Where's Sam?" I asked her.

"She went to the bathroom about fifteen minutes ago" she told me. She looked a little worried and was about to continue with what she was saying but before she could I took off and started running again down the corridor and towards the nearest girl's bathroom. I ran as quick as I could and once I got there I just ran straight in. I saw Sam sat up on the sinks. She looked like she was deep in thought. I wonder what she was thinking, I thought to myself.

"Sam" I yelled in relief.

"Freddie what are you doing in here?" She questioned. That was when I remembered that I was in the girl's bathroom.

"Making sure your okay" I told her as I scooped her up in my arms and in to one great big bear hug.

"I'm fine, honestly I'm fine. I just need a minute to wrap my head around this situation and then I will go and face her" She told me.

"Sam I'm not letting you go to face her" I told her…

**Sam's pov**

The school day was in flow swing and I was sat in my lesson of the day that I didn't have with Freddie. I was kind of bored if I'm honest, even though Carly was in my lesson she didn't seem very talkative, most probably because we were in her favourite lesson and she likes to listen. We were half way through the lesson when I really needed the toilet and for once the teacher actually let me go. There usually paranoid that I won't come back and will either skip the rest of class or the rest of the school day. I could see where they got that idea from though and who could blame them for it because it is the type of thing I would do. If I was going to skip a lesson though, I just wouldn't show up to class at all.

So I had just made it to the girl's bathroom when I heard Principal Franklins intercom switch on. "Bring me Samantha Puckett" a voice said, but it wasn't Principal Franklin it was someone else and I knew who it was straight away. It was my Mother. The intercom then switched on again and I was really nervous to hear what was about to be said.

"Samantha Puckett this is your Mother, you have one hour to come to your Principals office to come and see me so I can get back to my life desires. If you are not here within the hour I will unleash my army of evil helpers to come and find you, but on their way they will harm those who get in their way from completing my mission. I have men on every exit of the school so there is no point on trying to escape, you will just be harmed. Give yourself in Sam; you've ruined my life, now I'm going to ruin yours" She announced.

Oh no what am I going to do now, I thought to myself. I had never felt so scared in my life. I knew I was going to have to face her before the hour was up so nobody else would get hurt. Especially those who had no idea what was going on because they weren't involved. I sat myself up onto the sides of the bathroom and slid in-between the surface of two of the sinks. I leant back resting my head on to one of the mirrors and let myself drift off in to my own thoughts. I had no idea what to do next and at the moment I was too frightened to move.

I don't know how long I was in the girl's bathroom for but I was soon taken out of my thoughts when Freddie ran in.

"Sam" he called at me. He looked and sounded really relieved.

"Freddie what are you doing here?" I asked him. I mean why was he here in the girl's bathroom? If he wasn't my boyfriend I would have made the joke that I always knew that he wanted to be a girl.

"Making sure that you're okay" He told me as he pulled me in to a hug. I loved getting cuddles off of him and I'm pretty sure that I always will.

"I'm fine, honestly I'm fine I just need a minute to wrap my head around this situation then I will go and face her" I told him.

"Sam I'm not letting you go t face her" he told me.

"Then what else am I suppose to do?" I asked him.

"I don't know I just don't want you to get hurt anymore" He replied.

"Freddie, I think the only way I can get hurt now is if she takes you away from me" I told him.

"Hours almost up" My Mother announced over the intercom…

**Authors note**

**Hey everyone, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a week. Things have been busy for me. Year 11 is still stressful and I'm getting tons of homework each day. The friend of my family is still really poorly in hospital. I've also got some good news yesterday though. I don't know if any of you know that I'm a dancer but I got told yesterday by my dance teacher that I'm being entered for a Queens Jubilee dance award. It's such an honour for me and I'm really excited. **

**Anyway thank you for waiting for this update. What do you think will happen next? I'll try my best to update as soon as I can, please review. **


	82. Chapter 82

**Chapter 82: iDidn't Want You To Run. **

**Freddie's pov**

"Hours almost up" Mrs Puckett announced through Principal Franklins intercom and Sam basically started to freak out.

"Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God!" Sam exclaimed as she paced up and down the girls bathroom rather hectically. She had her hands held on to the sides of her head and I could tell that she was stressing out.

"People are going to get hurt now, people that aren't involved in this mess and people that don't even have any idea what's so ever to what is going on. Not that I usually care when people are hurt but that's usually only minor injuries and it's clear that this isn't. Now nobody knows what's going to happen now because nobody knows what my Mom's capable of, even I don't know" She panicked, still pacing up and down the girls bathroom. I'm surprised she didn't make an imprint of footsteps across the floor.

I stopped her and pulled her gently towards me. I placed one of my hands carefully on her right cheek and I softly stroked it. As she looked at me with so much emotion in her eyes I spoke to her. "Everything is going to be okay" I told her reassuringly. I tried my best to reassure and comfort her but I wasn't so sure on things myself so I don't think it quite worked on her.

"What am I going to do now Freddie?" she asked me.

"I don't know" I told her honestly.

"Well we need to think of something. Things are about to get worse and I'm the only person who can fix them." She replied. "And I don't know how" She added, looking a little agitated.

I took her hands and held them both ever so tightly but with so much more comfort. I stroked my thumbs across her hands, I was about to reply when the lights in the bathroom started to flicker. Me and Sam both looked up to the ceiling and then back down towards each other. Our foreheads were touching and I could see all the worry in her eyes but she was still so beautiful.

The lights soon went completely out. It was pitch black, I couldn't see anything. All I heard was the sound of Mrs Puckett's voice over the intercom again. "Times up, let my fun begin" She announced.

As soon as Mrs. Puckett made her announcement all I could hear was the sounds of Screaming and disruption. I had no idea what was going on out there but I knew that it was bad and that it was going to get ten times worse. The screaming was getting worse, more frequent and much louder. There was a lot of yelling and banging sounds. It sounded completely out of control and things had only just begun. I didn't want to even think about what was going on out there and what was going to happen but I just couldn't control my mind.

I couldn't see Sam, but I could feel her there with me. Suddenly her lips pressed against mine. Sam kissed me gently, I still had her hands held and I carefully let my lips sink in with hers. The kiss didn't last long but it was by far one of the best kisses we have ever shared. It was a gentle lingering touch of her lips placed upon mine. It was long enough for me to get that tingling in my tummy sensation but yet it was short enough to leave me wanting more. It was full of emotion in such a short space of time.

She pulled away and said "I love you" I was about to tell her that I love her back and that was when her hands came out of reach with mine. We were no longer holding hands.

"Sam" I said and I got no reply. She was gone and I don't know why or where she went. I had an idea though, but as my body filled with so much worry I ran out of the girl's bathroom in to the main school hallway. All the lights were out there to and all the noises were much louder out here.

"Sam, Sam, Sam" I yelled as I continued to run down the school hallway. I had to dodge numerous amounts of things. I had to duck under falling objects and school furniture or make my way around the running screaming people that passed me. Even though I couldn't see them fully I managed to make out the lining of a few people so I knew when they were about to hit me.

I was hoping that Sam would call my name back or give me some sort of sign, but she didn't, I heard nothing. As I ran around the corner of the main school hallway, I bashed in to something. I collapsed on to the ground and my eyes fell shut…

**Authors note**

**Hello everyone, pretty short chapter I know but seems as I haven't been able to update as frequently I wanted to give you all something and I feel that where today's chapter ended was a good place for it to. **

**I have some good news though; my family friend that is very poorly in hospital is coming out and home tomorrow. School is still stressful though I'm getting around three pieces of homework a day and that's the main reason why I haven't been updating. Stupid school! **

**A few of you wanted me to keep you updated with what's going on with my Queen's Jubilee Dance award. Basically I will be entering it in about two and a half month's time. I have to get three different dances together so I've got a lot of rehearsing to do. Thank you to everyone who congratulated me. **

**If you've read today's chapter can you please leave a review, for many reasons. 1. They mean a lot to me and give me a boost when writing the next chapter. 2. I think I've lost some readers where I haven't been updating as often. I'm hoping I haven't though so please review, thank you if you do. **


	83. Chapter 83

**A/N If your reading this chapter please leave a review, thank you if you do. **

**Chapter 83- iKnow I Have To End This. **

**Sam's pov**

Freddie took my hands and held them tightly. He stroked the front of my hands with his thumbs, making me feel safe. I looked up in to those amazing eyes of his and that was when the bathroom lights started to flicker on and off. I looked up towards the ceiling and then back towards Freddie; Freddie did the exact same thing. I started to get worried but as mine and Freddie's eyes connected with each other's it was like all my worry was taken away.

Mine and Freddie's foreheads were then resting against each other's and that was when the bathroom lights went completely out. It was so dark, I couldn't see anything. I couldn't see Freddie anymore; I couldn't see those eyes of his but I could feel him there with me. Our foreheads were still resting against each other's and he was still holding my hands.

"Times up, let my fun begin" My Mother announced over Mr. Franklins intercom. That was when I heard all sorts of screaming and yelling coming from outside the girl's bathroom. I began to panic again; I couldn't see Freddie's eyes. I didn't have his eyes to calm me down. The screams outside were getting more frequent and much louder. What was going on out there? How bad was everything that was happening? I had loads of questions running through my head and I could only get one answer. It was only me that could fix this and I knew that it was something I was going to do.

I couldn't see Freddie but I managed to press my lips against Freddie's. I kissed him gently and slowly his lips melted in towards mine. The kiss didn't last long but it was by far one of our best kisses, I was just hoping that it wasn't our last. Hopefully we still had many more kisses left. It wasn't the best moment to be kissing Freddie but when I was it felt like it was me and him against the world. It took all my fear and worry away for a few moments. I wish I could just stay connected to those lips of his forever, where nothing bad could happen to me.

When I pulled away all my fear rushed over me again but I knew I had to do the right thing and stand up to my Mother.

"I love you" I told Freddie as I pulled my hands out of his grip and ran out of the girl's bathroom door. I really do love him. As soon as I couldn't feel the warmth of his hands on mine anymore I felt empty, something was missing. I so badly wanted to go back into the girls toilets to be with Freddie but I knew if I didn't move fast something worse than just bad was going to happen.

It was also dark outside in the school hallway and I started to run as fast as I could down the main school hallway. I was heading towards Principal Franklins office because obviously that was where my Mother was.

"Sam, Sam, Sam" I heard a familiar voice call after me. It was Freddie's. I just wanted to jump in to his arms and tell him I was right here but I didn't want him to come to my Mom with me. I didn't want him to get hurt as much as I was about to. I was preparing myself for the worst.

As I was getting closer to Principal Franklins office I could no longer hear the sound of Freddie's voice. I made my way round the last turn of the hallway and I was then standing outside the door to Principal Franklin's office. I knew I had to do this so I took a deep breath and stepped inside…

**Carly's pov**

Freddie had run in to my lesson to find out where Sam was. As soon as I told him that she went to the bathroom he was gone again. I started to panic, my whole class had. Nobody had no idea what was going on. All we knew was that Sam was the only person that could fix this but I didn't want anything bad to happen to her.

An hour had passes and the school lights went out. Everybody started screaming and Mrs. Puckett had let all her guard people in to the school. Everybody started running and screaming around the school trying to escape but nobody managed to get out of the school grounds.

Luckily I think I was the only person that thought about phoning the police. I managed to get hold of them. They were on their way but as I put down the phone I came in to contact with some strange man who sounded pretty scary, I couldn't see him though. I started to scream and run down the main school hallway as fast as I could. I then crashed in to someone and they collapsed to the floor and for some reason I think it was Freddie…

**Authors note**

**Hey everyone, sorry for a short chapter again I've just been so busy lately. I've had to write two essays and read a whole book for school this week so I haven't had a lot of time to write. I've also had dance rehearsals. **

**Anyway what do you think Mrs. Puckett is going to do to Sam? I would love some ideas. Anyway please review, it seems to be the same three people reviewing all the time so I don't know if anyone else is still reading. I'm very grateful to those who review so thank you x **


	84. Chapter 84

**Chapter 84- iStill Don't Know Who My Father Is.**

**Sam's pov **

Principal Franklin's office was the only room in the school which had its lights on. That was the first thing I had noticed when I had walked in, but then I had spotted that Principal Franklin had been tied up and put in to the corner of the room. He didn't look to happy, he had tape over his mouth and was wriggling around on the floor, trying to get the rope off of his arms and legs. He wasn't succeeding though. I didn't know whether I should go and help him or not but when I had made up my mind I heard a voice from the other side of the room. I turned to look to the left where I spotted my Mother.

She was stood up with her arms stuck out of the window. There was a man outside and she was talking to him. Who is that man? What is she doing? I thought as I just stood in the middle of the room watching her.

"I ordered this an hour ago, I'm only supposed to have to wait 45 minutes, what took you so long" she complained. What had she ordered? I thought.

"I'm sorry, it took me a while to be let in to the school grounds, and you got some good security here lady" He told her.

"Okay, well you're not getting a tip" She told him as she passed him some money out through the window, I couldn't see how much it was though.

The guy outside then slipped what my Mother had ordered through the window and into her hands. It was a pizza box; she had ordered pizza at a time like this. That is like something I would do, this makes me so much like my Mother and I hate to admit it. If that window was bigger I would run up and push her right through it. I can't though it's only a small window and even if it was bigger were only on the first floor of the school so it really wouldn't do much damage to her.

Mom then turned around, away from the window, with her pizza in her hands. She looked towards me and seemed pretty shocked to see me.

"You actually came" She said.

"Looks like it" I replied and she just stared at me. "Why are you s surprised?" I asked her.

"I thought it would take you much longer to turn yourself in. I thought someone would have to drag you kicking and screaming to me. Or that I was going to have to come and find you myself. You're a lot tougher then you look" She told me. "You're a lot like me" She added.

"I'm nothing like you" I replied, denying it. I know I'm like my Mother but I don't even like admitting it to myself so I don't see me admitting it out loud any time soon, especially to my own Mother.

"Oh yes you are and you know it, I can see it in your eyes" she replied. "Me and you could have had a great Mother and daughter relationship. What happened?" she asked me.

"What happened?" I repeated. "This is all your fault and your asking me what's happened?" I questioned her.

"It's not all my fault, you're partly to blame as well here" She told me. "You always preferred your Father and Melanie to me; you never paid any attention to me." She moaned.

"I thought you said he wasn't my real Father" I questioned, not paying attention to everything else she had just said.

"You want the truth?" She asked me.

"That would be nice" I snapped.

"I don't know who yours and Melanie's Father is" She told me. "Nobody does" She confirmed. That's just great news, here's me thinking I'd actually get the answer I've been looking for, but I was wrong.

"I would have thought you would have worked it out by now" I said.

"Well it's just going to be one of those things that none of us is going to know the answer to" She replied.

"Well that's where you're wrong because as soon as I leave this room I will be having a paternity test. Then I will know whether the man I thought was my Father, who I practically grew up thinking he wanted nothing to do with me if he is my Father or not" I exclaimed. I was getting angry with my Mother because the truth is that it bothers me that nobody knows who my Father is. I think it's a question that every child deserves to know the answer to.

"Well your wrong there you selfish brat because you're not leaving this room" She yelled at me. "You don't need to know who your Father is, you've managed to live your life without him and I'm sure you can survive the rest" She shouted.

"You're not the one who can tell me what I do and do not need in my life because let me tell you something I certainly don't need you in my life" I yelled. I took a deep breath before I spoke again. "I'm leaving now, it's not like there was any point in coming here in the first place" I said as I turned around to head to the door, but then something happened that stopped me from leaving…

**Authors note**

**Hey everyone, I wasn't sure whether I was going to be able to update for you this week but it turns out I could because I've now got a dance injury. **

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know what's going to happen next but I'm not sure how I'm going to write it. Please review this chapter, thank you!:)**


	85. Chapter 85

A/N Hey everyone I'm ill so I've had the day to update seems I've been off school.

**Chapter 85- iDont Know What's Happened To Her. **

**Freddie's pov**

Three Days Later.

Three days. Three days I thought to myself. It's been three days since the big incident at school that Sam's Mom caused. Things seem to be getting much worse. I'm physically fine; I got away with just a bang to the head from my fall and it turns out that was caused by Carly. Carly's fine but Sam on the other hand isn't.

Nobody knows what's happened to her except from her and her Mother. But there are a few problems, Mrs. Puckett has been caught by the police but she's refusing to tell us what happened. She won't even answer any questions. Principal Franklin had been locked in his cupboard so he never got the chance to see what happened. It's not like anyone can ask Sam what happened either.

You see she's in hospital right now and she's been a sleep for three days straight. I guess we can say she's basically in a coma. Nobody knows when she will wake up, or if she ever will and seems we don't know what happened to her the doctors are finding it hard to estimate when she will wake up.

Schools been closed for the last three days, I think it will be until everyone gets over there trauma and all the damage has been fixed. The police have also blocked off the school and made it off limits as they are using it as a place of investigation to try and find out how Mrs. Puckett got in to the school. There also trying to find out what happened to Sam and a few other various different people. Sam most of all though. A few students and teachers are actually going through counselling as well. Gibby is one of them because one of Mrs. Puckett's guards stole his favourite shirt, that's his fault though for taking it off like he always does with all his shirts. Why does somebody even have a favourite shirt though if you never even wear them? I will never fully understand Gibby.

So I'm in Sam's hospital room right now. I haven't left her side since I found her in Principal Franklin's office the way she was. I'm sat in the chair that is next to her bed. I've got her hand held tightly as I look up towards her. She's so beautiful I think to myself and I really want her to wake up. I need her to wake up. I talk to her sometimes, I tell her stories and things. I think she hears me to because when I talk to her she twitches slightly like she knows I'm in the room with her. Or is she trying to tell me something, I just don't know.

My Mom keeps coming up to the hospital every few hours to try and get me to come home for at least a wash and a tick bath but I refuse to. I'm not leaving Sam; I want to be here when she wakes up. Carly's been to visit a few times to but she never stays to long. I think she struggles to stay in the same room as Sam while she's holding back her tears whilst Sam's like this. Carly has been bringing me food, so has my Mother but I hardly ever eat it. If Sam was awake she would probably whip it all up and eat it within ten minutes.

Spencer and Mr. Puckett have visited two or three times as well. Along with Melanie, she's only been here once though as she's still making a recovery from her internal bleeding operation so she struggles to get around. Sam's had a lot of visitors, it's a shame she hasn't been awake to see them. So many people care about her.

It was getting close to 3pm and I was still sat in a hospital chair holding Sam's hand tightly like I had been for the past three days. I was looking up towards Sam; I hadn't taken my eyes off of her for three days, except from when I went to sleep. But I hardly ever slept.

"I love you" I told her as I stroked her hand with my thumb, hoping she heard me.

That was when Sam's hand tightened around mine. She squeezed my hand gently. I looked down towards my hand then back up towards Sam. Her eyes were fluttering ever so slightly but they never fully opened. Her head turned towards me in a slow movement and that was when she spoke.

"I love you too" Were her first words. She heard me.

I couldn't believe it, she's awake and I'm so happy and relieved. She's finally awake I thought.

"Sam" I stuttered.

"That's me" she replied, smirking ever so slightly.

"I'm so glad that you're awake." I told her and she just nodded.

"It hurts Freddie" She told me.

"What hurts?" I asked.

"My head" She replied.

"You want me to go get the doctor? I asked her.

"No just come and lay here with me for a while" She replied and I climbed up on to her bed and she snuggled in towards me. She still hadn't opened her eyes though and she was moving really slowly.

"I'm so glad your okay" I told her. "Because if something happened to you I don't… I don't know what I would have done" I said.

"Shh Freddie, don't think of that, I'm here aren't I" Sam said reassuringly and I nodded.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" I asked her.

"Later" She murmured and I kissed her on the forehead…

**Authors note**

**So what does everybody thinks happened to Sam? Why don't you let me know? Just to let everybody know, I love reviews *hint hint* ;) please review**


	86. Chapter 86

**Chapter 86- iTell Freddie What Happened.**

**Sam's pov**

As I layed there under the covers of my hospital bed all snuggled up in Freddie's arms I began to relax and settle down a little more. I'm more comfortable staying in hospital when Freddie is here with me. He calms me down and makes me feel safe. He's my protector and I love him.

As my head was resting on its soft pillow I began to close my eyes and let the pain that was running through my head start to ease. All I could hear was the sound of Freddie's heart beat, only slightly though as I wasn't resting my head on top of his chest. Mainly because I found it a bit too hard to rest an aching head on. Maybe its muscle, I smiled slightly, I like the thought of Freddie suddenly being all muscular.

As I closed my eyes and began to drift off to sleep, something hit me. It was a flashback. A flashback of what happened the other night at school with my Mother and it wasn't a pleasant one. I immediately tensed up and started to shiver a little. My teeth shattered together slightly and I suddenly found the room much more warmer. I tried to fight it off but I just couldn't. My Mom scared me that night and I can't seem to get the thought of everything out of my head.

I think Freddie soon noticed that there was something up with me because I felt him stir slightly next to me. I wasn't really paying attention to him though but that was only until he began to speak.

"Sam, I think you need to talk about this" He said to me. "It's for the best" he added.

"I don't like talking about things" I reminded him as my teeth clattered together again.

"Yes but every once in a while everyone has to do something they don't like, even Puckett's and I think now is a good time for it" he replied. "Plus you said you would talk about it later and now is later" he reminded me.

"Did you really think I was telling the truth there?" I asked him. Even in my worst of times, instead of giving in straight away I always put up a fight. I think it's the Puckett way but right now I still don't know whether I'm a Puckett or not. I know one thing though and that is that there's a very small chance left that I am.

"No but I know you're going to tell me anyway" Freddie replied. "What happened Sam?" He asked.

"She scared me Freddie" I told him.

"Why what did she do?" He asked. That was when I knew that this was going to be a Freddie asks the questions and I have to answer them. Plus if I try to get up right now I would probably pass out so I have no way of getting out of it. I hate being questioned.

"She tried to kill me" I managed to get out before tears started rolling down my cheeks.

"SHE WHAT!" Freddie exclaimed and I just nodded. I could tell he was angry now, not at me at my Mother. I didn't have my eyes open but I could almost work out the expression on his face right now.

"How did she try?" He asked. He stuttered the question though, I could tell that it was a hard question for him to ask and I think he knew it would be hard for me to answer. I knew it was something he deserved to know.

"I tried to leave the room but before I could she stopped me" I began to explain but stopped as I took a deep breath. Tears were still rolling down my cheeks a lot more frequently than before and that's when I began to continue with what I was saying.

"She pulled me back away from the door and towards her. She had me held, I tried to pull myself away from her and that's when she began to strangle me" I cringed at that moment, having to say it out loud.

"I started to get really out of breath, I just about managed to pull her off of me but when I did I fell and hit my head. I tried to get back up but when I did I just fell back down again. I don't know what happened from then, I must have knocked myself out or something" I told Freddie as I broke down and fully started to cry.

I then felt his arms scoop me up in to a big bear hug. "Shh it's alright I'm here, she can't get to you anymore Sam" he reassured me.

"I thought I was never going to see you again" I admitted as more tears flowed down my cheeks.

"I'm not going anywhere" Freddie told me. "You Mom can't get to you either because the police have got her." He added. It felt great to know that the police had finally caught my Mother but what I asked myself was how long is it going to be until she escapes out of there? She always seems to find some way of getting herself out of there and that made me even more nervous. She's after me, I just know it…

**Authors note**

**There you go it's been revealed what has happened. Please review and let me know what you think.. **


	87. Chapter 87

**A/N: Hey everyone so it's been over a week since I updated and I haven't had a single review on the last chapter. So I don't know if anyone is still interested in this story. I'm going to update anyway and if nobody reviews this chapter I might stop with this story. So please review if you are still reading then I can carry the story on. **

**Chapter 87- iCheck Out.**

**Sam's pov**

So today is finally the day that I get to check out of this hospital, I finally get to go home, which by that I mean Freddie's house, I actually love it there. I'm excited to be getting out of here; I'm fed up of the horrible hospital food and I can't wait to see everyone again. It's not like I haven't seen everyone since I was brought in to hospital I just haven't seen much of them. Carly, Spencer, Mrs. Benson and Mr. Puckett have popped by a few times. I haven't seen Melanie at all because she's still recovering from her operation and isn't allowed out. Freddie hasn't left my side; he's hardly ever left the hospital room either. It's been great to have him here and I can't wait until we leave today so I can actually have some alone time with him, where nurses aren't checking on you every five minutes. I can't wait to have some proper food either even though Mrs. Bensons cooking isn't great, there's always Carly's fridge.

Saying that Freddie hardly ever leaves my hospital room he's actually quite surprisingly not sat in here with me now. He's off on some adventure getting things ready for me to leave today. He should be back soon, well I hope so anyway because I'm getting bored in here on my own and like I said I can't wait to get out of here.

I've been sat in my hospital room for a few hours just flicking through the TV channels on the television and I'm getting restless, I'm bored and just want to get out of here already. It was then that Freddie came zooming in the room pushing a wheel chair with only one hand and I couldn't help but notice that he was hiding something behind his back.

"Taxi for Princess Puckett" He called smiling at me. I had actually forgotten that I have to ride around in a wheel chair for the next few days. The doctor has ordered me too it's something to do with how bad my concussion has been and that he wants me to make a full recovery. I don't know my full instructions though, I was hardly listening and it's not like Sam Puckett ever does what she's told to do.

"Ughhh I don't want to ride around in that thing, it makes me feel so helpless" I moaned.

"Oh come on it could be much worse" he replied. He was about to say something else but I interrupted him.

"Freddie what are you hiding behind your back?" I asked him, his eyes widened what have I caught him in I asked myself.

"Oh you want to know what I've got behind my back?" he asked.

"Well duh" I replied sarcastically and that was when he brought out what it was behind his back and placed it right out in front of me.

"For you" he told me.

"Aww a Fat Cake bouquet" I cheered allowed, it was amazing.

"Yeh I know you don't like flowers and stuff like that, but I know you like fat cakes so it gave me the idea of a fat cake bouquet" Freddie explained. I just smiled it was the best gift ever.

"Do you like it?" Freddie asked and I nodded.

"I love it, thank you" I replied as I kissed him.

Freddie smiled, "you ready to get out of here?" he asked.

"Yeh, take me home" I replied as I climbed in to my wheel chair, having Freddie push me back to Bushwell Plaza. I enjoyed my ride home, getting some fresh air and most of all munching on a Fat Cake.

It actually didn't take Freddie as long as I expected to get me back to Bushwell. According to him I'm so light that he didn't have to put in much effort. It's most probably from all the working out he's been doing, I'm not complaining though. So once we got back Freddie headed in to his apartment to drop my stuff off and he told me that he would meet me in Carly's in a few minutes. So a wheeled myself in to Carly's finding Melanie sat on her couch.

"Melanie!" I called excitedly.

"Sam" She called back, just as excited as she got up and ran over to give me a hug. I hugged her back, it was great to see her and then I realised that she had to be sat down resting as well, not just me.

"Hey, shouldn't you be resting still?" I asked her.

"Not as much as you should be, I've just about made a full recovery" She told me as she walked back over to the couch and sat down. I wheeled myself closer to the couch before climbing out and on to the couch.

"Well I'm glad you're feeling better" I replied.

"Thank you Sam" She said smiling at me. "Can I talk to you about something?" She asked me, looking a little nervous.

"Yeh sure, what's up?" I replied. She looked nervous, should I be nervous? Oh God, what did she want to talk to me about?

"Erm I'm not sure how you're going to take this and I just want you to know that I've put this off as long as I can" She told me.

"Mel just spit it out" I snapped slightly at her.

"I have to go back to school in two days" She told me and it hit me like a rock.

"WHAT!" I exclaimed. "But we've only just become what we used to be, were not just twins, were friends again. Everything isn't even sorted here yet. We don't know who our Father is, our Mother hasn't been sent down yet. You can't leave now, I don't want you too. I'll miss you too much" I told her. I really don't want her to leave.

"I know and I don't want to leave you either but I've stayed here for much longer then I should of supposed to and I can't afford to miss anymore school. School is really important to me Sam" She explained.

"Yeh I know but I just thought that maybe, just maybe there was a chance that I was more important" I replied. "But obviously not" I added.

"Oh come on Sam you're the most important person in the world to me and it's not like I'm going to be away forever. I'm going to come back every holiday and maybe some weekends if I can now I haven't got to get Mom's permission to come home" She told me. "Please don't be mad with me, we've been getting along lately and I don't want to ruin it" She added, I could see her getting all teary and I could feel myself getting the same way.

"I'm not mad Mel, I'm just going to miss you a lot" I told her. I felt a few tears run down my cheeks, I didn't wipe them away though and I just let them fall. It was then Melanie grabbed my hands and held them tight.

"I'm going to miss you too but I'll be back before we both know it" She reassured me as she wiped my tears off of my cheeks and then I did the same for her.

"Tomorrow were going to go together and take the paternity test and then I'm going to come with you while you give the police a statement to what happened at school then we can have the rest of the day together, okay?" Melanie said.

"Okay" I replied and Melanie pulled me into a hug.

Tomorrow is going to be a busy day and I'm seriously going to miss my sister…

**A/N: Okay, quite a long chapter, hope you enjoyed it. I started writing this last night and I've finished it today. While writing it today I received one review so thank you to that person. Please review this, thank you everyone.**


	88. Chapter 88

**A/N: I'm glad to hear that people are still reading and enjoying this story so I am going to continue, especially because I love writing it. So as long as I know people are still reading there is no reason to why I would stop. I've also read reviews where some of you have mentioned that you've started reading my new story 'One Connection To Another' and I'm pleased that you're enjoying it. If you haven't read it yet feel free to check it out and maybe leave a review.**

**Chapter 88- iTake A Test.**

**Sam's pov**

I woke up bright and early the next day lying next to Freddie. I never looked to see if he was awake but I knew he was there because I could feel his presence. Instead I just stared up at the ceiling focusing on the events that were going to take place today. It was my sisters last day until she had to go back to school and even though there were two important things we had to get done today I was determined to make this day count. I don't want her to leave and I can't help but feel miserable about it but I'm going to try my best to not let how I feel ruin this day.

"You don't want her to leave do you" I heard the voice of Freddie say. So he was awake after all, he must have been watching me.

"How do you know that?" I asked as I turned to face him.

"I can see it in your eyes" he told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"When you look into them it's like they tell a story" Freddie told me. "There so beautiful" he added. I couldn't help but smile.

"I'll miss her too" Freddie then said.

"Really?" I questioned.

"Yeh" he replied.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because she makes you happy" he answered. I couldn't help but smile again.

"You make me happy too" I told him.

"Yeh but a different kind of happy" he responded. I then just smiled at Freddie, I knew what he had said was true. Freddie then wrapped his arms around me and pulled me towards him. I layed there, in Freddie's arms until it was time for me to get up and get ready to go meet Melanie.

Once I was ready I hopped in to my wheel chair and made my way over to Carly's to meet Melanie. I don't have to be in my wheel chair all the time, just when I feel light headed but seems I'm going to be out for the whole day I think its best that I take it with me. I didn't have a clue what Carly was going to do today because Freddie was planning on hanging out with Gibby and Brad, leaving Carly stuck with Spencer. I could of invited Carly to come with me and Melanie but I just wanted the day with my sister and I'm sure Melanie felt the same way.

"Hey Sam" Melanie said to me when she saw me.

"Hey Mel" I called back. "Are you ready to go?" I asked her.

"Yep, let's get out of here" she smiled.

"Are you going to be alright walking all day after your operation?" I asked.

"I'm going to be fine, it's you we have to worry about" She told me as she pushed me out of Bushwell Plaza, heading towards the hospital to take the paternity test.

Once we had arrived at the hospital and was sat in the waiting I realised that Mr. Puckett or my Father, whoever he was to me wasn't with us. Doesn't he need to be with us I thought? So I decided to question it.

"Erm Melanie, why is it just us here?" I asked her. I didn't really know how to question it in front of her.

"If you mean why Dad isn't here, he's already in the room being tested" She replied calmly as she flicked through some magazine. Oh no, she used the word 'Dad' I thought. If he isn't our Dad she's going to struggle coping with the news and if he is I am going to feel awful for questioning it and treating my 'Dad' horribly.

Time passed and it was soon time for me and Melanie to go in and take the test. We went in together at the same time. I think it made things much easier for the both of us. After filling in an identification form the nurse simply took a few swabs of my cheek cells, one of my hairs and my thumb print. I had to sign a form and then she did the same for Melanie. For some reason I thought there was going to more to it, like having to take some of my blood or something, but it was pretty simple.

"The results will be with you between 5-7 working days, good luck to you both" the nurse said to me and Melanie as we left the room, making our way for the police station which was only a short walking distance away.

Once we got there Melanie waited outside detective Carl's office for me. This part didn't concern her. It was time for me to tell him everything that happened at school the other night, it was hard enough telling Freddie, how am I going to manage this I thought?

"So what happened when you arrived at Principal Franklin's office that night at school?" Detective Carl asked me.

"I got there and my Mom just kept going on about how I'm so much like her. I denied it but I know it's true" I told him. "I don't want to be like her" I added and let a tear fall down my cheek. "She then told me she doesn't know who my father is and nobody does. She kept going on about loads of other pointless things until eventually I tried to leave. When I did though she pulled me back and started to strangle me, I got her off of me but I just fell and hit my head. I got back up but just fell again. I can't remember anything from their" I told him. "My own Mother tried to kill me" I managed to squeak out before Detective Carl passed me a tissue.

"It's alright Sam, she can't get to you now" he reassured me.

"How long will she be in prison for?" I asked.

"About fifteen years" he replied.

"Is that all?" I questioned.

"That's just a guess, it's not up to me to decide, it's the judge's choice" he told me. I just nodded and said my goodbyes before leaving the room. Even if my Mom is only in jail for fifteen years, that gets her out of my life until I'm 31.

"So shall we do lunch?" Melanie asked as soon as she saw me. I nodded and realised that it was now the part of the day for me and Melanie to enjoy. We then headed down the road to one of my favourite restaurants.

We sat down at our table and immediately started to giggle and enjoy the time we had left together. I ordered the restaurants famous fried chicken platter when Melanie went for a fish surprise. Eww I thought when she ordered it, I didn't say anything though.

"Melanie how are you going to get the test results?" I asked her.

"Well it gives you an excuse to call me one night" She replied smiling as our food arrived. I'm going to miss my sister and I don't want her to leave I thought as I smiled back.

**A/N: There we go chapter 88, so please review and then I will update. If your reading my other story the next chapter will be posted tonight or tomorrow.**


	89. Chapter 89

**Chapter 89- iGo To The Airport. **

**Sam's pov**

I woke up at 4am the next morning after my day out with Melanie. You may be thinking it's early to be up for me and it sure is. The only reason I was up so early was to go with Melanie to the airport. I wasn't the only person going with her to the airport, we all were. By that I mean me, Freddie, Carly, Spencer and Mr. Puckett. Gibby had an appointment with his therapist and Mrs. Benson even wanted to come but unfortunately for her she was working, Melanie really didn't mind though.

So when I woke up I yawned a few times and sighed before I pushed the covers off of me as I rolled out of bed trying not to land on the floor. It woke Freddie up though and my job there was done. I began getting ready in silence, trying to come to terms with what was going to happen today. Freddie was getting ready in silence to, but let's face it, the boy was half asleep.

As soon as we were ready we made our way over to Carly's apartment. I walked straight in and ran right up the stair, even past Carly to go find Melanie. The last thing I saw was Carly have a look of confusion on her face as she looked towards Freddie to ask what was going on.

I walked straight up to the door of the iCarly studio though as I saw my sister packing up the last of her things. Her eyes looked a little puffy though so she was either really tired or had been crying a little before I arrived. I decided I wouldn't ask her about it though as it might just upset her more. So I took a deep breath before entering the iCarly studio.

"Morning" I called as I walked in.

"And a very early on too" She replied, turning around smiling at me as I walked in.

"What are you doing?" I asked her, making conversation.

"Just packing up the last few bits of my stuff" She replied. I got up and decided to help her as I placed a few pairs of her shoes in her suit case.

"Are you looking forward to going back to school?" I asked.

"Yeh I suppose" She replied. "I mean it will be nice to see my friends again and get back on track with my school work cause I must have missed a lot of it, but if I could I'd stay here with you" She explained. I just smiled at her then, I knew I couldn't ask her if it was too late to stay, I couldn't stop her from getting her education and seeing all her friends. I was about to reply before Carly came in.

"Hey, are you almost ready to go?" Carly asked Melanie. "You don't want to miss your flight" she added smiling.

"Yeh I'm ready to go" Melanie replied, smiling back as she closed her suitcase and that's when it hit me, my sister was ready to leave. So I took another deep breath before following everyone out of the door of Carly's apartment, making our way to the airport.

Once we got to the airport everyone pretty much walked inside in silence. I didn't want to have to say goodbye to Melanie, I knew I would see her in a few weeks time but I had only just got her back in my life properly. It was too soon for me to be saying goodbye to her again.

"Boarding now, flight 8:06 to New York" said a voice over the airports intercom.

"That's me" Melanie said standing up and we all stood up getting ready to say our goodbye's to her.

She hugged Mr. Puckett first. "Bye Dad, it was great to see you again" She told him.

"You to Pumpkin, you too" He replied.

"Bye Spencer, thank you for letting me stay at your place" She thanked Spencer as she hugged him briefly.

"You're welcome at the Shay residence any time" Spencer replied. Melanie just smiled before moving on to hug Carly.

"Have a safe flight and be careful" Carly said to her.

"I will" She replied before hugging Freddie.

"Goodbye Freddie" Melanie said.

"Goodbye Mel, it was nice meeting you, knowing it was actually you" He told her. I smiled slightly and Melanie laughed as she took two steps towards me.

"So are you going to call me when you land?" I asked.

"The very second" She told me.

"Can we video chat this weekend?" I asked.

"How about every weekend?" She asked.

"That sounds like a deal" I smiled at her, trying not to burst into tears. She soon set me off though, the very second she pulled me in to a hug, we both started to cry.

"I'm going to miss you so much" She weeped.

"I'm going to miss you too" I told her as I let my tears fall down my cheeks.

"I'm so glad we're talking again" Melanie mentioned.

"Me too, I just can't believe it took us this long" I replied.

"Aww, what are we like?" She asked, smiling slightly still crying though. "I love you Sammy" She told me, hugging me even tighter.

"I love you too Melly" I told her.

"Last call for flight 8:06 to New York" Said the same voice over the intercom.

"I have to go" Melanie said as we released ourselves from hugging each other. She took my hand before walking over to Freddie and placing my hand in his.

"You look after her" She told him.

"I will" He replied, holding my hand as tightly as he possibly could.

"I'll see you soon, bye everyone" She called before picking up her bag and walking ahead to board her plane…

**A/N: Okay I actually got a little teary myself writing that. I hope you all enjoyed it, please leave a review, I'd love to hear what you all thought about this chapter.**


	90. Chapter 90

**A/N: Hey everyone, thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter. I'm sorry it made some of you cry, it made me cry while writing it but I'm sure it made a good chapter. Anyway I've decided to write today's chapter in a normal pov, so here goes.**

**Chapter 90- iFind Out What I've Been Waiting For.**

It was Saturday morning and it had been a week since Melanie had to leave to go back to school. Sam and Melanie were both missing each other like crazy. They were missing each other so much that they were on the phone to each other every night, at the exact same time for over an hour. Sam was missing Melanie the most though because she had to carry on with her life in the same environment after becoming so used to having Melanie around her all the time. For Melanie things were a little easier because she was away from the place that she always see's Sam at. It was still hard for her though because she had only just got her relationship back with her sister and now she was back in the place that her Mother had sent her to long ago to keep her away from Sam. It was a place she never even wanted to go to in the first place.

Now it was Saturday it was the day Sam and Melanie had planned to video chat each other. It was the first time that they were going to be able to see each other's faces while they talk to each other since Melanie had left last week. Both girls were really looking forward to it and Sam was layed out on Freddie's bed with his laptop waiting for her sister to get online.

Meanwhile while Sam was video chatting with her sister, Freddie thought it was best to let her have some privacy in his room. So during that time he went downstairs to the lobby to collect his mail.

"No opening mail boxes in my lobby" Lewburt yelled at him. Freddie just frowned; he could see why Gibby and Lewburt actually get along.

"This is the only place where someone from Bushwell can open there mailbox" Freddie replied as he took his mail out of the mailbox, not even bothering to turn to look at Lewburt.

"Get out" Lewburt screamed in Freddie's ear, all of a sudden he was right up beside him. Freddie jumped before grabbing his mail and starting to run up the stairs all the way up to floor eight. He just left Lewburt there standing to himself laughing quietly to himself.

Once he got up and in to his apartment and started looking through all the mail in his hands he realized that there was a letter for Sam. He thought it was best for him to give it to Sam now. As he made his way down the hall he could hear the laughter of Sam and Melanie, he smiled knowing that Sam was happy and then knocked on his bedroom door.

"Freddie this is your room, you don't have to knock to come in" he heard the voice of Sam call to him.

"There is mail for you" he told Sam as he entered his room. Sam smiled at him as she took the letter. As Sam looked down at the letter, her smile vanished off her face; she almost looked like she was afraid to open it.

"What is it?" Melanie asked her through the laptop screen.

"It's from the hospital" Sam replied.

"Open it" Melanie told her. So slowly Sam turned the envelope over in her hands so she could open it. Once she had opened the envelope she pulled out the letter.

"What does it say?" Melanie asked her through the laptop eagerly.

Sam must have forgotten that anyone else was in the room because as soon as she had read the first line of the letter she dropped it and began running through Freddie's apartment. She was running so fast and she ran out of Freddie's apartment and straight in to Carly's to see her Dad.

He was there as soon as she had entered Carly's apartment. He was stood up with the same letter, preparing himself to open it and to read what was inside it. But before he could Sam ran up to him and jumped in to his arms, hugging him tightly.

"I guess I don't need to open this letter then" He said to her, leaving Sam to shake her head.

"I can't believe I kept questioning it, I'm so mad at myself for it. I'm so sorry for the way I've treated you…Dad" She told him. "Ahh your my Dad" She exclaimed with excitement and so much happiness. She felt like a four year old kid again, but she didn't care she had her Dad back again.

It was then Mr. Puckett's phone started to ring and he had to put his daughter down to answer it. Sam had no idea who he was talking to, but whoever it was he sounded happy.

"Good news" Her Dad beamed once he got off of the phone.

"What is it?" She asked him.

"I got the apartment" he smiled at her.

"That's great" she replied.

"Do you still want to move in with me?" He asked her.

"I'd really love that Dad" She told him, nodding her head and smiling…

**A/N: There we go, he's her Dad. Who's happy? I know I am. Please review everyone. iGoodbye is soon occurring and it's sad to think that next time I update this it will all be over. iCarly forever in my heart.**


	91. Chapter 91

**Chapter 91- iMove in. **

**Sam's pov**

I was in Freddie's room packing up the last of my things. I was knelt down on the floor taking my clothes out of one of his draws and packing them in one of my suitcases. Freddie was layed down on his stomach on his bed and when I placed my last few pieces of clothing in to my suitcase I noticed that he was staring at me.

"What is it?" I asked him as I looked up, wondering if there was something wrong.

"I'm going to miss you not being here, that's all" he replied honestly. I smiled at him and got up off of the floor and sat myself on Freddie's bed next to him. Freddie then rolled over so he was on his back and could see me. I was going to miss him too.

"Freddie I'm always going to be here. I mean I'm living right underneath you and the stairs on the fire escape bring me right here to your room, so be prepared for late night visits" I told him and he just smiled at me.

"Plus me and Dad are coming round here for dinner tomorrow night" I reminded him. It was great to be calling my Dad 'Dad' again.

"Yeh I'm looking forward to that" Freddie told me.

"Me too" I replied. "I know what you mean by saying you're going to miss me though, it's going to be weird not being with you for every second of everyday" I told him and he nodded agreeing with me as he placed his hand in mine and gave it a slight squeeze.

I then leaned forward, down towards Freddie. I closed my eyes and lovingly kissed him on the lips and he placed his hand carefully on my cheek. When I broke away from him I rested my forehead on his.

"I love you Sam Puckett" he told me.

"I love you too Frednub" I replied smiling, I hadn't called him that in a while and Freddie chuckled at the use of his old nickname.

"Freddie dinner time" we both, me and Freddie heard Mrs. Benson call from the kitchen.

"I think that's my queue to leave" I said as I got up off of Freddie's bed, grabbing my last suitcase.

"Sam you're more than welcome to stay for dinner" Mrs Benson told me as I walked out of Freddie's room, down the hall and into the kitchen with Freddie right behind me.

"Oh no thanks, I better go get all my stuff unpacked" I told her. "Thank you for letting me stay here all this time though" I added.

"You're welcome here any time" She replied and I smiled before walking towards the front door with Freddie.

"So, I guess I'll see you later" Freddie said.

"Yeh, I'm not that far away" I told him.

"Yeh I know" he replied.

"And, I'll call to say I love you every night" I told him, leaving him to smile.

"Bye Sam" He said, placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Later Freddie" I replied smiling as I walked out of his apartment, making my way down a floor to mine and my Dad's new apartment. As I made my way down there I remembered I needed to send Freddie a text and he replied instantly.

**To Freddie**

Oh, by the way I've 'accidently' left my toothbrush in your apartment. Can you bring it down in about an hour? ;)

**Love Sam Xo**

I'm pretty sure it took less than two minutes for him to reply.

**To Sam **

Sure thing. One question though, shall I use your front door or the stairs to the fire escape? :P

**Love Frednub X**

I smiled at the fact that he used his own nickname that I had given him a few years ago before texting him back.

**To Freddie **

I think the front door will work for now.

**Love Sam Xo**

An hour soon passed, with all the unpacking me and my Dad had to get done. Right on queue there was a knock on the door and I smiled knowing it would be Freddie. I told my Dad I would get it and raced to answer the door.

"Oh hey you" I said, acting surprised to see him.

"Hey, you left this in my apartment" he told me, carrying on with the act as he handed my toothbrush to me.

"Oh, I can't believe I left it there" I replied sarcastically and Freddie smiled towards me.

"Hey Freddie" My Dad called from the living room.

"Hello Mr. Puckett" He called back.

"Freddie call me Jeff" Dad told him.

"So that's his name" He said to me, causing me to laugh. "Oh by the way, I'll pick you up at one o'clock tomorrow" He told me.

"What for?" I asked.

"I think it's about time me and you actually get to go on a date" He replied and I agreed. "See you tomorrow Puckett" He said.

"Bye Benson" I smiled as I closed the door and walked back in to my new bedroom to unpack the rest of my things.

I couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the night. My Dad was back in my life permanently. I had an amazing boyfriend and an awesome best friend. Even though my sister was away back at boarding school right now and I missed her a lot, I knew that I finally had a life that I knew I would always enjoy living in. I could only wish that it would remain like this forever.

**The end.**

**A/N: So there we go we've come to an end of this story, but don't worry if you enjoyed this story, I'll be starting a sequel very soon. Thank you so much to everyone who has read reviewed and enjoyed this story. **

**What did you guys think of iGoodbye? I cried a lot at it; don't you think Spencer giving the motorcycle to Sam was the kindest thing ever? That was what started my tears and from then on I was crying the rest of the way through it. I was gutted with the Creddie kiss though; I really thought Seddie was going to get back together. **

**Please review this chapter and let me know what you thought of this story/chapter. What was your favourite part? Follow my twitter JennetteMcHevan for an update for when ill be posting the first chapter of the sequel. Thank you again everyone. **


End file.
